Promise me all your Tomorrows
by lostloveladyintn
Summary: What if fate had been behind the birthday incident? What if Bella and Jasper were meant for each other? What if fate had big plans for them? There is more to them that meets the eye and who is keeping the secret to their true idenity? J/B changing pov
1. No place like home

**Promise Me All Your Tomorrows**

**Please bear with me this is my first fan fiction. I know like you haven't heard that one before. My favorite character is the wonderful southern man by the name of Jasper Whitlock. I have had this idea in my head for awhile. I am going to venture off of the cannon of these wonderful characters and take them down a different turn on the road. Give me a chance please.**

**Jasper's POV**

**I sit quietly on the little pier. Gazing contently out across the blue green waters of the pond. It was my favorite time of the day. Twilight. I loved watching the beautiful sunsets on this little pier. It was breathtaking to watch the sky turn into such a beautiful colors of orange, blues, and purples. I had traveled many miles in my 167 years. But in all my travels I had never found a place that had as peaceful sunsets as this. This place was my secret place. It was the place I went to make the world right again in my mind. I would always quietly slip here when everything in my life felt wrong. And right now nothing felt right in my life. **

**Damn! You idiot how could you have been so stupid. Why didn't you take the time to hunt? Alice could have warned you though. She had to have seen Bella getting that stupid paper cut. How could one drop of Bella's blood destroy all that you had worked so hard to maintain? None of it made sense. Not in 30 years had you lost control. Even if your family had made you feel like you constantly had to be watched. It felt like such a bad dream. You knew you was in control of your blood lust. In a split second it had taken both Emmett and Carlisle to drag you away. While Rose and Emmett dragged you outside you had took the time to look at Bella and all you could feel was compassion and sadness. No angry or hurt. Human always felt fear. But I knew in my soul Bella was different. You had crushed her and destroyed your family. With one little drop of blood, you had lost everything you thought you wanted or needed in this life.**

**When they had gotten you outside you instantly got control of the monster. But no one believed you. You could feel all their angry, disappoint and disgust. Everyone looking at you with those "how could you" eyes. Alice had been the worst. For years, you knew that Alice wasn't your mate. But she had always been your best friend. When everyone else had given up on you Alice had been your rock and your companion. But in the end even Alice couldn't look at you. She didn't want to be near you. She had made that perfectly clear when she told you that the family had decided and it was time for you to leave. That you would never fit into the world that they had created because you couldn't control the monster inside yourself. She had told you that you would never be good enough for her or the family. That she had been wrong to bring you along when she had been looking for the Cullen family. You felt like your cold silent heart had been ripped out of your chest. You had to get out of there. You jumped in your jeep and had not slowed down. You ran. It wasn't until you had gotten out of Washington did you even stop to think about where you were going. Away, alone somewhere the Cullen family knew nothing about. Only one place came to mind. You had to head home to Tennessee.**

**The only stop you had made in 3 days was to get gas and hunt once when you were heading across the Rocky Mountains. It was as if the place you called home had been calling out to you. You knew that you needed to get there. It was the only thing that had made sense to you. You needed to get away somewhere the Cullens knew nothing about.**

**The Cullens always thought Texas was home because that is where you got changed. But in truth you had been deployed there with your unit. But home was actually a very tiny town in Tennessee. Some would think you had done wrong when you never did anything to change the families thinking. Your home in Tennessee was the one thing that you had kept to yourself. You had changed everything about yourself for your family. Because you so desperately wanted to fit in. You had let Alice dress you in designer clothes to make her happy. You had become Jasper Hale because the family had told you too. You went to the places they wanted to go. You changed everything so much you had felt that you was losing yourself. It felt like you had to keep a part of who you are alive. You had done that by keeping your true home to yourself. No one knew of this place not even Alice.**

**A huge smile had came across your face when you had seen the Whitlock population 503 sign come into view. Home. Home was Whitlock, Tennessee. A small little farming community in the northwest corner of Tennessee. It was the home of your youth. No matter how far away from it you had gotten in life. Whitlock was the only place you ever truly considered home. What was the saying you can take the boy out of the county but not the county out of the man. All he would ever be in his mind was a simple farm boy from Tennessee. He took a deep breath. Nothing like freshly plowed earth that had been freshly rained on. He turned left at the redbrick church. If he had a still beating heart it would be beating out of his chest. It had been 30 years since he had been back home. He had set up an account years ago to pay someone to take care of this place. He had always had the same family to thank for that actually the Ball family. They had been in this community as long as his family. It had always been easy to say he was the one of the current family that had inherited the house and didn't want to lose it. The Robert Ball was the current family member to be keeping up the place for him. He laughed what would Mr. Ball think if he told him that he had been friends with his great grandfather Mason Ball. He would need to contact him as soon as he got a chance. Feeling the bump of the railroad track made him come back from his thoughts. Home he was finally home. **

**The 2 story white house had changed in lots of ways over the years but it was still the same farm house it had always been to him. It sweeping front porch that wrapped around the house with the swing on it. Looked just like it had when he was a boy. The stone wall him and his dad had put up was still there. Made him smile as he pulled into the driveway. He had gotten there as the sun was setting. It is perfect. Some times things remain the same he thought as he walked down towards the little pier of the pond to watch the sunset.**

**What do you do now Whitlock? He thought. Here you sit trying to wrap your head around your thoughts and figure out where you went from here. After more than 50 yrs as part of a family, you were alone and didn't know where to go from here. How to exist? What to do with your life? Well Whitlock it is time to get your head out of your ass and figure it out. Time to stop running and get on with your life. You had never been a coward and ran from anything in your life. No matter how bad the situation you always figured out the best plan of action. Hell that is one of the reasons you got promoted so quickly to Major. **

**He laughed as he looked down at the clothes he had on. It was the same designer clothes he had on for Bella part. Well you got to change that first. No more designer clothes. He was a blue jean, t-shirt and boots man. Not some uptight Cullen or Hale. You are Major Jasper "freaking" Whitlock. Time to start acting like it. He would get clothes somewhere in Paris first thing in the morning. Now he needed to get in touch with Mr. Ball.**

**He got up and walked towards the house. He reached in his pocket and got out his cell phone. He looked up Mr. Ball number and dialed it. Mr. Ball answered on the third ring. **

"**Hello" he said**

**. "Hello Mr. Ball this is Jasper Whitlock how are you tonight?" I said.**

"**Fine thanks but please call me Robert." **

**he said.**

"**Thanks Robert. I should have contacted you sooner. But I have unexpectedly come to Tennessee for business and decided to come to Whitlock for a few days to see the family place. I was wondering if I could get the keys from you." **

" **Sure no problem Mr. Whitlock when are you arriving I can meet you there with the keys."**

"**Just call me Jasper. I am sorry Robert but I was so excited to see the place today. I am already here. I don't mean to cause you any problems. I will gladly compensate for the gas."**

"**No problem. But I got a question. I have a daughter that lives in Whitlock that is fixing to leave my house now. Can I send the keys by her and come to see you in the morning. My wife and me live in Camden now and it would take me 40 minutes to get there."**

"**Sure. No problem Robert. That will be fine. So will it take her 40 minutes or so to get here?"**

" **Yea. It is a good 40 minutes from my house to there."**

"**No problem at all honest. I should have called. I am the one that is ****inconveniencing**** you. What is your daughter name so I will know who I am expecting?"**

"**Dannie. Do you need her to pick up anything for you? I am sure she will not mind in the least. Since she will be passing all the stores on her way home?"**

**I laughed at the thought." No I will go grab a bite to eat now. I will be here when she gets here. Thanks for everything. See you in the morning Robert."**

" **I will see ya around 10am if that is okay."**

"**Looking forward." I looked at my watch as I hung up the phone. I think I got time for a quick hunt before Dannie gets here with my keys. One good thing about Whitlock you didn't have to go to far for a quick snack. Plenty of veggies here for me to snack on I thought as I bolted off to the woods.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Whitlock, Tennessee is actual a place and the house I describe was actually my memories of my uncles homes. I have always thought that living in Whitlock myself made me love Jasper even more. Please let me know what you think even if you hate it.**


	2. will the real jasper please stand up

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this posted last night I hope that it helps to get it posted today. I had hard day at work yesterday. I feel asleep before I got the chance to write this. I hope you still like my story. Thanks everyone for the making my story one of your favorites. I also enjoyed the reviews. Keep the love coming it makes my day in lots of ways. My story is still in Jasper POV at the moment.

I hadn't realized I was so hungry until I took down that fourth deer and drained him dry. I had known that I would need to gorge myself daily if needed to be able to live and interact with people like I planned to do. Some might think a vampire staying so close to humans and not drinking their blood was a crazy idea. But if I was ever going to control the bloodlust monster inside me I had to learn how to be around people without trying to kill them. I would not let that fucking monster that roared his ugly head from inside me win. I had let him take control of my life for the last time. I knew I could control him. Even if the family thought I had to be constantly watched. I was going to prove them and myself wrong. I was going to learn how to completely control the monster inside. I had fought had to regain my humanity. No one is going to take that away from me again. I glanced down at my watch. I needed to hurry back to the house Mr. Ball daughter Dannie will be there soon will my keys.

I raced back to the house. I was kind of nervous and excited at the same time to met Dannie. I had not been around a human for more than a few minutes since the birthday party. I hoped the stupid monster wouldn't even raise his head tonight.

I come out of the woods behind my house and headed for the front porch swing. My mom had loved the porch to the house. The sweeping wide front porch wrapped its way around the entire house. It was almost like you could feel all the love that she had put in this home by looking at it. I had tried to keep let it have the same feel to it as it had when I was a boy. Being home always made me feel so warm on the inside. It made things that had seemed unbearable somehow now more manageable.

I relaxed in one of the white rocking chairs that were on the front end of the house. I glanced down again she should be getting here any moment. No sooner than I thought that a small white car pulled into the driveway. Well Jasper here goes nothing. Here is your first test with the monster. Remember Major nothing will happen you are in control. I watched as this tall curvy lady got out of her car. She had long chestnut brown hair. I took a deep breath in to see if my bloodlust monster was under control before I approached her. She smelled like honeysuckle and lilacs. It was a delicious smell. I was very curious to see her face all of sudden. I needed to see if these smells did justice to their owner because she smelled divine. I crossed the porch and walked towards the car.

"Mr. Whitlock are you around." She asked while getting out from the car.

"Yes. I was over here sitting on the porch waiting for you. But it's Jasper please. My dad would have been Mr. Whitlock. I am just Jasper. "I walked over to her side of the car. As I got close to Dannie, I could see how breath taking beautiful she was. She was 5' 7" had long chestnut brown hair. Lush full rose colored lips. And her eyes, she had the most interesting emerald green eyes. I could have stood right there looking into those eyes forever. Embarrassment, curiosity, and a hint of desire were rolling off her. I reached out and shook her hand.

"I am Danielle Ball Hixson. But to my family and friends I am known Dannie. I must admit it is nice to finally meet you Jasper. I have often wondered if I would get to meet a member of the Whitlock family. I have heard wonderful things about your family over the years. So to finally meet you is really kind of neat."

I looked into those green eyes and could feel her curiosity, sincerity and interest in them. "I am really sorry I didn't give you and your family much more of a warning that I was coming to stay here for a bit."

"It is no problem at all. How long do you think you will be staying in Whitlock?"

"I am not for sure exactly. I am researching the battlefields in this area for my next book. So I guess the answer would be as long as I need to. I want to get the feel of this area again. I hope that makes some type of sense."

"It sure does. When I got divorced last year, all I could think of coming back here to live. I felt like if I got back to Whitlock I could find myself again if I went back to my roots. I guess that sounds crazy."

"No, it makes perfect sense. I am going thru a divorce now myself and needed a change. So I understand completely how you feel." Did I just say that? I mean divorce was on my mind but I guess I felt like it was the only solution to my situation now.

"Sorry Jasper that is a long lonely road to go down. But sometimes you don't have a lot of choice. Here are your keys by the way."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Is there somewhere I can go do some shopping around here?"

She looked down at my fancy clothes."If you want to get dresser clothes you will have to go to Jackson, Nashville, or Paducah. We have Wal-Mart and other grocery stores but no mall or anything like that here in Paris."

"Is there any where I might get some jeans, shirts, and boots? I want to be comfortable. This outfit is not comfortable."

"Well there is a store in McKenzie my dad calls it the redneck store. It should have everything you are looking for. "

"Sounds like the kind of store I am looking for." I smiled as I looked at her.

She laughed back at me. "Jasper redneck doesn't suit you. But you would make an incredible looking cowboy."

We walked slowly towards my door. I smiled at her and asked" Would you like to come in for a moment."

"Sure. I am anxious to see if you like all the last revision we did per your request to the house."

I stepped straight into the front door and was greeted by the elegance of the solid oak staircase leading to the upstairs. There was a huge fireplace in the living room. The room was filled with antique furniture. But it was breathtaking. In one moment, my mom loving kind face filled my thoughts. She was such a wonderful woman. She had begged me not to enter the confederate army at such a young age. But once I had she supported me 100 percent. How I still missed her and the rest of my family. She would love the look of this living room. Especially the piano sitting in the living room, she was incredibly talented with the piano. I knew that is where I got my love of music from. I sit down and began to stroke the keys. I was playing "Amazing Grace." 

_A memory phased back into my mind. I watched as my mother careful stoked each of the keys to the piano. "Mama Can you teach me to play the piano." She picked me up and sits me in her lap and placed her hands over mine and we began to play. I can remember the joy and happiness I felt in my heart. There was another feeling. Peace. I was absolutely at peace in my mother's arm._

_Now here I sit feeling at peace again. Playing my mother's piano feeling like I could feel her arms wrapped around me._

"_Wow, Jasper that is incredible. You are great."_

"_Thanks I am a little rusty. My mother taught me to play piano when I was younger. I do have a brother that is much more talented than me. I play because I like the way it makes me feel. He is the concert pianist." I said as I got up._

"_I love all that you have done with this room. It is wonderful."_

"_Well we took that photograph you gave us and tried to match it as well as we could."_

"_You all did great. I truly appreciate all your hard work from bottom of my heart."_

"_It has been great meeting you Jasper. If you need anything please let me know. I just live right across the street in the little yellow cottage over there. It's not much but its mine."_

"_Thanks Danielle. I appreciate everything you and your parents have done."_

"_You are most welcome. But please call me Dannie. I must be going I am worn out from work. But it sure has been a pleasure to meet you. Here is my cell if you need anything while you are here. Or just walk across street and knock. Whichever is easier for you?"_

_I walked back out the door and watched her pull from my driveway to hers. _

"_Night Jasper she yelled and waved. _

"_Night Dannie. I will see you soon."_

_I went back to the jeep pulled the computer system I had stopped and bought on my way here and went back into the house. I climbed the steps and went into the master bed room. It was beautiful. It actually had one of my mother's hand patched quilts on the bed. The bed was a four poster bed that I had made with my father. He wanted to surprise my mother one year for her birthday. She had loved it. Dad had craved roses into the posts. It looked just as beautiful today as it had back then. This was a great idea. I needed to feel close to my family again. I had just lost my second family. I needed to feel my first. I did feel them here. _

_I laid my stuff on my bed and went across the hall to the bathroom. I had taken one of the upper stairs rooms and made it into a huge walk-in closet and bathroom. I had put in a jetted tub. I laughed and shook my head. No reason to be using the tub no one to share it with. I pulled off the birthday party clothes that I had wore for so many days no and placed them into the trash can. "Sorry Alice. I tried to be who you wanted and needed. But I am just not him. I am Japer Whitlock not Jasper Hale any longer."_

_I got into the shower. I loved this shower. I had several shower heads coming from different directions. It helped to sooth the tense I felt in my shoulders. I loved hot showers. It always helped me to relax a little. _

_I got out of the shower dripping water all over the floor. I wrapped a towel around my waist and started into the mirror. I looked at all the crescent shaped scars on me. I wondered how far had I gone from the young man who lived here to the man that was staring into the mirror. I had to find the boy I was for me to become who I wanted to be. I was sure of it. I had to find Jasper Whitlock to truly become him. I looked in the closet found a pair of sweat pants. Slipped them on. I am going commando tonight. I thought when I couldn't find any underwear to put on. _

_I smiled I think I am going to have to ask Ms. Dannie to take me to this redneck store and see what all I could find. I knew one thing for certain. I would never wear a designer shirt or pants ever again. I would be who I am and if people love me then they would accept my decision to be myself instead of trying to change me to fit their needs._

_I went back to the bedroom. I decided I needed to transfer some of the money from one account into another. I honestly would never have to work again but I did enjoy working towards something to do with history. I glanced at my watch. Jenks should still be in his office. I would need to get a hold of him. I picked up my cell phone and called him._

"_Hello Jenks."_

"_Hello Mr. Cullen how can I help you tonight?"_

"_I need new papers and a new id. I want to be 26 this time and go by the name of Jasper Whitlock. I also would like divorce papers drawn up."_

"_I am sorry to hear about you and Ms. Alice. I always thought that you 2 were perfect for each other."_

"_Some things are not meant to work out. But that is life for you. You got the post office box in Paris Tennessee that I want all the papers sent. I trust this all is under the same usual price"_

"_Yes sir I will get them to you by the day after tomorrow. How will I reach Alice? "_

"_Her number should still be the same. Or you can call Carlisle. I am sure he can help you. Goodnight Mr. Jenks."_

"_Goodnight sir."_

_I turned off the computer and lay back into the bed and looked out the sky light I had them install in the ceiling. Wow so much has happened in such a short time. But you at least have your plan now. You now knew what it would take for it to work out but at least you knew what direction you were going in now. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of your life. You are Jasper Whitlock. It was time you started acting like it._

_A/N: I hope you like it so far. I am still focusing on Jasper. I also hope you didn't hate Dannie. She is going to become a very good friend. I hope to get Bella back in here after a little bit. But I really do want this to be a story about Jasper. I promise as it goes there is going to be some lemons. Just got to be patient with me. I hope you still love the story. Please feel to review as well. Good ones and bad ones. I had 16 people to favorite the first day. That was so exciting. I will post another as soon as I can. Next chapter we met Mr. Ball and learn more history of the home and the area. Plus we will go shopping with Jasper and Dannie at the redneck store. Until then. Hope it isn't too bad._


	3. I could eat a horse!

**A/N : I love the reviews I am getting for this story so far. Thanks so much. I try to answer all my reviews as well. I hope people will not be disappointed that I am going to stay in Jasper point of view. I want to explore jasper POV for a bit. Thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper POV**

**I laid in the bed looking at out the sky light at the night sky. Man, so much had happened in the last 4 days. I still was feeling overwhelmed. My thoughts drifted to Bella. I wondered how she was doing. So much had happened to me. I forgot all that she had lost too. The last thing I remember hearing my family talking about was that Edward was breaking up with her and the family was leaving. Edward was being a huge jerk and told everyone we were no longer allowed to talk to her. How could he be such a selfish bastard. If he was scared that he would hurt her and was going to leave her alone for her own good, why did he tell the family they had to do it as well. I didn't get Edward and Alice. If they wanted to be alone why did the family always do what they told them. I was raised to think family is constant thing. It is always there. Family didn't leave you no matter what. But the Cullens didn't practice that one. **

**Bella I sure hoped she was okay. She has the biggest heart. She is fearless and she cares about the people in her life. He laughed to himself. It is so funny Bella would ****sacrifice**

**herself for a vampire would seem impossible to some. But Bella would do it without a thought. I sure hoped she was okay. Somehow we both had lost our family. We all were as much family to Bella as her own father. I pray she would have the strength to survive.**

**The night sky was getting lighter. Sunrise would be soon. I needed to slip out and go hunting again if I was planning on being around humans all day. I ducked back into the closet found an old Lynard Skynard t shirt put it on quickly pulled on a pair of black converse shoes and headed back out the door. I headed off quickly into the woods. **

**As soon as I finished my draining my last deer, I returned to the house. I returned to the house and headed into the shower to start my day. Today I was going to go looking for Jasper Whitlock and find him again. Soon would be gone the blonde curls and designer clothes. I hated having my hair dyed blonde. Hours in a chair becoming the love of Alice's life. She set out to model me into her idea of a "perfect" man. I had let her erase away Jasper Whitlock completely. What a fool I had been! Now I was going to find myself under the blonde and curls. Become the man I knew I still was somewhere inside me. **

**I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around myself. There had to be a pair of jeans in this closet somewhere. Truth was I didn't have a lot in here. Most where things that had sentimental values to me that Alice couldn't stomach being around. For instant I knew there was a back panel in this closet. Lets see the button has to be around here somewhere. Just a little higher. There. The panel swung open. I peaked inside. Yep here it is. I pulled the gray uniform out of the closet. I wanted to see it in the daylight again. There with all its brass buttons was my confederate uniform. Man, I loved this uniform. Looking at the rank on the sleeves. I had been one of the youngest Majors in the war. My parents had been so proud of me. **

**I closed my eyes as a memory overtook my mind. I had rode the train back home to Whitlock that Christmas in 1862. I didn't tell my parents that I was coming home. I wanted it to be a surprise. The train station was just down the road from my house. I had gotten a month leave and planned to spend as much time as I could home with my family. It had been a long time since I had seen them. I was looking forward to seeing everyone and getting to eat my mothers cooking. **

**I got off the train and ran to the house. I was so excited I couldn't wait to hug my mother. I remember getting to the front door and knocking. I could hear my mother come into the living room coming towards the door as she yelled at my sister to come down to the kitchen to help her with the turkey and dressing. My mother opened the door with a huge smile on her face. She said Merry Christmas. I watched her smile grow to tears and she fell into a puddle at my feet.**

"**Mama! Oh God is something wrong?"**

"**Jasper! Son is that really you. Please God don't tell me you are hurt?"**

"**No mama I swear I am as fit as a fiddle. See look at me mama."**

**Her soft blue eyes full of tears looked up and down me. She was trying to make herself believe that I was truly here and in one piece. **

**I reached down and scooped the tiny woman into my arms and held her into my arms while she cried tears of happiness. My young sister Emily and younger brother Nate entered the room to see what was wrong. Both come running over and wrapped their arms around me. **

"**Nate run to get your father at the barn. He needs to see what Santa and the Lord has brought us for Xmas."**

**Nate took off running towards the barn behind our house.**

"**Papa come quick someone sent us a christmas present. Mama said to come fetch ya. See needs you at the house to open it."**

"**Okay boy. We don't ever let your mama wait."**

**Papa and Nate come in thru the kitchen. Papa froze when he entered the living room and yelled "I be damn." as he come over to grab me up into a huge.**

**My father was a big man. He was at least 6'3" and weighed around 250. He had green eyes and the friendliest smile. The only thing my father was short on was hair. He had pale gray hair on the sides of his head. But no hair on top. Mama said the shiny spot on top of his head was her favorite spot to kiss. **

**My parents were locked arm in arm. I smiled as I looked at them. Their image together created such a funny picture. Mama was papa's total opposite. Mama was tiny. She was barely 5 foot tall. Maybe weighed 100 lbs soaking wet. She had midnight black hair and the bluest eyes. Her smile was always warm and welcoming.**

**We were sitting there catching up with each other when there was a knock at the door. Papa opened it. There was a group of people at the door. They were handing papa a wicker basket and saying "Merry Christmas." **

"**Please neighbors come inside and get out of the cold and see what Ole Santa has brought us."**

**The group of people entered the house. It was our neighbors the Ball family. I looked eyes with her instantly as I stood up. She had the greenest emerald eyes. What that's it. That is why Dannie's eyes had got my attention. She had Sarah Elizabeth's eyes.**

**Suddenly a knock on the door pulled me out of my daydreams.**

**I quickly put the uniform back into the closet and closed the hidden passage. I looked out the window and seen Dannie and her father. I opened the window and yelled that give me a second I would be right down. I found a pair of dark blue jeans and long sleeve white shirt. I hurried downstairs to answer the door. There stood a smiling older man and Dannie. Man, now that I looked at her. She would have easily past as Sarah's twin. **

"**Good morning Jasper! This is my father Robert Ball."**

"**Well Robert, it is great to finally put a smiling face with a name."**

"**It sure is. I hope all the remodeling is up to your satisfaction Jasper."**

"**There are. You did a great job. I am more than pleased. I swear it is like seeing a page of a history book. All the remodeling is so very close to the photos I sent. You honestly can't tell the difference."**

"**I am glad you are pleased. Would you like to take a walk around the outside?"**

" **Sure. I would like that a lot."**

**I quickly shut the door and looked down at the beautiful gray dog that sit at Dannie feet. She had her head cocked to the side and looked up at me. Oh man! This is going to be bad. I thought. Animals usually didn't like vampires at all. All of sudden. This dog started to lick my hand. I sit down and started to pat her on the head. What breed of dog is this I have never seen this kind of dog. She is so friendly and I don't scare her.**

"**Man, Daisy you are such a flirt. I am sorry Jasper. This is my dog Daisy. She is harmless I swear. Just a huge flirt when she likes you."**

"**No it is okay honest. Just startled me at first. What breed is this dog? I have never seen one like her before?"**

"**Ms. Daisy is a Norweign Elkhound. Still a puppy. But so smart. She is honestly like part of our family. I took her for a walk and then my dad come up. I told him I would walk over and introduce him."**

**She leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek.**

"**I am going to be going dad. Got to get in the shower and fix some lunch. Come over for lunch when you are done. You too Jasper."**

"**Thanks. I might have to take you up on that Dannie. Since I don't have food in my house yet." I had to lie. Yes I knew that I would have to throw it up latter. But I really didn't want the people around me to wonder why I didn't eat.**

" **I would like that." I watched the puppy lead her down the hill and across the street to her house.**

" **Well Jasper. Where would you like to start?" **

"**Around here first if that is okay."**

"**Sure." We took out the front door and out into the yard. Thank goodness it was overcast. The weather had changed a lot here. When I was a boy it was always sunny. Now from what the computer had said. There was a lot more overcast days than there use to be.**

**Mr. Ball lead me around the house. The landscaper had done a great job. Esme would love it here. The yard had several different types of flowers growing. It also had beautiful roses. All different colors and styles of growing trees. The air smelled lovely. **

"**Robert. Oh did you get to do the landscaping. They have done an incredible job. I have never seen such a beautiful yard."**

**He smiled and laughed really big. "Thanks. I will tell her. She hoped you would love it. My wife did all the yard work. She says working in the dirt is her form of therapy."**

"**Well, I had that she needed so much therapy. But I am sure glad this was her prescription for it." I laughed as I said it hoping he would see the humor in it.**

**He laughed as he headed out to the barn. He opened the barn door and I could see that he was working outside now. I could see that the stalls were being rebuilt. This was something I definitely wanted to see it finished.**

"**I am glad to see this area is being worked on now. I would love to see it up and going again. I like the idea of putting horses back in the barn."**

"**Sure I knew you said you wanted to work on the outside next. So how long you planning on staying Jasper. Not that I am rushing you."**

" **I was thinking I might relocate here for a bit. My last book did really well. Plus Tennessee is a great place to write civil war books. Since this state had the most battles in it."**

"**Sounds great."**

"**I will still need your help though to finish all of this. I could never have gotten this fair without it. I will never be able to repay you for all you did now."**

"**It is no problem at all. It has been fun watching this old place come alive." **

**We then walked down the ponds. He explained that both ponds were fully stocked with fish. The little hut had been built across the ponds. A walkway connected the little hut and both banks. I was amazed at all they had done. We got in the truck and drove the rest of the way around the farm. I had over 400 acres. Most of it was farmland. I did have 100 heads of cows on part of the property as well. The last place we stopped was a little orchard. My father had always wanted to have one of these. So on my last visit I had asked the previous caretaker if he could arrange it. The previous caretaker had been Robert's father Mason. Mason had been a good man. I had really enjoyed all his attention to the details of farm life he had given. Now his son Robert had done a great job with my house and yard. I breathed deep. I had made the right decision to come here. I felt it in my bones.**

"**Jasper are you ready to go to Dannie's place to eat?"**

"**Sure I could eat a horse." I mentally laughed I had rather drink a horse but beggars can't be choosey. **

**We pulled back into my driveway and walked across the street to Dannie's place. Her place was built in the early 1900's but the Ball family. It was a bright yellow house with green shutters. Her mother had been working on her yard as well. Roses surrounded the house. We went up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. Some how this house seem to suit Dannie. It was warm and inviting. She opened the door and had a huge smile on her face. **

"**Dad I knew you would smell the burgers and come running."**

**Her dad laughed. "Dannie you know I can't resist your food. I know you learned from the best. Your mom has taught you well." He reached in and hugged and kissed her on the top of the head. **

"**Yea dad. No need to suck up. You can have as much as you want."**

**I felt a moment of jealousy coming from me. Why couldn't the Cullens have been as loving. I always wanted to be part of that type of family since I had met the Cullens. But as good as they were. They were not a very affectionate family. No I love you were said. **

**No tender moments like I had watched with them today. **

**We walked over to the table. The food actually didn't smell bad. If I didn't need to be on my special diet, this might have really been good.**

"**Jasper, what would you like to drink? I have water, sweet tea, soft drinks, and milk?"**

"**Sweet tea please." Man I had not had sweet tea forever. I was looking forward to it. I took my lemons and squeezed them into the tea. This had to be the best sweet tea I had to drink since my mama's.**

"**Dannie this is delicious. Thanks for inviting me over for lunch."**

"**You are most welcome."**

"**Hey, I got a question are you free this afternoon or do you have to work?"**

"**No I am off for the next 2 days. Why?" She asked curiously.**

"**I was wondering if you could go with me to the "redneck" store. I could really use some stuff from there and I also was wondering if you knew someone that does hair. I dyed my hair to understand my last character in my book. I really want my brown hair back again."**

"**Sure Jasper. I know someone. Let me call them and see if they can see you today."**

"**That would be great. Thanks."**

"**I would be glad to go with you to the redneck store it is my favorite place. They have the best popcorn don't they dad?" she said with a sneak smile on her face.**

"**You know they do sweetheart. Your mom gets mad because I drove there for something I could get at Wally's world. She said I do it for the popcorn. She maybe right but I hate to admit it." he said laughing.**

**Dannie got up and went to the phone. Robert and I finished discussing the work that needed to be done with the barn. When Dannie came back, she started clearing the table.**

"**Rachel said she can fix your hair but we got to go now."**

"**Don't worry about me Dannie. I can find my way home."**

"**Sorry dad. I am not trying to run you off. Honest. It was the only appointment I could get for Jasper today."**

"**Sis it is okay. I need to get home and give your mother the dirt on Jasper here. He thinks she might need more therapy."**

"**Now Robert. I said I hope she is okay but if she needed more. I would gladly take her up on it."**

**We all were laughing. We said our goodbyes and went to my jeep. Ms. Daisy was going to spend the night with them. Dannie said she thought they loved Daisy as their own. She was always having to share her with them. I watched as the cute little puppy. Got into the older blue car. I swear if I didn't know better I think the dog was smiling.**

"**Thanks for going with me. I hope I haven't messed up your day off."**

"**No honest Jasper. What are neighbors for!"**

**I backed out of the drive way and headed across the rail road tracks. I was so excited. In a couple of hours I would be able to look in the mirror and see the old Jasper looking at me. I was really glad I had come here. So far everything was falling into place. Then all of a sudden my pocket vibrated. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Oh man my happy day. Just went to hell.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who is calling Jasper and what do they want? I give the reviews a clue in yesterday private message. Just answer my question and maybe that is who is call. Keep reviewing. I love it. Got to go to bed now. Happy reading.**


	4. Eye candy

**Promise me all your Tomorrows**

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews. I read each one and try my best to respond back to you. I like what you are thinking about my story. It is my first fan fiction. I am still finding my way in this world of fan fiction. I promise it is a Jasper/Bella story. I just want to find the real Jasper under those blonde curls. I want to thank genuinef250 for making me not feeling guilty for who is on the phone. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

* * *

**I looked down at the phone to see which one of my "so called" family was calling me. I instantly had the feeling of dread. I had been gone from their home for days and not once had anyone tried to call. I took a deep breath and tried to focus myself. It was Carlisle. Suddenly I was wondering if everyone was okay.**

"**Hello Carlisle."**

"**Hello son."**

"**Carlisle is everything okay?"**

"**Well considering all that has happened the last several days. Physically yes. Mentally or emotionally we are a mess. But I didn't call to discuss the rest of the family, I am worried about you son. You left and didn't let anyone know where you were going. How are you doing? Son, I am sorry I didn't call you earlier. Things have been kinda crazy around here.".**

"**I am okay Carlisle. Honest. I just have something I needed to take care of at the moment but I promise to call you later. If that is okay."**

"**Sure son. I just wanted to touch base with you."**

"**Thanks I will call you later tonight dad when I get back home."**

"**Talk to you later son."**

**Wow! Maybe some one in my family actually cared. I had always been amazed by Carlisle. He had always been so strong I was always envious of how easily he seemed to control his bloodlust. Carlisle could always control the monster that roared inside of us when we smelled blood. I wanted to be just like Carlisle. Out of all the vampires I had come in contact with over the years. I had never met anyone like him.**

**I quickly closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I would have to call him later when I had more privacy to talk. Somehow telling Dannie oh by the way I am a blood thirst monster. I hope you are not scared of vampires that want to drain your blood.**

"**Sorry about that Dannie. Now which way do I turn at the stop sign. Left or right?"**

" **Left. I am sorry Jasper but is something wrong? I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."**

"**Everything is fine. It was just my father checking up on me. Now which way."**

"**Right. Good. It is crazy how parents never stop worrying about you. But it is also nice to have people around you that care about what happens to you. Pull into this parking lot. It is the business next to the Sears store."**

**I pulled the jeep into a parking lot in front of the salon. I turned off the jeep and crawled out of the jeep. We walked into the salon. A pretty petite blonde with a warm friendly face come up and hugged Dannie. Before pulling away and looked at me.**

"**It is great to see you Dannie. Now who is this walking piece of eye candy."**

**Dannie started to laugh. Her eyes danced up and down with laughter." Down Rachel. You are going to scare him. Besides what would Josh say."**

"**He would laugh and tell me to put my eyes back in my head."**

"**Rachel this is Jasper. Jasper this drooling woman is Rachel"**

**I could feel the lust and curiosity rolling off this perky lady. "Nice to met you Rachel."**

"**What can I do for you today Jasper."**

"**I would like to get a haircut and color it brown. I am looking for a change."**

"**Sure sugar but are you sure. Those curly blonde locks of hair are kinda sexy on you."**

"**I am positive. I am in desperate need of a change."**

"**What kind of foolish woman are you trying to wash down my sink? Because who ever she is. She is not worth you thinking about her. Because she had to be a total idiot to leave eye candy like you."**

**I laughed out loud. No one had ever called Alice the all knowing an idiot. I was amused because it kinda fit her. "What makes you think a woman has left me?"**

"**When someone wants to start over and change their looks so drastically, there is always someone behind the reason for the change."**

"**Yea there is my future ex wife who liked to use me as her own person ken doll. I am tired of playing dress up. I want to look like a man again not like Alice's living breathing ken doll."**

"**Well honey, you are in luck because when I get finished even your own mama won't recognize you."**

"**Mold me. Use me. Make me look like you see me. I am placing myself in your very capable hands madam. Just promise me one thing."**

"**What is that sugar?"**

**I got down on one knee and looked up to her. "Please be gentle."**

**Rachel and Dannie both burst out in laughter. I got up off my knees. "Eye Candy. I like your sense of humor. It is not often that a hunk of a man ask me to be gentle though. I am not sure I know how."**

**Rachel began to work on my hair. She colored and cut my hair for over 2 hours. Then she turned me around to face the mirror. When I first looked into the mirror I was startled. I stared at the man looking at me in the mirror. My hair was back to the brown color that God had given me. I haven't seen this man in years. When was the last time my hair had been this color. I know it was before I had met Alice. From the moment Alice had met me. She had changed me. I didn't want to upset her. So I went along with it, I was so grateful to Alice. I would have done anything for her. I should have stopped her when I realized she had erased all of the true me away. Gone were the curls that she use to run her fingers through. The man in the mirror looking back at me was the true Jasper Whitlock. Rachel in her capable hands had washed Alice's Jasper down the drain. Thank god he was gone. I was glad to finally get rid of him. **

**It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe that I could actually see the man I use to be looking back at me. My mind drifted back to my mirrors of long ago and my last Christmas with my family.**

_**I stood when my father had let the Ball family into the house. Man Sarah Elizabeth hadn't changed a bit. She was still as breath taking as she always was. I had been in love with her for years. We had grown up together. I had watched her grow into the lovely woman that was standing before me with her chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to look up the Ball family as soon as possible . But now here she was standing her before me and I had completely gone into shock. I couldn't think of the words I wanted to say to her. Get it together Whitlock you are able to manage hundreds of troops and here I was intimated by this tiny woman. She walked over to me and placed my hand inside hers.**_

"_**Oh Jasper it is so good to see you. It has been a long time. How are you doing?"**_

"_**I am great thanks. And yourself?"**_

"_**Me. I am doing well. I actually work as a nurse tending to the hunt and the sick. I enjoy it. It makes me feel like I am doing something worth wild with my life. When I am holding the soldiers hand. I wonder if someone like me is out there helping someone I know."**_

"_**That is incredible Sarah. I am positive that the soldier is grateful to see such a beautiful smile looking down at him. I know that I would be."**_

"_**Jasper you are teasing me." Her white skin had turned into a delicious red color. Man how I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just hold her. I had loved this woman all my life and I never had kissed her. Let alone hugged her. Her sweet kissable lips were so inviting. How I wondered what her lips would feel like next to mine. I wondered how they would taste. I knew that before my leave was up I would have to find that out.**_

_**My mind drifted to another moment. I was watching Sarah Elizabeth walking down the aisle towards me. Her arm was wrapped up with her father's arm. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. She was lovely. I couldn't believe how lucky I had been. I had been so nervous when I had asked her to marry me. I was afraid our families would have thought it was too soon to get married. But both families had been really excited. God what a lucky bastard I am. I was fixing to marry the woman of my dreams. She was going to be totally mine for the rest of my life.. **_

_**Then my mind wondered again to our wedding night I had rented the bridal suite at the Graystone Inn in Paris. We only had 5 days left before I had to return to the front lines. I planned on spending as much time as I could with her.**_

_**The last month had went by too fast. How was I going to function again without her by my side? Taking all the pain and loneliness away. I was so nervous. I tried to calm myself as I waited for her to come to bed. Buck up Jasper. She loves you. You will find a way to make this first time as easy as possible on her.**_

_**Suddenly she entered the room. She was beautiful. Her long chestnut hair down and flowing down her back. How I loved to run my hands in her hair. I got up from the bed and walked to her side. Taking her little hands into mine.**_

"_**Relax sweetheart. I swear I would never do anything to hurt you."**_

"_**I know Jasper. I am just worried I will disappoint you."**_

"_**Never darling. We will go as slow as you want too. We will figure this out together."**_

_**I pulled her into my arms and held her tight against me. She felt so good in my arms. So warm and inviting. I lifted her chin so she would be looking up at me.**_

"_**I love you Sarah Whitlock. I have loved you my whole life. I have never wanted anything more in my life than this. I want to grow old with you. I want to wake up with you wrapped in my arms every morning for the rest of our lives. I promise you I will never leave your side again once this war is over. Look at me sweetheart. I need to see those beautiful green eyes of yours."**_

_**I leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. God she tasted good. She smelled like rain and honeysuckles. I could feel myself get larger as she moaned slightly into my mouth. I traced my lips down her neck and onto her shoulders. I pushed myself against her. I wanted her to know how bad I wanted her. She moaned again. I opened her robe and let it fall into a pile at her feet. I then reached up and cupped her breast. Gently rolling her nipples between my fingers. I could feel her body temperature rising. She was beginning to get very aroused. I began to unbutton her gown. Damn why do they make these things so hard to get into. Why did the damn thing have to have so many buttons? Finally I got it unbuttoned. I looked straight into her eyes. I was going to treasure this moment for the rest of my life and I wanted my last thought on this earth to be this. I had never felt so happy. I didn't think I was capable to feel like this. The war had made me feel like there was nothing in the world left to make me this happy. This peaceful. I reached inside here gown and felt the soft smoothness of her breast. Her breast were just the right size. I could completely cup her breast in my hands. Now it was my turn to moan. I slid the gown to the floor. I pulled slightly away from her.**_

"_**Darling let me look at you."**_

_**I felt her blushing as I let my eyes run up and down her body. She was perfect from the top of her head to the bottoms of her feet. Her breast were calling out for me to suck on them. I leaned over and took one of her nipples into my mouth while I rubbed the other. God. I know I am going to die. But what an incredible way to go. I let my hands move down her belly. I wanted to feel how wet she was. My hand stopped for a moment on her clit. I lightly touched it. Moving my fingers in circular movements. I could feel her body moving beneath my touch. I slipped a finger down her very wet slit. She was dripping wet for me. I pushed one finger deep inside her. She let out a gasp. **_

"_**It is okay honey. I just need to touch you. You are so very wet." I pulled the finger out and slide it into my mouth. I had to know what she tasted like. **_

_**She tasted wonderful. Sweet and warm. It was like honey flowing from her. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I placed her in the center of the bed. I stood up and let my pants fall to the floor. Then I got up on the bed and kissed her again. I took her small hand and placed it onto my hard swelling cock. I watched as her eyes widen in shock and fascination. **_

"_**Jasper you are so big how are you ever going to fit that inside me."**_

_**I laughed before replying. "It is okay darling. I promise you will want me inside you so bad that you will beg me to put it in. Do you trust me?"**_

"_**Jasper I will do anything you asked me too. I trust you with my heart and soul."**_

"_**Good. Then bend your knees and open your thighs. I want to taste you and get you ready for my cock."**_

_**She closed her eyes and did exactly what I asked her. I crawled between her thighs and let my tongue lick her clit. I then licked her down her slit. She raised her hips and began to moan again. I started sucking on her clit while I replaced my fingers back inside her hot wet hole. I began thrusting my finger in and out. Her breathing had started to pick up a rapid speed. I could tell she was close to an orgasm. I could feel her getting closer and closer to falling over the ledge. "Darling open your eyes. I want to see your face when you climax." She opened her eyes as I felt her body jerk violently at my touch.**_

"_**God Jasper I am on fire. I want to be close to you. I need to feel close to you. Please."**_

_**I smiled at her. "I told you it would be okay and you would be begging for me to slide my cock into your red hot pussy."**_

_**I slide back up her body and kissed her lips. "Darling this will hurt a little. But I promise once your body gets use to my size. It will not hurt any longer."**_

_**I placed my hard throbbing cock up against her slick wet hole. I pushed the tip in just a bit. I moved in and out of her slowly at first and when I thought she was ready. I pushed deep inside her. I felt her wall fall as my cock stopped deep inside. She groaned. I stayed still for a moment. "Darling it is okay. I will be still until you think you are ready. She then started to move her hips up and down picking up the speed as we went forward. I could feel her walls tightening around me. She was squeezing my cock. Damn she felt like heaven. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on. I was very close to coming. All of sudden she shook all over again. I felt myself relax and I went tumbling over the edge with her. God that felt wonderful. I then laid down beside her and took her into my arms. She was lying there beside me when I started to realize she was crying.**_

"_**Darling please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you."**_

"_**Jay I am not crying because it hurt. These are happy tears. I am crying because that was incredible."**_

"_**Beth. I love you so much I feel like my heart will burst. I am the luckiest Bastard to be alive. I am glad you thought it was incredible. I was afraid I had hurt you."**_

"_**Jay when can we do that again. Because I want too do it again as quick as we can. I need to do that as often as we can before you have to leave. I want to remember how your body feels inside me."**_

"_**You little minx. You have been holding out on me. There is a lusty woman inside you. Give me a few minutes and we will go back over the falls again I promise."**_

**Suddenly I heard Dannie voice in my head. "Jasper are you okay? Do you really hate your hair that bad?"**

**I looked back at the man in the mirror and smiled. "No sorry. I was just caught up in a memory. It has been a really long time since I saw that reflection in the mirror. Just trying to remember the last time I felt like this. Thank you Rebecca. You have done an incredible job. How much do I owe you?"**

"_**60**_** for the cut and color. I am glad you like it."**

**I pulled out my wallet and handed her 200 dollars.**

"**Let me get your change."**

"**No. I don't need change the rest is a tip for washing my soon to be ex- wife down the drain. It is the least I could do for such a good magician. Because I walked in here being one man and I am leaving here another."**

**I took one last look in the mirror before saying goodbye and heading out the door. I had a huge smile on my face. It was like I could feel the self confidence growing inside me. Now to go and find me new clothes. Clothes that were 100 percent Jasper Whitlock.**

"**Which way now Dannie? I suddenly have a desire of popcorn."**

**Dannie began to laugh. She give me the directions for the redneck store. We made small talk on the way to the store. When we entered the store, I couldn't believe it. This store was like the Walmart for farmers. They had feed, seeds, tools, and clothes all in one store. I felt like a kid in the candy store. Grabbing up anything and everything I thought I would like. Man such freedom. When was the last time I actually bought something for myself. I couldn't remember. I went to the cash register to check out. I had bought jeans, t-shirts, shirts, boots, socks, underwear and a carhatt coat. I smiled I really had enjoyed picking out all my stuff. We grabbed some popcorn as we exited the store.**

"**Shoot Jasper. I forgot to get something for daddy. I will be right back."**

"**Okay. No worries. I will wait right here. Unless you need me to go help with it."**

"**No I can manage thanks."**

**I watched as she disappeared into the store again. I sit there thinking about the last several days. I wondered how Bella was making it. I knew she had to be heartbroken. I wished I could call her and find out how she is. I really did not mean to act that way at her birthday party. I needed to let her know I was truly sorry. Suddenly the door to the jeep opened as Dannie got back in with a bag in her hand.**

**We drove to Walmart next. There were essential things I would need at home to keep of the appearance of being human. I got all the food I thought I needed to make people think I was human not the blood thirst monster I truly was. Then we went back home. It had been an incredible day. I didn't want it to end. I felt some sadness when I pulled into my drive way.**

"**Dannie I don't know how to repay you for all you have done for me. I am grateful. If there is ever anything you need please let me know."**

"**It was nothing. I had a great time myself. You are a good man Jasper. I hate that you are having a rough time right now. But I understand what you are going thru with the divorce. You know that old saying been there done that.". A sweet innocent smile came over Dannie's face. "Jasper please don't be mad at me but I bought you something at the redneck store."**

**I glanced down at the bag that was in her hand. " If you are going to look like a cowboy, you got to have the hat." She pulled a black cowboy hat from the bag and put it on top of my head. I looked in the mirror and smiled at her. It looked great. I honestly felt like I had erased Alice completely from my life. Alice would have hated this hat. She would have forbid me to wear it. Always worrying about appearances, she would have died for me to have hat hair out in public. **

"**Thanks Dannie. You couldn't have got me a better gift honest. Will I get to see you tomorrow?"**

"**Maybe but I have to work tomorrow night. I have been off for 3 days and it is time for me to got back to work. Man time just seems to fly when I am off."**

"**Can I ask what you do?"**

" **I am a nurse. I work in the ER at the local hospital. "**

"**A nurse that has to be a rewarding job. I could tell you have a special heart. It takes a special person to be able to work with the sick and the injured."**

"**It pays the bills. But I can honestly say I am blessed to have a job I love"**

**She helped me inside with all my stuff. We quickly put all the purchases up and said our goodnights. I wondered into the den and collapsed on the suede sofa. Thinking about the day I had just had. I remembered my promise to call Carlisle. I quickly pulled out my phone and made the call I had been dreading to make all day. I didn't want to hear the disappointment of my family. Carlisle was quick to answer.**

" **Carlisle it is me Jasper."**

"**Hello son. Thanks for calling me back. There are several things I think we need to discuss."**

"**Carlisle if this is about Alice and me. She is the one that insisted I leave. She told me I didn't have a place in the family any longer. I am truly sorry I let everyone down. I didn't mean to. I would never hurt Bella. I promise. Something just snapped inside me. I couldn't help it. But once I got outside I gained control immediately. I didn't mean to be such a huge burden and disappointment."**

"**First son, you have never been a disappointment. You have as much right to be here with this family as anyone else. I am sorry Alice blamed you. She shouldn't have said that to you. Second, I have been thinking about the incident. I honestly don't think it was your fault. I mean, you can channel everyone's feeling into you. Has it not occurred to you that you were feeling the rest of the family bloodlust on you and you reacted in instinct."**

"**No I hadn't thought about it like that Carlisle. I mean it was me that acted not the others."**

"**Yes but those overwhelming desires had to get the best of you and temporary cloudyour judgement and instinct took over. Please don't beat yourself up for this. You are a strong man Jasper. I should have put an end to Alice's foolishness a long time ago. I told her to stop hovering and let you be a man. But she didn't listen to me. I should have made her stop. I am learning there is a lot I don't know about the people that lived in this house I let it go on for too long and now we are all paying the price."**

"**What are you talking about Carlisle?"**

" **Son a lot has happened on this end. Edward and Alice took off on their own. After you left. Esme is heartbroken and blaming me for everything that happened. She is upset because I didn't stop Edward from dating Bella like she wanted. She is missing Edward and Alice so bad. I just don't know how to fix this. Emmett and Rose have took off to Africa. Because they couldn't stand the tension between Esme and me. Edward has forbid us to contact Bella. So I am worried about what has happened to Bella now that we all have left her alone. Plus I was worried sick about you and afraid you would go back to work for Maria."**

"**Don't worry about me Carlisle. I would never go down that road again. It almost destroyed me the first time. I will not slide back down into that hell again."**

"**Son where are you?"**

" **Carlisle I don't want to say just yet. Please understand. I have gone somewhere safe till I can get my mind wrapped around all that has happened. I wouldn't want Edward to read your thoughts. I really don't want to see Edward or Alice right now. I just need some time and some space. I hope you understand."**

"**I do son. I will give you the space that you need. Take as long as you need. I will be waiting to hear from you. Please keep in touch. Let me know from time to time how you are. Jasper if there is ever anything I can do please ask."**

" **I will dad I promise. I need to go now though. Thanks for caring about me. I was afraid everyone would hate me. I am glad you don't. Talk to you soon. Bye for now."**

"**Bye son."**

**I clicked my phone off. I sit there thinking about what Carlisle had said. I was worried about Bella too. I wished I could say I was sorry. Stupid Edward and his holy than though ideas. He treated Bella like a pet or possession. Not like the living breathing girl she was.**

**I sure hope she is okay. I hated the thoughts of her being alone. She was a walking disaster. If there were problems around, they always found their way too her. I wished I could tell her how truly sorry I was. I wasn't the only one who had lost things. She had lost things too. Suddenly I had a crazy thought. What was holding me back from calling her? I sit there thinking for a moment Edward the bastard had destroyed her and left her. I was no longer listening to Edward or Alice. I pulled the phone back out of my pocket. I dialed her number before I lost the nerve. A sweet voice answered the phone. couldn't come up with a good reason to not call her.**

"**Hello"**

"**Bella this is Jasper. Please don't hang up before I get to talk to you."**

**A/N: Well, I know this is long story but I covered a lot of ground. I wrote my first lemon. LOL I hope it didn't suck to bad. I hope no one is mad about the flashback and upset with Sarah. I just want Jasper to be taken seriously. It also explains why Jasper was so protective with Whitlock. He didn't want to have to explain things to Alice. He didn't want to talk about his life before her with Alice. Something's should remain private. It would have broke his heart for her to said bad things about Sarah. I promise it is a Bella and Jasper story. I also introduced Bella to you again. Anyway I hope you still love the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review let me know what you think.**


	5. Futures so bright I have to wear shades

Promise me all your tomorrows.

a/n: I am so glad that people are still liking my story. It is still going to be a bit before Bella and Jasper end up together. I know where I am going. Just don't know how long it will take me to get there. So I hope you will continue on with me. This chapter is going to be in Bella's pov. I think is time to check on Bella and see what is happening in her world. It is going to be a bit before the moment they meet. But I wanted to give you a look at how she is doing. Enjoy.

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been a week since my 18th birthday party. Man, so much had happened in a matter of days. I could not believe that someone's world could fall apart over a paper cut. I had lost my boyfriend and family over a stupid paper cut. Damn Bella how could you have been so careless to get a paper cut. Everyone blamed Jasper. But I knew in my heart he didn't mean to harm me. I hadn't been scared at all. Maybe I should have. But I always felt safe with the Cullens more so with them than anybody else. I knew that they would protect me at all cost. They had shown me that last year when they took on James and destroyed him. Even Jasper vowed to protect me then. Now I had lost all the people that mattered the most to me. Over a stupid paper cut. Just then I heard the phone ring. I yelled up to Charlie that I had it.

"Hello"

"Bella this is Jasper. Please don't hang up before I have gotten a chance to talk to you."

My mind did a loop. It can't really be a Cullen calling me. Edward had made it clear that none of the Cullens would be contacting me ever again. Yet here I was on the phone with Jasper. Maybe something has happened. Please oh please don't let anyone be hurt.

"Jasper is someone hurt?"

"No. No one is hurt. I promise."

"Then why are you calling. Edward said I would never speak to anyone again." The phone went completely silent.

"I am sorry if you are still mad at me. I am just shocked and curious about why you are calling me." I felt my head spinning again. I sit down to the floor to regain my balance.

I was going over things in my mind and I couldn't figure out why he was calling. It left me wondering what was up with Jasper.

"Bella I felt it only right that I call you and tell you myself how truly sorry I am about what happened on your birthday. I should have never put you in that much danger. "

"It is okay Jasper. There is nothing to forgive. It was me that got that stupid paper cut. I mean what person in their right mind is dumb enough to cut their finger in a house full of vampires. Only me. The danger magnet."

"Bella you can't help what you are. You are only human after all. I must admit though I have never met anyone with as much of an attraction to danger as you seem to have."

We both laughed at that. It was the first time I had laughed in days. I had been devastated when Edward left me. I fell apart at the moment. I felt like my heart had been broken. I knew that life as I knew it had ended. I spent the first couple of days just existing. It was only yesterday that I decided I had to figure out how to get over it. I had to pick myself up and dust myself off and go on living. I knew it was going to take time but I had to try to go on. I knew with each day it would get better. I knew a part of me would always love Edward but I had to let him go for my own mental well being. I thought I had lost all the Cullen family forever. Yet here I was with Jasper on the phone. I smiled at the thought that one of them actually cared about me. The family always kept him away from me. One of them was always with me when Jasper was around. Alice was always telling him. "Don't worry you won't hurt her." I hated the way she treated him. Like he was a little kid or some kind of pet. In the last several days. I had realized how much Jasper and me had in common. Both of us had been treated like a pet or possession. Now that I had time to think. I really didn't like that part of Alice.

"Jasper. Is the rest of the family with you."

"No. After your party, Alice told me to leave. That I didn't fit into the families lives anymore. I was nothing but a horrible disappointment. I left and went out on my own. I haven't seen any of them but Carlisle did call me tonight."

"Jasper. I am so sorry. I can't believe Alice would say that to you. I am seriously starting to think that Alice and Edward are the ones that belong together. They seem to have a lot in common. Edward said basically the same thing to me when he left me alone in the woods that day."

"WAIT!!!!! He did what! That spineless bastard left you alone in the woods. How could he have done that to you." I could feel Jasper's anger thru the phone line. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to him. I didn't want to upset him. It broke my heart that he would get so anger because of Edward. I didn't want to bring more hurt on him. He had enough to deal with the loss of Alice and her betrayal.

"I am sorry Bella. Please don't be scared of me. I just can't believe that he would have left you alone like that. Anything could have happened to you. You could have got hurt or lost. That was such a low down thing to have done. He is nothing more than a spineless coldhearted bastard."

"It is okay Jasper. I did actually get lost. But one of the reservation boys found me in the woods. I fell apart for a couple of days. I had my very own pity party the first couple of days. Then I picked myself up and decided I had to go on. Now when I think about it. It wasn't the fact that Edward told me he didn't love me that hurt. It was the fact that he told me I didn't belong in his families world and that I would never talk or see anyone again."

Jasper had gotten terribly quiet. It scared me a little. I thought maybe he had gotten off the phone and just didn't want to talk to me.

"Jasper are you still here?" I heard him clear his throat.

"Yes Bella I am still here. I was just thinking maybe Alice and Edward do deserve each other. I think we have a lot in common too. Alice basically said the same thing to me. They both are such self-centered cowards. Thinking about no one but themselves. Bella we will survive this. Some how, some way we both will survive and go on. I swear."

"I know we will Jasper. How is Carlisle Jasper? You said you talked to him. Right?"

"I think he is okay. He told me that Edward and Alice took off after Edward came to see you. He said Esma was heartbroken and blaming him for everything that happened. He also said Emmett and Rose had went to Africa to do some big game hunting."

"I am sorry that this has affected Carlisle and Esma. As far as Edward and Alice goes, I can only hope what goes around comes around someday. And they both know the kind of hurt that they have caused us."

"Life always has a way of coming back around and biting you in the ass Bella. I am sure even if they think that they are better than us. They are not. I am glad that you are better. You are a strong woman. I am glad that you know that. I was afraid. You wouldn't recover from such a loss. I should have given you more credit than that."

"It is okay. Until a couple of days ago, I didn't realize how strong I was. If you talk to Carlisle again please let him know I am thinking about him."

"I will Bella. He is worried about you as well. So the next time I talk to him I will let him know you are doing okay. I know that will make him happy. What are you going to do now Bella? What road will you travel down now?"

"I am not for sure Jasper. I know I am going to finish high school then go off to college somewhere. I think I want to teach English in high school. I love to read. Jane Austin has been my hero most of my life. I would love to transfer my love of literature on to others."

"That sounds great Bella. You would be great as a teacher. I always thought of teaching myself. Of course it would have to be history. Since the Civil War is kind a like my speciality."

"Jasper you would be a great history teacher. Do you think you could….?" I didn't finish my thought. I was suddenly ashamed for what I was about to say.

"It is okay Bella. I know what you was going to ask. My bloodlust is under control. As long as I remember to hunt. It doesn't bother me. I have actually been testing myself by being around humans. Carlisle has a theory about what happened to me that night that I lost control. He seems to think since I channel peoples feelings. I probably can pick up the bloodlust of others around me. I don't know if I totally agree with that but when I think about it. It kinda makes sense. You know."

"Yea it does. It must have been worse when Edward threw me into that glass table. I am so sorry Jasper. I wished I could take every thing back. I was worried about you as well. I was hoping you wasn't being to hard on yourself."

"I won't lie Bella. I have been beating myself up over the happening of last week. But I have to accept things and roll on forward as well. The first day or so I just ran. I didn't realize where I was running to at first."

"Where are you at Jasper?"

"Bella. Some day down the road I will tell you but right now I would like to keep that a secret to myself. I don't mean to hurt you. I just got a lot on my mind that I need to work out. I will tell you this. I am home. I am fine and there is no need to worry about me."

"I understand Jasper. I can't say that I blame you for wanting to protect your privacy considering all that has happened to you."

"Thanks Bella. Talking with you has really helped me. I am glad you don't blame me. I am also glad. You talked to me tonight. I hope we can remain friends Bella. If you would like too, we might can keep in touch thru emails and the occasional chats. If you ever need me, I will always be there for you. Family doesn't leave family behind. You are part of my family and I will never leave you unless you ask me too."

"Thanks Jasper. That means more than you know. I agree with you. Family doesn't run out on you when the road gets rocky. What is your email address?"

My email is . I have really enjoyed talking with you Bella. Remember to stay strong. Don't give up. Look forward not backwards. Know I am always in your corner if you need me baby. Sweet dreams Bella.

Did he just call me baby.? My breathing had become very rapid at the sound of that. I felt all these butterflies in my stomach. Where was all those feelings come? Down Bella! He was just being nice. Do not read something into this. But man oh man how I hated to let him go.

"Night Jasper. I hope things will be good for you.. I hope to hear from you soon."

"Good night my sweet Bella. Talk again soon."

With that he was gone. I knew I couldn't hold on to him forever. But it had felt great to talk to one of them. My conversation with Jasper had given me a sense of peace. Some how I knew that both of us would move forward and be okay. Our futures were a clean slate. It was our turn to make our lives our own.

I ran up stairs. Went in and kissed Charlie goodnight. I give myself my human moment then went into my room. I turned on my computer. I decided to put Jasper email address in my computer before I lost it. While I was on there, I decided to send Jasper a quick email.

_Jasper,_

_I really enjoyed chatting with you tonight. I hope you did also. It has done my heart good to know that I haven't lost all of you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Bella._

I turned off the computer and crawled into my bed. I had this huge smile on my face. I knew my week had suddenly made a different turn and I wasn't going to be alone. I would survive. No more tears would fall from my eyes. I laughed it made me remember that old song Charlie use to sing to me when I was little. "My future's so bright I got to wear shades." I hummed it until I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed Jasper phone call to Bella. I had to introduce Bella back into the story somehow. This just seem to fit the story line. Thanks for all the review and favorite story markings. I am glad you seem to be enjoying my story. Keep them coming. It makes my day to know that you like my story.


	6. The past will set you free

Promise me all your tomorrows

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a bit. Please forgive me. My real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been writing it in my mind for a week. We are going back to JOV for this chapter. Enjoy

JOV

As I hung up the phone, I couldn't believe that I had called Bella. Something came over me. I felt like I had to know that she was okay. I had always felt that pull inside me towards Bella. Even last year when we were on the run from James, I felt then like I would protect Bella to the very end. If I had to sacrifice myself for her, I would do so without a second thought. Edward what could he be thinking. It made me very upset that he told Bella she was not good enough to be a member of our family. Bella had fit into our family easily. It might be jealousy that is to blame for Alice and Edwards thinking concerning Bella. If I ever see those too again, I would have to set them straight.

I got up from the couch and walked out to the front porch. So much had happened today and I needed to wrap my mind around it. When I woke up this morning, I had looked like Alice's Jasper. Now I felt like a brand new man. I smiled as I looked down at the black boots on my feet. They had little tips of sliver at the toes. Alice would have hated them. But I loved them. I felt like myself again. I had thought I lost myself. I had let Maria turn me into her own personal monster. I had let Alice turn me into her very own ken doll to play with. Why in hell did I let both of these women destroy me? I knew that would be a tough question to answer. I knew I would find all the answers to my questions here at home. I just needed to be patient.

I got up went back inside. I went to my office space. As I walked in the door, I looked around the room. The room was surrounded by bookcases and on the shelves were thousands of books. I loved to read. It was one of my passions. I had collected many books over my 160+ years. Books were the one thing people would never question me collecting. Most were first editions. People would be fascinated with that but I could easily explain that one. As a lover of books, I preferred the first editions because it was the way that they had first been presented to the world.

I sit down in my black leather chair and turned on my computer. I needed to buy a couple of things first thing in the morning and I wanted to do a little research about them before I bought them. The first thing on my list was a new truck. I thought I wanted a Black Dodge Ram extend a cab truck. It would be more useful to have a truck on the farm than my jeep. Plus I wasn't going to lie. I wanted a Hemi. To feel that kind of power under my feet made my mouth water. While I was on line, I decided I wanted to order a custom made truck. One that would have all the little perks I wanted. Let's see, I wanted midnight black hemi extend cab with tan leather interior. It has to have tented window, warming seats for my human friends. Nothing says love more than a warm backside. I need an I-pod docking station for my music. I wanted a liner for the bed of the truck. I smiled at the list as I looked over it again. It was perfect my own dream vehicle. I clicked buy and found out that the truck would be sent to me in a week. I can make due until then.

The next thing that I need was a four wheeler. Yes I could probably run faster around the farm than it. But my friends and neighbors would be asking a lot of questions that I would rather not answer. I decided on a TBX 700 Hi EFI Arctic Cat. I decided I needed 2 just in case Dannie or her dad needed to use one as well. They would be delivered 2 days from now. I was happy with both of my purchases.

I decided I would check my email before logging off. I was surprised to find an email from Bella. After I read it, I sit there with a huge stupid smile on my face. Get a grip Whitlock. It is just an email. I decided to send one back to her.

Bella,

It was great to talk to you tonight as well. I am so glad that you are okay. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You mean the world to me and other members of my family. I know we were never allowed to be friends because of Edward and Alice. But I find myself now wanting very much to get to know you better and becoming closer friends. If you would like that as well, please tell me. I thought maybe we could ask questions about each other in a way to get to know the other. I want to know more about the true Bella. I don't think I really know who you are and I would honestly really like to know more about you. For example, what is your favorite color and why? What is your favorite book and why? What is your favorite thing to eat and why? If you want to figure out more about me, ask away as well. I will do my very best to answer each question honestly. If you don't want to do this, it is okay. No pressures here. I am going to call it a night for now. Sleep well my sweet Bella.

Always.

Jasper.

I saved her email address in my addresses. I hope she wanted to be friends. It really made me feel excited to get to know her as well. There was something about her that made me want to spend time with her. I didn't see the weak person that Edward saw when he looked at her. I saw her strength. Not many people could know about our world and not be scared of us. She never was. Even when I had attacked her at her birthday, I had felt no fear from her. Her feelings were always so true and real.

I got up and decided that I needed to go for a quick hunt Mr. Ball would be here later this morning and I didn't want to be hungry for that meeting. I run up stairs for a quick change into sweats and t-shirt. I didn't want to ruin my new clothes. Besides the sun would be coming up before long and I wanted to keep up my appearance of being human. I disappeared into the woods to hunt.

After I was finished hunting, I decided to climb a tree. It would be a great place to watch a sunrise. From the top of this I could see my farm. I was grateful never to have lost this place. It was here that I would find myself and my strength again. It was here where I would find my humanity. The sun was starting to rise in the distance. It was beautiful to watch. I loved the way the sun brought in a new day. The sky was full of yellows and oranges. It felt wonderful to feel the warmth on my cold stone face.

Something in the distance caught my eyes. It looked like a house but I wasn't for sure if it was or not. I jumped out of the tree and decided to go investigate what it was. I took off running in the direction I saw the house in. When I got to where I was going, I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of me, was this old house that was broken down in ruin. It was an old wooden 2 story home. I knew it was an older home because right in the middle was what they called a dog path in my younger days. It was an open hallway driving the left and right sides of the house. It had been a beautiful white wooden house in its day my heart told me. My mind was telling me I knew this house. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked towards the house. I was trying to figure out how I knew this house. I walked to the open hallway and pushed open the door on the left. It was a kitchen. I stepped inside and saw the cast iron cooking stove that was the most predominate feature in the room. My mother had cooked on a stove like this. I smiled and looked around. Pieces of the wall lay littered on the floor. This house had to have been breathtaking. I stepped out of the kitchen and decided I couldn't go up the stairs because pieces of them lay broken. I turned and opened the right door and stepped inside. It was a living room. There was a huge stone fireplace against the far wall. It had an oak mantle on it. Pieces of the walls lay around on the floor here. I could tell that there was an old oak floor underneath as well. I looked inside the room and saw what remained of an old floral sofa. I looked up in the ceiling and saw straight up into what had to be a bedroom. I wished I could remember how I knew this house. I saw another door. I went an opened it up. It led into another bedroom. I stepped inside and looked around. Inside was an old sleigh bed. It had seen its better days and was broken in places. It would be easy enough to fix. I might have to take it to my house and fix it back up. It would give me something to do at night while the world slept. Then something else caught my eye. At the foot of the bed was a cedar chest, women in my day kept all their hopes and dreams of a future inside the cedar chest. I went and moved all the debris off of the chest. I saw where the lock was broken and you couldn't get inside it. Unless you were a super strong vampire like me, then a broken lock was nothing to get around. I smiled it was moments like this that I appreciate being the person I was. I pushed on the lid and felt the snap of the lock. I looked inside the chest and saw pieces of laces and other old clothing. I moved things around and found another metal box. Older pictures fell out as I pulled papers from the box. I picked up one of the pictures and turned it over. The eyes in the picture sucked me in to it. I dropped the picture suddenly. It felt like 1000 volts had gone through my body and tried to start my silent dead heart. I picked the picture back up and smiled as I looked down at the picture in my hands. There was the most breath taking woman in the picture. I knew this woman. I spent all my life wanting this woman. I had loved this woman with my whole heart and soul. The woman in this picture was my sweet Sarah. My memories had not done justice to her true beauty. I clutched the photo to my chest. I knew if I could cry tears, they would be flowing down my face. It was as if a sledge hammer hit me. I knew where I was. I knew whose old broken down house this was. It was Sarah Elizabeth house. I looked back at the picture and smiled. Sarah had the sweetest smile curled up on her lips. She didn't have the typical constipated look that all the people shared in older pictures. We use to laugh at the way people would not smile when they had their picture taken. I remember when this picture had been taken. Sarah's parents had been so made at her for smiling. I remember her mother saying "What are we going to tell the neighbors Sarah? It is so unlady like to do such a thing." Sarah in all her glory had said "Mother you mean it is not a good thing to smile?" When her mother realized how absurd it sounded, she laughed and said "Well I guess it does sound stupid when you say it out loud like that." After that her mother was never so proud to display the picture on the mantle, she loved getting the attention of the pity neighbors who gasped when they saw the picture. Her mom would always say "Yep that is Sarah always our little rule breaker." I looked down at my watch. It was 8:00 am. Mr. Ball would be at my house in a couple of hours I needed to head home. I gathered the pictures and some books from the chest and left the house quickly. I started running for home. I stopped for a moment at an old tree in the corner of the yard. There was an old swing hanging from the limb of one of its branches. I had hung this swing in this tree for Sarah. My Sarah, she had been my whole world. She had been my reason to exist. She made me feel alive. She had forgiven all my mistakes and maybe loved me despite them. God how I still ached for her lips and missed her deep down into my soul, but I knew to move forward in my life I had to become the man that such a beautiful creature had loved once.

I took off running towards my house. I had so much to do. I ran up the stairs. I stopped momentarily to put the pictures and books on my bed. I jumped in the shower. As I washing away my adventure of this morning, I reflected on what was on my schedule for today. I knew that I had a morning meeting with Mr. Ball to discuss the building of the new horse barn. I wanted to expand the farm to include horses. I loved horses. My father had a couple when I was growing up and I wanted to honor my father's memory. I figured the best way to do that was by rebuilding the farm the way he truly wanted it to be.

I climbed out of the shower and walked into my closet. I grabbed a dark pair of jeans and blue jean shirt. I pulled my boots on and hurried down stairs. I started a cup of coffee. I knew that the meeting this morning would have to be inside. I could hardly explain to Mr. Ball why my skin glistened like diamonds in the sun. I laughed silently to myself when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Dannie smiling face on the other side.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Good morning Ms. Dannie. What brings you to my doorstep so earlier this morning?"

"My dad wanted me to come over and tell you it will be late this afternoon before he can meet with you. I am sorry."

"No problem. Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Sure. Never turn down caffeine this early in the morning. That is my motto."

"Come then I will gladly help you with that fix."

"Please. I just got off of work. I got called in last night to work. Now I am off today and would rather not spend the day in bed alone and asleep."

"I can see where that might be a problem."

We walked into the kitchen and I poured her a cup of coffee. "Here you go nectar from the gods' madam."

"Thank you kind sir, you know the way to a woman's heart." She blushed as she said that. I could feel her embarrassment. "Oh my God! Jasper this is delicious. Remind me to always come over here for my caffeine fix."

I laughed inside. Who knew a vampire could make a good cup of Joe. "So if sleep is not on your schedule today, what is?"

"I got really nothing at the moment. I got to give the dog a bath tonight. But free most of the day. What about you? What is on your schedule today?"

"I got some work I need to finish today. I do have that appointment with your dad. Would you like to go sit in my office for a bit and chat?"

"Sure but I don't want to keep you long."

"No problem. So how was work last night? Did anything exciting happen in the ER last night?"

"No, it was quite thank goodness. Although not much happens in Paris anyway, we do get the occasional car accident or farm accident. But I know that is tame to what the big cities see."

"Dannie, I have a good friend who is more like a second father to me. He is an emergency room doctor in Seattle."

"Wow, I bet he has seen all kinds of stuff."

"Yes, from what he tells me he has seen just about everything in his lifetime of service." Poor Dannie had no clue how very true that statement was. If I told Dannie one-tenth of what Carlisle had seen I think she would faint dead away.

"I would love to meet him sometimes and pick his brain about all that he has seen. Emergency medicine fascinates me. I would love to be the nurse on a trauma helicopter but that would mean leaving my family and I just don't want to do that. At least not right now, my parents need me"

"Maybe you will get a chance someday. I have a feeling he is going to come see me before long." I still felt like Carlisle was hiding something from me. I just didn't know what. I would try to get him to tell me if I got the chance to talk to him again soon.

"Well, I am going to leave you alone Jasper. If I stay, you will get no work done. Besides, I hear bacon and eggs calling my name. See you later sweetie."

With that, the beautiful green eyed woman had left me alone in my study. Dannie was a good friend. She reminded me of my Sarah but in good ways. She had her spirit, drive and her heart. Dannie was good for me. It was easy to be with her. Her contagious smile made me relax and made me feel happy at peace.

I turned on my computer and checked my email. I had a letter back from Bella.

I opened it. I felt so nervous or anxious. What if she didn't want to be friends? What if she was telling me to rip my head off my shoulders and stick it up my ass? I would deserve it for all I had put her through.

Dear Jasper,

It was great to hear from you so quickly. Yes, I would love to be your friend and get to know you. I have always loved your family. I hate also that Edward and Alice didn't give us the opportunity to get to know each other. They really did not know the true us or give us credit for being the strong people we BOTH are. Anyway, I will answer your questions but you got to answer mine as well. First, I love the color brown. I don't know why exactly. When people look at it they see dark, dead, and dirt. But I see warm, home, and flowers. Crazy huh? Jane Austin is my favorite writer. She breathes life into every word she writes. Her stories could relate to today's times as well. I love all her books. My books are dog eared and torn because I have read them so much. My favorite food I love cheese pizza. I think I could live on it. I am not much of a carnivore or a veggie person. I fall hopelessly in the middle. Now if you would please answer the same three questions and a couple of more I would appreciate it. What is your earliest human memory? What is your favorite past time? What is your favorite music? I guess that is enough for today. I got to get to school. Man, I can't wait till June. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend always,

Bella

Man, this woman could take my breath away. She could make my heart flip inside my chest. I am so glad she didn't hate me. It feels like at least one person I have hurt in my past will forgive me. I felt such a joy to be giving the opportunity to get to really know Bella. Like my other family members did. I knew she was special. I was ready to find out how special.

Suddenly the phone rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked down and it was Carlisle calling. I flipped the phone open quickly.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Jasper son, I need your help."

"Sure anything you need Carlisle. I will help. I promise. What do you need?" His voice sounded so stressed. His breathing was hard and I could swear I felt the panic and fear over the phone.

"Jasper, can I stay with you for a few days? I got nowhere to go."

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I know it took a bit for me to write it. I hope it doesn't suck. I want to thank Scott for making me see Jasper in a new light and being patient while I wrote it. Please review. Your reviews are good for my soul. New chapter soon I promise. It will be from Carlisle and Jasper pov.


	7. Welcome home doc!

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

A/N: I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last story. I even got a couple of favorite story and authors. I am so touched that anyone likes my story enough to add it to their favorites. The reviews were great too. I feel like Sally Field when she accepted the Oscar. She said "You like me you really like me." Well in this chapter we will see both Jasper POV and Carlisle I hope you like it.

* * *

JOV

"Carlisle what is wrong? What has happened? Is everyone okay there?" I asked I could sense the fear and anxiety in Carlisle voice.

"I am sorry son. I know I told you I would respect your decision to keep your location secret from us. But I am so desperate son. I have nowhere else to go and no one else I can turn to." Carlisle said in a pleading kind of way.

"Carlisle I swear you will always have a place with me. You took me in when I was at my lowest without questioning who I truly was. How could I deny you anything? Of course you can stay with me. You can stay as long as you need to. I do have a question though. How many of the family is coming with you?"

"Thank you. I knew I could depend on you son. As far as how many is coming, it will just be me."

I could hear Carlisle voice crack with pain. I knew he was holding something back from me. What was it and why did he need to keep it a secret.

"Carlisle I will not ask any questions now. I know you have a reason for keeping this secret. Are you driving to me or would you rather fly and me pick you up at the airport?"

"Son, I think flying is my best option at the moment. Can you get in touch with your friend Jenks? I think I am in need of his services. See, I don't want anyone to know where I am going."

"Sure I can get in touch with Jenks. I got in touch with him a few days back. I felt the need to start new here myself. Look, where are you now?"

"Juno is the closest airport. We are in Alaska."

"Okay. I am going to buy you a plane ticket. All you got to do is go to the airport there and pick it up. I don't want to tell you what name it is under until you get to the airport that way Edward will not know where you are going. I hope that is okay."

"Sure son. I think that is the best option now myself. I would hate for us to be found myself. I promise to explain all of this when I get to you son."

"Carlisle, when are you planning on leaving Alaska?"

"I think it would be best if I left now. I will buy anything I need when I get there. Son, thank you for everything. I mean that."

"No problem. I will call the airport now to book a flight. Call me when you get to the airport. I will tell you the name on the ticket."

"Thanks. I will talk to you soon."

I hung up the phone and stood there in disbelief. What had happened? Carlisle was not a man that was easily shaken. I called Northwest Airlines. They had a 5:30 flight out of Juno. It had a couple of connecting flights but it was the best I could do on short notice. I booked the flight under my name. I thought that was best. No one would be looking for a Jasper Whitlock going to Nashville, TN.

I ran up stairs to change clothes. I put on a button up white shirt and pulled a black jacket out of the closet. I reached and grabbed the black cowboy hat that Dannie had given me. I looked in the mirror. Man, I didn't think Carlisle would recognize me. I didn't know if I recognized me. The man looking back at me now had short brownish black hair. I still had the same honey colored eyes. But there was a peaceful look to my face. I no longer looked stressed or in pain. Gone was the look that made everyone doubt my true intentions. I looked stronger and felt stronger.

I went back down to the study down stairs. I put back on my silver Rolex and got some more money out of the safe hide being Thomas Kinkaid's picture of Deer Creek Cottage. I loved this picture it remained me of one of the homes we had in Canada. The irony of the deer looking at the cottage in the picture always made me smile. I could hear my little big brother Emmett saying "Here deer here dear." I could see him licking his lips as he watched them. A lot of the paintings in my house had a double meaning like that. No one would know it just to look at them.

I took the time to send Bella an email before I left.

My Dearest Bella,

I enjoyed your email. You always can bring a smile to my face. I am glad to know you have not let this breakup with Edward destroy you. I was afraid it might. But I believed the lie that Edward and Alice wanted us to believe that you were this helpless human that needed our constant protection. I am proud that you have basically said screw you Edward. I will be me and you can go Fuck yourself. Now for the questions, I can see why you like the color brown. My favorite color is blue. I love the color of the sky. It is open, clear and free. I would like to be more like the color blue myself. My favorite books are Military books. Especially Civil War books, since that is the one that I am most familiar with. I do admit that I dissect them because it makes me mad at how some details are so wrong. I do read other books as well. I admit I do love Mark Twain. His humor and wit are delightful. My favorite food, my dear Bella is this a trick question? Okay I will answer this in 2 parts. My favorite food when I was a boy was my mother's roast and potatoes and she made the best banana pudding. My favorite food now, has to be moose. There is this wild sweet taste to it. Plus 2 are about all anyone can eat and feel full. My taste in music runs all over the place. I love music. It can bring out such emotions in people. It can relax you, excite you, make you happy, make you sad, and make you angry. The words are what are important in a song. I wished I could write such poetry. I think songs are today's poetry. I know sappy huh? My earliest human memory has to be my mother teaching me piano. I know Carlisle has told you when you go through the change to hold tight to the memories you want to take with you. When Maria changed me, I didn't know what was happening but my last human memories where of my family and my home. I think that is why I retained such memories as I have. I never forgot my family or my home. I believe family and home are important in what kind of person you become. I lost that for awhile. I am still trying to be the man that my family would be proud of. It kills me to think that my parents have watched over me and seen the terrible things I have done. I will be trying to become the man they wanted me to be even if it takes me all the rest of eternity. Please answer the questions you have asked me and the following questions as well. What is your favorite subject in school? What do you want to do after graduation? How is Charlie? Does he hate our family because of Edward? Well darling I need to cut this short for now. I miss you Isabella Swan. Did you expect that?

Your friend, Jasper

I pressed send. I put my cowboy hat back on. I checked to make sure my phone was in my pocket before heading over to Dannie's house. I needed her to get in touch with her dad. I was going to have to reschedule the appointment with her dad. Thank the lord it was cloudy now. It was going to make this trip a lot easier.

I ran across the road and knocked on the door. I heard Dannie yell, "Dammit!"

Suddenly I wondered if I was interrupting something. Maybe she had decided to take a nap after all. I was just about to leave when the door swung open. Dannie stood there in sweats completely soaked. She smiled and then began to laugh.

"I don't know when that damn dog is ever going to stop being such a pussy when it comes to baths. I always end up as wet as him. I am sorry Jasper I must look a mess. I decided I might as well bite the bullet and give her a bath today. No sense in putting it off. Come in Jasper."

"I didn't mean to interrupt Dannie. I will just stay a minute. I need you to get a hold of your dad for me and tell him I am going to have to reschedule our meeting about the horse barn. Something has come up and I have to go out of town today."

"Something wrong Jasper. Are you leaving?" Dannie asked. I could sense her anxiety and she also had a sense of fear or panic.

"No sweetheart. You remember my friend Carlisle. Well he is coming here to visit. I am on my way to the airport in Nashville to pick him up. It was unexpected. I hate to put your father out. But I really need to go get Carlisle. Please tell him I am sorry. I will get with him tomorrow about reschedule a meeting with the builder and us. I will be back late tonight."

"You had me scared there for a minute. I was afraid your business was taking you away from here."

"No. I just got to go get Carlisle. He is my friend and business partner. He has always been like a surrogate dad for me. I lost my own father years ago. So Carlisle is the person I go to for advice."

"I would love to meet him. If you and he are not too busy, I would love to talk to him about his ER work."

"Sure thing Ms. Dannie. I am sure Carlisle would love to talk to you about that." I reached and give her a hug. I turned to head towards the door.

"Jay, you wore my hat. I knew you would be gorgeous in it."

My heart jumped inside my chest. Did she just call me Jay? My sweet Sarah is the only other woman that had called me that. She was so much like her. When I looked at her, I swear I felt like Sarah was still with me. "Thanks Darling. I will see ya tomorrow. You be good tonight and don't be so hard on Dixie. She can't help it that she doesn't like baths. Damn you give a new meaning to the term wet t-shirt."

She laughed and I raced out the door. I jumped in the jeep. I had gotten as far as Paris when my pocket vibrated. I opened the phone. It was Carlisle.

* * *

Carlisle POV

"Hello Jasper. I have made it to the airport son."

"I hope you didn't have any problems getting there."

"Not as much as I had feared son. I left without too much of a scene. I promise I will explain it all to you when I get there."

"No problem. Now the name on the ticket is Jasper Whitlock. I went back to my roots. It has nothing to do with you dad. I just didn't want to be a Hale or a Cullen because of Alice. I haven't used Whitlock in a nearly a 100 yrs. I decided that to become the man I want to be. I got to fix my past. To do that, I got to rebuild Jasper Whitlock from the ground up so to speak."

"Good for you Jasper. I can understand why you would want to do that. It doesn't change how I feel towards you I promise. You are strong man. I am glad to see you reaching inside yourself to change for yourself. Instead of looking towards others to tell you the man you should be. Now, if you don't mind. Can I ask where in the world am I heading?" I heard Jasper laugh. I could relax a little now.

"Really, do you need to know that dad?"

"Well no son, but it would be nice to know what to expect when I get off of the plane."

"You are on your way to my home Carlisle. It was my first home. I must apologize now to you. I have kept this place secret from you all. Alice drove me crazy at times. I had to save a little piece of Jasper Whitlock alive. To do that, I kept it from you all. You are coming to Tennessee Carlisle. You will first arrive in Nashville. We will then head about 3 hrs northwest to a little community known as Whitlock."

I didn't answer him at first. I was too shocked to answer. I knew Jasper had his secrets. I had always done my best to protect that. Alice would get so upset that Jasper kept things from her. I would constantly tell her. That it was okay for a man who had experienced the things that Jasper had to have his secrets. It was their way of protecting themselves from hurt. I could never make Alice understand. I know now that it drove her crazy for the wrong reason. She was upset because she couldn't control it. She was a spoiled self-centered woman. I had helped to make her what she was. I had failed with Edward and her. I knew that now. I had tried to give them everything. I had given them too much and never said no to either of them. I regretted that now. But I had not only failed with them. I had also failed with Esme. I thought if I loved her enough. It would erase the past. But I was just a foolish man. I looked past their imperfections and made excuses for their bad behavior. I had been wrong to change Edward and then Esme. I had been alone for so long. In my own desire not to be alone, I had chosen these people blindly. I picked broken people. I thought if I loved them enough I could change their lives for the better. I had been so blind. I put my head in my hands.

"Dad, are you still there? I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Jasper, I am here. I am not disappointed in you. I am disappointed in myself. Honest. I can't wait to see this place you call home." I sincerely meant that. Out of all my kids, I think Jasper and Emmett are the 2 that I am most proud of. They were the most misunderstood ones and the 2 that wanted the least from me. They were also the 2 that was always the first there when there was a problem. I could trust both with my very life.

"Thanks Carlisle. There is one more thing. I no longer look like Alice's Jasper. My hair is brownish-black and I don't wear designer stuff any longer. I will be wearing a white shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and a black cowboy hat."

I laughed. He wasn't kidding when he said he was no longer Alice's Jasper. He was about as far from being Alice's Jasper as a man could get.

"Thanks for telling me son. I would never have found you at all."

"I thought that might be a problem for you. I am on my way to Nashville now. I should be there by the time you get there. Dad, I hate what has happened to you. But I must say it is going to be nice to see a familiar smiling face. Be careful. If you need anything call me and I will get it on the way."

"Now that you mention it, a nice bottle of warm bear blood would be nice."

"Hum…..that might be a hard one dad, where I live there are no bears."

"Damn. Just my luck can this day get any worse? Wait don't answer that. See you soon son."

"Bye.

I hung the phone up and hurried towards the plane. I went to the newspaper stand and picked up several magazines for the flight. I saw that I was flying to Chicago then to Atlanta and finally back up to Nashville. My flight was scheduled to arrive there about 10 pm their time. I had several hours of reading ahead of me.

When I got on the airplane, I stored my briefcase with my computer in the overhead compartment. I pulled out the iPod the kids had gotten me last Christmas. That would be our last family Christmas my heart told me. I felt such sadness for the life I thought we had found. I had been such an old fool. You would think in 360 + years I would have learned a few things. But sadly now, I knew I was nothing more than an old sentimental fool. Yes, that was me the old fool with the dreams that I could have what every other man had. I could have a family. I could function just as well as any man. My 360 yrs had taught me nothing. I was no better than I had been before. I still sit here knowing that I could never have the ideal anything. I was not a man after all. I was a vampire. I had let myself get away with breaking a cardinal rule. I had tried to play God myself. Now God was showing me how foolish I was. I tried to relax and forget about everything for now. As soon as I landed, I would have to explain all the dark things that I had tried to hide from Jasper. For a moment, I just wanted to lose myself in reading and listening to music.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is a pleasant 76 degrees as we arrive in Nashville. I hope everyone had an enjoyable flight and that you will continue to fly with us at American airlines."

I pulled off my iPod it had been a pleasant flight. I had made all my connections and we were actually on time. The last several hours had been good for me. I was able to lose myself in the music and the literature. Now comes the fun part, I had to tell Jasper what had happened over the last week. I was not sure how he would take it. I wasn't for sure if I understood everything myself. But I had to try.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed off the plane. I let everyone pass quickly by me. No need to rush, all the bad horrible events of the day would be out in the open soon enough. I looked around and saw a man standing up next to a wall with one foot bent and pressed up against the wall and his head down. He was wearing exactly what Jasper said he would be wearing. I made myself over to him.

"Mr. Whitlock?" I asked. I watched as the slow lazy curl of a smile graced the man's lips.

"It's about damn time. I was getting bored waiting for your sorry ass." He reached up and hugged me. Thank god. At least one of my kids was happy to see me."How was your flight?"

"It was peaceful and uneventful. It was also on time for once. Isn't that amazing?"

"Let's get your stuff and head home." I paused for a moment to look at him. He wasn't kidding when he said Alice's Jasper was gone. If I didn't know this was Jasper. I would have sworn I didn't know who this man was. Everything about him was different. Even the way he carried himself was different. He had lost the pain look in his face. He always seemed to be in pain when he was around humans. There was a peace about him.

"I don't have anything else except my briefcase. I am traveling light. I only bought the bare necessities. I will have to buy some things here. So point me in the direction of home kind sir."

We walked towards the white jeep of Jasper. I was surprised to see that he had kept it. Then I remembered the fight that this Jeep had caused between Jasper and Alice. She wanted him to get a fast car or a flashy car. I remember when he pulled up in this jeep. Alice had seen red. She wanted him to take it back and he had refused. It was really the first time I could remember that Jasper had told Alice no. She didn't speak to him for months. Esme tried to make me tell Jasper to take it back. But I had refused. I told her that it was their business and I would not get involved into their personal lives like that. I mean Jasper was over 145 yrs old, who was I to tell him to take it back. I got in on the passenger side. We drove in silence until we got onto I-40.

"Jasper, I guess I owe you an explanation to why I am running away from everyone."

"Dad, you don't owe me anything. If you want to tell me, I am all ears. But I can be patient until you are ready to tell me."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. But I would love to get everything out in the open." I looked at him and smiled. Yep, I had chosen the right son to run to. Out of all my kids, he was the strongest. He could handle what I was about to tell him. "First, I want to apologize to you son. I should have never let them make you feel like such a failure and outcast. It was wrong of them and of me. I will do my best to make things right between us."

"Carlisle, knowing that you do not look at me with the same eyes as them is enough of an apology. I have always looked up to you. It was you that I was afraid I had disappointed the most."

"Son, you were never a disappointment. You are the strongest and most loyal of all the kids. I am not sure where to begin. Except maybe at the beginning of everything, when I changed Edward I did it as a request from his dying mother. But I also did it for selfish reasons. I was sick of being alone. When his mother and father died, I saw it as the perfect opportunity to create a family of my own. Edward had been raised in a house of privilege. He was use to getting his way. His parents were older and didn't have him till later in life. After the change he was not anything like I expected. He was spoiled, moody, withdrawn, and a huge pain in my ass. I tried to guide him but he wouldn't listen. He was acting like your typical 17 yr old spoiled brat. I thought it was just me. I thought if he had a mother to guide him. It would help him and ultimately help me as well. I began looking for such a person. I had treated this lovely woman at the hospital where I worked. Her husband was an abusive monster. He beat her and broke her spirit. She found out she was pregnant after one such beating. She left the man. She lived with a friend while she was pregnant. The friend once confided in me that she was worried about Esme mental state. She said Esme never slept, she washed and cleaned continually, and she seemed obsessed about the child she was carrying. Esme came into the office to be examined one day. I talked to her about her pregnancy. She did seem to be overly cautious but I thought it was more to do with what she had been through in her marriage. She told me God had given her this baby to spare her the hellish life she had been living in. That she would be lost if it wasn't for the baby, I didn't think anything was unusual about what she said. I just felt that she saw the baby as a blessing. She had a difficult pregnancy and did her best to do everything she could to protect the baby she was carrying. Well, the baby came early. It was a boy baby. He was beautiful. But he was tiny. He didn't weigh 5 lbs. In the early 1900's we didn't have the care for preemies that there is today. His lungs were not developed and he died shortly after birth. She was at the hospital. I tried to talk to her but it did no good. I left and went home. The friend came over to my home later that night and told me that Esme had jumped off the cliff and died. I went to the morgue to see her body and tell her how sorry I was to have failed her. When I got there she had a faint heartbeat, they hadn't detected it. I rescued her and took her to my home. I couldn't save her. I knew she was going to die. I made a split decision to change her. I thought it would help Edward and I had really grown to care for her. But once again, I was wrong. Edward got angry at me for changing another soul and damning her to hell. Edward become really protective of Esme. He was constantly challenging me in my own home. Esme threw all the maternal feelings she had towards Edward. I felt like I couldn't win. I felt like neither cared if I was there or not. One night in another town, this broken girl was bought in beaten and raped. It was one of the worst things I had ever seen. She was barely clinging to life. I got this crazy idea that maybe if I got a mate for Edward and another child for Esme. I would fit into their lives finally. I know it was a terribly selfish thought. But I reasoned out my thinking by telling myself that this beautiful girl didn't deserve the cards she had been dealt. So I changed her and took her home with me. It didn't go the way I thought. Edward was furious that I had taken another soul and damned it. He packed his things and left. Esme was devastated once again. She withdrew to her bedroom. I thought I had lost her once again. When I tried to reach out for her, she would look at me and say how could you? How could you make my son leave me again? Poor Rose awoke and was faced with a mess. She went after the men that killed her. I can't say I blame her. But her decision made us have to pack and leave in a hurry. Esme grew even more withdrawn. She resented Rose. She blamed her for Edward leaving. Esme was cruel to Rose. She can be vicious when she wants to be. Rose took it all in stride. She took care of Esme, the house and me. She was a real trooper. One day about 10 yrs later, Edward showed up on the doorstep. His eyes red with all the human blood he had drank and he asked to come home. Esme was so happy. There was no way I could say no. I worried about Rose. Now Edward and Esme treated the poor girl like a second class citizen. Eventual Rose rescued Emmett, Edward once again was angry but this time he stayed home. I remember at the time Esme telling me that if Edward left again she would be going with him. Slowly over time we began to be a family. Esme was happy and slowly we fell in love. Edward was distant to me but always close to Esme. Then Alice and you came to join us. Edward loved Alice instantly. He loved her ability to see the future. It was as if he thought there was someone in the house that was his equal. He saw you as the person that would bring this so called family down. He also resented that there was another male that could hold his own with him. He hated you Jasper from the moment he met you. I realize now that it was his plan from the beginning to separate you and Alice. He would tell Alice things that she needed to fix about you so you would fit in with us. It was him that planted the idea in Alice mind that you were not to be trusted around humans because of all the years of blood you had drunk. I would still like to know how he convinced her that since she met you alone in a café full of humans. So when Bella entered our lives, I was happy. But Esme was not. She didn't trust Bella. All she saw was someone that was going to take her son away again. I tried to reason with Esme but she wouldn't listen. We began to fight all the time. I tried to make her see that Bella was good for Edward and would be a member of our family. For a time I think she bought it, then the night of Bella birthday party happened and everything began to unravel apart."

"I am so sorry Carlisle. I did destroy this family." Jasper said

"Son, I honestly don't think you are to blame for any of this. The reason I am telling you all this. Is to show you, that this family was broken long before you came into it. I think now that Edward and Alice did this so they could be together. Edward toyed with you. He complimented you on your control with the James situation. I think him and Alice made a decision to be together and to do that they had to get rid of the 2 people that were stopping them. They had to get rid of Bella and you Jasper."

"I don't understand Carlisle. Why not just tell us the truth? Why would they have to go thru such a plan to get rid of the both of us?"

"Son, they didn't want to appear to be the bad guys in all this. I am so sorry about all this. I really am. I caught them talking the day of Bella's birthday and I got the feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it. Now it all makes sense, Alice seeing no problems at the birthday party and Edward convincing you that you were in control of your blood lust. Even the stupid paper cut was staged with the help of my dear wife who wanted Bella gone. Edward knew that if everyone smelled the blood from the paper cut all but I would be affected with blood lust and all their thoughts and ideas would hit you at once. You had no intention of biting Bella. It was the bloodlust of 5 vampires hitting you head on that caused this. Edward played the self sacrificing hero. Alice got to play the victim broken wife. They did it so well."

"I can't believe that they would be that evil and self centered. I don't know who Alice is any longer. I don't know what I saw in her in the first place. I can't believe they would do that to Bella. She never did anything to anyone. All she ever did wrong was to love the both of them."

"I know son. It has broken my heart. I wanted so bad to be wrong about this. But after you left and we moved to Alaska. My suspicion were confirmed. It is going to be heard to hear this. But I think you need to. Yesterday I thought I had to work late at the hospital. So I phoned home and told Edward. But I got to come home earlier than I thought and caught Edward and Alice in a compromising position. I confronted them both about how long this had been going on. Since only 5 days prior they both pleaded to love Bella and you. It become this huge heated argument. I yelled at both of them to get their stuff and get out of my house. I was ashamed at them both. I couldn't believe how shallow and self-centered they were. I wanted nothing more to do with them. Well Esme heard the fighting and come down to see what was going on. She asked Edward what happened. He told her that Alice and he were leaving. I had told them to leave. The next thing I know Esme come running forward screaming at me. She had me by the throat and was trying to rip my head off. Edward and Alice held her down. All the time she was trying to rip my head off, she was screaming at me was "No not this time. I won't let you take him from me." I broke free and ran to my office. I gathered my stuff after I decided it wasn't safe for me to stay there. I ran out of the house and didn't look back. I was just about to Juno when I realized I didn't have any place to go. I stopped and called you. And here we are today."

I was talked out. I watched Jasper and waited for his reply. I knew that I had laid a lot of information on Jasper and I was nervous about how he was going to response to all the things I had told him. I decided to stay silent until he spoke. I would give him the time he needed to process all I had told him. After what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Man, Carlisle I don't know what to say. Except I am sorry, I am truly sorry for all you have been through. I never saw any of this coming. I would love to take all the hurt, sadness and remorse I feel coming from you away. But I can't. I know it would just return stronger. I had no idea things were that bad with Esme. All I ever felt from her was a mother's love. I may have been blind to her as well as Edward and Alice betrayal. It is going to take me awhile to process all you have told me. But I swear to you dad. You will always have a home with me. You are a good kind compassionate man. You are the man I admire most in this world. You have handled everything that life has handed you with grace and determination. You don't need to doubt yourself or the decisions you have made. You had noble reasons behind each decision. You have done your best to make this world a better place for all creatures. You taught us to value life and not to look at the world with through typical vampire eyes. We have been encouraged to live a good clean life and one which we are proud of. You taught us to look for the beauty in life and to look for the positive in all negative situations. You taught us to look for the things that we are passionate about and pursue them in our life. My home will be yours as long as you need it doc."

"Thank you. I am so proud of you son. At least some of my family was listening when I was talking." I smiled at him. "Now where did you say this home of yours was again?"

"It is a little town in northwest Tennessee called Whitlock. It was named after my grandfather. He was one of the founders of the community. My home is actually one of the oldest in the county. It has been there since 1824. After I left Marie, I went back there to see how things had changed. I found out that all of my family was gone. The property was in ruin. I was able to prove my right to the property with the help from a man similar to my friend Jenkins. I went back and found an old family friend whose family has been taking care of my property all this time. I will the property to another one of the Jasper alias I am using at the moment. The caretakers of my home is the Ball family. My family was friends with that family when I was a boy. So I have rebuilt the house back up to where it is now. I am completely pleased with the house. Now I am moving on to the outside. I have big plans on expanding the farm. I see horses in my future."

"This family, the Ball family, sounds like you trust them."

"Oh I do. They have cared for the house like it was their own. Since you will be staying with me, you will meet them too. Dannie lives across the street. She is a great girl. She is an ER nurse. She is looking forward to meeting you. She wants to pick your brain doc."

"What?"

"I told her you were an ER doctor. She got all excited and asking if she could meet you."

"Now Jasper, something tells me you are exaggerating this just a little. Wait! Are you telling me that you have been around a human girl since you left and your bloodlust isn't driving you nuts?"

"Yep, I have spent a lot of time with Dannie. It is strange I don't even think of blood when I am with her."

"Jasper are you falling for this human?"

"No, it is nothing like that Carlisle. I can't explain it exactly but she puts me at peace. I hunt daily but I think something deeper than that is going on. She is helping me with my control somehow. I just don't know how. It is like there is something familiar about her. I know she begins the best out in me. It feels like she is helping me become the man I know I am."

"Hum, I don't know what to say except I am proud of you. Now I am curious to meet her myself."

I wonder what it is about this Dannie. There has to be more to her and Jasper than he is willing to admit. Humans don't make vampires comfortable usually. I wonder what it is about this woman that makes Jasper feel like this. I will have to figure this interesting creature out myself. If she can have such a positive effect on Jasper than maybe she can help me as well.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that I wrote this much. I hope it isn't too much. I felt like I had to tell Carlisle change of everyone a little different. Please don't hate me because of Esme. I felt like I had to get Carlisle away from her and this seemed like a way to do that. I love Esme. But I wanted to bring Carlisle along for this story. Please review. I hope you like it. I hope it wasn't too much or too over the top. Enjoy.


	8. not ready to make nice

Promise me all your tomorrows

A/N: I am still amazed at all the reviews and alerts I get when I publish a chapter. I am hoping that I can post 2 this weekend. Keep your fingers crossed that I don't get called into work. Well here goes the next chapter hope you enjoy. My wise all knowing son who introduced me to the world of fan fiction said I better put a disclaimer at the top saying all the original characters was a product of the talented Ms. Mayer and Wal-Mart is their own place. The product inside both are theirs. I just like to go into their world and play.

JOV

We drove in silence for awhile. I was still trying to process all that Carlisle had told me. The whole time I had spent with this family I had always thought that I was the dark one with my secrets. Edward, the grand manipulator, always there pulling the puppet strings of everyone. He did it because he could. What a jackass! Alice was Edwards's perfect servant. She was always encouraging the future forward with those damn visions. I didn't care that those two were together now. Both spawn from hell deserved each other in my opinion. Now the whole Esme thing had me baffled. I knew that she was very protective of Edward. I had seen that first hand. I also remember her being very short with Rose. Poor Rose, her opposition about Bella becoming one of us made so much more sense now. She didn't want Bella to go through everything she had in the beginning with Esme. It was like a flood gate of memories coming forward and all the situations made better sense now. Guilty, shame, anxiety and confusion was pouring off Carlisle. I sent him a good dose of confidence and calm. There was nothing he could do to change the past and he didn't need to feel guilty for the poor decisions his children had made. And it sounded like Esme had never really been much of a wife. I looked over at the man that was my adopted father and smiled. I loved him so much. I had not lost my all my family. That feeling let my heart soar, I had not lost everything after all.

"Thank you Jasper. I must confuse I really needed that calm."

"It is no problem Dad. Just ask I will always be in your corner. I hope you know that."

He smiled back at me. I could feel the pride flowing off of him in waves."Now it is my turn to say thanks dad. I am glad that I have not been a disappointment to you. That means so very much to me. Your opinion has always been the one I listen to and admired the most."

"Son you will never lose my love and I will never leave you. Out of all the children you are the most loyal and honest. I could never hurt you after all you have been through. So how much longer till we get to your little piece of heaven?"

"About 60 more minutes, we are fixing to get off the interstate and onto 641. It then is about a 45 minute drive. I am anxious for you to see my home. I think you will love it. It is so peaceful there. I am sorry about keeping it from you for so long. With Eddie always reading our thoughts, I was sure he would find out and Alice would come and destroy my home. I couldn't have that."

"Son, there is one thing I am confused about. How did you keep Edward from reading your mind about this place?"

"I am not for sure exactly. But I think my desire to keep this for place a secret helped. I was very protective of this place and the people in this community. I wouldn't talk to the Ball family on the phone when I was with everyone. My buddy Jenks helped with the paper trail and money issues. I made Jenks out to be this really badass man to Alice so she never wanted to go with me to see him. The rest of the time, I blocked this home out of my head. I focused on the home in Texas that Alice had thought was my boyhood home. We were visiting friends down there once and come across this place. Something about it reminded me of my true home. I had to beg Alice to let me explore it. Since she had been pissed at first because of all the dirt but she finally gave it. After that she always thought because I had wanted to see inside the place so bad that it had been my home. In truth, I don't know who that house belonged to in Texas but it helped to keep my real home a secret. I would slip down here from time to time to just see the place and the how the progress to making it home again was going. I slipped away when I told Alice I was going to see Peter and Charlotte. She hated them and never wanted to go with me to see them. So I guess it just always worked out that I could keep this place safe. I just knew that if Alice found out. She would either make me sell it or destroy everything about this place that I love."

"I am glad it worked. I promise your secret is safe with me. I understand why you kept it from all of us and frankly I can see why you would. I am just happy to see you so happy and at peace. You deserve that my son. Alice never deserved you or your love son."

"I will have to get a hold of Mr. Jenks tomorrow to make sure he gets Alice the divorce papers as soon as possible. The faster I can put this behind me the better. Carlisle have you thought about what you are going to do from here?"

"I thought about it some on the flight. I need a new alias and the papers to support that alias. I am not for sure what alias to use. Esme knows all of the ones we have used the last hundred years. I thought about Reed. I knew Walter Reed when he was alive. He had been a great man I am glad that the army named the hospital after him. He would have liked that. I want a divorce from Esme as well. I have accounts set up for her. She should be taken care of for a long time. I do not wish her harm even if she would like to take my head off." He laughed when he said that.

"Dad, what about your personal belongs that you left behind? Don't you want any of them back?"

"Son, all the most important things I treasure are in the home in Forks. I would like to have some of my paintings from there. Maybe we could slip up there and get them. I would love to have my paintings and the other things in my study from there. The Forks home has always been one of my favorite places to live. As far as clothes I am not picky. I can order new ones or go out and buy them."

"Speaking of clothes, you have nothing with you now then?"

"No. I left and didn't think of even packing a tooth brush."

"Well, Paris doesn't have many places to shop. But Wal-Mart is always open there. We can stop and get some of the basic for you and order the rest of your things. If you would like, we are almost to Wal-Mart now."

I felt excitement pouring off of him. It was like he was a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. I give him a questioning look. "Carlisle is there something wrong?"

"Jasper, I have a confession. I have always wanted to go into a Wal-Mart but have never had the opportunity to do so. The whole store having clothes and food together is fascinating."

"Well, we must stop now. I will call Jenks in the morning about the papers we both need now. As far as a trip to Forks, let me know when you feel up to going. I do think it should be soon though before those bastards go there and destroy your things."

"I agree son. I have been worried about Bella as well. I wonder how she is coping with things. I loved Bella like another daughter. It breaks my heart to think how we left her so suddenly. I would love to see her if only from a distance to make sure she is ok."

"Carlisle, I have talked to Bella." I felt his curiosity spike and his eyes fly open in shock."She was hurt and pretty much destroyed. Edward told her she wasn't good enough to be a part of the family. But she seems to be doing better and recovering. I had to call her. It broke my heart when I found out that you all had left her alone. I am not for sure how Charlie will react to us yet. Edward left her alone in the woods. She got lost in the woods. But luckily some of the wolf pack from La Push found her during the night and rescued her. We have been emailing each other because I don't want to upset Charlie. I will email her later tonight and tell her some of what has happened to you and the rest of the family. If that is okay with you and I will suggest she call us at her earliest opportunity. That way you can talk to her on the phone and hear for yourself how strong she sounds."

"I would like that son. That bastard, she could have been hurt. If given the opportunity I will apologize to Charlie myself. He must think we are the worst people. I knew leaving was a mistake. But I would love to talk to Isabella. I am glad you reached out to her. You and she have walked very similar paths because of Edward and Alice. I am glad you can be there for her son. Maybe you can help each other with the pain of it all."

I pulled into the almost empty parking lot. "Here we are. Let's go inside."

I watched as Carlisle looked like a little kid at an amusement park when the double doors opened up in the store. I walked behind him as he went from section to section grabbing anything and everything that caught his attention. He made our way to the clothing department. He actually picked up socks, underwear, a baseball cap, a couple of pairs of pants, a few button down shirts. He bought 2 pairs of blue jeans. My favorite purchases was the 3 t-shirts he bought. One was brown and it had a little squirrel on it. It said my family tree is full of nuts. The next one was a white one that said "Excuse me but I think you have me mistaken with someone that gives a shit." The last one was red and had papa smurf on the front. He got a pair of tennis shoes. We stopped at the book sections and he got several more books and magazines to read. We then went to the grocery side of the store. He was like a little kid. He was putting things in the buggy that we didn't need and I was taking them out. We had to look very funny but the workers must be use to strange people in the middle of the night. We bought the staples I knew we would need to keep up the appearance of being normal. I bought Dannie some more of her favorite caramel coffee. We went to the back and there was this strange woman taking all the milk out of the cooler putting it on the floor mumbling how they always hide the best milk. We kept our distance. She next went to the eggs and started opening them talking to them. It was funny. 2 big tough vampires scared of a crazy little old woman. We finished with all our purchases and headed to the front. Carlisle picked up 2 iPod cards and put them into the buggy. I grinned at him.

"What? I would like to download some songs and I am getting the other for you to say thanks."

I don't know what made me think of it but suddenly I thought of Dannie. I told him to pick her up one as well. That way I could say thank you for all she had done. Then I wondered if she had an iPod. So we got out of line and went to the electronic department and bought her one. Carlisle wanted to go with the most expensive but he settled with the middle of the road one when I told him that the most expensive might seem too much. We went back to the front and headed towards my jeep. I was putting the purchases in the vehicle when my phone started playing not ready to make nice by the Dixie Chicks. Carlisle laughed at my song choice. I looked down and instantly froze.

"Son, who is it?"

"It is Emmett and Rose."

"It is okay son. Would you like me to talk to them?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head as I opened the phone.

"Hello."

"How the fuck are you little bother?"

"I am good Emmett. How are you and Rose?"

"Well not so good at the moment. Rosie is freaking out seems Dad has left and Dickward doesn't know where he has went to. So Rosie is flipping out. We were calling to see if you had heard from him?"

I looked over at dad. He shook his head yes. "Man, put Rosie on the phone." I could hear the panic and the dry sobs coming from the other end of the line. My heart broke."Rosie listen. Breathe sweetheart. Relax. I am going to tell you something. But you can't tell the pixie witch, Dickward or Mommy dreariest. Understand?" I sent a wave of calm to help her."Rosie dad is okay. I know this because he is with me."

"Thank God can I speak to him, Jazz?" I looked over at Carlisle who was reaching for the phone.

"Hello my Rosie. I am fine sweetheart."

"Carlisle what happened? God I have been so scared I was afraid that something had happened to you. Only you and I know what Esme is like when she is upset."

"She did lose it. But I promise I am in one piece and fine. Jasper has been gracious enough to let me stay with him while I get all my puzzle pieces back together. Don't worry Rosie. Nothing will happen to me. I can't tell you where we are at the moment. Just know I am okay. Rose stay away from them. Don't trust them. They are all 3 up to no good my girl."

"I promise we won't talk to them again Dad. You and Jazz are Emmett and mine only family now. I had called to see how you were and to see if you thought it was okay for Emmie to call and talk to Jazz. He wanted to tell him about taking down a lion."

"It is okay Rosie. I just worry about you. I am so sorry about all that has happened. I don't think I could ever make it up to you. I feel like such an old fool."

"Don't do that Dad. That is giving those bitches just what they want. You are a good kind man. Don't let them take that away from you."

"I promise I won't Rosie girl. How are you and Emmett? Sounds like you are having a good time."

"We are Dad. I am so sorry we left you alone with those creatures. It was wrong. I just couldn't stomach them anymore."

"It is okay. Don't worry about it. Now, I am going to give Jazz back his phone so Emmett can talk about the lion to Jasper. I will talk to you both soon."

"Love you Dad. I am glad you are with Jazz I know he will keep you safe."

"Love you too baby girl." Dad handed me back the phone. I could tell he was chocked up.

"Rosie I will look after Dad you got my word. I will protect him with my very life. Enjoy your trip. When you and Emmett get ready to come back to the real world, call me and you can both come to my home here. This will be your home as well as mine. I don't want to tell you where home is at the moment. Because I don't want the pixie bitch to figure where we are at right now at this moment, I think dad needs a few days of peace first. Just call and I will arrange a flight plan for you both to pick up at the airport when you want to come home."

"I love you Jazz. You are a good man and wonderful bother."

"Can I ask one thing Rosie?"

"Sure."

"Please don't call me Jazz that is the pixie bitch name for me. Just call me Jay."

"Damn I am so sorry Jay. I was being a bitch. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive sweetheart, now tell that beast of a big brother that I will call him back in a bit. Got to get the old man home, hunt and settled. But I promise to call him later. I am curious how lion taste. I love you guys."

"We love you too. I will tell the big goof ball and we will look forward to your call."

With that the phone went dead. I put the last bag in the jeep. I looked over at Carlisle and saw that he was a hundred miles away. I pointed the jeep home. We got to the Whitlock sign before I spoke to Carlisle.

"Dad we are almost home."

He looked over at me and started to study the surrounding. We crossed the railroad tracks and I turned into the driveway. I saw my 4 wheelers had been delivered. I had forgotten all about them. Something told me that I would need to order 2 more because the rest of the family would be here soon.

Dad got out of the jeep. I gathered the rest of the bags and headed towards the side door. Carlisle was still looking around at the place.

"This is incredible son. I can wait to see it in the morning. You have done such a great job with the place."

"Thanks dad. See that little yellow house across the street. That is Dannie's house. If I know her she will be here bright and early to give me the four wheeler keys. Plus something tells me that she will not wait too long to get the chance to met you."

We went in I took him on a tour of the house. He had loved it. I had 2 bedrooms down stairs and 3 bedrooms upstairs. He picked the bedroom close to the front door. It was a good room with its own bathroom. It was like a mini master suite. It did have a great view. It had a bay window in the room. I had fixed a place to sit and watch the sunset from. It also had another homemade quilt of my mothers. It had a fireplace in the bedroom. Next to my room I had put a lot of detail in this room. I did this because in truth this room had been my parent's actual room. I had put lots of rich woods in here. There was bookcases that lined the walls surrounding the fireplace. I had a painting of a magnolia blossom above the bed. It had been my mother favorite tree. Her rocker was sitting beside the fireplace. I could feel my mother presences in this room more so than any others. I put his purchases on the bed.

"Son are you sure you don't want this room?"

"No dad. Somehow you being in here makes perfect sense. Now we only have a little time before sun rises. I need to hunt. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure. Let me change into the jogging suit I brought no need to miss the only suit I have up. I will be out in a minute."

I ran up to my bedroom to change myself. I also wanted to put Sarah Elizabeth picture in the frame I bought. God how I wished I could hold her one more time. It still amazed me how much Dannie looked like her and acted like her. Suddenly Carlisle was in the room and I felt his curiosity.

"My goodness Jasper. What an incredibly beautiful woman son. Her eyes are breathtaking. She has such a delightful mischievous smile as well. How do you know her?"

"This is Sarah Elizabeth. She was the love of my life. She was my first and only real wife. I will tell you the whole story sometime soon Carlisle. It is still raw at the moment. I am still dealing with finding this picture again after all these years."

"It is okay son. I understand. But you were one lucky bastard. She was a beautiful woman with as beautiful soul. You can see she was a good woman just by looking at those eyes. Can I ask what color they were?"

"Emerald green. She was beautiful on the inside as well. She was a nurse. You would have loved her. Any way we better get going. I want you to watch the sunrise from my favorite spot."

I stopped in the kitchen to set the coffee maker to go off at 7:00 am. I knew Dannie would be here for her daily fix and I wanted to be ready. I spotted the four-wheeler keys on the counter along with a note from Dannie.

Jay,

I hope you had an easy trip to pick up your friend. I let myself in to drop off these keys. Don't even think for one minute that you are going to weasel out of letting me ride one of these beasts. It has been so long since I felt such power between my thighs……..tear. So get ready to take these bad boys out for a ride soon. I hope you haven't forgotten to introduce me to your good friend the doc. I am looking forward to the brain picking. See you in the morning sweet cheeks. And you better have my fix ready for me.

Love ya,

Dannie.

I smiled and handed the note to Carlisle. He laughed when he read the part about the brain picking thing. We dashed out the door and ran into the woods. Once we had our fill of blood. We climbed the tall tree and watched the sun rise.

"You are right son. This is incredible. It is so peaceful. I have watched sunrises from every county in the world. But I think this is one of the prettiest things I have ever seen."

"Thanks. I love it too. That is why I wasn't willing to lose this."

"What is that over in the distinct? It looks like a house."

"It is. We will have to go over later this afternoon. It was Sarah's family home. I would like to go through it some more. But now we better get home and shower before the lovely Dannie comes over for her daily fix."

We raced home and both headed up into the shower. I wanted to check my email so I showered quickly. I grabbed a rolling stones t-shirt and pair of jeans. I laughed as I pulled the shirt over my head. Rosie, Emmett and me had gone to the stones concert. Alice and Edward thought it was going to be boring. We had a ball. The funniest thing was watching Emmett get second handed stoned from the cloud of marijuana that was coming at us from all directions. I can still hear the big goof ball saying "Dude it smells like burning leaves in here." Rosie and I had both told him not to breathe the smell in but he said he loved the smell and continued to take deep breathes. The big goof ball got stoned and you have no idea how bad it can be when a vampire gets the munchies. Rosie wanted to kill him. All I could do was laugh at how utterly stupid the whole situation was. We had to hunt for days to get him free of the munchies. Rosie threatened to pull off his nose before we went to another concert. I smiled I was glad that they still loved me. The three of us had always been the best of friends and had the most fun.

I ran down the stairs and looked at the clock if I was lucky I had a chance to check my email before the Ms. Dannie would be here for her fix.

My heart fluttered. Thank you Lord there was a letter from darling sweet Bella.

Jasper,

It is such a thrill to get on line and see that I have an email waiting from you. Your daily emails have become something that I look so forward to now. I don't know why you would ever think I wouldn't want to be your friend. You and a select few members of your family will always be a part of my family. I miss Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett will always be like a big brother to me. I miss those bear hugs of his. I miss talking with Carlisle. He would listen to my problems and point me in the right direction. Then there is you. I have always felt a bond to you. I am starting to think it is because of the way our ex's treated us. I am so excited to get to know more about you. Thank you for the opportunity to know you better. I agree with you about music being poetry. My taste in music runs all over the place as well. Right now I keep listening to this Dixie Chick song. It is silly but it is even my ring tone at the moment. The name is not ready to make nice. It is a really kick ass song that sums up what I feel inside at the moment. I am glad you retained your human memories. I always thought that would be so sad to lose all your memories like that even the bad ones. It is our life experiences that makes us who we are. I am glad you have such great memories of your family. Somehow I don't think your parents would be ashamed of the man you are. You are a strong loyal passionate man. Why would they be ashamed of that? I wonder what animal blood would taste the best to me. Right now just the thought of blood makes me woozy. Guess I will never figure that one out. LOL. My favorite subject in school is English. I love literature. Reading always seems to give me great comfort. I have begun to think about what I want to do after graduation. I am thinking I would love to be a teacher. It would be great to make other people love it as much as I do. I still don't know where I want to go to school. But I have time to figure that one out. Don't worry about Charlie. I told him I have been emailing you. I hope that is okay. I just am an honest person and I don't like keeping all things from Charlie. I promise to keep the important ones safe. But no need in hiding everything though. Anyway, he said he was glad that there was one noble man in that family. He said he better not see Edward anytime soon. Because he wouldn't be responsible for his actions with Edward. I told him not all of the Cullen were heart less people. So I think he is doing okay with the rest of you. Except Edward and Alice, he is really disappointed in her. He thought she was my friend. I told him about her leaving you as well. He smiled and said maybe we could help each other get though this together. I like that idea. Have you talked to Carlisle or anyone? How are they? Did any ask about me? Now for my questions of the day. What word is your favorite cuss word? What is your greatest passion? What makes you the most anger? I got to run sweetheart. I hope to hear from your gorgeous self soon.

Always,

IzzyB.

Gosh, I missed Bella. Maybe Carlisle and I would go there to Forks soon to get the things in his study. I would have to approach the idea of seeing each other in the next email. I wanted to see her desperately to make sure she was okay. But I didn't want to cause her pain either. I would have to talk to Carlisle about going up there and see what he thought of the whole idea. I sit there rereading the letter and smiling. I couldn't believe we had the same ringtone at the moment. When a knock on the door startled me.

I got up and went to the side door. There was my Dannie with her smiling face and coffee cup in hand.

I opened the door and she bounced in. She most have had to work again last night. She was standing there wearing sponge bob scrubs. Her chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. A few strands had pulled free and were surrounding her face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled. She pulled me into a hug and thrust the smiley face coffee mug at me. I still couldn't figure out why my cold body never affected her. But it never did. I would have to ask Carlisle about that.

"Okay gorgeous, I am here for my daily fix. "

I took the cup from her and began to pour the cup full of coffee. She began to ramble in the fridge for the creamer.

"Looks like you got called into work again last night."

"Yep Joyce daughter is still sick. But I will have 5 whole days off coming. I can't wait to be bored out of my mind. Wait, didn't your doctor friend come in?" I smiled at the huge grin that was plastered on her face." Yea he is up taking a shower. He should be down in a moment."

"Yummy I can't wait for the brain picking to beginning. Jay dad said he needs to meet with you today to go over the barn building or the builder would have to go on the next job. It would be a bit before he is done with that job. Sorry to be a Debbie downer."

"No problem. I know what I want to do about the barn. I will call your dad and tell him to come over as soon as possible with builder. I don't mean to be driving your dad crazy."

"Hey now buddy that is my fucking job and I do that one well. I have been doing it for 26 yrs now."

I heard Carlisle heading to the kitchen. I smiled and got ready to make my introductions. I smiled at Carlisle wearing his new blue jeans and his papa smurf shirt. I watch Carlisle go from a happy smile to a confused expression. Then heard the sudden gasp escape his lips.

"Jasper what the hell!"

Oh fuck he made the connection between the picture and Dannie. How was we going to get out of this one?

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I like leaving with a chift hanger sorry. But it gives me a stopping point. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I brought Emmett and Rose back. I always liked Rose and felt like there is more to her story than was told. I also am hoping Emmett will bring humor to my story. I am hoping to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. While all the lovers out there are celebrating Valentine's Day. I will be dreaming of Jasper my perfect man. Wishing I could run my fingers through his brown locks. Leave me some love and I will do my best to get the next chapter out. I am thinking about giving you a nice juicy lemon in the next chapter what do you think? It will be my Valentine treat for you. Thanks again for the reviews. They do my heart good.


	9. no promises broken

Promise me all your tomorrows.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter so now I am just excited to start this chapter. The lovely Stephanie Mayer owns the characters in twilight. I am just grateful she lets us play inside her world.

Japers POV

Oh fuck! How were we going to get out of this mess with Dannie? I could see that Carlisle figured out that Dannie was the image of my Sarah. How were we going to recover from this mess?

"Carlisle, this is Dannie my neighbor. I told you about her and her family helping me with this place remember?"

I could feel Dannie disappointment and Carlisle shock. Please hear me Carlisle. Snap the hell out of it. Damn I should have explained that Sarah had been part of the Ball family. I was mentally kicking myself in the ass.

"I am so sorry Ms Dannie. I was merely upset with my friend because his description of you did no justice to how truly breath taking you are. Please forgive me and my sorry excuse of a mouth."

Smooth recovery Doc. I could tell that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do. I could feel Carlisle curiosity and Dannie excitement at Carlisle compliment.

"It is no problem honest Carlisle. I know the type of work you do so nothing that you say as an ER doctor would surprises me." I watched her turn the nicest shade of red.

"Dannie please have a sit I will get you another refill of coffee. Carlisle would you care for one?" I wanted to make him suffer a little with that what the fuck comment. Throwing up coffee later seemed to be the perfect justice.

"Thanks Jay. I like mine with 2 sugars and a touch of cream please."

Now it was my time to go what the fuck. Carlisle was going to add stuff to throw up later. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Dannie. He was smiling at her. Like he really liked what he was seeing. Then suddenly I felt this huge wave of lust coming off the both of them. I nearly dropped the coffee pot as I made my way to the table. They were engrossed in conversation. Suddenly I felt like a huge third wheel.

Carlisle POV

When I had entered the kitchen, I had been anxious to met Ms Dannie. She had sounded delightful. But I had not been at all prepared for the beautiful reincarnation of Jasper first wife standing in the kitchen. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. The kindness and compassion flowed from them. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of brown. I wanted to reach over and move the stands around her face back behind her ears. I could tell she was tired. She looked like she had been on her feet for the best part of the night. I didn't understand what was going on with Jasper. Here was the reincarnation of his Sarah and he was treating her like a buddy. What was going through his mind? How could he resist the urge to hold her and kiss her? She smelled like honeysuckles and rain. I could breathe her scent in. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand. The desire to kiss those full pink lips of hers was driving me mad. We were sitting there talking. I had lost all train of thought. When I heard Jasper ask about coffee, I knew I would drink gasoline if it meant I could spend time with her. I could hear her heart beating fast. I loved watching her face turn into that beautiful shade of pink.

"Carlisle do you enjoy being a Doctor?" I heard her ask.

"Yes very much. It thrills me when something goes right and you know you have made a difference in someone life. It is like you have taken something broken and you make it whole again. Jasper says you are an ER nurse. Do you like that?"

"I love it. I guess you can call me an adrenaline junkie. I wished I lived in a bigger town where I could be a nurse on a helicopter. That is my dream job."

"You should do it then. No sense in not doing what your heart desires. Life can be short. I know you know this."

"It is complicated. A long story and I wouldn't want to bore you with details."

"I think I can keep up and somehow I doubt I could ever be bored with you."

She blessed that beautiful shade of pink again. I watched her lick her lips with her tongue. Gosh how I wanted to see what those lips tasted like. Get a grip Carlisle. You haven't filed for divorce and here you are drooling at Jasper neighbor.

I watched her finish her coffee get up and go put the cup in the sink.

"Jasper you didn't tell me about the polar cats coming yesterday. I have always wanted to ride one. Maybe Carlisle and you would like to go for a picnic this afternoon. We won't have many more days left of fall to enjoy the warmer days."

"I got too met with your dad and the builder today. But I am sure Carlisle would love to see the farm up close. I am afraid you will have to drive him around. My friend here is coming out of a bad marriage and his soon to be ex wife was quite the controlling bitch. So he has never driven one of those beasts before. So you will have to break him in gently. But other than me, I can't think of a better tour guide. I am trying to convince this big lug to move here with me. I think he is in need of a change. I bet you could help him even get a job at your ER."

I felt so embarrassed. But I was also relieved that Jasper had given me an opportunity to get to know Dannie better. It helped for him to explain things to her without me having to do. I also was grateful that I didn't have the opportunity to insert my foot back into my mouth again.

"I would love to go with you Dannie. I promise I don't bite and I have had all my shots."

She laughed and then smiled really big at me. I felt like a love starved puppy. "I am glad Mr. Jay can't come he is such a pain in the ass asking all those business questions. I mean you would think his sorry ass owned this place or something."

We both laughed while Jasper pretended to be offended. Her laugh was contagious.

"So what kinds of food do you like doc?" I wondered what she would think about a thermos filled with room temperature lion's blood or bear blood. I decided to give the political correct answer.

"I am not picky surprise me."

"Well, that should be easy enough. Now, if you would forgive me. I am in need of a shower. Plus got to go figure out what we will have to eat. I will be back around lunch to pick you up for our ride. Sound okay Doc?"

I wanted to tell this mind controlling creature I would follow her to hell if she asked. But I restrained myself. "That sounds great. I will be here awaiting your return sweet lady." Then I reached out and took her hand and kissed the top of it. Oh man. Why had I done that? Now she would be wondering why my lips were so cold. I looked back expecting to see her confused face. Instead she had the most delightful smile.

"Laters Jay. Have fun adding on to your empire."

"You remember what I said about being gentle with my friend. He is as gentle as a new born lamb."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior." She turned around and laughed and showed me her fingers crossed behind her back.

We all laughed and with that I watched as this lovely lady disappeared out the door. My heart was screaming for her to come back.

Japer POV

"Dad you can put your eyes back inside your head now and for god sakes swallow all that venom that has been collecting in your mouth. God you two were going to kill me with all that desire running through your veins. I am going to have to go take a cold shower now. Thanks!"I laughed. I had never saw Carlisle so full of lust and it was so funny.

"I am sorry son. I just …..Gosh I can't explain it. I am confused about something. Why are you not feeling the same thing? She looks just like your Sarah. I don't understand that son."

"Well, don't get me wrong Dad. I love Dannie. She is an incredible woman. But she is not my Sarah. My Sarah has been gone a long time now. I can't explain it but with Dannie it feels more like she is family not someone to be involved with. Carlisle I do have one request. Please don't hurt her. She is an amazing woman but I love all of her family. I cannot bare the thoughts of her family being hurt."

"I give you my word son. I will be the proper gentleman to Ms. Dannie and I will not even kiss her. Unless she begs I can't handle a begging woman. Thanks by the way for explaining all the things she would be most curious about for me. I am grateful that maybe now I won't put my foot into my mouth."

"Carlisle you are a man. Esme took that from you. I want you happy. I want Dannie happy. Something tells me you are perfect for each other. I just feel it. Go be happy Dad. As far as whom we are and what we are doing here. All that can wait. I get the feeling that Dannie can handle that. But only time will tell."

I watched Carlisle smile. I felt the relief and peace start to roll off of him. It made me happy. Carlisle putting himself first for once, now that made me very happy.

"Dad I do have a question? I was wondering if you would be interested in going to forks tomorrow. I think we should go get your stuff as soon as possible. I don't trust those 3 and I don't want you to lose your history. I could make all the flight arrangements and arrange for a moving company to meet us. Plus I would love to see Bella. I just want to make sure she is ok. If you think it is a bad idea then we can wait."

"No son I think that is perfect. You fix all the plans and I will be ready to go when you tell me."

"Thanks dad."

"Now if you will forgive me. I am going to go take that cold shower that you talked about. Maybe it will help me to keep my word to you to be a gentleman."

I watched as he disappeared to his room. I was smiling when my phone vibrated again. I looked down and say it was a text message from Emmett saying "Dorothy is clicking her damn heels saying there is no place like home and we are not going anywhere. Is your sorry ass going to call me or not?"

I opened the phone and dialed his phone number. I knew he would answer it on the first fucking ring.

"Dorothy this is the Wizard are you wearing the sparkly red heels that I give you and facing north when you click the mother fuckers?"

"Mr. Wizard even the good bitch doesn't understand why these damn shoes are not working. " I heard a smack on the other end I knew the bitch statement was the reason for the smack. I started to laugh.

"Rosie honey, I said good bitch not good witch. I knew that would make you mad."

"Emmie hush and tell Jay the reason we wanted to talk to him."

"Bro, we want to come home. But see we have a slight problem we don't know where home is."

I laughed again. "It is okay. I will tell you both but first I have a favor."

"You want us to dismantle the three spawns from hell. Just say bro and I am there. I want to be all in that shit."

"No as fun as that sounds. Trust me that sound like fun. I was going to tell you Dad and me are going to Forks tomorrow to retrieve Dad's stuff. I was wondering if you wanted to meet us there."

"Dude now that is a plan, maybe we could check on Bella as well."

"I have talked to her. She is doing well all things considering. I am going to call her to see if she is up for a visit from the family. Now if she says no. That ends it understand, Emmett."

"Yea dude I get it but not going to lie about it will suck much bad."

"Ok. Look Rosie and you need to go under alias. I don't want the trio to know where we are going or why."

"Check alias. Baby you want to be Thelma or Louise?"

I laughed at the thoughts of Emmett in drag mode. Poor Rosie, I had no idea how she put up with him sometimes."Now big brother put the adult on the phone for a minute."

"Rosie he needs the adult here."

I heard her laughing. "Jay what can I do for you dear?"

"Listen, if you guys beat us to forks make sure the child doesn't go running to see Bella first thing. I think Carlisle and me need to straighten things out with Mr. C first. Plus please do use alias. I don't want the other members of our family knowing we are so close."

"Sure thing jay, I am a pro at the babysitting thing. We will do everything you ask us to do general. Love you both see you soon."

"Same here sister, please be careful."

Dad entered the room about the time I hung up I explained things to him. I then looked at the clock. If my timing was right Bella would be up and getting ready for school. I sent her a text message. "I miss your voice. Can I call you?"Jasper

It was a matter of seconds and the phone vibrated. "Please do call. Not feeling well today. Your voice might make me feel better."

I suddenly become worried and anxious to get her on the phone.

I pressed her number in. Carlisle said he was going into the kitchen and would give me privacy to talk to her.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello." She sounded sick. I began to worry.

"Bella baby what is wrong? Are you sick?"

"Yes. I didn't want to worry you. But it seems like I ended up with walking pneumonia after my night in the woods."

"Damn baby I am so sorry. I hate he did that. So are you home sick then?"

"Yes. I kept on going to school but then I started having fever so doctor told dad I had to stay home for at least a week. I am bored out of my mind. I don't do sick and stuck at home really well."

"I might have something that would make you happy or at least I hope it would make you happy."

"Okay now you have my interest Jasper. What do you have in mind to make me feel better? Unless you are going to be standing at my door with a good movie and chocolate ice cream, nothing else sounds good at the moment."

"Sweetheart, what kind of movie would be interesting?"

"You will laugh."

"I swear darling I will not laugh."

"Okay. I want to see the time traveler's wife. I need to know love does work. I feel alone. I am not defeated but I want to know that people are capable of love."

"There is nothing wrong with that darling. We all want to be in love and know what true love feels like. I know I haven't felt true love in over a hundred and thirty yrs. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to know what it feels like again. I would never laugh at you sweetheart. Always tell me what you are thinking or needing."

"I won't Jasper. I am glad you want the truth from me. I am an open honest person. I have done a lot of thinking lying here in this bed. I honestly think I was in love with the idea of being in love with Edward. I also loved the feeling of being in such a large family. I miss some of you so bad. Carlisle, Emmett and you are part of my family. I wished I could see you all."

"Darling are you saying that you would be okay with seeing us?"

"Yes, it is not your fault what Edward did. Things just got all twisted. I would love to see you guys. Hell I would love to see Rose if it meant I could see Emmett."

"Bella a lot has happened in our family the last couple of days. I don't want to go into it all right now but I will explain everything in the future. But I have someone here who would love to talk to you himself. Are you up to talk to talking to Carlisle?" I walked to the kitchen and motioned to Carlisle.

"God yes Jasper. I would love to talk to him."

"Here he is baby. I will talk to you in a bit." I handed Carlisle the phone and took a sit at the table.

"Isabella, how are you dear?"

"Carlisle is it really you?" I could hear the tears falling from her side of the phone.

"Yes Bella. I am so sorry for what Edward did to you my dear. I wished I could change things. I wished I had handled things differently. We all should have never left you. He was a bastard to tell you that you were not good enough to be a part of this family. Well my true family and I took a vote and decided that he was the jackass that was not good enough to be in this family. You will always be like a daughter to me Isabella. Know this. You sound sick are you feeling okay?"

"Thank you Carlisle. That means the world to me. I am sick. I have walking pneumonia from my adventure in the woods. Doctor says I will be okay just need to take it easy."

"Isabella do what he says. Pneumonia can be serious. You hear me young lady. I could not bear it if something happen to you. Now rest baby girl and I will talk to you again soon. I love you."

"I love you too Carlisle. I will be careful. I wished I could see you."

I motioned shook my head no and then placed my finger to my lips to keep him from revealing now what I hoped would be a good secret surprise for Bella. I was in visioning a proper birthday party free of wrapping paper and anything sharp. I wanted to make it up to Bella. I think God was going to give me the opportunity to do just that.

I got back on the phone with her. We continued to talk for a few minutes more. I wanted to find out more of the things that she liked. I wanted to be able to give them to her. She told me how she loved reading and how she loved to take black and white pictures. She told me of her love of movies and how she liked to have movie marathons all day. She told me her favorite place to read was in a bathtub full of bubbles and how she loved chocolate of any kind. Her favorite flowers where lilies and daises. We talked forever. Until I heard a knock at the door, I got up and saw that it was Dannie and her father.

"Darling I hate to get off here. But I got to at least for the moment. If you would like could call you back later. I hate to get off the phone with you."

"I understand Jasper. And you can call me anytime."

"Bella, I will call you later. I miss your laughter already."

I hung the phone up and opened the door.

"Well, it is nice to see you again Robert. Let me introduce a dear friend of mine. This is Doctor Carlisle Reed. Carlisle this is Mr. Robert Ball. He has been a great caretaker. My house wouldn't be what it is without him and his family. He is also Ms Dannie's father." I threw Carlisle a look to say watch your fucking foot. He got it because he smiled back at me. Carlisle shook Robert hand and commented on what a great job he had done with the house.

Then Ms Dannie as if on cue, said "Dad I am going to take one of Jasper's new toys out and show Doc the farm. I am going leave you to talk to Jasper about his precious barn." She made a gaggling face then winked at me.

"Dannie don't scare the man. I know how fast you like to go on those four wheelers. Doctor Carlisle is Jasper friend we don't want to scare him to death."

She smiled sheepishly and said."Now dad would I do that."

I walked out the door with Dannie and Carlisle towards the polar cats. I handed Dannie the keys. I wished in her ear again about being gentle with him. Then winked at her, I then looked at Carlisle and said." A promise is a promise old friend." Dannie looked confused.

"I have had years of practice at keeping promises remember that old friend." He then reached in his back pocket and pulled out the iPod and gift card from his pocket and handed it to Dannie.

She smiled and jumped up and down."Is this for me?"

"Yes it is a gift from Jasper and me. A thank you gift for all you have done for my friend."

She jumped up and grabbed us both in a bear hug. "Thank you. Thank you both. I have needed a new one my old one played out about a month ago."

"You are most welcome."

With that I watched as this little woman got on the big beast of a four wheeler and pat the back seat and winked at Carlisle. Somehow I knew Carlisle was in for the ride of his life. I watched as they rode of in the distance.

Robert and I went back in the house and waited for the builder to come to talk to him about the horse barn.

Carlisle POV

I wasn't expecting Dannie to know one speed and that was fast. I was holding on for dear life. I looked at the picnic basket and wondered how it was staying in place with all the bumps we were hitting. I must say Jasper had a beautiful place. She drove all over the farm stopping and explaining things to me as we went. Jasper was a lucky man to have such good people taking care of this place. We come to a red brick house and she stopped. Her mood had changed. I was nervous before she finally spoke.

"This was my grandmother house. She passed away a few years back. She was an incredible woman. Jasper bought the house and the land. I was so glad I was afraid that Ms. Winters would buy it and tear it all about. Next to Jasper he owns most of Whitlock now. Jasper give the deed to the house back to my father. Jasper has been such a good friend to my family. It would have broken my heart to have lost everything of my family's history. Jasper family has bought most of all the Ball family property. It is like he wants to keep things just the way they were. When his family and my family were family, I don't know if he told you or not but a distant relative of his married a relative of mine like a hundred years ago. I am not for sure what happened but it was a tragic love story. The Whitlock man died somehow it broke Sarah heart. My grandmother said my grandfather's great -great aunt never recovered. Anyway, my parents are trying to sell their house in Camden so they can move here. It would be so much easier for them to be closer. Well off to the creek, I don't want to bore you with family ancient history."

"I am not bored I promise dear. I could never be bored with you." I realized she had no idea who Jasper really was and why it was important for him to keep things the same. We kept going until we come to a creek. It was beautiful. It had an old tree over the creek with a rope hanging from its branches. I wondered when that had gotten put up there. I bet it was fun to swing out into the creek.

We got off the beast of a four wheeler and walked down to the edge of the grass and Dannie began to unpack the picnic basket. She laid a blanket out onto the grass. I sit down and watched as she began to unpack sandwiches and a thermos of coffee. She then pulled out strawberries and grapes out for desert. She handed me a cheese and ham sandwich. I took a bite and began to recite in my head. This is the best lion I have ever eaten. I was hoping to fool my stomach into believing it.

We sit there watching the sky. It was beautiful. Overcast thank the lord. But it was a beautiful day. It felt like I was home as well. I hadn't felt this alive in a long time. I looked over a looked at Dannie. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She still had those wisps of hair that I wanted to pull back behind her ears. She didn't wear much makeup. I liked her this way. She had a warm coloring to her skin. She was a natural beauty. I finally allowed my eyes to wonder down the rest of her body. I started laughing hysterical when I realized what was on her shirt. It was a picture of smurfette. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to look at my shirt. I was afraid it was too much when you didn't say anything at the house."

"No it is delightful. I love it Dannie."

"You know Doc. I know for a fact that smurfette only had eyes for papa smurf. "

"Really, why is that?"

"Because he was the cutest and smartest, there is something about a smart man that is sexy as hell."

I could tell that she was moving closer to me. It made me nervous but it was a good kind of nervous. I smelled the air. She smelt like rain and honeysuckles. I wanted so bad to taster her. A promise was a promise. I moved around a bit these damn jeans were starting to get tight in places I had rather them not. She suggested that we go wadding in the creek. I removed my socks and shoes. I rolled up my pants and stood up and extended my hand. Her hand felt like it belonged in my hand. Like it was meant for hers and hers alone. I watched as we got close to the creek and she took off for a run into it. She looked like such a big kid. But she was having a ball. I looked at her. She had on tight shorts. Her long tan legs went on for miles. I licked my lips. I would love to take my tongue and run up and down those legs until I found the center of them. Get a hold of yourself Carlisle a promise is a FUCKING PROMISE. I snapped back to the real world when I felt the cold water drops began to hit me. She was kicking water up at me.

"Oh now you did it little girl you are in trouble." I began to chase her up the creek. She took off towards the grass. Screaming and yelling the whole way. I finally allowed myself to catch her at the blanket. We started to fall onto the ground. I pulled her down on top of me. I didn't want to hurt her. Now here we lay with our faces together and her body pressed onto mine. God I had finally died and this was heaven. Her body molded into mine. God I wished I could freeze time. She looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and I was a goner. I knew there was no way I would keep my promise to my friend. I pulled her closer and placed my lips to hers and I felt this jolt of electricity hit my body. I had never felt anything like this before. I felt her tongue slip out of her mouth into mine. I let my hands roam up and down her body. I felt the curve of her tight little ass and pulled her hard into my expanding cock. I heard her moan out a loud groan. I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I could smell her desire. I wanted so bad to run my tongue between her thighs and taste her sweetness. It had been such a long time that I had wanted to make love to anyone. I felt her hand slip under my shirt and start to rub my stomach and chest. I began to pepper kisses up and down her neck. I felt her pulse in her carotid artery as I stopped there to lick it. She took my hand and placed it onto her breast and begged me to touch her. I had told my son I would remain a gentleman until she begged. I slipped my hand under her shirt and began to run my thumb across her nipple. God they were so large and hard. She began to moan more. I reached under her bra and slide it up above her breast. I stroked her breast and pulled on her nipples. She was moaning and groaning. I could tell she was frustrated. Suddenly, she rose up pulled her shirt and bra off. Then she straddled me, I felt my cock twitch and grow larger. I reached up and cupped both of her breasts. I looked at her for a moment. Her breasts were perfect moons. I flicked my thumbs over her nipples then I reached up and took one into my mouth and began to suck on the gently. I could feel her getting more and more excited. I could feel the heat of her crotch on my cock. She was rocking back and forth against my cock. Good I knew I could never wear blue jeans around this woman again. They were too restricting. She went to unbutton my pants. I stopped her and looked deep into her eyes. I wanted to hear what I was about to say and understand it. "Sweetheart, as much as I would love nothing better in this world than to make love with you out here in the open. I can't right now." I could tell she was getting upset because she covered her beautiful breasts with her hands. I grabbed her hands. "Wait, here me out. My divorce isn't final and I can't enter make love to you as a married man. I would never want to do anything to ever make you doubt me or what I feel for you." With that she breathed a sigh of relief. I saw the tears in her eyes but I could also feel her understanding. She lay back down on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and held her. I stroked her back. I was trying to comfort her. "Please forgive an old fashioned fool, my love. I want you. God, how I want nothing more than to rip those damn shorts off of you and have you ride my hard cock until you scream out my name, but I got to get my affairs in order first. Please don't hate me. I think that would kill me. I can't explain why but somehow. I feel like there is something huge going on between us and I don't want to destroy it before it starts."

"Carlisle shut up! There is nothing to forgive. I am the one that should apologize to you. I am the one that begged you to touch me. I have never done that one before. I swear. It's just there is something inside me that is pulling me towards you. Great now you are going to be scared to go to bed at night with the crazy woman living across the street."

"Dannie stop. I understand completely what you are saying. I feel it too and I most certainly will not be scared of the sex crazed woman across the street. As soon as this damn divorce is settled, I plan to fuck the hell out of her for days."

We both laughed. She looked at me and smiled."Promise!"

"God don't talk to me about promises. I hate promises. Hey could you do me a favor if jasper ask please tell him I was a proper gentleman." She looked confused at me."I kind of promised him I would be a gentleman unless you begged."

She started to laugh hysterically. "Well technically you are off the hook. I did beg."I reached up and pulled her back down to me and started to kiss her passionately. I felt my cock twitching again. I pulled away."My love, we better leave now or all the promises will be out the door. This one is really important for me to keep." We got up and pulled our clothes back on and packed what was left after lunch. I knew I needed to tell her about the trip we were fixing to take. I wished I could ask her to go with us. But I decided I better not. The broken furniture in Forks would be hard to explain at the moment. I would in time have to explain things to Dannie. That scared me to death. But somehow in the back of my mind I knew Dannie would understand and accept things. For now, I would have to let the lengthy detailed version of going to forks go for the moment.

"Dannie, Jasper and I have to take a trip tomorrow. I am not for sure how long we will be gone either. It might be a week or it might be a little longer. I got to go see my lawyer and get my stuff. When I come back, I would like to go on a trip for a few days with you. Do you think that would be possible?"

"Doc, I think if you asked I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Take as long as you need. I know the perfect place to go when you get back also. It is about a 6 hrs drive from here but it is private and perfect."

"Sounds perfect, make the arrangements but understand this I am going to pay for it. No augments either."

"I understand Doc. I will be waiting."

I pulled her close and kissed her one more time. Then we were off on the beasts again heading towards Jasper house. She felt like home to me. I would do anything to make her happy. Just to see her smile, took my breath away. We pulled back in front of the house and Jasper quickly come out of the house with that damn smug smile on this face. Before I could say anything at all Dannie was speaking."Jasper you and your damn promises, you are such a buzz joy. Thanks for making me torture the poor doctor. He is going to have the worst case of blue balls for days now thanks to you and that damn promise." She always managed to amaze me. Jasper just stood there looking at the both of us with his mouth open. Dannie winked at me. We both started to lay our asses off. It finally started to sink into Jasper that she was teasing him.

"Oh well, while you guys were out having fun I was here with tons of work to do. Your dad just left by the way. My barn should be finished by the time we get back Carlisle." Suddenly Jasper mouth dropped. "Damn I am sorry Carlisle."

"It is okay. Dannie knows we are leaving but that we are coming back as soon as we can then I am taking this lovely lady on a trip and there will be no more promises. Understand me Jasper."

"Yes sir. No more damn promises. I got it. I hate to mention this but we need to leave tonight to be there early tomorrow morning. I got a few stops to make on the way to the airport. I will leave you alone so you can say goodbye. Just one more thing, Dannie I got this hemi truck coming here to the house. Can you sign for it and get the keys and keep them till I get back?"

"Sure Jay, I will take care of the beast like it is my very own."

"Wait one second. What are you planning on doing to my new black hemi dodge truck?"

"Nothing Jay, I promise it will be here in pieces when you get back." She started laughing. Jasper hugged her "Stop being a pain in my ass Danielle. We agreed no more promises. Pink swear."

Jasper disappeared in the house. I pulled Dannie close and started to kiss her. God I could see forever in this woman's green eyes.

Jasper POV

I left them there holding each other. I was so excited I could barely contain myself. First I could see how much Carlisle cared for Dannie. Only a fool could not see that they were falling in love. I am so happy for them. Dad desires the happiness he has coming his way. I was also very excited that in less than 24 hrs. I would be seeing Bella. She had no idea we were coming. I had spent the afternoon on the phone. I had been making plans. I wanted Bella to have a real birthday. Not the one she had. Everyone's 18th birthday should be special for good reasons. Not the bad ones that she had experienced because of our family. I had called Rosie and Emmett and let them in on the surprise. They were both excited. Rosie was going to help me with the gifts and cleaning up our house. I couldn't wait to see Bella and explain how much her friendship meant to me. I wanted a chance to fix all the damage that I had done. There was just one phone call left to make. If this phone call went well, then tomorrow would be the start of a new beginning for Bella and me. I heard dad come into the house.

"How long before we leave son? Have I got time to take a shower?"

"Sure. Better make it a cold one. I can feel the lust from here. But can you help me with something first?"

"Sure smartass. Oh I mean son. How can I help you?"

"Dad I want us to call Charlie. I want to talk to him first. I want to get his blessing to us spending time with Bella the next few days."

"Sure son. I would love to apologize to Chief Swan. I hate what our family did to Bella."

"Thanks dad. I do too. I want to make everything up to Bella. But I want to get Chief Swan's blessing first. It is important."

"No problem son. Do you have the number?"

"Yes sir!" I began dialing the number and handed the phone to Carlisle. I began to nervously pace around the kitchen.

"Chief Swan here, how can I help you?"

"Charlie, it is Carlisle Cullen. I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment."

He was quite for a moment. I could tell Charlie was trying to think what to say.

"Sure Carlisle what is on your mind?"

"I am calling to apologize for my son's behavior. I know it is no where enough for the hurt he caused Bella and you but it is all that I have to offer at the moment. I just found out about him leaving her in the forest. I am so angry and ashamed of what he did. I thought I had raised him to be a better man than that. I guess I was terribly wrong. I have found out he is more his mother son than mine. Without going into lots of detail on the phone, Esme and I have separated. Some of the kids stayed with her and some have stayed with me. Jasper, Rose and Emmett are with me. Alice and Edward remained with Esme. I give you my word that we will never hurt Bella again."

"I am sorry about you and Esme. Your boy Jasper has been talking to Bella. He has helped her a lot. I am grateful to him. He is the one that has put a smile back on her face. So please tell him I am in debt to him for that. But as far as that other spineless son of yours goes. I don't ever want him near my Bells again. "

"I understand completely. I feel the same way Charlie. I give you my word I will never let Edward anywhere close to her again."

"I knew you were a good man Carlisle. We can't be blamed for everything our kids do.

"Thanks Charlie. I have a question. I know I have no right to ask for anything. But the kids and I would love to see Bella. We are coming into town tomorrow and would love to spend some time with her. That is if you will allow us. It will just be Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I. I promise. "

"Sure thing, I think Bells would like that very much. She is sick with walking pneumonia at the moment and driving me nuts about being stuck at home."

"One more thing Charlie, Jasper wants to surprise Bella with the visit. If that would be okay, he would like to show up at your house tomorrow and surprise her.

"Sure. I think that is a great idea. Bella will be thrilled. Thanks for calling Carlisle. I appreciate that. It means a lot. I knew I wasn't wrong about you. Even when Billy Black called me an old fool and said I had been drinking too much vitamin R."

"Thanks, we will see you tomorrow then. Thanks Chief.

"I look forward to it. Later."

Thank God that had gone well. I could now put all my plans in motion. I hugged dad and went upstairs to pack. The quicker we got out of here the closer I got to see my Bella. I picked up the picture of Sarah again. I looked at it again. Thank you Sarah, you worked hard to make me a good man. I hope I didn't disappoint you anymore. I felt like I was becoming the man that she had loved. Now if I could find someone to love me like that again. I knew my new life was going to be good. It all started tomorrow when I let Isabella Swan see the real Jasper Whitlock. I ran down stairs and dad was ready to leave as well. We jumped into the jeep and headed back to Nashville. Tomorrow I could hardly wait. Bella here we come.

Dannie POV.

I watched as the little white jeep disappeared out of sight. I looked down at the yellow piece of paper in my hand. It was a hand written note from my grandmother. She wrote it to me before she died. Up until today nothing in it had made sense now I wondered. If she could possibly be right, I looked down at the words in the letter.

Dannie girl,

Out of all my grandchildren, you are my favorite. You were a precious kind child. I am glad I lived long enough to see the beautiful woman you have become. Now I know my dear, my death will be hardest on you. But I leave this earth knowing that you will not be alone long. I see a man coming into your future. He will be full of secrets that will shock you and be hard to believe. But know that he will love you like you deserve. Be patient. Love is out there on its way to you. When it finds you, grab a hold of it and hang on for the ride of your life. Be yourself Dannie enjoy life and tell the man when you met him. That I said thank you, knowing that is coming for you makes my passage from this world into the next easier. So now dry your pretty eyes. I am in a better place and you will not be alone.

I love you always,

Grandmamma.

Was Doc the man she had written about? Was he going to be the one I deserved? I wasn't for sure but I had learned when I was little. That my grandmother had just known things. I couldn't explain them but I knew she knew things before anyone else did. I was going to have to wait to see if this was gram's mystery man. Only time would tell.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Next chapter Forks Washington here we come. I hope you are as excited as I am for Jasper to finally see Bella. What all does he have in store for his darling Bella? What do you think about Doc and Dannie? What do you think about Dannie grandmother letter? Is there more secrets there? Leave me some reviews and maybe I can get the next chapter out quick. Reviews are my reward for working on this story. It lets me know if I should continue or not. I hope everyone has a great Valentine's Day.


	10. Ice cream and movies

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I really love reading them and looking and seeing who is reading the story. I have been really nervous about this chapter. I hope I do justice to Jasper and Bella. I am trying to pour myself into the character I would love to think he is. Well here we go please review. Your reviews are the encouragement I need to go further into this wonderful world. All credit goes to the wonderful creation of Stephanie Mayer. I just like to play in her world.

Jasper POV

I was so excited and nervous about going back to Forks. I really wanted to see Bella. I wanted to make up to her the hurt I had caused her. I had been so worried about her. I had always seen Bella through Edward's eyes. He saw her as this weak human that was so breakable. She was never allowed out of his sight or to think for herself for that matter. Everything was always done to suit Edward. I had learned that Bella was a strong independent woman that had incredible will power and an unbreakable soul. In the end, we had all failed her. But we had not broken her. Somehow she had found her own courage and pulled herself up and moved forward without us or our help. No Edward was wrong. Bella was truly the strongest woman I had ever met. I just hope she could find some way to forgive us for our stupidity and our failure. Either way we would find out tomorrow. I wanted so bad to make her happy. She deserved to be happy. Her warm friendly smile melted my cold soul in ways I had never experienced it before. Bella didn't like surprises. I was hoping she could forgive me for everything I had planned for her. Planning all the surprises had been a lot of fun. I never got to surprise Alice she always saw what I was about to do and advised me what would make her the happiest. Believe you me; you didn't want the pixie witch anger at you. Alice could make your life miserable. I thought once I saw Bella and spoke with her maybe she would actually enjoy what all I have planned for her.

. I looked over at Carlisle and felt a wave of different emotions. It was hard to keep up with his changing feelings. There was desire, lust, sadness, loneliness and anger rolling off of him like waves.

"Doc you think you could tone down those feelings a bit. Do I need to send you some calming waves?"

"I am sorry son. I just got a lot on my mind."

"I kind of can tell. What has got you so up in knots?"

"I just had the one of the best afternoons of my life. I didn't want it to end. I guess I am an old silly love sick fool. I just have never met anyone like Dannie. She is like a breath of fresh air. Dannie makes me feel things I have never felt in my life. Now that we have left her behind all I want to do is run back to her. I know we need to go to Forks. I know I need to go there to get my things. I do so want to spend time with my beautiful daughter. I just know I will be spending a lot of time day dreaming about Dannie and our trip. I promised Dannie after our trip to Forks that she and I would take a trip alone. I want to get to know her better. But there is this huge part of me that worries about her finding out about our dining habits."

"Dad I feel like Dannie will accept us as we are. I don't think she will have a problem with how we dine. You don't need to give up before you try. A trip alone is a great place to start. By the way, I talked to Jenks today. We need to visit him while we are in Forks. He said he could go Dominic Republic and get the divorces finalized quicker."

"I am all for that. The quicker we can put this nightmare behind us the better it will be for everyone. Tell Jenks to pack his suitcase."

"I will call him tomorrow and let him know we will be down sometime first of next week."

"Damn!"

"What is wrong Carlisle?"

"I didn't give Dannie my cell phone number."

"Don't worry about it Carlisle. I took care of that while you were out. I went and got her a new cell phone and programmed yours and mine phone numbers in it. Her dad took it over to her house for me this afternoon. I left her with a letter explaining the phone as a way to reach us when we are away. Plus I left her a credit card with instructions to use it to book your trip."

"How did you know that we were going to take a trip before I did?"

"It was easy. The lust was flowing heavy this morning while you drank coffee. So I knew it would be hard for you both to be alone together and keep your promise. But I knew what kind of man you are Carlisle and I knew that you would want this with Esme to be behind you. So I put 2 and 2 together and got 4. I want you both to have fun and allow you the chance to get to know each other better alone and away from all of us. You both deserve to have the privacy you need to do that."

"Thank you, son, I appreciate everything you have done for me these last several days I really do."

"You are welcome. You deserve to be happy."

"So do Jasper. I want you to be happy as well son."

"I am working on it. Right now just to see Bella and her to smile would make me feel over the moon. I want things to be so good for her. I want her to be happy, feel safe, and to feel loved. I want to redo that horrible night of her birthday party and have it end differently than it did. So much has gone through my brain today. I just hope that everything falls into place. I do think there is one more thing that I wished you would do for me Dad."

"What?"

"I think you should call Billy Black tomorrow morning and let him know that we are in Forks for a few days and that we will honor the treaty. It is just important that we don't run into anymore problems while we are there."

"I agree. I would also like to thank him and the wolf pack for finding Bella that night I think about how bad that would have turned out if it had not been for them. I got his number in this phone I will just call him tomorrow morning when you go to Bella's."

"Thanks Dad."

"Rosie and Emmett should have landed in Seattle by now. I think I will call and see if they are there yet."

I flipped my phone open and began to dial their phone number when Carlisle's phone rang. It was Dannie on the phone thanking us for the new phone and fussing about us leaving a credit card with her. She fussed about it until Carlisle reminded her about the promise she had made about letting him pay for the trip. I could feel how happy Carlisle was. It made me feel relieved that he had someone to help him through the pain of the divorce with Esme. Dannie was perfect for Carlisle. She challenged him to let his guard down and have fun. I got the feeling by just seeing them around each other that they were made for each other. Only time would tell if my suspicion about them being soul mates were true.

I settled back and focused on the drive in front of me while I let them enjoy talking with each other. I went over all my purchases for Bella. There was some things I still needed to pick up but I would stop along the way and do that. Rosie and Em were being a huge help also. I knew they would get there before us and Rosie had promised to clean up the mess we had left and she was going to go through the house and pack away anything that reminded her of Alice, Edward or Esme. None of us wanted to have to deal with that pain. I told her to store it in the garage since there was room to do that out there. I wouldn't be a cold hearted bastard and destroy everything. They had a right to their past as well. I wouldn't take that from them. If I did, that would make me as low as them and I didn't want to be that man. As we got closer to Nashville, my phone vibrated. I reached inside it and was pleasantly surprised when I saw a message from Bella.

"Jay, I enjoyed talking to you today. It made life bearable today. Hope to talk to you soon. Still waiting on the movie and the ice cream, love ya. IzzyB"

I sent her a text back."'Me too, now off to bed. You need your rest. Did I promise a movie and ice cream? Jay"

A few minutes later I got a new message.

"I am tired. You can't fault a girl for wishing you were here to watch a movie…..I miss you. IzzyB"

"Nothing wrong with wishing, sometimes wishes come true. Sweet dreams my angel will see you in your dreams. Jay"

"Okay now you are scaring me. How did you know I dreamed about you? You going Edward on me? IzzyB"

If I were human my face would have flushed bright red. She is dreaming of me. Now I was curious to see what she was dreaming that was definitely a question I would have to ask her.

I sent another message back.

"I guess that was wishing on my part. But I am glad you are. You must be tired. Because you have roamed in my thoughts all day. Jay"

"How have I roamed your thoughts? IzzyB"

"Constantly. I have been missing you as well. Now off to sleep. You need your rest. Jay"

"Okay. Okay, I am going to bed now DAD. Talk soon. IzzyB"

"Nite."

With that she was gone; I hoped she was going to be surprised to see me. In less than 24 hrs, I would get to hold Bella in my arms. I hoped she would let me at least for a moment. I couldn't wait till I got to breathe her scent in. Strawberries and Freesia. Those scents were like heaven to me.

My pocket vibrated again. It was from Em.

"Toto and I are in Kansas. Going to go clean up the wicked witch's house. Let us know when you and the Tin man get here. Em."

"Tell the adult I said thanks for all the help. Remember your promise of waiting to surprises people. Jay"

"I will party pooper. But you best get your skinny ass here and surprise her tomorrow. Because I don't think I can wait another 24 hrs to see my family. Em.""

"We will be there in a few. Almost at the airport now, give Rosie our love. Later. Jay."

It was no time till we were at the airport checking in. Carlisle had talked to Dannie all the way to the airport. Isn't love so sweet? No I had to tease him a time or two about turning down the lust and to knock it off with the phone sex. Carlisle had just laughed and kept on talking.

Love was one of those things you couldn't exactly explain how it happens or what it is exactly. It happens at different times for different reasons. Most of the time love takes you on a ride. If you are lucky it is a good ride and you are happier than you have ever been. But sometimes it is bad and you are left in pieces. I was hoping that I would be able to find that love for myself. I had loved Sarah many years earlier more than life itself. But I hadn't come even close since. I think I lost myself when I met Maria. Now I am picking up the pieces and praying it is not too late for me to find love.

We boarded the plane and I went over my check list of things I needed to still buy. I wanted to fill the living room with pink and brown balloons. I had found that those were 2 of Bella's favorite colors. Rosie was going to get Bella some bath products from Victoria Secret. Bella had mentioned that she loved their lotions and bath gel. I had some first edition copies of Bella's favorite books being delivered there in 2 days. I had contacted a jeweler in Seattle to create a bracelet for Bella.

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what is on your mind son?"

"I bought Bella a bracelet and I would like to get your input on the design."

"Sure, what is the design like?"

"I wanted a design that would give Bella a sense of our family connecting with her and let her known that we would always being part of her life. So, I thought about using the Cullen crest with a W and S intertwined on it."

"That sounds very nice. I am sure Bella will love it. It lets her know that she is part of the family forever. I like it Jasper. Sounds like you put some thought into it."

"I have. I just don't want Bella to ever think again that she doesn't have a place in our family."

"I know I feel the same way. I think that is a lovely idea Jasper. She will love it."

"Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching the Seattle Tacoma International Airport it is cloudy and overcast. I hope you have enjoyed your flight with Northwestern and have a pleasant time in the area during your stay."

I looked down at my watch it was 1 am Seattle time. It would take us a couple of hours drive to get to Forks. If time was on my side, we would should get to Forks in time for a quick hunt and shower. I went and got our luggage while Carlisle went to rent a vehicle. Before I knew it we were heading to Forks. I called and let Rosie know we would be there in a few hours. We drove until we got to Port Angeles. I asked Carlisle to stop at the local Wal-Mart because I still had a few surprises up my sleeve. I ran in the store got the items I needed and we headed towards Forks. I was really starting to get excited in just a few hours I would see Bella. I couldn't wait. I hope she wouldn't think all the changes I had made to myself would be too weird or too much. I wanted her to get to know the real me and accept me as I truly am. Something inside me told me that Bella would love the changes. I could only hope.

As we drove down the driveway, I had forgotten how amazing the house was here in Forks. With the entire front full of glass window, it felt like our world was open to the world and free for anyone to see. The glass house let us live out loud unafraid of who we truly are in a sense. We were hidden by the seclusion of the forest but out in the open in the same sense.

When we come to a park, I watched as the giant that I called a brother and my best friend come out of the house running. He stopped when he got to Carlisle. He picked him up and hugged him.

"Dad it is so good to see you. We have missed you."

"Son, I have missed you guys too."

"Emmett put him down before you break him. You are going to squeeze him to death."

I forgot how breathe taking beautiful Rose was. She stood there in wearing her black leather jacket with a pink shirt underneath, tight blue jeans and 6 inched spike pink high heels. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had an apron around her waist. I could tell that she had been hard at work on the house. I watched as slapped Emmett and went to hug Dad.

"Gosh you look good Dad. I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you Rosie girl."

"Let me look at you."

I watched as Emmett and Rose looked at Dad. Their mouths dropped open and then they howled in laughter. I had not looked at what Carlisle was wearing until that moment. Then I burst into laughter myself. He was wearing blue jeans, a TN volunteer baseball cap and a white t-shirt that said "Who's your Daddy?" on it. Leave it to Carlisle to see the poetry of that statement.

We got our bags out of the car and walked up the front steps into the house. I braced myself for what I knew would be huge emotions coming my way for all the memories that still would live there. But as I step inside I was surprised. Rose and Emmett had done an incredible job. Gone was the broken piano and glass that had lain around the living room. All the furniture had been moved around and different rugs were lying on the floor. It was like it was a different room. Gone were the pictures that had the whole family in them. Yes there was still some pain there. But it was manageable.

"Thank you Rosie. The place looks fantastic."

"You are welcome Dad. It took some time but I think I have placed all the reminders of the others in boxes and stored them in the garage."

"Thanks Rose. It actual doesn't feel like I thought it would in here. You and Emmett have done a great job. We couldn't have done this without you both. I will never be able to thank you enough for this. You made this bearable for Carlisle and me."

"You are welcome Jay. You will find the bedrooms are the same way. I did my best to make sure everything is packed away."

"Okay dammit someone got to say something about the shirt Carlisle is wearing."

"What is the problem son?"

"Hell Dad you don't wear shit like that. You look different. I am not saying bad different I am just saying it is weird is all."

Rosie walked across the room and slapped Emmett on the back of the head. I watched as the bear that I called brother rubbed his head and looked confused.

"Rosie what was that for?"

"For being such an obnoxious jackass, I am curious about dad's new appearance but I was going to wait to later to ask. I was going to at least let him get inside and get comfortable."

"I am sorry Rosie. But in all these years that I have known Dad I have never seen him in a t-shirt that had funny shit on it. I am just worried that he might have snapped or something. I mean we know Jasper is wacked out he thinks he is urban cowboy or something. Just freaks me out looking at them both."

Carlisle and I both broke out into laughter. We all went to sit in the living room. It was time to tell Rose and Emmett all that we had been through. They sit there listening intently. Carlisle told them all about the trouble with Edward, Alice and Esme. He told them how he reached out to me. Because he needed to get away to think. He told them about his plans for divorcing Esme as soon as he could sign the papers with Jenks. Then he stopped for a second and went over and placed Rose's hands in his own.

"I am sorry Rosie for all the problems I have caused for you. I know it is selfish for me to ask for forgiveness for bring you into this lifestyle without your permission but I was a desperate man who was looking for a way to fix my broken family. I was a fool. I didn't take into consideration what your emotions would be about the whole thing. When I looked at you I saw a beautiful broken doll that was cheated out of life and I thought in my madness I could fix you and my problems. I know now I was wrong. Esme made your early life miserable and I will never be able to fix that I just hope you can forgive me someday."

"Carlisle, I forgave you a long time ago. If you had not done what you did then I wouldn't have met Emmett and I would have never known what true love is. Don't blame yourself for Esme behavior. I am glad that Edward and Alice had enough sense to stop the bitch before she hurt you. I would never have forgiven them if they had let her hurt you. Someday I hope I get to repay her with all the kindness she showed me."

"Okay. Okay that explains what happened but that doesn't explain the fucking shirt."

Leave it to Emmett to state the obvious. Dad started to laugh again. Then stood up and looked at Emmett before he started to speak.

"Well, Jasper had changed so much I decided maybe it was time for me to change myself. We went to this very interesting store and I bought some new clothes. It is truly a fascinating store. I love to go there and just look. Besides I want to feel young again. I have been stuck in a rut for so long. I want to live again."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dannie dad would it?"

"Who the fuck is Dannie?" Rose asked. Dad threw me draggers with his eyes.

"You are going to have to tell them soon enough Dad. I have a feeling Dannie will be a huge part of our lives."

"Oh please Dad don't tell me you like a dude." Emmett said looking like he would be sick at any moment.

"Shut up Emmett we will accept whoever makes Carlisle happy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Rosie." Emmett looked defeated as he looked at Rose.

Carlisle laughed again. Then looked at me, before he spoke. "Dannie is one of Jasper human friends from home. I have met her recently and am quite taken with her. I think you both will love her. I hope that soon you will get a chance to know her as well."

"Does she know what we are?" Rose asked nervously.

"No we haven't spoken to her about that yet."

"I thought you said she was Jasper friend."

"She is. She is the daughter of the caretaker of my home. I have known the family for years. But the subject of who I am or what I am has never come up."

"Hey Wizard where is home anyway?" Emmett asked

"It is a little town in Northwest Tennessee that is called Whitlock."

"Dude you went out and bought a town named Whitlock?"

"No Em. I am from the town that is named after my family."

"What you are from Texas not Tennessee?"

"No Em. Alice assumed I was from Texas. I never corrected her. I am sorry but I have kept my true home from everyone. I was losing who I was and I wanted to keep a part of me still alive somewhere even if it was hidden. When I left here that night, home was calling me. I went there and found my true self again. That is why the urban cowboy look. This is who I truly am. I am a dark headed boot wearing cold hearted bastard. I hope you both can get use to that."

Rose come across the floor and hugged me tightly. She released me and looked into my eyes.

"Jay we love you. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you wear. It is who you are on the inside that matters the most."

"Thanks Rose that means a lot."

"Now tell me Carlisle. Is Dannie hot?"

"Emmett that is not an appropriate question." Rose roared.

"What?!"

"It is okay Rose. Yes Emmett I would say that Dannie would be hot on your scale. She has the most breath taking green eyes and beautiful smile. She also smells heavenly. Honeysuckles and rain." I suddenly felt a huge wave of lust roll off of Carlisle. I reached and touched his arm.

"Down boy. I don't need to be feeling those thoughts when I go see Bella."

We all started to laugh as we watched Carlisle grow uncomfortable.

"Damn Dad. I didn't know you had it in you dude. That is wicked cool."

"So, when are you going to see Bella Jasper?" Carlisle was trying to change the subject.

"I am going for a hunt then come back and shower. I hope to be at Bella's sometime after breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan."

I quickly put all my stuff away. I was grateful that Rose had taken all the stuff of Alice and put it away. So at least the memories of us didn't overwhelm me. I hurried and headed back down stairs. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle was waiting with for me.

"You didn't think you would go out by yourself, did you?"

"No but I am surprised that this is going to be an entire family outing. But I am glad to be back with my family. So let's go."

We headed out and hunted. It was good to taste something different than the deer that had been sustaining me. The taste of cougar and elk was intoxicating. After we had gotten our fill, we headed home. I headed up to the shower. I took an extra long hot shower and hoped it would relax my muscles and the tension I was feeling. So much was going to go into this meeting with Bella. It felt like a make or break situation. I wanted this to go right. I just hoped Bella could accept the changes I had made and accept the real me. Flaws and all shining for her to see. I got out of the shower. I took a towel and wiped the stream from the mirror. I could do this. Bella would accept me. I had to believe this. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went back into the bedroom. I pulled out a black button shirt and a pair of black jeans. I put them on. I put my socks on and next pulled my shiny black boots on. I tucked my shirt into my pants. Then put my black belt through the loops of my jeans. I went back into the bathroom and fixed my fair. I looked back into the mirror and thought not bad Whitlock. Not bad. I put a slap of cologne on and headed back down stairs. Rose and Em went to wolf whistling.

"Knock it off you too."

"I think Dannie is not the only one that is hot." Rosie said.

"Speaking of Dannie, where is Carlisle?"

"Lover boy is on the phone with her. He wouldn't even let us say hi to her." I saw the pouting face on Emmett. I laughed."It will happen, Em. Just give him time. This is all new to him. I think he is still accepting this himself."

"Told you asshole." Rose snapped at him. "Give dad the space he needs. We will meet her. You just got to let him figure out the how and when. So pick up that bottom lip now. You off to Bella's now?"

"Yep." I said as I walked into the kitchen to get the rest of my surprise. Rose followed me into the kitchen.

"You going to be okay? Can I help with anything?"

"I will be fine. I am just a little nervous. But I do have a list of things I need to buy still. You interested in dragging that brother of mine into town for a little shopping on me?"I handed her a list and a black credit card.

"Little brother you don't have to ask me twice. Besides Em and me still need to get her a present. Em has an idea but not sure if we are going to do it. So we might look around for something else first."

"I trust your judgment Rosie. I am going to head out now. I will see you all later okay." Carlisle walked into the kitchen. "Be careful son. I will contact Billy Black and let him know we are in town when you are at Bella's I didn't want anything to ruin the surprise you had planned. Tell Bella we love her and will see her soon." Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and quickly hugged Rose.

"I will tell her. I promise guys. Now if you will excuse me, I have a surprise I need to go give." I quickly headed out to the garage and looked around and finally found what I wanted to take as transportation. It was this gorgeous black Ducati Desmosedici RR motorcycle. It was the perfect mode of transportation. I straddled the motorcycle and pulled out my cell phone. I nervously punched in the message before I pressed send.

"Good morning gorgeous. I hope you are feeling better this morning. Jay"

I waited and a few minutes later my phone vibrated in my hands. I flipped it open.

"Hi ya handsome. I am better this morning. Still waiting for the ice cream and movies, but I am feeling better. IzzyB"

"You and that movie. Like you really would like to see me. Jay" I pressed send and waited for what I hoped would be a yes. After a few minutes, I got another message. I stopped breathing. I was so nervous about what this message was going to say. I flipped the phone opened and looked to see what direction my future would hold.

"Why would you ever think for one minute that I wouldn't want to see you? I miss you terribly. These messages and talking to you these last few weeks has been what has kept me from slipping over into that huge dark black pit. I would give anything to hug you and thank you for all you have done for me. Maybe someday soon I will be able to do that. Until then just know you and the family are so very important to me and I will always want to see you. IzzyB"

I got my answer. I jumped on the bike and headed out of the garage towards Bella's house. I felt the phone vibrate again in my pocket as I pulled into the driveway. I took off the helmet and picked up Bella surprise. I had brought her favorite chocolate ice cream and had bought the movie she wanted to watch. I headed towards the door. I opened the phone and called Bella's phone.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself. I thought I had said something wrong when you didn't reply back."

"No sorry it wasn't that at all. Was you serious about wanting to see me?"

"Yes Jasper. I would never be as cruel as say something like that to you and not mean it."

"Good. Well then come to the door. Please."

"What?" I felt the curiosity in her voice.

"Come to the door now Bella please."

I heard her footstep come to the front door and braced myself for her reaction. She slowly turned the knob and peeked outside. I stood there holding the ice cream in one hand and the movie in the other. In a split second she squealed and jumped straight up into my arms. I felt no fear or anger. All I felt was happiness and love spilling off of Bella like waves. I hugged her tightly. Enjoyed feeling love and acceptance like this. How could this wonderful creature love me and not fear me like she should after I had made such a mess of her birthday. But here she was hugging me tighter than I had been held in a long time. After a few moments, she broke free and looked at me.

"Gosh Jasper I am so happy you are here. But I must admit that I don't think I would not have known who you were if you hadn't called. You look so different but in a good way. Gosh, Jay you look and feel so good. I feel like I am dreaming. If I am please don't wake me up yet."

I looked at Bella standing there in her white sleeveless t-shirt and flannel pants and robe. I loved the fact that she was able to pull off the bunny slippers without looking ridiculous. She looked good in flannel as well. It made her feel soft and warm all over.

"You are not dreaming sweetheart. I am real and I am here with this damn movie you have been bugging me about." My lips curled into a smile. I watched as her face broke out into a smile as well. She was still looking up at me and smiling the biggest smile.

"Come in. No sense in standing outside. With the whole neighbor quaking at us."

We went into the house and Bella closed the door behind me. I looked at her for a moment. As incredible as she looked, I was still worried about her. She looked tired. Under her eyes were dark circles and her skin looked paler than normal. I began to worry that something more was going on with Bella than just pneumonia I reached up and ran my fingers across her forehead and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and back behind her ear. She felt so warm. Warmer than normal for a human.

"Bella are you running fever?"

"Yes. I can't seem to shake it. I have been resting like I am suppose to but it keeps coming back."

She went into the kitchen and got a spoon for her ice cream and we walked back into the living room. I followed her. I think I was going to ask Carlisle to check her out to make sure nothing else was going on with her. I didn't want anything to be wrong with Bella. I needed her in my life. I was sure of this. Somehow Bella and I just seem to fit together. I knew that we would help each other through all this pain we both felt.

"I have so many question Jasper. I don't know where to start."

"It is okay darling. I am not going anywhere. I will answer every question you have. But for now let me take care of you. Your temperature is worrying me. You look like you are feeling terrible." I listened as she coughed and I could hear the congestion in her chest. I took the movie from her and put it into the DVD player."For now let's just watch the movie and see if I can get your temperature down." I sit back down on the couch and pulled Bella close to me because I thought my cool body temperature might lower her fever. Bella looked up at me and smiled as she snuggled her head into my lap. I couldn't resist myself I reached down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I could get use to this feeling this peaceful easy feeling. I rested my hand on Bella's shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. Soon we would have to go over everything that happened but for now I was going to enjoy this moment.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I had to get us to Forks. The next chapter will be Bella and Jasper talking about the past and where they go from here. I have worked out a couple of chapters ahead. I hope I didn't disappoint you with Jasper and Bella meeting. I wanted it to be tender and sweet now. Jasper feels so protective of her. It only seems right that he would be worried about her fever and try to cool it down this his body temperature. I need some input for a chapter that I am writing in my head. I want the family to go out and do karaoke. I know what song I have picked for Carlisle and it is perfect but if you could give me some ideas about the rest of the gang. I would appreciate it. If I pick your song, I promise to give you a creative shout out in that chapter. Please send reviews they are my rest for writing this story. I check each one out and try to send you a message. I also sometimes drop hints where this story is going. I hope you like it. Dena


	11. pink panties and snow

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

A/N: I am sorry that it took me a day or two to get this up. I was almost finished with this chapter Sunday. I had written nearly 6,000 words and my computer cut off and I lost everything. I was so frustrated that I cut my computer off out of frustration. So I am going to tackle this chapter again. I just pray my computer doesn't cut off again. Enjoy! I Hope. All my favorite playmates are owned by the wonderful Ms. Meyer.

There is a quote from Jasper that sums up the feel of this chapter it is from Eclipse. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope. "

Jasper POV

Bella intertwined her fingers with mine. The warmth of her hand seemed to melt the coldness of my hand. Never before had I felt such warmth. I still couldn't believe that I was here. A million things were going through my mind all at once. Everything that I thought was right and perfect in my world no longer seemed important or relevant. Right now in this moment everything I had always dreamed about was here. I never thought I deserved to feel like this and here it was well within my grasp to hold. For the best part of 60 yrs I was a monster, I killed thousands of humans and vampires. I slaughtered for what a piece of ground and because someone told me that was what I was created to do. I thought I had lost my humanity again when I tried to attack this beautiful creature lying in my lap. But here in her presence all I could feel from her was happiness, peace and love. There was no anger only forgiveness. How did I deserve to have such a person in my life? I knew that I would always watch over Bella and always try to be the man she thought I was. I would be her friend for as long as she let me. If I had to sacrifice myself for her, I would die without a second thought of regret. She started to cough again.

"Bella, darling, can I go get you something to drink and maybe some cough medicine?"

"I am sorry Jasper. I don't want to have you waiting on me."

"It is no problem Bella honest."

"I got cough medicine by the sink and a bottle of water in the fridge. Could you put my ice cream up also? I don't want it to melt."

"Sure sweetheart. I will be right back." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I found the stuff she needed and went back into the living room. She was still sitting on the couch. I handed her the bottle of water while I poured her a spoonful of cough medicine. I placed a spoonful of the medicine in her mouth and she made a terrible face.

"It can't be that bad." I said with a laugh.

"God, yes! Imagine cold blood. That is what this taste like."

"I see your point. Here lie back down and let me get that fever down."

She looked at me and smiled. Bella snuggled her head back down in my lap. Our hands became intertwined once more as she settled back down and into the movie. I hated that she felt bad. I could feel how warm her skin was. I didn't usually like to use my powers without people knowing it but this time I was afraid that Bella would object since I just got here. I decided that this once maybe she would forgive me. I just could tell how very tired she was and I wanted to make her feel better. So I decide that it was better to hit her with a small wave of lethargy. I didn't want to overwhelm her just to make her rest for awhile. I felt her starting to start to breathe deeper and relax. I could tell she was starting to feel its effect. I sure hope that she wouldn't be mad at me later. It felt so good to feel her finally relax. I wonder when the last time she really relaxed. Edward always saw her as this weak human that couldn't possibly take care of herself. Well, I guess she showed us. She didn't need any of us to survive. We had all failed her and we had all left her alone. Edward had told her that she was not good enough for our family. In truth, it was her that was too good for us. Bella never stopped believing in us. She always trusted us and never failed us. Suddenly I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open and it was Carlisle.

"Son, I hope I am not bothering you and Bella but I wanted to tell you that I talked to Billy Black. Carlisle."

"It is okay. Bella was very tired and running a fever. So I helped get her some of the well deserved rest she needed with a small wave of lethargy. I can talk till she wakes. How did Billy Black take our being here? Jay"

"I am glad you are there to take care of her son. I know she is in good hands. Billy Black wasn't real happy to know that we are here but he said he will honor the treaty. But he wants to meet with you and me tomorrow to discuss the boundaries. I know he is talking about Edward and leaving Bella in the woods. Carlisle"

"Thanks. I figured he would want to do that. I knew that the pack would not ignore Edwards's stupidity. I am ok with the meeting. I am not sure what to tell Bella about what I will be doing in the morning. Jay"

"It is okay. Rose has got an idea. She would like Bella to have a girl's day out with her tomorrow. You know haircuts, nails done, spa and stuff like that. If Bella feels up to it. Carlisle."

"Somehow I knew Rose would want to do that. It is fine with me as long as it is my treat and Bella is ok with it. Jay."

"Rose says it is a plan. She said she is still working on your list and she wishes you would give Emmett lessons on how to pick out gifts for a woman. You are a romantic soul per her. Forget him can you teach me how to do that? Carlisle."

"Me romantic? Never thought I was that! I am just a good listener and I try to give women what they want. I don't think you need lessons. Why you wanting to romance Dannie? Jay"

"Maybe? I might be 360 something but never got an opportunity to do that kind of thing. Got any suggestions on what I might be able to send Ms Dannie? Carlisle."

"Maybe. You should buy her very own beast and have it sent to her with a note saying here is her very own beast that you and she can take out next time so you don't have to promise my sorry ass anything. Jay"

"You think she would like that and not get upset? Carlisle."

"Yes next to you the beast as she called it made her have an orgasm just looking at it. Jay"

"Hum…..I like that idea. I think I will order it now. Thanks. Tell Bella I love her. Carlisle."

"I will do Dad. Give Dannie my best. Jay"

I flipped my phone closed. Bella was still a sleep in my lap. It felt so damn good to be this close to this incredible woman. I could stay like this forever if she would let me. Somehow just sitting here with her give me much peace. I knew when she work up she would have tons of questions. I just hoped she would understand my answers. I just sit there in the silence watching her sleep for the next couple of hours. Finally she started to stir; she rolled over on her back and looked up at me. Her doe brown eyes still full of sleepiness looked up at me confused and disoriented at first. But suddenly they opened wide and bright. A huge smile crossed her beautiful face.

"Please tell me you are real and that I am not dreaming."

"Yes sweetheart. I am very much real and here with you." I smiled back down at her and slowly began to push her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you sure? I have been dreaming about you coming back into my life again. But I haven't allowed myself to hope that it could be real." She said looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Bella my sweet girl, I promise I am real and will always be a part of your life for as long as you want me. I will never leave you or desert you again. I promise to always be there for you. It was so wrong what we did to you. Listening to Edward was such a stupid mistake. One which we all regret. For my part of the terrible things that happened at your birthday party, I am so very sorry. I hope to make it up to you somehow someday. I don't blame you if you can't forgive me. It was terrible and I am so ashamed. But in my heart I know I wouldn't have hurt you. Carlisle thinks that the reason I acted that way was because I was under the bloodlust of 7 vampires all at once. I am not trying to make excuses for what happened that night. But I know that as soon as I got outside of the house I got complete control of the monster within me. Now here I sit, a broken man who is begging for your forgiveness." I looked at her trying to get a sense of what she was feeling. Her emotions were all over the place. It was hard to pick out exactly what she was feeling. I just sit there looking at her. She suddenly shifted and was sitting up looking at me. She then took her hands and placed them on the side of my face. She was quiet for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Jasper, you are being far too hard on yourself. There is nothing to forgive. I mean who gets a paper cut in a house full of vampires. Only the danger magnet, me, that is who. So please don't blame yourself for following your instinct. I know in my heart you would never hurt me on purpose. I think what Carlisle said about you feeling everyone's blood lust makes perfect sense. It would explain why that pull was so strong. I just don't know why Alice didn't warn you about everything."

"Bella, there is something you need to know. Edward and Alice had a thing going on behind our back. I think there may have been a plan for the whole paper cut to happen. That way I could be the bad guy and they could have what they wanted without looking bad."

"Why Jasper? Why would they do that? It makes no sense. Are they both so cold hearted and self centered to want to destroy us? They wanted to change us to be what they thought we should be and then they tried to destroy us. We never did anything but love them and yet we were never good enough for them. I just don't get it. "Tears started to run down her face.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. I sent her a wave of calm.

"Bella, we didn't do anything to them. It is their fault that they couldn't open up their eyes and see what was standing in front of them. We will get through all of this together. I promise."

She held on to me tight."Thank you Jasper. Just feeling close to you and knowing that you are here helps. I feel like I can let down my guard and allow myself to be vulnerable with you. I appreciate that."

"Always sweetheart. Always." I whispered into her ear. She suddenly pulled back and looked at me and smiled.

"Now Mr. Whitlock let me look at you. My how you have changed and in a really good way to. I like this look on you. I wouldn't have known you if you hadn't told me what you looked like. Wow do you look good! I love the dark hair and the blue jeans. Why did you decide to change your look so much?" She asked me looking at me up and down with a devilish smile.

"Well darling it was like this. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't know who I was anymore. Alice had destroyed everything about me. At first, she said it was to blend in. It sounded like no big deal so I let her take a piece of me away here and there until there was none of the real me left. She even took my last name from me to fit it. Now it isn't all Alice's fault I let it happened. When I got where I was going the first thing I needed to do was get back to who I am really. I am nothing more than a small town farm boy who prefers jean and boots. I wasn't for sure how you would take this side of me. But I promise this is the real me."

"Jasper I think you look great. I am sorry that Alice did that. I don't know why she would want to change you. Damn you are sexy as hell! Why would she want to change that?"

"I don't know darling but her reasons why are not important to me now. What is important to me as that you like this new look and accept me for me? That is what is important. I am just so happy that you do. Now tell me how do you feel? "I placed a hand on top of her forehead checking to see if her fever was gone. Her forehead was cool. I smiled down at her.

"I feel a lot better. I can't remember the last time I slept that good. I have this feeling that I owe you a thank you for that." She said with a curious look on her face.

"It depends are you going to be mad at me for it?"

"No I am just thankful or should I say grateful for the rest."

"Then yes! That was all me." I said while winking at her.

"Jasper can I ask a question?" I could feel her nervous pouring off of her like a river. I reached down and took her small hand in mine.

"Bella you can ask me anything. I promise I will give you an honest answer."

"Jasper where did you all go after the party? Everyone left me and that was the hardest thing out of the whole mess."

"Bella, after the party. I was so ashamed and broken. Alice told me that the family no longer wanted me there. I was told I would never fit in. I got upset and I ran. I got into my jeep and ran. I left with only the clothes on my back. I didn't know where I was going at first. To be honest, I don't think I even thought about it until I was nearly through Washington. Then suddenly I knew where I was going. I was running home. I knew for me to find myself again and to hold onto my fragile humanity. I had to go back to the place I started from to find the man I knew I was inside. So I went back to my boyhood home."

"So you went home to Texas?"

"Bella let me apologize up front." She started to interrupt me."Please let me finish. Alice assumed that I was from Texas because that was where I was changed. We went to Texas once and I found a house that looked like my boyhood home and I wanted to go inside and check the place out. She assumed that it was my boyhood home because I wouldn't take no for an answer that day. My boyhood home has been in my possession for decades but it is nowhere near Texas. I kept it a secret from everyone because I felt like I was losing my identity. I was afraid if I told Alice the truth she would want to change my house or try to make me sell it. I couldn't handle that. My home is the place that holds all my memories of the past and the place that will help me find my humanity again. I couldn't let it go. So I hide it and let everyone think I am from Texas. I hope you don't think I am this horrible person."

"No Jasper. I don't blame you. Alice would have done that I am sure as well. But where is home?"

"It is a little town in Northwest Tennessee called Whitlock. It was named after my great grandfather. I went back to my boyhood home in the early 1930's and found it in ruin. I had a man who was good at paper work and creating new identities to fix me up a will saying I had inherited the property. I have been doing that for decades now. I just create a new will periodically. I have been working to restore it to the way it was when I was a boy plus have been adding on to the property of the decades. I have a family that I trust there to be caretakers. It is beautiful now. The house is just how I remember it as a boy growing up there. I have cattle and fixing to have horses. I am having a horse barn built there while I am here. I have stocked ponds and nearly 300 acres. I have been all over the world but I have never seen a place have a prettier sunset."

"I would love to see it one day. It sounds incredible. Edward told me once that you forget your human years when you change into a vampire. How do you remember them so well?"

"I talked about this with Carlisle once. He said that you take into this life the things that were important to you in your human life. I didn't know this when I was changed but my family and home were what was going through my mind while I lay burning those 3 days. So Carlisle thinks that is why my memories are so vivid. I didn't want to lose that. So that is what I kept with me."

"Man, Jasper that is so cool. Maybe one day you will take me to your home. I would love to see it."

"I will Bella. I promise."

"Jasper what about the others? What happened to them? Is anyone with you other than Carlisle now?"

"Carlisle, Rose and Emmett are with me now. They would love to see you if you are up to it. As far as what happened with them. I will just say it is their story to tell. Esme, Alice and Edward are together and the last we knew in Canada."

"I would love to see Carlisle and Emmett. I don't mind seeing Rose either but somehow I think she will not be happy to see me. I am curious about Carlisle and Esme but I understand that it is Carlisle is the one to answer that."

"Rose has a story to tell to Bella. She really wants to see you. I know she hasn't been the nicest person to you. But I think your opinion of her will change if you give her a chance and keep an open mind."

"I will I promise. I am looking forward to seeing all of them."

"Bella can you tell me what you have been up to? You don't have to now if you don't want to."

"I don't want to dwell on Edward and being left in the woods. That is still to raw and open. I was shattered for a few days. I didn't eat or sleep. I was numb. But each day got better and when I heard from you. I didn't feel like I had lost everyone that helped a lot. So thanks for that."

"You are welcome. If you ever want or need to talk about the other, I will be here. What have you been doing other than school?"

"I have been hanging out with the La Push boys. Sam the oldest, rescued me that night in the woods. Jacob Black and me have been hanging out a lot. We have been friends for years. So it has helped a lot Jacob is a great buddy. The La Push boys like to party some times that gets a little much but they are a harmless bunch of guys. I really like Sam's Emily. But they are just not like you guys. They can't feel the hole that you all left."

I hugged her tight. She felt so good in my arms. I wished I could hold her like this forever.

"Jasper I need a human moment."

I kissed her forehead "Sure darling. No problem." She jumped up and ran up the stairs. I got up and started to look at the pictures on the walls. Bella was such a beautiful little girl. I loved the picture of her when she looked about 6 and missing her front teeth. She was such a cutie. Bella come bouncing back down the steps in a t-shirt and jeans. She was still where those cute little bunny slippers. Damn I never thought bunny slippers could be so sexy. But somehow Bella was rocking the look.

"Sorry it took me a few. I decided to put some clothes on. Oh God! Please tell me you are not looking at those hideous pictures that Charlie insists on leaving up."

"I don't blame him. You were a little cutie. My favorite is this one." I pointed out the missing teeth picture.

She laughed. We both stop when we heard Charlie pull into the driveway. I was suddenly very nervous. I was unsure how this was going to go and praying it was going to go well. Bella come over and stood at my side. She reached and squeezed my hand. I looked at her and she smiled. I think she could sense how nervous I was.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Chief Swan. He was carrying a six-pack of vitamin R.

"Bells I am home. Oh! "He was looking at me very curious and confused."Hum? Can I ask just who the hell are you?"

"God Dad! Can you get any ruder? This is Jasper Cullen. Carlisle's son."

"Damn I am sorry son. It's just. Didn't you have blonde hair?"

"Yes sir but when Alice and me spilt I decided I needed a change sir."

"Oh that is right I remember you telling me about the split with Alice, Bella. Sorry to hear that son. I understand why you would need a change though. It is good to see you son." He extended his hand to shake mine.

"You to Chief Swan. Thanks again for letting me surprise Bella today."

"You are welcome. I am grateful to you Jasper. You have helped my Bells see that there is more to life than Edward the dumbass. I am glad you are here. You are a better man than that jackass so called brother of yours. You will always be welcomed here. Is the rest of your family here already?"

"Yes sir all the ones going to come. Emmett, Rose and Dad are home. They are anxious to spend some time with Bella as well."

"Son, do you like baseball?"

"Yes sir I love baseball. All my family does. Why?"

"Would you like to watch a game with me?"

"Sure Chief. I would love that."

I didn't feel as nervous as I had earlier. Chief Swan seemed like a great guy. We started watching the rest of the game on T.V. This was turning out to be better than I had thought it would be. I wondered what Chief Swan would think if he ever watched us play baseball. Somehow I got the feeling Charlie was such a laid back man he would accept us as we were. It was good to be normal for awhile. We sit there talking, laughing and watching the game.

The phone rang. Charlie got up to answer it.

"Chief Swan here. Hi yes I remember you. Yes he is here. Would you like to speak to him? Okay. Sure that sounds fine with me as long as it is okay with Bella. Hold on let me ask her."

Bella looked at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea who he was talking to. He put his hand over the phone.

"Bells this is Jasper sister Rose on the phone. She wants to know if you would be interested in spending the night with her at the house. She wants to take you on a girl's day tomorrow and thought it would be nice to spend the night together like old times. What do you say Bells you want to do that?"

Bella looked at me and my heart melted. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yea dad let me talk to her right quick."

Bella jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hi Rose! Yea it is great to hear from you as well. Yea that sounds like fun. It will take me a bit to get ready. How long will I be staying with you? Okay. It will take me a bit to get ready. I need to shower and pack. Sure. Okay I will tell Jasper. Yes I am excited too. See you in a bit."

"Rose said to tell you she is on her way to pick me up. Since and I quote "my dumbass bother drove that bike to your house". I am going to run and get ready. Thanks for letting me go Dad."

"Just glad to see ya happy Bells." Bella hugged and kissed her Dad. She went bouncing up the stairs.

"Jasper is that bike outside yours?"

"Yes sir. It is fairly new. Would you like to go outside and see it?"

"I would love to. I use to ride bikes when I was younger."

We went outside and started talking about the bike. Charlie really liked the bike. He looked really excited about it.

"Would you like to ride it Chief Swan?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because a bike is a lot like a woman. You can't go intruding on another man's woman."

"It is okay sir. I would like you to ride it."

He looked at me smiling. I handed him the keys. He jumped on the bike and headed off down the road. I felt so peaceful on the inside. Everything was falling into place I couldn't help but be happy with the turn of events. I knew that Chief Swan didn't seem to hold the whole family accounting for Edward's poor judgment. Chief Swan pulled back into the driveway and took off the helmet."Damn this is sweet Jasper. She holds the curves perfect. I wonder what it would feel like to get her opened up."

"We will have to do that sometime Chief. That is if you know somewhere we can."

He lazily smiled at me. "I just might. Jasper there is something I want to talk to you about before Bells comes back down." I could tell there was a new seriousness in his tone and it was making me nervous.

"You can ask me anything Chief. I will answer as honest and through as I can."

"Bells loves your family. I know your family is somehow different I don't know how and I don't think it is important to know that now. I know that you all have never been anything but kind to folks around here. Up until that day in the woods with that bastard of your brother, I had always praised your family. I think you and your family is just what Bells needs in her life. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. But let me explain 2 rules that you will have to follow. The first I don't ever want that dick head around her EVER! And two if you ever break her heart and leave her alone and in a dangerous situation like that bastard did. I will personally ripe your fucking head off and burn the pieces myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir! I will never do anything to hurt her and will protect her with my very life if necessary. Edward will never get close to her again. I promise." Chief Swan shook my hand. I stood there trying to figure out how much of who we are did he really know. I mean he knew that are head had to separated and burned. I would have to discuss this with Carlisle.

"Jasper give her some time. I know she loves you. I also know that you love her. I can tell by the way you look at each other. I know that when she is with you she is safe. There is nothing greater for a father than to know his baby girl is loved, protected and safe."

"Thank you sir, I am grateful for your faith in me."

"Just remember I love roasting marshmallows over an open fire." With that he winked at me.

Rose red convertible pulled up into the driveway. She got out of the car and crossed the yard towards the Chief and I. Rose smiled and extended her hand towards Chief Swan.

"It is so nice to see you again Chief Swan."

"I can see you are beautiful as ever Rose."

"Thank you Chief. What are you two doing outside?"

"I went for a spin on Jasper bike. Bella is inside getting cleaned up and packing. Thanks for doing that for her."

"It is no problem. Our family loves Bella. Besides, Jasper and Emmett are terrible shoppers and I am in the mood for some female companionship for a change so it should be a blast for the both of us."

"Here let's go inside the house. She should be close to being done."

Rose leaned in and whispered quietly. "You can thank me later." I grinned at her and whispered "Just buy yourself something nice and charge it to me."

We walked in and I heard Bella struggling with her suitcase at the top of the stairs. I ran up and got the suitcase. I didn't want her to get hurt by falling down the steps. I looked up at her and my mouth dropped open.

Rose leaned over and said "Jay you are going to start collecting flies if you do not close your mouth." I closed my mouth but continued to watch this beautiful creature come down the steps. She had curled her brown hair and it hung around her face in soft curls. She was wearing makeup. She had on a shade of pink lipstick that made me crave to kiss them. She had on a pink camisole and brown sweater. I looked at her hips and damn I don't think I had ever seen a snugger pair of skinny jeans. Her hips were full but in perfect proportion for the rest of her body. When I looked at her feet I got a huge smile on my face. She had a worn pair of brown cowboy boots. Damn she looked so sexy from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. She had her brown jacket threw over her shoulder.

"Hiya Rose." She said. She reached and hugged Rose.

"I have missed you Be" Rose said as she hugged her tight.

She then turned to Chief Swan and hugged him."Thanks for letting me go Dad."

"No problem Bells just glad to see you smile. Just remember to take you meds okay."

"I will." She kissed his cheek.

Rose and I shook his hand. "Good to see you Chief. We will take care of your girl I promise."

I put the suitcase in the back of the car and opened the door for Bella to get in. Once I knew she was buckled in, I shut the door. Rose rolled the window down. I leaned in the window.

"So you girls on your way home?"

"Nope not yet! I ordered her a cheese pizza and thought we would rent some movies. But then straight home. Don't worry little brother. She will be safe. I promise you. We will see you at home."

"Okay. Have fun darling!" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Rose pulled away. I stood there rubbing the warm spot on my cheek. Had she really just kissed me? I went got on my bike and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and up the front steps.

"Hey anyone here?" I yelled as I went into the living room. I say Emmett playing games on the Xbox 360. Something's never change. Carlisle came into the living room.

"How did it go?"

"Great! She is incredible. Rose is taking her for pizza and to get some movies. They should be here in a bit."

"Rose thought it would be cool to get her to spend the night with all of us and make new memories. I thought that would be good idea too."

"That's my Rosie the Good Witch of the North. Damn die already. Shit shit shit! I can't get passed this level. So is my little sister good?"

"Yea, I am worried about this pneumonia. Maybe you could look at her for me Carlisle I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I will I promise. Can you come to the study for a moment Jay?"

"Sure thing Doc." We walked down the hall to the study. I went in the room and looked around I could tell he had begun to pack his things. It was a good idea to come here and get his history. Everyone needs to know where they come from. Your roots is what makes you the man you become. He handed me a stack of papers.

I began to read them. They were our divorce papers. I started at him in disbelief.

"I went to see Jenks today. You need to sign them and he is going to leave tomorrow when we get them back to him. It is almost over. There is one more set of papers in there. It is my will. I have divided things up between the 4 of you. But I am leaving you my entire history son. I know you will treasure it. I don't think anything is going to happen to me. But I wanted to be on the safe side of things."

"Wow dad I don't know what to say. Thank you. But I will never let anything happen to you. I will kick anyone's ass that tries." I grabbed the pen from the desk and signed the divorce papers. I didn't hesitate. I guess I should have but I had already worked through all the pain of the past and moved on.

Emmett came busting in the room. Jumping up and down like a 2 year old. "They are here! They are here!"

"Emmett try not to break her. She is still recovering from being sick okay."

"I promise."

We headed towards the door and watched Emmett make it to the car in 3 leaps. He opened Bella's door and pulled her out and swung her around and around.

"Belly Bear I missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me for listening to that dick?"

"Emmett Cullen put her down before you break her. She is turning blue." With that Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Yes Emmett I missed you guys too. I am just happy to see you."Emmett cradled her in his arms and ran up the steps.

I got her suitcase out of the car and headed inside myself.

When I got inside I heard Rose yelling at him to put her down because Dad might what to see her as well. Emmett hugged her tight again then sit her on her feet right in front of Dad.

"Bella my sweet girl let me look at you." Carlisle took a look at her then extended his arms and Bella collapsed into them crying.

"I am so sorry for what we did to you baby girl. It is unforgivable. But I hope someday we can make it up to you. We never stopped loving you or thinking about you. You are a part of this family as long as you would like to be. We were such fools. Such incredibly foolish people. We will never betray you again. Here sit down beside me and I will tell you my story." He motioned to the couch.

Bella followed over to the couch and looked around the room confused.

"I cleaned it up before you got here. I didn't want any reminders of the past here in case you came. This is a couch that was up in the attic." Rose smiled.

"Thank you that was very kind Rose."

"You will not find reminders of those 3 here. They are all boxed up and put in storage."

"Bella how much did he tell you about my story?"

"He told me of the change, his change and Esme's. But I am sure he left things out."

"I am afraid he left out quite a bit. So I will go over it now and pray you will not hate me. I was alone for the biggest part of my life. Edward's mother begged me to save her son. I longed for a companion so I changed him. I know now it was wrong but at the time it seemed right. Edward hated me and told me so daily. I got this crazy idea that if he had a mother figure it would help to make things better. I knew Esme because she was a patient of mine. Her husband beat her. I was quite fond of her. She was pregnant I monitor her but unfortunately her baby boy was born still born. She was so devastated that she tried to jump off a chift. I got to her and changed her. But mentally she never really recovered. She transferred all her love onto Edward and in her eyes he became the son that had died. She wouldn't let anyone get close to Edward. Finally Edward was so angry. He left. Esme became so destroyed. She wouldn't come out of her room. She just kept blaming me for all the problems we were having. Edward finally came back and Esme got better but she was still obsessed with Edward." Carlisle looked at Rose and she shook her head yes. I continued to monitor the emotions in the room. Carlisle began to speak again.

"One night this beautiful young woman came in she had been beaten and raped. She was barely alive. An idea come across my mind. If I changed this beautiful woman and brought her into our family maybe she could be a mate for Edward. I felt I was doing the right thing because this woman life had been denied her by the hands of another man. Well, once again I played god and brought another into our life style without asking them watch they preferred. 2 wrongs doesn't make a right. Edward was furious. This time he packed and said he would never be back. Esme begged him to take her too. Edward refused. Life was hell there for a long time. Esme was downright cruel to Rose. She blamed her for everything. Esme can be quite vicious when she wants to be. Somehow Rose survived, Edward came back years later. We were hunting in the East Tn. mountains. When Rose found Emmett bloody and near death, she begged me to change him. Rose had never asked for anything. I was not going to deny her moment of happiness because I had been denied mine. Once again, Esme and Edward where furious with me. But this time I didn't carry. I couldn't remember the last time Rose had been allowed to be happy. I was going to give it to her. Then Alice and jasper joined us. We had some since of happiness for awhile. Then you sweet Bella entered our lives, Esme was jealous of your relationship with Edward. She and I had a lot of fights over it. Apparently Alice and Edward started having a relationship behind everyone's back. Esme, Edward and Alice planned the whole paper cut. No of show that one coming. Once it did we all went in different directions. Rose and Emmett went to Africa, Jasper to Tennessee. I went with the others to Canada. Once I figured out the truth and told Edward and Alice to leave. Esme went nuts and tried to attack me. I left and went to Tennessee with Jasper. When we realize all that happened we knew we had to see you and explain. Bella I am a silly old fool that tried to play God and lost. I hope you don't hold the others accountable for my mistakes. All the responsibility lies with me, it is my fault I should never have changed Edward and for sure not Esme. I regret her change more than anyone else. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an ole fool."

Bella hugged him tight.

"You are no old fool Carlisle. You made good on a dying woman request and went that didn't turn out like you thought it would you tried to give Edward what he was missing a mother. You didn't sit out to hurt anyone intentionally. You are a good kind soul Doctor Cullen. You look for the good in people and try to fix the broken. Sometimes the broken cannot be fixed. But that is in no way your fault. You love your family. You love humans. You are the most human vampire I know. I love you Dad. I love you because you don't make excuses for your faults. You forgive others of their faults as well. And I am damn proud to be a part of your family." She hugged him really tight and he kissed her on top of the head. They stayed like that for a moment.

Then she turned and looked at Rosie. "Well, I guess I owe you an apology. I thought you were just some jealous bitch and didn't want us to be happy. I can see now that you was only trying to spare me the heart ache that you felt all those years. Thank you Rose. I hope you can forgive me."

Rose hugged Bella tight." I just didn't want you to feel the pain that Esme can dish out. She is in all honesty one cruel bitch. I care too much about you to let her hurt you the same way. I have always thought of you as a little sister. I hope we can get past all the mistakes that has happened."

"Okay it is getting way too serious in here. Isn't anyone going to ask Bella what she thinks of Dad's new look and that damn funny shirt?" Emmett asked in only the crazy way he could ask.

Bella looked at Carlisle who's your daddy t-shirt and blue jeans and started to laugh hysterically.

"Carlisle, I love it. You look great. You seem so much more relax. I am glad you decided for a relaxed look for yourself as well."

"I am glad you like it. I feel more like me than I have in a long time. Now what do you say we get you to the dining room and let you eat your pizza."

"Sure I am staving." We all went into the kitchen and started to talk about some of the funnier things we had done in the past. Rose told her how we all loved to do karaoke at local bars. How we all got into it. She told her about us all getting dressed up and going to see the Rocky Horror movie in the 70's. Bella begged to see the pictures of us all dressed up. I was quite to point out that I was always the narrator and didn't do the drag thing. Emmett accused me of being jealous of his sexy legs. We went from one story to another. We told her of our love of going to theme parks and how we had been to all the opens of Disney worlds around the world. Emmett favorite ride was the tea cups. Somehow she thought that was hilarious. She asked my favorite. I told her it was a tossup between the Aerosmith roller coaster and the free falling elevator ride. Emmett challenged her to an Xbox game. They went running into the living room. Leaving Carlisle, Rose and me in the kitchen to clean up. Carlisle excused himself and went back to his study. Rose was washing dishes and I was putting them up.

"Okay little brother spill. You are in love with her. Aren't you?"

"Wow that is my Rosie straight to the juggler. I honestly don't know Rose. I feel so relaxed with her I can't explain it. I just want to be around her protector her and be in her life in any fashion she seems fit for me to be. Love? I don't know I do know I wouldn't want to face another sunrise without knowing she is going to be in my day."

"Yep the love bug has bit you in the ass. Does Bella known?"

"God no and you are not going to tell her Rose you hear me. I will love her from a far if I have to. But I want whatever feelings she has for me to be her own. You will not influence her. I can be happy and just be her friend as long as I get to see her and know she is okay."

"Okay Jay, but personally I think you are as blind as a bat. Anyone can see how she looks at you. Anyone but you."

"What?"

"Come on lover boy I am in the mood for a movie let's see what they are up too?"

"Wait Rose explain. Please."

"Nope you going to have to figure it out on your own. Now let's go make sure Emmett is playing nice." I was so confused. I was still trying to figure out my feelings and here was Rosie telling me that Bella was feeling things for me as well. God I was in deep. I just had to figure all this out.

"Bella I could kiss you." I heard Emmett say and before I knew it a low growl escaped my lips.

"Down tiger. He wouldn't kiss her for real. I would have to remove his lips for awhile and he hates when I do that.

"Rosie, Bella just helped me get pass that Damn level I have been playing all day."

Rose looked at me and smiled"See" She winked."Great Emmett now save the game and you can play with it tomorrow. Now is movie time."

He pulled Rosie down into his lap and kissed her passionately.

"Okay now what movie are we going to watch?"

"Something scary" everyone yelled.

I put in 30 days of night and sit back down beside Bella. I decided it was a good idea. Bella got really close during the scary scenes and head her head into my shoulder.

"It is okay little girl I will protect you" I kissed the back of her head.

After that was over, Emmett put in a movie called "A walk to Remember."

Bella laid her head over on my shoulder. It felt so nature to feel her lying there like that. She wrapped her hands into mine. God I knew I had died and gone to heaven. I felt her getting tired but I didn't move. By the end of the movie, I looked over and Emmett was dry sobbing. It was hysterical. Bella was asleep in my arms. I asked Rose if she had fixed Bella a room to sleep in. I knew as much as I wanted to hold her here in my arms all night but I knew that she would be sore in the morning.

"I fixed Bella a room across from yours Jay."

"Thanks. Bella darling wake up I am going to move you to the spare bedroom so you can sleep better."

I picked her up in my arms and went up the stairs I got to the door and pushed it open. It was a lovely room. It had a canopy queen size bed with white linens. It had a white eyelet lace bedspread. There was a bathroom next to the bedroom. It was colored in pinks and browns. I knew that Bella would love it. I lay Bella on the bed and began to pull off her boots. She woke up finally when I got the 2nd boot pulled off.

"Jay I need a human moment."

"There is a bathroom right through there."

She stopped and got out her night clothes and headed into the bathroom. I decided to pull back the covers and take off my boots to climb in beside her. Then I sit down in the rocker next to the bed.

After a few moments, Bella entered the bedroom. I was shocked at what she was wearing. She had on a baby doll pink nightgown. The length of it stop as the edge of her buttocks. She was wearing matching pink panties that had ruffles on them. Control Jasper. Then of waterfalls, rivers, snow capped mountains anything cold. Do not look at those ruffles. I patted the bed and she come over and crawled in between the sheets. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the top of the forehead.

"I am glad you are here Bella. I hope you have sweet dreams. Try to get some rest Rose has a big day planned tomorrow. I know this because she has my black card." I laughed."Now if you need anything I will be across the hall just yell and I will be here."

"NO!" I looked at her puzzled.

"Jay please don't leave me. I am afraid I will wake up and get scared that today has been a dream."

"It isn't my sweet. But I will stay if you want me too." I sit down on the bed. I pulled off my boots and started to lie down next to her.

"Now Jay I know you cannot be comfortable like that. You don't lay down to rest like that now do you? I know you don't sleep. But I know you all rest from time to time to regain energy."I smiled and pulled my shirt over my head and unbutton my pants. I was waiting for her to say something to stop me but instead she just kept looking at me and smiled. I pulled off my pants and stood there in my black silk boxer. I laughed inside my head. I was wondering what she was thinking of the silk boxer. It was one weakness of mine. I loved the feel silk on my skin. Silly God of Freaking War in silk boxer oh well that would be me. She patted the bed and I slide in and felt her curl herself up against me. I had to keep my mind on my actions. Every cell was telling me to jump her bones. But this was her ride and we would go about this at her pace. But damn it was going to be hard. If I died this would be my answer for what heaven felt like.

"Jay thanks for coming back for me."

"Darling I will never leave you again. I promise. I will be at your side forever. From the first time you took my hand, I have felt hope. No one else has ever done that for me. I will be with you forever and a day. You my sweet Bella have captured a huge part of my heart and helped to give me back my soul. I am in your debt for as long as you need me."

I could tell she was sleep. She yawned. "Then I guess it means forever." I kissed the top of her head. She then sleepily mumbled. "I love you Jasper."

Oh my God did she really just say I love you Jasper. No she was just sleep and mumbling. This beautiful woman could not possibly love someone like me.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I want things to be really romantic and special for the two of them. Leave me some love, I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I promise.


	12. pink dresses and tree houses

Promise me all your Tomorrows

Jasper POV

Bella lay there curled up in my arms. I stroked the back of her hair. Had she really told me she loved me? I don't know I know what Rosie said I just couldn't get those words out of my head. I lay there thinking how perfect our bodies fit together. I run my hand down her back. Her skin was like silk. God, how I loved silk, when it touched my body, it made me hard. Bella occasionally rub herself up against me. The hardness between my legs was growing larger as the minutes passed. I didn't want to scare her but I was afraid if she rubbed her soft center against me she would be shocked as how bad I wanted to make her mine. I am not sure when my feelings of love went deeper or when my desire came to be. All I knew that I wanted to feel her soft wetness around my hard cock. Whitlock get a handle you can do this. Think cold. Snow cap mountains, cold mountain streams, waterfalls, and rivers, if I keep thinking cold things maybe my cock would grow softer. Ahhh! That is better at least I had some freedom of movement in my boxers. We lay like that all night her in my arms and me thinking about cold things. Suddenly I felt a spike of desire roll off of Bella.

"Jay, please don't stop. I need you."

Jesus woman, you are going to kill me. I lay perfectly still.

"Oh God Jay, touch me there. Just like that ummmm…."

Now she was moaning. Suddenly I had a dangerously wicked thought but I couldn't help myself. Maybe I could help her out in her sleep without touching her. I leaned over close to her and kissed the top of her head. I whispered "Bella, darling I do love you and I hope you don't hate me for what I am about to do. Bella curled on her side I spooned my body against hers.

I began to send her small waves of lust. She moaned again and pushed back against me. I lay there perfectly still. Praying I didn't wake her. She reached and cupped her breast gently pulling on her nipples. She was licking her lips. I sent another small wave. This time she pulled up her pajama top. I held my breath as I looked at her perfect breast. They were the shape of oranges. Her nipples were long and pointed out. They were pinkish brown in color. God how I wanted to taste one of them, but this was about her enjoyment not mine. I watched as she pulled on her nipples and moaned. She started to move her ass against my cock. This was such sweet torture. The more she wiggled the harder my cock got. I could feel the precome oozing from the tip. I sent her another wave of desire. This time I watched as she slides her hand down between her thighs. I watched her rub her hand feverishly between her thighs. I could feel the warm wetness pooling between her thighs. "God Jasper I want you." This woman was making me dizzy with desire. I knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. I whispered into her ear "It is okay, let yourself go touch your wetness for me." I sent her another wave of lust it was more intense this time. She reached down and started to stroke her wet slit for me. I could feel her touching herself against my cock. I knew I was going to bust along with her. She then started to push a finger in and out of her wet center. Getting faster and faster, she was taking both of us now over the edge. I could feel my cock tightening from the pressure of her playing with herself. It was getting hotter and hotter in there. I was about to lose myself right along with her. Suddenly she started grinding her wet pussy against me. She threw her head back against my shoulder and yelled "oh god fuck me jay." I felt her spasm against me. In all of my 160 plus years I had never felt anything so intense. I sent her a calming lethargy wave. I felt her drifting off to sleep again. I looked down and realized that I had cum all over my black silk boxers. Damn this woman did things to me that I never thought could happen. When I knew she was deep asleep, I got out kissed her lips lightly and headed towards the shower.

As I stepped into the shower I hated to wash her sweet smell off of me. But I didn't want to scare her either. I knew that I needed to hunt and needed to do it now. While I was still in control of the monster inside me, I got out and slipped back on my jeans. I went back into the bedroom. Bella was still deep asleep with a huge smile on her face. I sent her another small amount of lethargy. I didn't want her to wake up while I was gone. I went over to the bed. "I love you darling." I slipped out of the bedroom. I went across the hall and slipped into a pair of sweats. I needed to get out of here and eat.

I headed down the stairs. Em was still playing his game. I sit down beside him on the couch.

"Is Belly ok?"

I smiled and laughed to myself."Ya Em she is doing well. Resting deeply, I thought I would go for a hunt before she woke up. You want to go big brother."

"Well hell ya! Let me go tell Rosie where we are going. She is putting the finishing touches on her plans for tomorrow trip with Bells."

Emmett jumped up and ran into his and Rosie room. He brought Rosie back with him. Rosie was smiling.

"Well little brother what has got you so worked up?"

"Nothing Rosie dear, I swear." I give it my best innocent look.

Emmett was looking from Rose to me. Then It hit him like a ton of bricks what Rose was talking about.

"Damn, little bother, please tell me that you are not trying to tap my little sister." He was shaking his head.

"Okay Bear, I will not tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life making sweet Bella's toes curl. Is that better?" I laughed while I patted him on the back.

"Man, what is about my little sister that turns men into mass horn dogs?"

"I could give you the list if you want." He was shaking his head with it In his hand.

"Or I could tell you that I love Bella to the bottom of my core and will for the rest of my life. I promise you I will never do anything to dishonor her or hurt her. How does that sound?"

"If you do you bastard, I will pull off your cock and balls and play baseball with them. Understand?"

"Yes that sounds like a fair enough deal. But it will not be necessary. I love her bear. I love her. I haven't loved a woman like this in 150 yrs. I promise. If all she wants from me is a friend than I will be the best friend anyone has ever been. But if she lets be her lover then I will be the most magnificent lover she has ever had." I reached out my hand. Emmett grabbed my hand and shook it. Rose come over and gives me a great big hug.

Carlisle entered the room and asked what he had missed.

"Well little brother admitted to us and his dumbass self that he is in love with Bella." Rose said proudly.

"Well it is about damn time. I am so happy for you both son." Carlisle came over and hugged me now.

"Wait guys, I love her but that doesn't mean she loves me."

"What are you fucking blind all of sudden?

She looks at you and melts. She can't take her eyes off of you stupid." Now it was my turn to get slapped by Rose.

"I am not going to just assume anything Rose. I want Bella to come to me when she is ready. No matter how long that takes. Now who is going hunting with me?"

"I am "said my big brother bear.

"Dad and I will stay here in case she wakes up." With that Em and I were out the door and down to the river in no time. I watched as Em took on a cranky grizzly. I took down a couple of cougars and an elk. When we had our bellies full, we went back to the house. Bella was still asleep. I went took another shower and slipped on a new pair of jeans and white button up shirt. I put a black vest over it and pulled on my black boots. I picked in on Bella again she was still asleep. I went down stairs to cook her some breakfast. Rose was there to help. I ended up making her an omelet and a bowl of fresh strawberries and bananas. I poured her a glass of orange juice and cup of coffee. I took all the food upstairs and sit it on the dresser. I went over and crawled into bed with her. I kissed her forehead.

"Bella sweetheart, it is time to wake up darling."

She began to stretch. She then slowly opened up her beautiful brown doe eyes.

"You are changed."

"I got up and went for a quick hunt so I had to get cleaned up. I didn't want to make you sick with the smell of bleed forgive me."

"I do this time." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"I made you breakfast. I knew you would need your strength to go on your shopping trip with Rose today."

"Oh boy thanks. I love cheese omelets. Those strawberries and bananas smell yummy too."

"I am glad you think so. It just looks well, not very appetizing to me."

"It is delicious trust me. So while Rose and I are out what do you have planned?"

"Carlisle and I have got to go see our lawyer Jenks. We are finalizing our divorces. We are going to hang out here. I am going to try to wipe Emmett's ass on Xbox. We are not going to do anything big. I am glad you and Rosie are going out. She really loves you Bella."

"I love her too. I just feel so bad for all she went thru Jay. It makes me understand her on so many new levels. I really respect how tough she is. She had to be"

"Rose is very protective of the people that she loves sweetheart. You are one of those people. Now I need you to promise me something."

"Okay what is you desire." My man went to hundred areas all at once. But I thought focus.

"Bella, in our family we like to give each other gifts. I want you to learn to deal with this. We are not trying to buy your love or loyalty. We just enjoy watching each other face when we get something that we have really wanted. Okay. Can you do that for me? Don't think in terms of prices. Think in terms of how happy you are going to make us by accepting it okay?"

"Yes, Jasper I can do that as long as you don't tell me how much things cost. Edward use to quote prices to me. I hated that."

"I will never do that. By the way, how did you sleep last night?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"Heavenly. I don't think I have ever slept so sound. I am really excited about my trip with Rose."

"Well here let me take this empty plate back down stairs and let you get ready."

About 30 minutes later Bella came down the stairs, she was wearing a pink off the shoulder sweater and black skinny jeans. She had black and pink converse tennis shoes on. She had a designer purse tossed over her shoulder and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Bella, girl, you got it going on. I never have seen you look so good." Rosie said. "Maybe you can give me some pointers."

All I could do was smile, she was breath taking. "Rose you still have my credit card right."

"Yes dear sweet little brother is there a limit to our spending?"

"No you girls just have fun." I went over to Bella and kissed her on top of the head. "I will see you when you get back."

"Belly which car you want to take." Emmett asked

"I have a choice?" she asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Well hell ya, let's go out to the garage and have a look." With that they disappeared to the garage.

"Now we should be back at 7pm. You make sure all the decoration are up. All the decorations are in the idiot's bedroom. I knew she wouldn't want to go in there. Make sure you and Emmie get those lights up down the driveway. All the presents are in there as well. They are in Bella paper cut proof bags."

"Thanks Rose. I couldn't do this without you. I love you sis. Make sure she has fun today. Nothing is off limits to her. Just make sure she is happy."

"I will do. Now we better go before she wonders what we are doing in here."

We walked out to the garage. Bella had chosen a Black SUV. Somehow that didn't surprise me.

"Rose I hope this okay. I thought It would give us more room for our packages."

"Anything you want. Would you like to drive?"

"May I?"

"Yes Bella gone are the days that anyone is going to tell you want you should do. Okay."

I watched as petite Bella got behind the wheel with a huge smile on her face. Rose climbed in on the passenger side and we watched as they disappeared down the driveway.

Carlisle spoke."Well I guess it is time to go met the pack. I will call Billy and see where we are going to met him." He opened his phone and called Billy Black.

"Good morning Billy. How are you this fine morning?" Carlisle smiled at us."I was wondering where you wanted us to meet you so we can go over the things that you said we must discuss. Okay. Do you really want us to meet you there? Are you sure that is a good idea. Won't that come as a surprise to him? Oh! I see. I didn't know. Sure that isn't a problem. Yes we will see you there then. We will be leaving now. Bye for now." I had only heard Carlisle side of the conversation. I was curious as hell as to where we were meeting the pack.

"Carlisle you look shocked and I feel waves of confusion coming off from you. Where are we going?"

"Jasper, I am as shocked as you are when I say this. I never say this one coming. Billy Black wants us to meet him at Chief Swan's house."

"What the fuck?"

"He said that Charlie has known all along about us. That he has known of the pack and the legend since they were boys. He stayed out of it and didn't say anything until Edward left Bella in the woods and since this affects her. Charlie wants to meet with all of us and the pack."

"Damn. He said something yesterday about me not hurting Bella. I thought it was weird but I never thought he knew about us and our dining habits. So I guess we are going now huh?"

"Yes I think it is better if all three of us go. So Emmett you are coming too. But promise not to piss off the pups. They are kids and easily to piss off. So you let us do the talking. Do I make myself clear son? This could go very bad for all of us son."

"Yes dad I promise not to tell the smelly puppies how very bad they stink. Or that they have fleas. Or that they sleep where they piss." Emmett smiled.

"I am serious son give me your word."

"I promise dad. I will only speak if you tell me too or if the situation gets out of hand."

"Deal."

We got into Carlisle black BMW and headed towards Chief Swan's house. As we pulled into the drive, I noticed the police cruiser and a brown pickup truck. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of Carlisle. I must admit if I had a beating heart it would be beating out of my chest.

"Now boys don't breath in here. The smell will be terrible and we don't want to offend them right off the bat ok."

"Yes sir." We both said. I stood by Carlisle and Emmett was behind us. Carlisle knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming to the door.

Chief Swan opened the door and had a lazy half smile on his face. He extended his hand towards Carlisle.

"Morning Carlisle. I bet I am the last person you expected to see this morning."

"Yes Chief you do have me there." Charlie motioned for us to come into the house. The pack was in the living room watching the baseball game from last night on the big screen television. As soon as we come in, they stopped and started to growl.

Charlie looked at Billy in a pissed off manner. "Billy get the boys to calm down our I will make them go outside. I want no trouble in this house. Do I make myself clear boys?"

The pack backed down and looked at their feet.

"Billy nice to see you."

"You too Carlisle. Let me introduce the pack."

I scanned the living room. There were 6 oversized young men half dressed in Chief Swan's house.

"Sam is the alpha. Then Jacob my son is next. There is Paul, Embry, Quinn and Seth. These are just some of the pack. These boys are the leaders of the group."

"These are my sons Jasper and Emmett."

"Where is that bastard son of yours Edward?"

"I honestly don't know for sure. The last I knew he was in Canada. But he is no longer any son of mine."

"So you are saying if the pack finds him. We are free to have fun with him."

"Do what you will Billy? It is no concern of mine. If I see him first I will make him suffer also for what he did to Bella by leaving her in the woods. It was an unforgiveable act."

Billy laughed. "You were right Charlie. Carlisle is a very wise man. What members of your family do you claim now friend?"

"I have 3 children with me. Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Those are the members of my family now."

"So if we find your woman or the pixie bitch trying to hurt a human. You are okay if we destroy them as well?"

"Do what you will. All I ask is for you to honor the treat your grandfather agreed to a hundred years ago. Billy we mean you no harm. We don't mean anyone harm. We are peaceful creatures. We just want to live in peace and harmony among our people."

Jacob spoke up "You bloodsucker are all alike. You live only to destroy. I will not stand back and let you destroy Bella again."

I stepped forward. "Jasper, no son."

I extended my hand towards Jacob. "I would like to thank you. You all took care of Bella when Edward broke her and we left her. We were so very wrong to do that. It was a terrible horrible mistake. Edward is an SOB that doesn't deserve to live. I pray that you find him and rip him apart. All I ask is that you call me so that I may help to burn the pieces."

"Are you not the bloodsucker that tried to destroy Bella on her birthday?"Jacob asked in a sneer.

I hung my head in shame. "Yes. I am. It is something that I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I was sit up by the pixie bitch and bastard. I feel face first into their trap. But I swear if you want to pull my head and limbs off now and burn them. I will not stop you. I deserve whatever punishment you have in mind for almost destroying such a beautiful creature."

Jacob lunged towards me."Prepare to die you bloodsucking bastard."

Suddenly Chief Swan was between us. He was pushing Jacob back. "Billy tell your boy to back the hell up. I don't want to hurt you Jacob but I will."

"Jacob get back in line NOW!" Jacob backed up to the line where the others were standing. His head down like a scolded puppy.

"I understand your anger Jacob. But I believe that Jasper is telling the truth. I spent yesterday studying Jasper around Bells. And I saw nothing but love and loyalty from him. I honestly do not think they will hurt Bells or anyone else. No one will be running them out of town. Do I make myself clear boys? They have as much right to be here as you do. No one will go after these 4 people ever. I trust them and you should as well. Now dammit Billy Black get off your dead ass and shake Carlisle hand."

I watched as Billy and Carlisle shook hands. Billy turned to the boys and told them to go back to their patrols. The pack disappeared out the back door and I watched as they turned into huge giant wolves running into the back woods.

"Well, hell I bet you have a 100 questions for me Carlisle." Charlie said. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Now that you mention it I do have a few Chief"

"I will try to make this simple on you all. I have known about the pack and vampires since I was a boy playing on the reservation with Billy here. When you all moved back, Billy got his panties in a bunch. I told him I thought you were all good guys and to leave things alone I didn't want any problems in town. When the kills started last year, Billy told me it was a vampire I still had a gut feeling that you and your family wasn't involved. I got to tell his sorry ass I was right when you all killed that sick bastard James. Thank you by the way for saving my Bells. I have never had an easy feeling about Edward but after he tried to save Bells. I tried to learn to like him. But my gut always said there was more to Edward than met the eye. So when he left Bells alone in that woods to die. It was the pack that I reached out too. I knew that they would find her. I was right. I was heartbroken that you all had left her. Something was just not right with that. I was relieved when Carlisle called and explained what happened. I knew I was a better judge of character than that. I am really good at playing the Chief of Police that is like those three fucking little monkeys. You know the one see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil. But I have known all along what you are and how you dine. I think of you as your typical hunter only thing is you drain your game rather than hang it on some damn wall. Now the pack and Billy here will keep their word. I know you will keep yours and we will be one big happy family understood. We all shook our heads in agreement."

Then a crazy idea came into my mind. I had to ask the worst they could say was no but if they said yes Bella would love it.

"Chief and Mr. Black, we are planning a surprise party for Bella tonight I was wondering if you both and the pack would like to come."

"That sounds like a good idea. What is the occasion son?"

"I ruined Bella's last birthday I want to make it up to her."

"Count me in. I will bring the Vitamin R."Chief Swan said."What do you say Billy? You are down with the kids' right?"

"We will be there and we will bring the food if that is okay with you. Can you use some help setting up things?"

"Sure we never turn down help. We are going to run to town for a bit but what do you say we met up at our house at noon. Bella and Rose are going to be back at 7pm tonight. I will text Rosie and tell her about the additional guest."

"You got anything an old Chief of Police can do?"

"Yea can you gather up all the pictures you can find Bella and bring them out there at noon as well?"

"Sure. I am excited about this. Bells will love it."

We shook hand with Chief and Billy and left for our appointment with Jenks. We got the paper to him. He promised us he would have the final decrees by the end of the week. Jenks give us all the paper work he had been fixing for us for home in Tennessee. I had asked him to fix an id for Bella. I didn't know if we would ever need it but the general told me to be prepared for everything. I took all the papers and paid him half the money and promised the other half when we had the divorce papers in hand. As we headed back home, I had one more stop to make. I went into the ford dealer and found what I had hoped to find there. There was a black mustang convertible waiting there. It had beige leather interior with seat warmers. It had a gps system installed. There was tinted windows a cool sound system. I knew that this was the car for Bella. I wrote the man a check and drove it home. It handled the curves so well. When I got there I pulled it into the garage and put a big pink bow on it. I knew she loved the truck but I think it had seen its better days and the mustang was the perfect car. It was not too flashy and it was a beautiful car that drove great.

Carlisle and Emmett was inside getting all the house decked out in pinks and brown when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door and there stood the chief and the pack. I put the pack to the task of hanging all the lights in the trees down the drive. The chief and I went to making a slide show. Then Charlie headed off to get the birthday cake I had ordered from the bakery at town. I went outside and fixed a dance floor out close to the garden and hung more lights in the trees out there. I went back inside and looked around everything looked perfect. I gathered everyone around and told them to be back here at 6pm to put on the finishing touches.

I headed up started and got into the shower. I took a long hot shower. I wanted everything to be perfect for Bella she deserved it. I just hoped she would love it and not kill me. I got out of the shower. I put on another pair of red silk boxer. I went to the closet and looked in to see what I should wear. I ended up in black 501 button fly jeans. A pink button down shirt and a black vest. I slicked back my hair. I put on my dress boots. I loved these boots they were made out of alligator skin and fit my feet perfect. I slide on my belt with the silver buckle. I splashed on my favorite cologne and then headed down the stairs to wait for my guests to arrive.

Bella's POV

Rose had been a lot of fun to hang out with. I still couldn't believe that she had convinced me to cut my hair to my shoulders. I had never cut my hair. I had also had it colored a rich chocolate brown with a touch of red in it. I loved it. We had gone to a spa and had a massage. That was so much fun. Then we went and got our nails done. I never had fake nails in my life but I loved them. It was hot pink with little brown polka dots in it. We then went shopping. We went to Victoria Secret and I had bought way too many bras and underwear. But I had never been shopping for fancy under things before. We then went to several clothes stores. I think we had bought the town out. When I come out of the dressing room at one store. Rose said Jay had messaged her and told her we were going out and for me to buy a fancy dress. I had never owned a truly fancy dress. We ended up going to a designer store. Rose picked out this hot pink dress that was strapless. I tried it on and she had said this was it. I also bought a simple black dress there. Rose said everywoman needed one simple black dress. We went down a few stores and found a shoe store. I ended up buying a pair of black Steve madden shoes that I loved. We went back to the mall. Rose said we had to have awesome jeweler to go with our outfits. I ended up getting a couple of black pieces that I really liked. Nothing like black dangling earrings to show off your neck according to Rose. I loved shopping with Rose. She let me make my own decisions. Rose was becoming more like a sister and best friend rolled into one. I was still looking around the store when I noticed this pocket watch. It was gold and had a scene of pond on it. I had remembered him talking about his favorite place to watch a sunset. I asked the man to let me look at it. When I touched it, I felt a bolt of electricity go through me. I knew I had to buy this for him. I asked him if he could engrave something inside it for me. He said he could but it would take about an hour. I told Rose about it she thought it was a great idea and bought it. She told him we would be back in 2 hrs to pick it up. We went back to the salon got facial. Which I loved. I had never felt like such a princess. Rose said we needed to get ready there because we would not have time when we got home because we would have to leave as soon as we got there. I put on my new lacy black underwear. I loved the garters. I put on my hose and stepped into the dress. I slipped into my heels and headed back to sit in the chair for the woman to finish my hair and makeup. She waved tiny pink roses and baby breath through my hair. She put on all my makeup and painted my lips with this paint brush thing. She sprayed my hair and then turned me to face the mirror. I couldn't believe the reflection in the mirror. I was beautiful. I looked nothing like myself. I stood looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how well the dress hugged my curves. Rose did a wolf whistle. She looked like a knock out in red. Her hair was all placed on top of her head. But as I looked in the mirror I didn't feel as inferior to Rose as I had always felt before. Damn I looked good too. I hope Jasper liked this look. Rose must have felt my anxiety. She come up and placed her hands on my shoulders. "You are going to knock that man out of his boots."

"You think so Rose?"

"Yes Bella you will take his breath away. I promise."

I looked back in the mirror and smiled. We stopped and I went in an got the pocket watch. I hoped he liked it. It just seemed like him somehow. Ageless, timeless and perfection all rolled into gather.

"Bella try to relax you look incredible."

"I am sorry. I am just so nervous. What if jay hates this? I mean he is use to the sneaker wearing Bella. I don't want to be like Alice. Who feels naked unless she is wearing designer things?"

"Bella you are nothing like Alice. Jay knows that. He loves you the way you are inside and out. It is just good to sometimes make men melt a little. Keeps them interested."

"Rose are you sure Jasper feels romantic towards me. I mean. I would understand if he didn't. I don't have much to offer him."

"Bella do you love him?"

"Yes. I think I do. I mean my heart nearly jumps out of my chest when he is close to me. When am in his arms. It feels like home. But for goodness sakes Rose he keeps kissing me on the forehead. Why does he do that? He has never kissed me. Gosh I want so badly for him to kiss me. He makes me melt into a great big puddle of ooze."

"Bella can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Rose anything ask away."

"Have you ever been sexually intimate with anyone?"

I blushed deeply and looked at my feet.

"I guess that means that Dickward never did anything but kiss you."

"Now he was worried about hurting me and losing control."

"What a dick head! Bella, when a man loves a woman he will not hurt you. He had rather cut his dick off than hurt you. Emmie is an animal in bed at times but he can be the gentlest lover ever. Dick ward was a pussy. He could never hurt you. Unless he didn't love you. Now Jasper, something tells me Jasper will worship you like a goddess and make your toes curl as you come."

I blushed again and laughed nervously.

"Oh my god! You have never had an orgasm have you?"

"I have tried but I just cannot seem to ever go over the edge. I think I have in my sleep but never in real life."

"Oh sweetheart, then you will have the perfect teacher. Jay can make you have an orgasm just by looking at you and sending lust your way. One time Emmie and I had been at it for hours. Jay burst into the door and looked pissed at us. He sent us waves of intense lust we both orgasmed harder than we ever had. He looked us and said "Damn now can you give a fucking brother a break you are killing me. There is no more cold water in the fucking house." It was so funny. But poor Emmie couldn't get his dick hard the rest of the night." We both laughed.

"Rose I am nervous. What if my inexperience frustrated Jasper? What if all he sees me as in all honesty is a friend?"

"Bella you got to trust me. You make his dick hard. All he has to do is look at you and it springs to life. As far as experience, you don't need it. Just do what comes natural. All things will happen when they are suppose to. But I think you will have to make the first move with kissing. I think Jasper is scared to push you too far to fast so you will have to do that one for him."

"How will I know Rosie when the time is right?"

Rose reached over and patted me on the hand. "You will just know girl. I promise. Hey text the boys and tell them we are on our way home and should be there at 7pm.

I text Jasper. Then watched as the lights of the city drifted off to the back ground. Before I knew it I was looking at the Welcome to Forks sign. We would be home in a moment. I started to get nervous.

"Relax Bella. It will be okay."

As we pulled into the driveway, I was shocked to see all the lights in the trees. They were sparkling like Christmas. What was going on? I looked at Rose. Who looked at me and smiled. She knew but I also knew she wouldn't be telling me. I would have to figure this one out for myself.

Jasper POV

Everyone had arrived back at 6pm. The kitchen was stocked full of food. The coolers where overrunning with vitamin R and soft drinks. In the center of the dining room was Bella's birthday cake. It was chocolate icing and had pink roses. Emmett thought it would be funny to write a cut message on it. I was relieved that the pack and Charlie thought it was funny. I had been worried that the saying. "I can't wait to take a bite out of you" Might be too much. All the presents around the cake were Bella proof. Everything had been put in decorative bags. I had took Charlie out to the garage to show him the mustang. He hugged me and told me it was perfect for Bella.

"Jasper, I know you love my Bells."

"Thanks chief!"

"I have a favor to ask. Two really."

"Sure Chief. What can I do for you?"

"First it is Charlie. We are going to end up family one day and you might as well get use to calling me that now. Two. Don't take Bella from me and never let me see her again. I understand why you move a bunch but I will always want to see my baby girl."

"You have my word Charlie. You will always have Bella. I would never take her away from you. Charlie I don't understand how you can be so calm about us?"

"Son, I have seen plenty of monsters in my life. Trust me you all are far from monsters."

Charlie had to be one of the smartest humans I had ever met. He accepted us as we are and we didn't have to hide it from it. It was very liberating. I could not wait till Bella knew that Charlie knew what we were and was cool with it. I knew that in the back of her mind she had always regretted keeping things from him. Now she wouldn't have to do that anymore.

We went back into the party. Jacob was still looking hard at me. I decided to try one more time to reach out to him.

"Thanks for coming Jacob. Bella will be happy to see all of you here."

"I didn't come for you bloodsucker. I came to protect Bella. I am going to be here this time if you screw up and try to make her a snack."

"I deserve that Jacob. But I can promise you that will not be an issue this time. I understand your anger. I just wished we could get through it somehow and try to be friends for Bella's sake. I am not going anywhere Jacob. I love her and will be with her as long as she will have me. I hope for your sake you will come to terms with this."

My pocket vibrated. "We will be there at 7pm. I can't wait. I had fun today but I have missed you like crazy."

"I am glad you had fun. I have big plans for you tonight. See you soon."

I told everyone that they were almost here. We turned out most of the house lights and waited. I heard the sound of the SUV coming down the driveway. Emmett and I went outside to get the girls. When the car stopped, I went around to Bella's side and opened her door. She stepped out and I felt myself start to melt into a great big puddle at her feet. I stood there with my mouth open unable to make a sentence. Never had I seen such a beautiful woman. She was sexy as hell and mouthwatering. I loved how her hair was pulled up and had tiny roses thru out it. I looked further down her body. The hot pink dress hugged all her curves. The black necklace she was wearing brought my eyes to her neck and the tiny pulse spot that was beating with her heart. I looked back at her legs and at the high heels that she was wearing. All I could think of was how I wished I could feel those lush legs wrapped around my waist. I was brought back to earth with Emmett wolf whistle.

"Damn baby sister you are smoking hot. Going to have to figure out a way to bottle you and that smell of yours and call it vamp in heat."

We all started to laugh as we lead the girls up the steps. I leaned in and whispered into Bella's ear. "You look breath taking. I won't be able to take my eyes off of you tonight."

I could tell she was blushing. "Where are we going tonight?"

"You will see sweetheart." With that I started to open the door. Everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Bella had tears in her eyes as she looked around at the room filled with all the people she loved. She then looked up at me. "Jasper how? Why?"

"Bella I ruined your last party. I wanted to make it up to you. So I gathered all your friends and your father here to celebrate with us. Today is your day princess."

I started to take a step back so people could get closer to her but she held onto my hand. The pack came up one at a time to hug her. When Jacob was done hugging her, he glared at me when he walked away. Something told me that this pup was going to be a huge pain in my ass. Next came Charlie to hug her. "I love you Bells."

"Dad how are you here? I mean…"

"Bells I know the truth the whole truth. Jasper and I have an understanding. It is okay we will talk all about it later for now enjoy your party." He kissed her on the cheek and winked at me.

We made our way into the crowd. Carlisle came up and hugged her. He told her how beautiful she was. Everyone was eating and socializing. Wolves, vamps and human all together who would have thought we could all be in the same room together. It was time to cut the cake. Bella busted out laughing at the saying on the cake. She reached up and kissed Em on the cheek.

"How did you know I did that?"

"Emmie only you could get away with that. I love it."

"Belly I want a piece. I have always heard chocolate cake was to die for. Might as well take the chance."

"Emmett Cullen you will pay for it later." Rosie warned.

"I don't care I might never get another chance like this."

Everyone watched as Emmett ate the cake.

"Hummmm. ….I guess everything does taste like chicken."

We all burst out laughing. After everyone had finished eating cake, I got up to speak.

"I am glad everyone come tonight to celebrate this lovely lady birthday. Since I was the one to screw up the last one, I was also the one to ask that all the gifts be brought in these lovely bags. I didn't want to take a chance with another paper cut so thank you very much. Now let me explain how things work with our family. When it comes to gifts, we buy from the heart. We don't look at the price tags. Money has no true value to us. We get what we think is appreciate and from the heart. So now sweet Bella if you would come forward and set on your royal throne. "We had fixed one of the dining room chairs to look like a throne. I took her small hand in mind and helped her sit in the chair. She began to open her gifts there was so nice gifts and funny gifts. Sam had brought her a compass so if she ever got lost in the woods again she would known how to get out of there. Emily had brought her a picnic basket. It was lovely it had a blue and white checked table cloth with it. Ms Clearwater had bought Bella a new nice fur coat for winter. You could tell the lady had sewed each stick with love. The rest of the younger pack had bought her a book on how to get blood stains out. Jacob had made her a bracelet with a tiny hand covered wolf on it so she would always remember the pack. Charlie give her leather journal to write down all her adventures in. He also give her new computer. Carlisle was next he give her a bank deposit book with 150,000 in it. Her mouth opened to object but he stopped her. "Bella love I want you to be able to go to college anywhere you want to. This is my way of making that happen. So please take it. "She smiled and hugged him. Rose was next. She give her a round trip plane ticket. "I am giving you this so you can always come to us if you need us. We will always be there." Next was Emmett turn to give her his gift.

"Bella wait right here I will be right back." He ran up the steps. In a minute he came back down with a basket covered with a pink blanket.

She removed the blanket and inside the basket was the cutest little puppy I had ever seen. Bella took it out and it began to lick her on the face.

Emmett stood there smiling ear to ear. "Emmett what kind of dog is this? It is so cute?"

"It is a Norwegian Elkhound." He proudly said. "Guess what it hunts Bella?"

"I don't know Em?"

"It hunts Bears. Isn't that cool?"

She ran over and hugged Emmett.

"It is perfect Em. I will always think of you when I look at Ms. Lucy."

"Ms. Lucy?" he said. "I like it."

"I guess that leaves me next. I am only going to share a few of mine with you while everyone is here."

The first thing I handed her was the 1st editions of Emily Bronte's complete works. The copy of Wuthering Heights was even signed. She squealed with delight. The next thing I handed her was a box inside was the bracelet I had made of the Cullen crest and the S and W intertwined in the center. I explained that it was a reminder that she would always be a member of our family. She ran over and hugged Carlisle and me. Then I told there was one more gift I was going to give her now. I grabbed another box and handed it to her. She opened it and found a key chain. It was the letter B in pink. It had three keys on it. Carlisle explained that the first key was to the house here in Forks. He wanted her to always know she had a home with us. She kissed him and then looked at me. The second key is to my house in Whitlock. You can always come whenever you want to. It is your home also. She kissed me on the cheek and then held up the last key.

"Well darling the answer to that one is in the garage."

She smiled and took off running towards the garage. I was close behind her when she opened the door she started to jump up and down.

"Is this really mine?"

"Yes baby it is really yours." She ran and jumped in the driver's side. She then got out and came running over to me. "Jasper Whitlock you are too good for me. Thank you. Thank you so much. It is perfect." She hugged me tight. We all went back in the house. Emmett started the slide show that Charlie and I had fixed of Bella growing up. Bella and I were sitting on the couch. She kept hiding her head into my shoulder. She smiled at the last one though and I watched a tear roll down her face. It was a picture of everyone. We were holding up signs that said "Because we love you Bella that is why." It was getting really late and everyone started to clean up and leave. Everyone come by to say goodnight to Bella and tell me what a good time they had. After everyone had left. I put a wrap around Bella shoulder and took her out to the ground.

"Are you happy Bella?"

"Jasper I have never been happier."

"I am glad. I hope this made up for the mess I made on your birthday."

"Jasper you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You are worth it sweetheart. I just wanted to make you happy."

I hugged her close.

"Everyone is gone. Jasper I think you and Em need to hunt before you show Bella your next surprise."

"I think you are right Rosie. Bella, can you go put on something more comfortable. I want to show you something when we get back. I promise I won't be long."

"Sure Jasper. I will be ready."

I hugged her tight one more time and Em and I disappeared into the woods.

Bella POV

"Rose tonight was perfect. Jasper is great."

"He come up with this on his own Bella. He loves you. He is an old romantic soul who has been looking for someone to share that with. Now he has you. Let him spoil you Bella. Enjoy what he has to offer you. Love like that doesn't happen often."

"I will Rose I am nervous though." She was biting at her lower lip.

" Bella you don't have to do anything just follow his lead and if it is a place you want to go. Then go there. He is a gentleman. He will give you all the time you need Bella. Just listen to your heart. It will not stir you wrong. Now let's go get you dressed for the rest of the night."

We went up stairs. We started going through the things we had bought that day. Somehow we ended up with a pair of jeans, pink sweat shirt and my converse tennis shoes. As we went to go back down stairs I stopped and got Jasper gift. As we got back down stairs, I was shocked to see Jasper had changed into jeans and a sweat shirt. He had a big duffle bag tossed over his shoulder.

Jasper POV

"Damn darling you would look good in a tote sack." He leaned forward and kissed me on the sheets

"We will see you all later. Don't wait up." I said with a wink.

"Hey dude don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks Em that leaves me with tons of naughty options."

"Hey wait that is my little sister you are talking about."

"I know dude but I promise she will still respect me in the morning."

"Okay" Rose started to laugh. I took Bella's hand and took off running towards the woods. I could hear when Emmett finally got it. He was yelling for me to come back and I could hear Rose laughing.

After we were a safe distance, I looked at Bella and said "Do you trust me?"

She smiled and said "With my very life."

I had her to hop on my back because I knew we would make better time. After about a 45 minute run. I stopped at the bottom of a giant tree.

"Bella, I want to show you something. Something up until now no one had ever knew existed." I could feel her heart beat with anticipation.

"We got to climb this tree through. Do you think you can hold on tight?"

"Yes Jasper. I will hold on really tight."

I began to climb the old tree as fast as I could. When I got to the platform, I sit Bella down. Then slung the bag over the railing as well.

"Sit here for a moment Bella and don't move. I am just going to go in and fix the place up."

Bella was looking around in amazement at my tree house. I had literally wanted a place so bad for myself that I had created this one. It was a wooden house that was plat formed between several trees. It was a big house. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. I started not to put the bathroom in but at the time I thought I might bring Alice here and she would need a place to take a bubble bath. So I installed the bathroom. This house had been a labor of love. I had designed every inch of it. All the furniture was handmade. I had even designed the wooden bed frame. I started the generator on the back porch. The lights came on. I went back out to the front porch and took Bella's hand. I led her inside my tree house.

"My gosh Jasper how did you do this?"

"It was labor of love. I come here when I needed to get away from things and people. It is my sanctuary. Rose and Emmett know it is tree house and it is in the woods but they have never seen it."

"Jasper it is beautiful. Did you do all of it by hand?"

"Yes sweetheart. I did everything down to the furniture."

I put all the groceries I had brought with me. I was hoping that Bella would want to stay here a couple of days with me so we could get to know each other better.

I took her hand and lead her to the couch. I held her close in my arms for a moment.  
"Now sweetheart I have one more surprise for you."

She looked at me and said "Wait! I have something for you first." She pulled a box out of her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to me.

"Bella you didn't have to get me anything."

"I saw it and it was perfect. Please just open it." She had a huge grin on her face

I removed the ribbon from the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a golden pocket watch. It had a picture of a pond on it with a fish jumping out of the water. It reminded me of home. I opened it and there was an engraving on the inside. It said

_"There comes a time in every life we find the heart we're looking for. Love forever B."_

_I looked at her and smiled I pulled her close to me. _

"_It is perfect Bella. I love it. I will treasure it always."_

"_you are welcome. It reminded me of the pond that you described to me. I am glad you like it."_

"_Now my sweet. It is my turn." I handed her a box_

_She took it and looked at it._

"_Jasper you have gotten me so much. I can't imagine anything else that you could give me."_

_She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off._

_Inside the tiny white box was an old antique locket. She picked it up and cradled it in her hand. It had an engraved rose on the outside. It was a silver locket and it was indeed very old._

"_Jasper it is exquisite. It is so delicate. I can tell it is very old. I love it"_

_She turned and I put the necklace around her neck. She turned back around to me. I looked down at the locket._

"_Bella I want to show you something." I opened the locket inside was a picture of me as a little boy on one side and a picture of her as a little girl on the other side. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the pictures. As I touched the locket, I began to speak again. "Bella darling this locket was my mother's."_

"_Oh Jasper I can't take this from you. You must keep it if it belonged to your mom."_

_I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes._

"_Bella, I always felt like there was a woman out there that would see me for who I am and love me despite my flaws. I knew that I would give her this locket because she would be the kind of woman to understand the sentiment that this locket holds for me. Bella you are that woman."_

_She didn't say a word. She leaned forward and touched her lips to mine."_

_The warmth of her lips were intoxicating. My head was spinning. I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth and run circle around my tongue. I ran my hands through her hair and pulled her closer to me. God she tasted sweet. I had never tasted anything as sweet as my Bella. She wrapped her hands into my hair. The kiss become more urgent. I knew if I didn't pull away now I would not be able to stop._

"_Bella we got to stop this."_

"_Why?" she looked at me with pleading eyes."Don't you want me?"_

"_God woman you have no idea how bad I want you. Give me your hand." I took her delicate hand and placed it on my hard cock."Does that tell you how bad I want you? I just don't want to rush you and have you regret this later. Or worse yet hate me."_

"_Jasper I could never hate you. Don't you know by now I love you? I want you and I want this. I want to make love with you right now. Right here. Please."_

_I leaned my head forward and touched her forehead. "Bella you got to be 100 percent sure. I am afraid if we mate I will never be able to leave you. I will be mated with you for life. I have done a lot of thinking. I think you are my soul mate. If you have one small tiny doubt, we can't do this."_

"_Jasper I love you I have never loved anyone as much as I love you do you hear me. I want this. I want this right now."_

_My heart soared. She really loved me. We sit there perfectly still forever. _

"_Bella if you honestly want to do this we got to go slow. I don't want to hurt you. The first time will hurt there is not much I can do to stop that. I can make it easier if you let me with my powers."_

"_Yes Jasper. Teach me. Teach me how to love you."_

"_First go have your human moment. I got something I need to get ready in the next room. I will set you back here in a minute."_

_Bella got up and headed to the bathroom. I felt my knees get weak. I got up and went into the bedroom. I turned down the flannel sheets. I laid rose petals all over the bed and floor. I lit candles all over the room and lit the fireplace. I turned on soft music. I turned on the electric blanket on the bed and pushed the button that pulled the roof back and revealed a solid window that was opened to the night sky full of stars. When I felt like everything was ready, I went back to the living room._

"_Darling are you sure this is what you want? I would be perfectly happy just holding you all night."_

"_No Jasper teach me to love you. Please" She started kissing my lips again. I scoped her up in my arms and took her towards the bedroom._

_Dear Lord please let me go slow and love this beautiful woman like she deserves to be loved._

_A/N: Sorry please don't hate me. I promise I will picked up where I left off in the next chapter. One lemon is enough for a chapter. Besides I want the first time they make love to be slow passionate and intense. I hope you enjoyed the birthday party and the lemon at the first of the chapter. I promise I am not evil. I just wanted things to be perfect. Leave me some love. Reviews make me happy. Hoped you enjoyed. Dena_


	13. deals and baseball

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

A/N: Wow! I am almost at 100 reviews. I never thought I would get that. I am glad that you all seem to like what I have written. I truly enjoy every chapter I write. I work an hour from home and I write these chapters in my head as I go to work. There is a lot of twist and turns to come. Some I think will surprise and shock you. Thanks to Ms. Meyers for creating such beautiful characters. I love her characters and that she allows someone like me to play with them.

Jasper POV

I picked Bella up and carried her into the bedroom. I kissed her lips slowly and softly. I wanted to enjoy every second of my time with her. I wanted to take her to places she had only dreamed of. I laid her down on the bed. I could feel her nervousness and anxiety climbing inside her. I looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and desirable. She looked at me and her eyes were filled with desire and need. Suddenly I felt a wave of need; I leaned down and slowly ran my tongue inside of her mouth. Her mouth had the sweetest taste to it, I couldn't get enough of her. Her smell was feeling the room and making me want her even worse. I wanted so bad to be close to her. I had not wanted to be inside a woman like this in over 150 yrs, everything I wanted in the world was here at my fingers within my grasp. I looked down at the locket I had given her and touched it. Something inside me stopped me from doing what my body was screaming at me to do to her. I knew what I needed to do but I was unsure how Bella would take what I was going to say to her.

"Bella darling, look at me." Her brown doe eyes looked up at me. I was fixing to disappoint her. I knew that but I couldn't take the chance to mate with her so soon and while I was still legally married to the pixie bitch.

"Bella, I want you to hear me out before you say anything. Can you promise me that?"

I was suddenly filled with disappointment and anxiety. I sent her a calming wave. I needed for her to be calm as I spoke to her. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Bella, we need to wait for this. If we do this now, it will be incredible but there will always be a doubt in the back of our minds wondering if we didn't rushed this. I don't want to rush anything with us. I know truly with everything that is in me. You are my destiny but I will not rush it or you. When we mate it will be for life and I will never let you leave my side again. I am worried that all of this is happening too quickly. I worry that you might still be raw on the inside from Edward. I want you to have time to deal with all the things you are feeling on the inside concerning him. When we make love, I don't want him anywhere in your mind and I want to be the only man you desire. We have to give this time. I am as frustrated at you. But I know in my soul that we have to wait. My divorce from the pixie witch isn't final. I will not make love to you as a still married man. It would be wrong. I do not love her. My soul is with you. But I want the first time between us to be all about us and I don't want there to be anything that might come between us down the road. My mother raised me to be a man that respects women. If I make love to you right this minute. In the back of my mind, I would be worried if I rushed you because of my desire for you. Can you forgive an ole southern man?"

I felt the hurt and self-doubt coming off of her. I lifted her chin to make her look up and into my eyes. "Bella baby, don't you ever doubt yourself. You are the most desirable woman I have ever met. I want nothing more in the world than to be buried deep inside your warmness. But tonight isn't the night. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me for as long as you want me. One day I will take you to places you have never been before. I want to be the man that takes you there. Just not tonight, can you please forgive me?"

She had tears rolling down her face. I leaned over and kissed them away."Jasper you promise this doesn't have anything to do with my inexperience or your still being in love with Alice?"

I hugged her close to me. I kissed her lips. I didn't want to hurt her I couldn't live with myself if I did that. "Bella, it is you that I love. I promise you that. I just want to take our time and enjoy this feeling. It is so new to me as well. I never felt this way towards Alice. My lawyer has gone to finalize the divorce with Alice. Nothing will stop that. As far as your inexperience, I think that is sexy as hell. Just thinking that my hands and mouth will be the first to take you to places you have never been. That is such a major turn on darling. You have no idea how that excites me." I kissed her deeply and passionately. I could feel her starting to relax. The hurt and pain seemed to be easing a little bit.

"Darling I want to show you something." I leaned over and pushed the button on the wall. The roof pulled back like it had earlier when I tested it to make sure it was still working. The sky was filled with hundreds of twinkling stars.

"Jasper it is beautiful. But how did you do this?"

"I spent a lot of time out here. I like figuring things like this out. This tree house was my place to go and think. I wanted to put all the things that I loved into it. I love laying down and looking up at the stars. I am glad you like it."

"I do it is so beautiful. It feels like we are floating in the sky and I could reach out and touch the stars."

"I am glad you like it. It is one of the reasons I bought you here. I wanted to show you this."

"It is incredible Jasper. You are so smart and talented" She snuggled down into my chest.

We lay there looking at the night sky. I loved looking at the fall sky at night. The air was crisp and the stars seem to sparkle brighter. I kissed her on the top of the head.

"Are you mad at me Bella?"

"I won't lie, Jasper. I was looking forward to feeling close to you. You see I have never done anything more than kiss someone."

"It will happen darling I promise. Even if we wait for the big moment, it doesn't mean that we can't fool around a little." I give her my best devilish smile and winked.

"Why Mr. Whitlock do tell what do you have in mind?"

I leaned in and started to kiss her lush us lips. I ran my tongue around the edges of her mouth. I slowly slide my tongue inside her mouth and pulled her on top of me. She started to kiss me back. I started to kiss down the side of her neck. I stopped when I got to her jugular vein. I could feel her pulse. I licked my tongue slowly up and down it. I heard Bella moan as I sucked softly on her neck. I pulled away and went back to her lips. It was Bella's turn to kiss down the side of my neck. Her warm tongue felt so good next to my skin. I felt my arousal growing for her. I pulled her groin into my hardness.

"Bella never doubt how much I want you. I want you so bad that it hurts."

She blushed. "Did I do that?"

"It is all you baby. I swear. You and that damn pink dress liked to have killed me tonight. Promise me that you will wear it again someday. I want to take my time and take it off you. I think it would look incredible puddle at your feet."

She smiled. I was glad that she understood why I had stopped us. I wanted this to be perfect. Truth be told I wanted Bella moaning naked beneath me. But I would have to wait till the time was right. She was deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts, what has you thinking so deeply?"

"Just wondering how long I am going to have to wait for you to teach me?"

I laughed. "Bella darling you are not going to make this easy on me either are you?

"Jasper, I am not trying to be difficult. Because I understand about you needing the divorce to be final, but I don't know how much past that I can wait."

I smiled at her. "You little minx, is it not enough that you have captured my soul. Must you possess my body as well?"

I watched as she thought about what I just said and then she started to smile."Yes sir, I want your body and your soul. One is not the same without the other."

"Okay Bella, let's make a deal. Let my divorce finalize and then if you still want my body as well as my soul. I will let you have them both. You can do all the planning and I will be your willing able teacher. Is it a deal?"

She studied the purposely I had just given her. Then she stuck out her hand."I accept your deal Mr. Whitlock."

"Baby I think it is better to seal this deal with a kiss don't you think?" I pulled her down and kissed her deeply and passionately. This woman was going to be the death of me. But if I had to die for someone I couldn't imagine anyone I would rather die for than this beautiful creature. We lay there kissing for a long time. Suddenly I pulled away from her and smiled.

"Bella did you enjoy your party?"

"Yes Jasper that was such an incredibly sweet thing for you to do. I understand why Rose said Emmett needed to take lessons from you."

I laughed. "I am glad you had a good time. You deserve to be happy and I love to see your smile."

I squeezed her tight we lay there looking up at the stars. I felt Bella drifting off into a deep sleep. Gosh, it had been so hard to stop myself for making love to Bella. But it had been the right thing in the end and I knew that she understood why I had done it. Soon, she would be mine but there was so much to work out. Bella had 7 months of school to go. It was the middle of October now. I was hoping that I could convince Charlie and her to come to Tennessee for Christmas. I didn't know how I was going to be without her. But I had to try to figure out how to keep her in my life. I wouldn't lose her. Even if it meant, my living in Forks till the end of May. We would get through this. We had to. I didn't ever want Bella to be alone again or think that she had lost us. I lay there watching the night changing day light. I could lay there forever just holding her if she would let me.

Bella began to stir. She looked up at me sleepily and smiled.

"Good morning handsome."

"Morning sweetheart."

She began to kiss my lips and then excused herself for her human moment. I lay there with the sheet tucked around my waist. I was looking up at the sun and enjoying the warmth of it. Panic filled the room.

"Jasper, gosh what happened to you?" She was looking at me a shocked look on her face. I jumped out of the bed and ran to her side.

"Sweetheart what is wrong?"

"Your skin Jasper. It looks just like this!" She held her wrist up for me to see. It still pained me to know that bastard had hurt her a year ago. "Tell me Jasper who did this to you." She began to touch my scars. I had been so stupid to get lose in the moment of being with her and forgot how my scars might scare her. I hugged her close to me.

"Bella, it is time for me to tell you my story." I lead her to the couch in the living room. I was holding her warm small hand inside mine."How much of my changing do you know?"

"Not much. I know you was changed in Texas. But that is it."

"Bella, I know you know that I was a major in the confederate war. I lied about my age so I could join. It broke my mother heart to see me go but it was something that I knew that I wanted to do. I got transferred to Texas to oversee the evacuation of people living in the war zone. I was very proud to be part of such a good thing. I was keeping people for harm. One night, I was on patrol and came across 3 beautiful women. Being the kind and responsible man my mother raised. I stopped to help them. At the time, I didn't realize that my good up bringing would be my undoing. The leader named Maria turned me. See new born vampires are really strong. They can be a great assets to blood thirsty vampires because new born are basically a killing machine. Once I was turned and my powers to manipulate emotions came to light. I back too much of an assets to Maria. Bella, it was my job to train the new borne and when they had stopped being an assets to her it was my job to destroy them." I hung my head in shame. "Sometimes they did not go easily and they tried to hurt me like I was hurting them. I am not proud of my past Bella. I have killed thousands of souls for nothing more than a bigger piece of land to satisfy that bitch Maria. Living that life style nearly destroyed me. If it was not for the kindness of a good friend, I would have been lost. I changed him myself and when he awoke he didn't hate me. We grew to be good friends. His name is Peter. He fell in love with a new born vampire named Charlotte. Maria ordered me to destroy Charlotte and I just couldn't do that. So I helped them escaped. I felt like Peter deserved to have the happy life I had taken from him. I was damned to spend an eternity in hell but there was no need to do that to them. So after a few years they came back for me, I saw this as my opportunity to survive without taking another needless life. I stayed with them for awhile but unlike Carlisle. They still hunt humans only they hunt the ones that murder and hurt people. I still felt dirty even doing that. I decided to take off on my own and find my own way. I bumped into Alice and the rest is history. Now you know my terrible history, I couldn't blame you if you didn't want to have anything else to do with me." I looked down at my feet. Bella took my face in her hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock you listen to me. I could never be disgusted by you. You didn't ask for your past. Why would I hold you accountable for it? You are a survivor Jasper. No matter what life has thrown at you, you survived it. These beautiful scars are proof of your surviving. You are the strongest man I have ever known. I would never blame you for the choices that was made for you. No more than you would blame me for the problems I have had in my life. I love you Jasper. All of you. Scars and all. "She kissed me passionately. It was as if her very soul was trying to convince mine that I was safe with her. After a moment I pulled away, and looked at her.

"God help me I don't know what I did to deserve you or your love but I am damn sure glad I have you." After a few moments, I got a text from Em.

"Hey Wizard are you and my baby sister coming home anytime soon?"

"Maybe what is up Em? Something wrong?"

"No just wishing I could spend more time with my baby sister is all."

"We should be back shortly."

"Cool. There is suppose to be a wicked cool thunder storm this afternoon and the puppies want to play with us. I am ready to kick some wolves' ass!"

I looked down at Bella and kissed her on top of the head. "Emmett wants us to come home now darling. He says it is suppose to rain and the wolves want to play baseball with us. You up to watching a baseball game?"

"Sounds like fun. Let me get dressed and we can head back to the house."

She jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. I got up and went to put my clothes on as well. I looked around the bedroom and shook my head. Damn, why did I have to be such a southern gentleman to the end? Bella and I could be basking in the glow of making love. Instead I let my head rule my soul and I didn't regret it. I knew the day was coming soon and I could wait until it was perfect for both of us. I finished and went back into the living room. I cleaned up the place and began to fix Bella some breakfast. Bella came out wearing a white t-shirt, flannel shirt and blue jeans. I looked at her hair cut for the first time. I went over and ran my fingers through it.

"I like it. It suits you. I like this look too. I swear you could wear a flour sack and make it look good." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What smells so good?"

"I made you some breakfast. Just bacon and eggs, it is nothing fancy I promise you."

She sit down at the table and we continued to talk about different things. I told her about Charlie knowing about us and the pack. This made her very happy. I could tell that a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. I knew she didn't like to lie to Charlie. We talked about the treaty with the pack and how that had come about. I told her about the new conditions of the treaty. I also told her about Jacob's reaction to being around me. She laughed and told me he was nothing more than a love sick pup and harmless. When she was done, I cleaned the kitchen and we started to head out the door. Bella stopped and looked around.

"Promise we will come back here one day and finish what we started last night."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her."Baby you can count on it. I want nothing more than to make love to you under the stars. Now hold on I got to get us down out of this tree.

I made it down the tree and took off running for home. We were there in no time. Emmett had heard us coming because he barreled out of the house and scoped Bella off my back.

"You have had her long enough. It is my turn now." He looked like a child with his favorite toy. I smiled in amusement as the two of them ran to the front yard to play with Bella's new puppy.

Carlisle and Rose came out to stand beside me.

"Well, little brother, how was your romantic night alone?"

"Great but before you start asking a lot of personal questions let me say this. Bella virtue is still very much intact."

"What?" Rose snapped at me.

"Now Rosie calm down. I love Bella very much. But I couldn't enter a relationship with her with all this baggage from the past over our heads. I explained it Bella and she accepted it. She wasn't happy at first but I convinced her it was the best thing to take things slow. So get your panties out of a wad Rosie."

"Son, I am proud of you. You did the right thing. Most men couldn't have stopped and looked at the whole picture. One day Bella will thank you for being that kind of man. So Rosie girl give the man a break."

"Gosh Jay, why do you have to be sure a true southern gentleman. It is such a pain in my ass sometimes. Because I wished the big goof that I am married to would do the things for me that you do for Bella." Rosie hugged me

"Rose if it will make you happy I will be glad to give Em some lessons."

"You promise!" Rose was giddy with happiness.

"I swear. I am not for sure you can teach an old dog new tricks but I will give it my best shot."

"Son, you ready to kick some wolves asses?"

"You bet. I was wondering has anyone thought to invite Charlie. I bet he would love to see a true baseball game."

"No but that would be great. I think Chief Swan would like that very much."

"Good I am going to call him now." I walked into the house and flipped my phone open.

"Swan speaking!"

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, how are you today?"

"I am good Jasper. How are Bells and you today?"

"Good sir. I am calling to invite you to umpire a baseball game later this afternoon between the pack and us. You interesting in seeing a real game?"

"You play baseball?"

"Yes sir but only during thunderstorms. You will see why that is a necessity sir."

"Now I will call them as I see them. I can be persuaded to cheat for my daughter boyfriend's team."

"No sir. We don't cheat when it comes to baseball. Just want you to call it as you see them."

"Good deal. What time do I need to be there son?"

"Come to the house around 5. We will take you to our field."

"See you then son. Give my love to Bells."

Bella come running in the house laughing hysterically. Emmett came in rubbing his crotch.

"I am scared to ask what happened Bella.

"The big goof put the ball in his pants pocket and the puppy bite him on his balls think it was the damn ball."

"Belly it wasn't that funny." He said as he rubbed his balls.

Rose walked over to Emmett "Emmie come on lets go look at your balls and make sure they are not detached."

Carlisle and I joined Bella in laughing. I told Bella about her dad coming to the ball game. The afternoon went by rather fast. I enjoyed spending time with Bella. We all got ready for the baseball game. Chief Swan was a prompt fellow. He was at the house at 5 pm on the dot. We headed out to the clearing in Emmett truck. The pups were already there. They were waiting for us. As soon as we walked up with Charlie they started in on how we were cheating already.

"Now knock that shit off. I am going to be the umpire here and I don't give a rat's ass who is going to win. Now shut the hell up and play ball." Charlie turned and winked at us.

The rain and thunderstorm started on cue. I was the first up to bat. I hit the ball and it made a huge crack. "Now you see why we need the thunder to play."

Paul took off running for the ball and phased into a wolf. Emmett was pissed. "Chief no fair they are cheating."

"Son, the way I see it they are just evening up the field."

I slide into home plate just as the ball was coming across the plate. Charlie yelled safe. The pups were pissed. Even with their phasing I had hit a home run. We played till dark. The pups played a hell of a game. We beat them by one point. We all decided to go back to our house to watch the real game on our flat screen. The house was filled with sounds of laughter and yelling at the television. It was so good to have the sound of laughter back in our lives.

"What is the plan for tomorrow night?" Sam asked

"I was thinking about taking Bella to one of our favorite places and doing some karaoke. Would you all like to come with us?"

"Man I can really dig some karaoke." Paul said

"Jay, I don't sing…..ever!" Bella said

"Well darling it is time to start. It is a lot of fun. You will have a ball I promise."

"Don't worry. I will help you get ready for it Bella. You are going to love it. Going to see the goof ball here. I worth the admission you pay to go." Rose said patting Emmett on the knee.

"Well, if I am going to fit into this family. I better get use to all the family functions. I am game Jay."

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Right here in this moment I couldn't possibly imagine my life getting any better. I couldn't wait to see my sweetheart up on the stage swinging her hips. Tomorrow night was going to be fun.

A/N: Okay I know some of you are mad at me because I stopped the lemon. But after I wrote the lemon it didn't fit. I couldn't get over the fact that a true southern man would never cheat on his wife. Even if she is an evil pixie bitch! Lemons are great and good if they go with the story line but I have never been a fan of lemons for the sake of a lemon. So please forgive me. I promise there is a lemon for the two of them in the future. I just want to wait for the time to be right so please please forgive me. The next chapter is one that I have been writing for while. This chapter was one to fit the two together. Please leave me a review. Even if you hated that I removed the lemon part.


	14. i will stand by you

Promise me all your tomorrows.

A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns the character that I love to play with. The artists of the songs own the songs as well. Enjoy.

Charlie and the pack left the house around 11 p.m. Today had been a really great day. I sure had enjoyed spending it with Bella. I was excited about the idea of doing karaoke with Bella. It had always been a favorite of ours. We had been a very musical family and loved nothing better than going to a karaoke bar and blowing off some steam. Bella was stretching and yawning. I knew she was tired. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You better go to bed sweetheart. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I want you to be well rested for all the fun we are going to have.

"I am getting pretty tired. Come up and lay with me till I go off to sleep."

"Anything for you sweetheart, I will stay as long as you want me too."

We told the rest of the family good night and headed up the stairs to her room. She excused herself for her human moment. I removed my shirt and pants. I crawled into the bed still warming my red silk underwear. Bella hadn't said anything about my silk boxer. I picked up the civil war book I had been reading the night before and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. In a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and Bella stepped into the bedroom. My mouth dropped. I swear this woman was doing her best to drive me crazy. She was wearing one of my long sleeve white buttons down shirts.

"I hope you didn't mind. But I like to wear your clothes because they smell like you?"

"I don't mind but pray tell what do I smell like?"

"Don't laugh. To me you smell like peaches and magnolia trees; you have a hint of nutmeg and cinnamon in there as well."

I started to laugh "So I smell like something you would like to eat?"

She blushed. "Maybe?" She crawled into the bed and snuggled up close to me.

"Jasper, thanks for the last several days. They have been some of the best of my life."

"Bella darling, I promise for the rest of your life it is my job to make you happy." I hugged her tight. She must have been really exhausted because the next thing I knew she was sound sleeping. I lay there all night just holding her and smelling how wonderful she smelled. I was curious why I smelled like that to her. Most of the time humans didn't have a sense but Bella was not some typical human. At dawn, I kissed her on the lips and went down stairs to go for a quick hunt. Carlisle went with me. It was so much fun to hunt something other than deer. I was going missing having the variety like I had here. Carlisle told me that he was almost finished packing up his office and bedroom. The movers would be here at the end of the next week. I knew he was excited to get back home to Dannie. I was still trying to figure out how I was going to be able to leave Bella alone. I knew that the answer would come to me. We went home and I went up into the upstairs bathroom to take a shower and put on clean clothes. I wanted to fix Bella waffles for breakfast this morning and I knew she was an early riser so I needed to hurry up and get down stairs. As I went into the kitchen, Rose was waiting to help me. We fixed Bella a huge breakfast. Just as we were finishing up the last waffle, a very sleepy Bella came in and took a sit at the bar.

"Something smells delicious!"

"Waffles sweetheart. Rose and I enjoy cooking for you. It lets all those hours of watching the cooking channel come in handy finally."

"So what is on the agenda today guys?"

"What would you like to do during the daytime? Tonight is karaoke. But the daytime is yours."

"Anything. As long as I can spend a day with you guys." She had dug into her pancakes.

"Jay have you noticed how lonely Carlisle seems?"

"I was thinking that when we were out hunting this morning. I think I got an idea to put a smile on his face but I don't know if I can pull it off."

"What is it?"

"I thought I would call and see if Dannie could come up and spend some time here. Maybe just a day or two. I think he would like that."

"Jay that is a great idea. Do you think we could pull it off as a surprise?"

"Maybe there is a hotel close to the karaoke bar. We could hide her out there till tonight and she could surprise him there."

Bella was listening but I could feel her confusion coming off of her. I guess we didn't take the time to explain who Dannie was and what she was to Carlisle and me. I started to explain who Dannie was. How she was the caretaker's daughter and how she and Carlisle had bonded so quickly. Bella thought it was a great idea as well.

"Jay you need to do it. It would make him so happy. Plus I would love to meet her."

"Okay guys I will go outside and call her. I really would love to make Doc happy."

I went outside and flipped open my cell phone and dialed Dannie's number.

"Well damn as I live and breathe I thought you feel off the earth you bastard."

"Hi! I miss you too Dannie. Are you taking care of my new toys?"

"Yep the truck was delivered a couple of days ago. It is wickedly cool. I just put a couple of dents in it. Nothing that noticeable."

"You better be good to my baby. That cost me a pretty penny. So how are you really Dannie?"

"Lonely as hell. Missing my morning fix. I haven't had a decent cup of coffee since you left. When are you jackasses coming home?"

"Not sure. But I think I might have a plan so Doc and you can see each other."

"Well sugar I am all ears, please do tell me of this plan."

"Dannie when are you working again?"

"I am off till Thursday. I am on my 4 day off stretch. What have you got in mine?"

"I thought maybe you would like to come to Forks Washington and visit some of our family and friends darling."

"You don't have to ask me twice. When do I need to leave?"

"Like right now. I could get you a direct flight into Seattle. Seattle is close to Forks. I will have you a rental car waiting for you at the airport and I will make sure it has a GPS system in it so you don't get your cute little ass lost. I would like to surprise Doc with your visit. I am sick and tired of him wondering around here looking like he has lost his favorite plaything. So if you game I would like to surprise him with you. So you will have to hide out till we go out tonight. I will text you the address of a hotel close to where we are going tonight. That way you could have somewhere to go to clean up. I would love to surprise Doc and I want you to meet my girl. Dannie do you like karaoke? It is like our little family favorite past time."

"Gosh yes. I love it. I can't carry a tune but the fun part is trying. Wait what the hell did you say your girl?"

"Yes I said my girl. Even though you might not think so but I do have some redeeming qualities and a girl might actually like me. We are planning a night of karaoke. So it is good that you like that because that is what we have planned for tonight. Now pack your stuff go to Nashville and I will buy you a ticket and it will be waiting for you. You better kick it into gear and get your sweet ass here."

"I am throwing shit into the suitcase as we speak. I will call my parents. Oh that damn barn is almost finished. It looks it great. I will take a picture and send it to you."

"Dannie can you take one of the house as well. I would like for my girl to see what home looks like as well."

"I will. I promise. See you in a few hours sugar. "

"Be careful. Text me and let me know when you make it. I should warn you. There will be other people here that are like family to me as well. I have a sister named Rose and her harmless horn dog goofball husband Emmett. They are really looking forward to meeting you as well."

"Sounds like Emmett is a man after my own heart. Later, sugar."

I flipped my phone closed. I couldn't wait. Carlisle was going to be so happy. I loved surprising people that I loved. I went back in to the kitchen. My cell phone buzzed again. It was the pictures of the house and my new barn. I opened the pictures and showed it to Rosie and Bella. They went on and on about how beautiful the house was. I asked Rose if she would be up to going with me when we got back to get some horses. Then I told Rose and Bella about Dannie coming. I had to explain again to Bella who Dannie was and why Carlisle would be so happy. Bella was so excited. Emmett came into the kitchen then and grabbed a bite of Bella waffle. We all stood there looking at him in disbelief "What it kind of smelled good? But taste like dirt no offense Rosie."

"None taken. I hope you know you will taste that dirt again later."

We decided to go spend the day at a private beach we knew about. It was one of the few places that we could go and didn't have to worry about sparkling. It was a shame that Bella couldn't swim but being the middle of Oct. It would be too cold for her. I fixed a fire and she got to roast hot dogs and marshmallows. That seem to make her happy. Bella seemed to fit so perfect into our lives like she just belonged there. Carlisle didn't come with us. He said he had more packing to do. I knew it made him feel lonely to be around all of us. But just call me Doctor Whitlock because I do believe that I had the cure coming to see him. After a few hours we packed up and went back to the house. Everyone parted company and went to get ready. Rosie took Bella to her room and left us guys to our own devices. I went up and took a shower. I went with a red long sleeved shirt tonight a pair of tight fitting black jeans and my trusty pair of boots. I decided it was perfect time to wear my cowboy hat that Dannie had bought me. I made my way back down stairs and started playing a video game with Emmett. Carlisle came into the room wearing another one of his new shirts. This one had a picture of a deer on it and says just say yes on it. I thought Emmett was going to burst his seams laughing.

"Damn dad. You got to start getting two of those shirts so I can have one as well. You are so freaking cool."

Carlisle laughed. "Well son, I am glad that you approve of my choice of wardrobe."

After what seemed like forever, the girls came back down the stairs. Bella was gorgeous as ever. I couldn't believe how much she had changed. She had on a pair of faded jean. She had a red corset shirt on. She looked smoking. I took all of her in. I started to laugh when I looked down at her feet. She had a pair of red converse tennis shoes on. She still had to make it her own look. But I think that made me love her even more. Rose had on a tight little black strapless dress and pair of black heels. Rose always seemed to look good and I swear she was always in high heels. No one would believe it but I had watched her climb a tree in those damn high heels. We all went and got into the big black SUV. Conversation flowed freely. I couldn't resist leaning over a kissing Bella occasionally. Kissing her was like tasting the most expensive bottle of wine. Dannie had text me earlier that she had arrive at the hotel. I sent her the name of the karaoke bar we were going to. It was a favorite of ours. It was named Jack's Place. Simple looking place but it was one of my favorite bars. When we pulled into the parking lot I suddenly felt fear rolling off Bella.

"Jay I can't go in there I am not old enough."

I leaned over and kissed her again."I got this one covered baby." I handed her the fake ID I had Jenks to make. I had given her the name of Bella Whitlock on the ID. I loved that idea. She started to hug me.

"I can't believe that you bought me a fake id."

"It is like a rite of passage every teenager needs one once in their lives. It is like a coming of age thing. I think."

She looked at me and smiled."I love it Jay it is perfect. Bella Whitlock, that even sounds perfect." She reached up and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Just promise that you will not let Charlie know about it. And that you will not use it unless I am with you."

"That sounds great."

"Just follow my lead Ms Whitlock. I hope that you didn't mind the name change I was afraid your dad might catch wind of it and be upset. I figured it would be a little harder if you were Bella Whitlock." She blushed. "I will be your Bella Whitlock anytime you would like me too."

We parked and climbed out of the SUVs and headed for the door. I was just a little dive kind out in the middle of nowhere but. But it helps to not get noticed too much if we stayed out the really hop and hip clubs. We made our way in. The place still had that old barn feel to it. It always smelled of hay. The smell always made me feel safer somehow and I felt like I was back home. We took a table up close the stage. The waitress come back to take our orders. We ordered bottles of beers and a bottle of Jack Daniels. We can drink things sometimes but we can't handle any solid foods. Carlisle said it was because our body didn't tolerate solid foods. Most of the time our favorite choice was black label Jack Daniels. Although the only thing that would ever fix the burning in our throats was fresh blood. I made Bella promise not to drink anything but beer. I didn't want her to get drunk and gossip get back to Charlie that I took his baby girl out and got her wasted.

Just as we were trying to decide what the rules of tonight contest were and what songs we were going to sing my phone vibrated. It was Dannie she wanted to surprise Carlisle by singing the first song of the night and seeing how long it would take him to realize it was her. I told her that was a good idea. She was going to come in and stay at the bar till it was her time. I told her I would keep the other busy and active till. We all decided to do 2 songs a piece and 1 male group against the lady. Plus we are going to do one last final song together. I looked and Bella had finished her beer and was fixing to pour herself a shot of the whiskey. I leaned over and reminded her about our earlier conversation about only beer for her. "Spoils sport I just wanted a little liquid courage." I smiled and sent her a wave of calm."Darling you will be fine. I promise. We are just here to have fun. Look I will go get you another beer. I will be right back." I leaned over and kissed her on the lips."

I walked up towards the bar. Jack was behind the bar. "Well as I live and breathe. I haven't seen your sorry ass in here for awhile. Is everyone with you?"

"No Jack just a few. You know we love you and this place too much to stay away for too long."

"Well if I had known you all were coming I would have put an ad in the paper. You know everyone loves to hear you guys sing."

"Thanks Jack. You are stroking my ego a bunch so thanks."

A lady came up beside me. I thought she might be getting a little too friendly. Until I realized the woman behind the baseball cap and sunglasses was none other than Dannie. She looked great. She had a red off the shoulder sweater on and a blue jean mini skirt. She also had on a sexy pair of red boots."

"Well lady do you come here often?"

"No as a matter of time it is my first time in the saloon. But so far I like what I am seeing."

"Dannie you are sexy as hell when Doc gets a look at you he is going to lose his mind. We are sitting over in the right corner next to the stage."

"Good. I want Doc to lose his mind. I have been out of mine since his ass left. How do I get signed up to sing here?"

"Jack come here for a moment."

"What do you need Jay?"

"Get this sweet lady a drink on me. She is an old friend and a good friend of Carlisle. We have worked this surprise up for him and I was wondering if you could help us pull it off? See he doesn't know she is here and we are afraid he might see her before we get to surprise him. Can she go on first tonight?"

"Sure no problem."

"I need 2 miller lights as well. Put it on our tab tonight you know we are good for it. We will pay when we leave."

He handed me the two bottles of beer. I whispered "Break a leg and damn you are sexy sugar."

I got back to the table and sit down. We started talking about old times at this place and how it was so cool. We wished we could eat the peanuts on the table. But we sure did have fun throwing them and the shells on the floor.

Jack was walking up towards the stage. He was a bear of a man and I knew he would put Emmett in a run for his money if they arm wrestled.

"Now this first lady has come a long way to get here. So if you would put your hands together and give her a friendly Seattle welcome. We don't want this southern belle to get the wrong impression of our fair state."

Emmett mouth hung open as Dannie took the stage. "I don't know who the hell she is but if that is what southern women look like maybe we should go to the south brothers."

Dannie had black sunglass on and a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. She started to sing. Tick Tock by Kesha. It was the perfect song for the spit fire of Dannie. I leaned over and whispered to Bella to watch this I had gotten Carlisle a surprise.

Wake up in the morning  
Feeling like p diddy  
[[ay what up girl]]  
Grab my glasses  
I'm out the door  
I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave  
Brush my teeth with a  
Bottle of jack  
Cause when I leave for  
The night I aint coming back

She took off her ball cap and glasses and laid them down on stage. Her long chestnut hair was flowing down her back. Her beautiful green eyes was sparking. Poor Carlisle, he was sitting there with his mouth hanging open repeating the same thing over and over."I will be damn. I will be damn." Rose looked from the stage to Carlisle and then to me. I mouthed it was Dannie. Rose told Emmett who it was and he said "Holy shit Dad. My new step mother is a MILF and so smoking hot." Rose slapped him in the back of the head. Dannie was jumping around the stage. She had so much stage presence. She was actually impressive. She made her way out to our table while she was still sing and she sit in Carlisle lap and started to sing to him.

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yea you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea you got me  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart it pounds  
Yea you got me.

At the end she kissed him passionately. The audience started to clap loudly.

Dannie smiled at him and then said."Hello lover did I surprise you Doc?"

"Ms Dannie you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Then he kissed her again. It was like none of us were there. I was so glad I had called her. He needed her. Leave it to my favorite brother to interrupt their happy moment.

"Excuse me Carlisle. But could you please introduce this smoking hot woman to the rest of us before you throw her down on the table and go at it like a couple of rabbits in heat?"

"I am sorry for a moment I forgot where I was at."

"Well Doc that was kind of obvious."

Dannie spoke up then "Hi everyone I am Dannie. I live across the street from this jackass." She laughed and pointed at me. "Now let me guess who the rest of you are from Jackass and Doc description. I would say the beautiful blonde on my right would be Rose or the babysitter as Jay refers to. You have to be Emmett. Because you was described as the loveable goof with his foot in his mouth. That would leave this beautiful girl on my left as Jay's girl. God bless you girl. This man can be such a loveable pain in the ass. And god help you don't ever let him make you promise him something. His promises can be such a mood killer." She winked at me. We sit there and talked about everything with her. About her flight and what we had been up too. Then I asked a stupid question and Dannie busted me on it. I asked about the horse barn. Dannie looked at Bella and smiled."Bella dear can you do me a favor can you lay this man so he will stop talking about work and the farm. The man is in serious need of a night in a good woman arms."

"I am trying but I wished I knew about the promise thing before because I can't get around it now myself." Everyone started to laugh. I decided that it was time for some more fun and songs. I looked at Emmett and asked if he was ready to sign the song we talked about earlier. I got a "Hell ya" We went up and started singing "Save a Horse ride a cowboy." The crowd went wild. We had women yelling "I will give you a ride cowboy." The girls loved it. Bella and Rose was yelling and jumping. When we got back to the table. Rose decided it was her turn she got up and dedicated to our missing family members. She sang the song "Fun house by pink."

**I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall**

Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

[Chorus]  
This used to be a fun house  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

**She had us laughing so hard. She did a great job. I decided to go again. I just loved being on stage. It was so liberating.**

**I picked the song "Boots on" by Randy Houser. The song spoke of who I am at the moment.**

'Cause I am who I am and that's  
the man I'm gonna be, yeah  
And when the Lord comes callin',  
well, he ain't gonna have  
to holler, y'all  
There'll be no trouble finding me

[Chorus]  
In my dirty 'ole hat  
with my crooked little grin  
Granny beaded neck  
and these calloused hands  
And a muddy pair of jeans  
with that copenhagen ring  
No need to change a thing, hey y'all  
I'm going out with my boots on

Bella hugged and kissed me when I got back. "I love your crooked little grin Whitlock."

"I am glad sweetheart because it is your turn." She reached down and downed my shot of whiskey and walked up towards the stage. I started to fuss at her but decided to let it ride when she winked at me.

She started singing and I realized it was a Taylor Swift song. It made me smile. She was singing "You Belong with me " to me.

You're walkin' the streets with you an' your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be  
Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?

'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You Belong with me

Oh I remember you were drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.

When she was done, we all stood up and wolf whistled. She walked back to the table I kissed her "Damn that was fun" she said.

Emmett was up next he sung a Ludacris song called "How low." It was so typical Emmett. Rose just laughed "He is so in love with women's asses."

Next I decided to sing a song again to Bella since she had just sang on for me. I knew the perfect song. It was from the Pretenders. It was called "I will stand by you"

OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW  
DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY  
LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD  
DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE  
COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW  
HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?  
I GET ANGRY TOO  
WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU  
WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS  
AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE  
LET ME COME ALONG  
'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

AND WHEN...  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY  
YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE  
YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

It seemed to sum up all I was feeling inside for Bella at that moment. When I got back to the sit she was crying and leaned into my chest and whispered" I will always love you." "I mean every word of it baby. I will never leave you or hurt you again. I promise" Emmett jumped up and said. "Damn you all should just go get a fucking room." We laughed and then he asked "Can we lighten up the mood a little please."

It was decided next that the 3 men would sing a song. Carlisle, Emmett, and I picked the Trace Adkins song Honky Tonk Badonkado. We had a ball with it. The ladies went next and sang Single Ladies by Beyonca. The place was jumping. Bella went next she surprised me with her next choice. She picked the song by Rascal Flatts called Take me there.

"Jasper, I really do hope that you can take me there one day soon." Then she began to sing.

[Verse 1:]  
There's a place in your heart where nobody's been.  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends.  
Take me there.  
Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around.  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out.

[Chorus:]  
I wanna know, everything about you.  
And I wanna go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
I wanna know the man behind that pretty stare.  
Take me there.

[Verse 2:]  
Your first real kiss, your first true love, you were scared.  
Show me where.  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
Take me there.  
I wanna roll down main street and back roads like you did when you were a kid.  
What makes you who you are, tell me what your story is.

[Chorus 2x:]  
I wanna know, everything about you.  
And I wanna go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me there.

I wanna roll down Main Street.  
I wanna know your hopes and your dreams.  
Take me, take me there.  
Yeah.

She come over to me and I smiled at her and whispered in her ear. "Soon sweetheart. Soon I promise." We all looked at Carlisle and asked what song he was going to sing. He said you guys have been so good I don't have a clue. Emmett grinned and said "I got the perfect one." Both of them went to the stage. Dannie looked at Rose and asked "Should we be scared?" Rose laughed and said "something tells me yep I think we should."

As soon as we heard the first few notes of the song we knew what he had picked out. He had went and picked Sexy back by Justine Timberlake. I never saw it coming. We were all clapping and singing it was such a good pick something no one would have picked for him.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

[Bridge]  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

[Chorus]  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

When they finished Carlisle asked me to come back up on stage and wanted me to sing a song with him. When he told me what song I was stunned but I would have done anything to help him. It was "Relax" by Frankie goes to Hollywood.

Oh oh  
Wee-ell-Now!

Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
When you want to come

Relax don't do it  
When you want to to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to suck to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
Come-oh oh oh

But shoot it in the right direction  
Make making it your intention-ooh yeah  
Live those dreams  
Scheme those schemes  
Got to hit me  
Hit me  
Hit me with those laser beams

I'm coming  
I'm coming-yeah

Relax don't do it  
When you want to go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come

Relax don't do it  
When you want to suck to it  
Relax don't do it (love)  
When you want to come  
When you want to come  
When you want to come  
Come-huh

Get it up  
The scene of love  
Oh feel it

Relax  
Higher higher

Hey-  
Pray

I was so shocked but so proud of Carlisle he had never been that brave before. Dannie brought good things out in him. I was so happy. I watched as Dannie kissed Carlisle. She had barely left his side all night . They seemed so happy and in love. I looked over at Bella. Everyone deserved a person that they could call their mate. Someone to build a home with and share all of life's up and down. It felt like we were going to be this big family after all. Suddenly my phone started singing White Liar by Miranda Lambert. "Hey white liar the truth comes out a little at a time." I knew who it was without looking it was that pixie bitch from hell. What the fuck could she possibly want? I flipped open the phone. It was a text message.

Jazz, don't erase this message before you hear me out. I have been trying to keep Edward out of my head. It hasn't been easy. But he knows now Jazz and he is pissed. He has locked himself in his room and tearing it all up to hell. I really tried to keep him out but was that really Carlisle singing Sexy Back? I am going to try to keep him here. But my vision says he is going to come down there and it will be bad. Really Bad. There is a package back out at the house. It is on the 2nd shelf in the closet. It is a Tan box with a red ribbon around it. Go open it and watch the DVD alone. If you feel like it is safe for the others to watch. Then there is a 2nd DVD in there to show them. I will try to keep the dumbass here. If he leaves. I will let you know. Keep Bella safe. You are perfect together by the way. Love to you all Alice.

I sit there speechless. I didn't know what to say or do. I motioned for Carlisle to follow me. I didn't want to upset the others till I knew what this meant.

"Jay what is wrong son?"

"This!" I handed the phone to him.

"Damn, this isn't good Jay. I am sorry I did the song."

"It isn't your fault dad. Alice couldn't keep him out of her head forever. There was always going to be a slip up. Where do we go from here? "

"I don't know son. I know we got to keep Bella and Dannie safe at all cost."

"I agree. But what about tonight."

"I think we should keep this between you and I until you watch that DVD. I will go stay the night with Dannie at the hotel. You need to take Bella somewhere safe like the tree house and tell Rose and Emmett to stay at the cottage. I will call Billy Black and let him know what is going on. I will call you in the morning and see what you have figured out about the DVD and weather it is just a trap of theirs."

"Sounds like a good plan Dad. I guess we need to go back out there for now and act like nothing is wrong."

"Yep, you go ahead. I will call Billy and be back momentarily ."

I made my way back to the table. Everyone was laughing and drinking. Carlisle come back to the table in a few minutes. He said he was going to take Ms Dannie back to her hotel to make sure she got there safe.

"Yea right. Smooth move Doc." Emmett winked at him.

He smiled and said" Live and learn from the master son." Dannie hugged us all and told us she would see us tomorrow. After they left, I whispered to Bella. "Are you ready to go back to the tree house tonight?""Sweetheart I would follow you wherever you wanted to go." I smiled and told her I wanted to get her alone. Emmett went to get the car and Bella went to the bathroom. I got up to pay the tab. Rose grabbed my arm. "Little Brother spill. I know something is wrong. What is it?" I let her read it. "Damn bitch. What could see possible say." "I don't know but Carlisle doesn't want any of us at the house tonight in case they show up. He suggested the cottage. We got to go get some stuff and I got to find this fucking box. But don't tell Emmett or Bella. No need to worry anyone else until we know what is going on for sure." "Okay you got it. We will do what Carlisle and you think is best."

Rose went to get Bella and I went to pay the bar tab. We hurried home. Bella packed a few things. Then asked if she could sleep in my red shirt. I told her that was fine. I went into Alice and mine room and found the box with the ribbon. I packed it in the overnight back. We hugged Emmett and Rose and left with Bella on my back. It took about 40 minutes to get to the tree house. I lifted the supplies up first and then held on to Bella while I climbed the tree. Bella waited while I turned on the generator. All the lights light up and she come inside. I took off my red shirt and handed it to her. She hurried into the bathroom for her human moment. I left the box in my bag in the living room. I was going to have to wait till she went to sleep to see what Alice was going to say to me. I slipped out of my jeans. I left the light on beside the bed. I picked up my civil war book. Bella came out of the bathroom. Face washed and looking sexy as hell in my red shirt. She snuggled up really tight and kissed me. It wasn't long before she was off to sleep. I sent her a huge wave of lethargy her way. I didn't want to upset Bella any more than we already had. I waited until I knew that she was good and sound asleep to slip out of bed. I kissed her on top of the head and quietly told her that I loved her. I went to the living room and took the box out of the bag and stood there looking at it. Something inside me was filled with dread. I couldn't help but think that this box and the contents inside was going to upset me. A huge part of me wanted to just throw it out the window as far as I could. There was another part of me wanted to know what we were facing against them. I open the box inside was 2 DVD. One marked Jazz the other marked family. I went over and turned on the TV and the DVD player and sit back down on the couch to wait my fate.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I am appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed imagining all the stuff with the karaoke. I left you with a chifty. Sorry. But it seemed the place to end it for now. Next chapter we find out what is going on with Alice and Edward. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. I appreciate it.


	15. signed,sealed and delivered

Promise me all your Tomorrow

A/N: Well, it is Friday night. I am off work for 2 days. That means I get to write. I am so happy that everyone still likes the story. If there is a beta out there that would love to proof my poor grammar. I would be very much appreciating it. You all know the spill Ms Meyers owns the characters. I just like to play in her world. Let's get to the chapter.

Carlisle POV

After my talk with Jasper about the DVD that she had left for us, we decided that it would be best not to go to the house tonight in case Edward and the rest showed up there. It would be best for us to separate and throw them off our trials until Jasper could look at that tape and figure out what we were up against. The one good thing about Edward was that he sucked as a tracker. His ability to read minds made it harder for him to focus on simpler things around him. All the conversation around him flooded his system at first it always took a bit for him to focus. Jasper would know what to do. He was a good man and a hell of a soldier. He had really surprised me by beginning Dannie here to see me. I had missed her so much. Dannie was like a fresh breath of air. I felt more alive when I was with her than I had in my near 360 yrs. I was driving us back to the hotel. I looked over at her and squeezed her hand. Dannie was one of the most beautiful women I had ever met. Her green eyes drew me in and held me there. She made me happier than I had been in such a long time. I wished I deserved to be loved by such a woman.

We arrived at the hotel. I would have to thank Jasper later this was a nice hotel. Everything he had done for Dannie and I was perfect. When we got into the room Dannie excused herself for a human moment. I decided I needed to call Billy Black and Charlie and explain the situation to him. I asked Bella to please make extra patrols around our house and if he found Edward or the others to please detain them but not to kill them until we got to talk to them first. Billy promised to do his best but he said that sometimes instinct took over in the pack. But he would talk to the boys. I thanked Billy for his help. In my heart I felt that there was more going on with Edward than met the eye. I knew we needed to know what he was up to. Edward was smart and crafty. We didn't need to misjudge him. I could hear the shower running. Damn I had to maintain control. I called Charlie next.

"Charlie speaking"

"Hello Chief. I wanted you to hear it from me. Alice sent Jasper a message tonight warning him that Edward is aware that we are back in Forks. "

"What the fuck does that little bastard want?"

"I am not sure Charlie. But Jasper has taken Bella somewhere safe till we can figure this out. I spoke with Billy he is going to increase patrols around our house in the hopes to catch him. I am sorry Charlie. We should be more careful. But I promise Jasper will protect Bella with his life."

"I am glad she is with Jasper. I know that he will protector her. I can see how much he loves her by the way he looks at her. No offense but I hope that bastard is taken care of soon. I know he is like a son to you but I hate the sob."

"I feel the same way Charlie. I give you my promise but I am sorry for my part in this mess."

"Carlisle, his actions are in no way a reflection on you."

"Thanks, I will keep you posted."

"I appreciate that. Later."

"Bye"

I heard the shower cut off. I knew that she would be out soon. I sit down in the chair and turned on the TV. I had to get my mind off a dripping wet Dannie in the next room. I heard the hair dryer going. Gosh I forgot how long women take in the bathroom. I wished she would just get her sexy ass out here. I heard the door crack open. Dannie walked into the room. I never knew that a flannel shirt could look so sexy. She come over to me and took the control out of my hand. She then sits her sexy bottom in my lap.

"Hi handsome, miss me?"

"Dannie girl you have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Show me!"

I started to kiss her slowly at first then more passionately. She tasted so good. God how I missed her, it felt like it had been months instead of days since I last kissed her. I started kissing down her neck. I felt her pulse point. It felt so good to feel the blood flowing through that vein. It was such an incredible turn on. She was so warm and inviting. I slide my hands up the back of her shirt and slowly rubbed her back. I heard her moan and felt her wrap her hands inside my hair. She was kissing me back passionately. I pulled away and placed my forehead against hers.

"Damn woman you are going to be the death of me."

"But darling what an interesting sweet way to go wrapped into each other arms."

"Darling we need to slow it down tonight. We both have been drinking and I need to talk to you about something that may affect our relationship and I would rather do it with a clear mind. I don't want there to be any cloudiness from drinking Please understand I want this but I don't want there to be any secret between us before we make love."

"It is okay darling, as long as you promise to stay with me and hold me. I don't want to be without you close to me. We can talk in the morning."

"It is a deal sweetheart." I scoped her up and placed her in the bed. I pulled off my shoes, socks, t-shirt and pants. I slide into bed next to her and pulled her close to me. She laid her sweet smelling hair close to my face. I ran my hands through it.

"Dannie what could I possibly do to get such a beautiful funny soul like you to care about me."

She yawned. She had a full day mixed with alcohol and traveling.

"My grandmamma told me I would meet you. I wouldn't understand everything but to trust you." She snuggled deeper into my chest and drifted off to sleep.

Her grandmamma told her about me that would be impossible. I had never been to Tennessee before a couple of weeks ago. Now I am the one that is confused. I would have to ask her what she was talking about. But for now I was going to lie here all night and just enjoy this incredible feeling. I might lose her when I told her the truth in the morning so I was going to hold onto these feeling tonight. Because I had no clue what the future holds.

Rose POV

I still couldn't believe that I let Emmett bring the puppy here. I admit she was cute as hell. But she wasn't housebroken and I knew that meant lots of accidents. I was amazed at Emmett. Here was this bear of a man who loved to fight with real bears and something as cute as puppy would turn him into a marshmallow. Plus Bella and he had named her Daisy Massy. What kind of name was that?

"Sit Daisy…" I watched as the puppy cocked her head and looked at him. Then she sits down on her little tail. Oh! Please don't tell me that the puppy understands him.

"Did you see that Rose?"

"Yes I saw I bet she can't do it again."

"Okay Miss Doubting Thomas watch."

"Daisy come here." The puppy walked over to him. "Sit Ms. Daisy." Once again the little dog sits down and Emmett gives her a treat. I must admit that she might be smarter than I thought she was going to be. "I am going to take her out and let her do her business."

Seeing Emmett with the puppy made me really wished we had been able to have a child. I knew that Emmett would have been a terrific dad. Out of all the things I missed on being human not having a child was the hardest. I still longed for a baby. But I tried to not let anyone know that.

It wasn't long before Emmett came back in and he was really excited. "Rosie I taught her a new trick. Watch what she can do." He sits the puppy in the floor. "Daisy do we like smelly wolves?" The little dog started to bark and howl. It was hilarious. "Emmett something tells me that Bella is not going to find that as funny as you do. She is friends with the wolves." He sit playing with the puppy in the floor. I watched for a long time and then crawled in the floor to play with them. The puppy came over and licked me in the face. "See Rose she loves you too.""Well why wouldn't she love me?" "Umm, never mind Rose. Everyone loves you." "Good recovery Emmie. I would hate to remove your balls again for the puppy to play with."

Jasper POV

I had waited to slip out of bed until I knew she was good and sound asleep. We had brought so much drama into her life. I knew I would have to tell her about this tape of Alice but I wanted to watch it first to see what we were dealing with. I still didn't trust her. But I would watch the tape to see if I could pick up something on it about what was going on in that pixie head of hers. I put the DVD player in the player and sit back on the couch. I sit there for a moment before I pressed play. I couldn't help but think that somehow this tape was going to change our life for the worst not for the better. I took a deep breath and tried to center myself. Then I pressed play, for better or worse here we go.

The damn little pixie was sitting there in our room with a smile on her face. How I hated that smile now. I had to focus on her words not on the desire to do take the cd out and throw it as far as I could. So I sit back and listened carefully to ever word.

_Jazz, if you are watching this DVD then Edward knows that you are with Bella. I know you are probably wondering what is going on with me and wondering if this is a trap. I cannot blame you for that. I wouldn't trust me either. The only way that I know how to explain it to you is to go back to the beginning. You remember how we met in the diner in Philadelphia. Well, I just told you part of my vision. I knew that I had to get you to Carlisle and the family for you to rediscover your humanity. I knew from the beginning that your destiny was not with me. Your destiny was with another. That you and this woman was going to change the balance of power in the vampire world. My role was to be a guide or a watcher that would help you and this woman to get together. We had grown comfortable with each other. But I was always up front with you about us not being mates for life. Many years passed and I had given up hope that this vision was going to come to pass. That was until Isabella Swan walked into our lives. I knew the moment that I saw her that she was the one that would change our world. What I didn't know was that Edward would be so drawn to her blood. I had not seen that in any of my visions. Once he got involved things got messed up. I knew that I would have to straighten them out. What a bloody mess! Edward could read my mind and he saw that Bella was your mate and the bastard went nuts. He knew that she was your mate but he couldn't let that happen so he come up with this elaborate plan with the paper cut and how we would all leave her alone and she could go on with her life. If he couldn't enjoy drinking her blood, he was going to make sure no one would. I am so sorry for the words that I said to you that night but I knew I had to get you away from us. If you were going to fulfill your destiny then you would have to do it on your own. I knew you were a strong caring compassionate man that would be able to find your way on your own now. I knew that you no longer craved human blood as much as you once did. I knew that you would be safe. I am sorry that I hurt you. But after so many years of being together I knew you wouldn't listen to me any other way. So I said what I did to get you mad enough to leave. Bella has always been your destiny. I told you that Bella would be one of us. I just never told you who would change her or who she would end up with. Jazz, I know you have no reason to believe me now. I wouldn't blame you for that. I tried to change you into the man I wanted over the years. I was wrong in that. I like the boots and dark hair by the way. I was wrong Jazz I should have let you be the man you wanted to be. I will never be able to take back the things I did. But I am sincerely sorry for them. Now if you are watching this. I know a few things have come to pass. One, is Edward is on to you. Don't trust him Jazz. You will have to stay one step ahead of him. He will do anything to keep Bella human now and away from you. I am sorry for not keeping him out of my mind. I know I have tried really hard over the years to keep him out. But sometimes it is just too hard. I know that you are with Bella. I know you have not changed here yet. That will come but I know you haven't yet. I know Carlisle is with you. Esme is so possessive of Edward and would follow him into the gates of hell itself if it meant she could stay with him. She is mentally off balance. I know she will attack Carlisle and he will seek you out. I know that Rose and Emmett are with you as well. I know you have gathered quite a big group and if my visions are right I know you have become friends with the wolf pack. Now for the future, in my vision it is still cloudy but I know your future is with Bella and that there is a war brewing in the future and that it will involve the both of you. I am going to continue to stay with Edward and Esme to warn you before anything bad happens on this end. I guess you could call me your personal spy. I do love you Jazz. You have been my best friend for nearly 70 yrs. I would do anything to keep you safe and help you reach your destiny. You will have to keep your eyes open. Edward and Esme is not your only problem. There are others out there that seek to destroy you two. Now if you would look back in the box you will find a brown envelope. It is signed divorced papers. I had them filled out years ago. I knew you are such a true southern man that you would never get close to Bella without the divorce papers signed. All you got to do is sign them. Don't worry about me Jazz there is someone in my future and it is not Edward. I will be happy too. I just got to wait and be patient. There is another DVD in here it is one for the family I would like to apologize and explain things to them as well. I hope I have explained things to you just a bit and maybe that you trust me just a little. One more thing, you don't need to worry about hurting Bella you will take her places she never knew existed and you will never hurt her. Jazz be careful I don't want anything to happen to you. In my heart, you will always be my very best friend. _ The little pixie witch then blew me a kiss and then the screen went blank.

I reached back into the box and sure enough there was a brown envelop inside. I opened it and there were divorce papers. I read over them. They were almost identical to the ones Jenks had filled out. I reached and grabbed a pen and signed my name. Well that was that, 70 years gone with a stroke of a pen. I was still trying to process everything that Alice had said. I decided to go for a quick hunt sometimes it helped to clear my head. I went back in and kissed Bella on the top of her forehead. She stirred a little and I told her I was going for a quick hunt but I would be back in a bit. She leaned over and kissed me. "I will keep your place warm." She sleepily smiled. "You do that. I will be back before you know it." I quickly left the tree house and made my way out to a herd of elk. I took down 2 and realized I wasn't the only one hunting them. I caught wind of a cougar nearby. I began to hunt it. It only took a few moments before I took down the cat. True to my word, I was back before she had a chance to move. I jumped into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I was still going over Alice words. I couldn't make up my mind if I believed anything she said. It was going to take a bit for me to process everything she said. I was grateful that she had divorce papers in there. I would show the others the other DVD. I had a feeling it wouldn't mention a war or swift of power in it. I also knew that I would have to convince Charlie and Bella to come to Tennessee with me. Charlie would be the harder one to convince. I was almost sure that he wouldn't want to leave his life here. But I felt that he would let Bella come with us so we could protect her. I would have to go over all this with Carlisle in the morning. I turned the water off and got out and dried myself off. I slipped my boxers back on and went back into the bedroom. I slipped back inside the bed with her. She moaned as I curled up beside her. I kissed her lips lightly. "I thought you wouldn't ever get back." "Sorry darling I was starving and got a bit messy eating this time." "It is okay you are back now. Jasper what is bothering you? I can feel how tense you are. Please tell me. I am strong enough to handle whatever is bothering you. If you let me in, I might be able to help.""Darling, you are going to be upset but I can't figure out any other way to tell you but just tell you. Alice sent me a text message last night at the bar." Bella sit straight up in bed."What the hell did that pixie bitch have to say?" "Bella calm down. She was warning me that Edward knows that we are in Forks. She also left a DVD for me to watch and another one for the family to watch." "What was on the DVD?" I could feel her getting nervous. "Bella wait here for a moment I will be right back." I went into the living room and got the divorce papers and brought them back into the bedroom and give them to her."Here, read this first." She opened the letters and read them. She looked up at me curiously. "So she knew that you two would divorce and had these filled out?" "Yes, she knew that I was not my mate. She knew that I had another person I was supposed to be with." Now she looked sad. I leaned down and took her face in my hands. "You silly, you are my mate. As vampires, we only have 1 true soul mate in this world. And you are mine, Alice knew this. She knew from the first time we met that she was not my mate. When we met you, she knew that it was you. Edward just kind of got in the way. Alice has told me a lot of things that I am trying to figure out. But you being my true mate isn't one of them. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I love only you for all of eternity. "I leaned over and kissed her. She had tears running down her face. I kissed them away. I held onto her I would never let her go as long as she would have me. "I love you too Jasper." I hugged her tight. "We have a lot of decisions to make tomorrow but for now let's just lay here and enjoy this moment." She breathed deep and snuggled into my chest. All the decisions we would have to make could wait till daylight. What road we went down now I knew that we would go down it together.

Carlisle POV

I had laid there all night stroking Dannie hair and breathing in her scent. I didn't know what the morning would hold but I knew that I would remember the peacefulness of tonight for the rest of eternity. I felt Dannie start to stir I knew she would be awake in a little bit. I dreaded the conversation that we were going to have. It would either be the beginning of a terrific future or the end of a beautiful dream for me. Suddenly Dannie looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning handsome. Been awake long?"

"A bit, I have enjoyed watching you sleep."

"Oh God, please tell me I don't have drool on my face or that I snored all night."

"No sugar, you look perfect. How is your head? You drank quite a bit last night."

"Oh now that you mention it, it does hurt a bit."

"Well get up and go take a shower and I will order breakfast and hot coffee."

"Thanks you are so good to me." She leaned over and kissed me. I watched as she went into the bathroom. I ordered breakfast for her and a pot of coffee. I could tell that she would need a good couple of cups before we started today. I looked out the window the sun was starting to come up over the trees. I heard a knock at the door. It was room service. I had the cart put in the middle of the room and fixed her a cup of coffee. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom looking fresh. She was wearing a black thermal shirt and pair of blue jeans. She looked great. She had her brown hair pulled back in a pony tail behind her head. Her neck was exposed and I could watch her pulse point rise and fall with each beat. I handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks I don't feel human until I get a couple of cups into me." I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me curiously. She fixed herself a plate of the food I had ordered. She went and sit down at the table and watched the sun rise over the trees as well. I took the pot of coffee over and sit down in the chair next to her. She looked beautiful. So delicate but tough at the same time, I knew she could handle any situation that come her way.

"You don't want to eat Doc?"

"No I am not much of a breakfast person. The coffee is all I need. Dannie we need to talk about something and I am not sure where to start."

She laughed "The beginning is a nice place."

"You are right but if I start with the beginning of my story I think I would confuse you even more. I don't want there to be any secrets between us." I was starting to fidget in my seat and with my hands.

"Doc, I am not going anywhere. Just talk to me. I promise to listen to every word with an open mind."

I smiled at her. "Well, let me start with this. Have you ever wondered why my touch is so cold? Why I never eat around you?"

"Yea kind of but it is no big deal. I just figured that you were different somehow."

I laughed this time. "Dannie dear you have no idea how different I am than you."

"Then tell me."

"Dannie I have roamed this earth for 360 years. I am a vampire."

Her mouth opened in shock. But she didn't pull away.

"I was changed at the age of 23 when I was trying to destroy the vampires in my city. I was a minster I thought I could save the monsters souls. I only thought of them as monsters. I never saw them as anything but monsters. One night I got careless, I let one get to close to me. He changed me. I burned alone for 3 days in the root cellar before I woke up. The pull for human blood overwhelmed me. I banished myself from the city. I ran until I found a cave. I prayed for days and days for God to take my soul. I was starving myself because the thoughts of drinking from a human was too much for my quite dead heart to bear. Finally one day, a herd of deer came close to the cave. I was so overwhelmed with thirst and hunger that I took down 2 and drank from them before I realized what I had done. I buried their bodies and crawled back into my cave. I was so ashamed. But then I got to thinking. People killed animals for their meat and threw away the blood. How was my draining the blood any different than eating of their flesh?" I paused to see her reaction. She looked sad but she still had her hands wrapped around mine.

"I started butchered the animals that I killed and leaving them outside the church at night where I preached. I thought maybe somehow god would forgive me. One night there was a note asking how they could repay my kindness. I asked for books. For decades this is how I survived. I would read everything I could get my hands on over and over. I finally got brave enough and left for France. I went to a medical school there. I wanted to expose myself to human blood. I thought if I exposed myself to it that eventually I would not crave it. My theory was correct. I can honestly say I have never drunk from a human out of hunger in my 360 yrs. I have however changed 4 people in my life. Edward was the first I changed. His mother begged me too with her dying breath it was in 1918 during the Spanish flu epidemic. I changed Esme next because Edward was so rebellious and I thought he needed a mother. Esme had tried to kill herself after her baby had died. That was a mistake because Esme was mentally unstable. I changed Rose when I found her near death beaten and raped. I thought Edward might have a mate. That ended up being a huge mistake because Edward left and Esme made life Rose miserable. Emmett was the last I changed. Rose found him near death and carried him 75 miles to me. Emmett had been attacked by a bear. Rose couldn't leave him there. So I changed him for Rose. I felt I owed her to make her happy. Alice and Jasper joined us later. Now you know my story. If you feel scared or angry and don't want to have anything to do with this monster sitting before you I will understand."

She reached up and touched my cheek. She smiled lovingly towards me. "Carlisle you are no monster. You are a kind compassionate man that loves his family. Why would I hold that against you? You took a bad situation and made it into a positive. I am not scared of you. I trust you completely. I need to show you something." She got up and went over to her suitcase. She brought back a letter. She handed me the letter. I looked confused at her.

"How could your grandmother know about me?"

"I don't know. My grandmother had a way of knowing things before they happened. She always said it was the Creek Indiana blood that coursed through her veins. She always knew things before they happened. She and I were really close. She was worried about what would happen to me when she died. Then one day, she told me I was going to be okay. She kept a journal. I haven't been able to find it I thought if I could find it. It might help to explain things to me."

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman. I would have loved to have known her. Do you have any questions?"

"Tons but I know you will answer them all. I am curious about Jasper's story."

"Sweetheart that is Jasper story to tell you, I know he will if you ask him. He loves your family. Is there anything else I can answer for you now?"

"Just this." She got up and come over and sit in my lap and kissed me passionately on the lips. Dannie was one of the most amazing women I had met in all of my life. Holding her in my arms felt like a piece of my own personal heaven. There was still tons of stuff to talk about but for now I was going to enjoy this moment.

Rose POV

Emmett and I had enjoyed a quite night playing with the puppy. Maybe we should get one of our own. I knew that we could never have a baby but maybe a puppy would be enough for us. Emmett hadn't let the puppy out of his sight all night. Now the puppy was sleeping soundly between us on the couch and we were watching TV. Suddenly Daisy woke up and started barking wildly.

"Calm down Daisy girl did you have a bad dream?" Emmett asked

He was trying to calm the puppy but nothing was working.

"What is it girl? Do you know something?"

There was a knock at the door. Emmett took the dog to the bedroom and shut the door. I went to open the door. Emmett was at the behind me against the wall ready to attack whoever or whatever was at the door. I opened the door and was shocked at who was on the other side of the door. Emmett growled and threw the visitor against the wall. Emmett hands were around the visitor neck holding him against the wall.

"Now brother is that a nice way to greet a guest."

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot has happened. It has taken me 2 days to get this chapter done. There is a lot to come but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for the kind reviews. They do my soul good.


	16. Hearts are meant to be broken

Promise me all your tomorrows

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the favorite ads. I have truly enjoyed writing this story. It feels like this story writes itself. I am just alone for the ride. It is the one thing that I do for myself now that makes me happy. You have allowed me to venture off cannon and not been upset. This chapter I will do it again. I have tried to write it different but I keep coming back to this. So I guess it is where the flow of the story is leading me. You know the drill. Ms Meyer owns the world I just like to play there when I can.

Carlisle POV

I still couldn't get over how easily Dannie had accepted who we were and what we did. Dannie amazed and fascinated me. Her sense of humor was wicked and her heart was golden. Besides the beauty on the inside, I honestly think that her beauty was deeper on the inside. I still felt in shock around her because she was so open and honest with me. She looked deep into my soul and saw the person that was on the inside. All my mistakes were accepted. Maybe not all understood but, she had given me credit for being a simple being capable of making mistakes and learning from them. I knew that I never wanted to face another day without her in my life. She was my world now. I would go out of my way to let her know that every day of the rest of eternity if she would let me. My phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and flipped it open. I looked at it several times I couldn't believe that it was from her.

"Carlisle, I know you have no reason to believe me or to trust me. I do not blame you. But you are the only one that can help me with this. Something bad is going to happen at Charlie Swan's home this morning. I need you to get there as soon as possible if not the outcome will be a lot worse than even I have seen. Please hurray Carlisle. Alice."

"Damn!"

"What is wrong Carlisle?"

"It is a problem that I am not sure how to deal with."

"Can I help?"

"No baby, this one is all on me. I appreciate the offer. But I need to get in touch with Jasper."

"Okay I am going to get dressed in case we need to leave."

"Thanks sweetheart, my gut tells me we will have to do just that."

Dannie went into the bathroom to get dressed. I hoped that Jasper had figured out something from the DVD that Alice had left. I called him in a hurry. I need his advice on this one.

"Morning Doc, how are you and Ms. Dannie this morning?"

"We were doing great until a few minutes ago."

"What has happened?"

"I got a message from Alice telling me to get to Charlie Swan's home as soon as possible because something bad was going to happen there. I am not sure what to make out of it son. You get any feelings from those DVDs?"

"I want to believe in my heart that part of Alice is being sincere but I won't lie I still feel like there is something she is holding back. So I don't completely trust her yet. But I don't think we can ignore her either. If there is a possibility of anything happening there? We cannot ignore her."

"What do we do son? I am depending on your judgment on this."

"You head over to Charlie's. I will head over to Rose and Emmett's and we will meet you there as quick as we can."

"Sounds good, I think I need to call Billy Black to come over with some of the wolf pack to Charlie's as well. I am going to send Dannie to Emily's house at La Push. I need to know she is safe I think that is the best place to send her."

"I agree. I will get there as soon as possible. Dad I am going to call Jacob and see if he will come stay with Bella until I can get back as well. Be careful."

"Sounds good, you be careful too."

I hung up the phone. Dannie come out of the bathroom I explained to her some of what was going on. She understood why I wanted her to go to La Push and stay at Emily's till I come to get her. We hurried out of the hotel. I pulled her up tight and kissed her. "Be careful please." She whispered. "I will love I promise." I programmed Emily address into the GPS system and closed the door.

I climbed into the rental car and headed to Chief Swan's house. I called Billy and explained things to him. He said he would met me there. I also called Emily and explained that Dannie would be at her house soon and I would appreciate if she would keep her there until I could arrive later and pick her up. She said that she would keep Dannie safe and there till I called.

I then tried to call Rose. I couldn't get a hold of her. That was odd Rose always had her phone on but I knew Jasper was on his way there so I was going to try to not worry about them. I then sent Alice a text message.

"I am on my way there with reinforcements. This better not be a trap or I will personally rip your future seeing eyes out of your pretty little skull. Carlisle."

Jasper POV

I called Jacob to come stay with Bella. At first he had been a huge jackass but I would expect nothing less of a wolf that was way too protective of Bella. After I explained that Charlie might be in danger, I needed to know that Bella was safe and I knew that he would protect her with his life. He agreed. The next person I had to explain things too was the hardest. Bella was going to be stubborn but I hoped for once she would listen to me and not fight me on this. I went back into the bedroom. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Darling, I need to talk to you and you are going to be upset."

She sits up and looked puzzled at me. "What is wrong Jasper?"

"I am not going to sugar coat this because I think you can handle this. Eddie, Esme and Alice are up to something and we are not sure what but we think that they are in Forks. If they are, they are here to cause trouble. I need you to stay here please. Jacob Black should be here in a few minutes to stay here with you. I know you trust him. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. So please stay here and let me and the rest handle it."

"Dammit Jasper this isn't just your fight."

I cupped her face in my hands. I looked her directly in the eyes. "Bella, I am not the kind of man that begs. Ever! But I am doing just that right now. Please listen to me. If you come with me, you will be a distraction for me. I would not be at my best if I was worried about you. All I could do would be to protect you above everything else. I swear to you after we capture the bastards. I will make sure you get to speak your peace with the dumb bastard. But I am begging for you to stay here till I can assess the situation. Please."

She had tears flowing down her face. I leaned over and kissed them. "You better not let anything happen to your dumbass. I will never forgive you. You understand me!"

"Yes mam I promise. I give you my word and I will come and get you as soon as I can. I promise." I kissed her passionately. I got ready as fast as I could. I then smelled the damn dog. "Jacob is here. I will send him up." I started to walk to the door. Bella yelled "Stop!" She came running my way and jumped into my arms and kissed me again deeply. "I love you Jasper Whitlock. Don't forget that!"

"I love you too darling. I will never forget it I swear." I put her down and jumped out of the tree.

"Jacob, don't let her leave this house. I don't care what fit she throws or how worried she gets. Someone from your pack or one of the family will call you when we know it is safe."

"I understand. Bella can be a bitch. But she always means well. I can handle her. You just get rid of those bastards once and for all."

"I will I promise. " I took off running for the cottage to get Rose and Emmett. I tried to call Rose on the phone. That is odd. She isn't answering her phone. "Shit I wonder if something is wrong." I ran faster. I got about a mile from the place and I could smell him. The low down son of a bitch was here. I quietly eased to the cottage window. I wanted to assess the situation. I could hear shouting. I could only make out three voices. Edwards, Emmett, and Rose. I peeked in the window. Emmett had the sob pinned to the wall. Rose was ripping him an asshole with her yelling. I didn't see anyone else in there. I decided to yell out to let them know I was there.

"Rosie, it is me Jasper. I am coming in."

"Come in Jasper and say hello to our dear brother Dickward."

I walked in through the front door. I had never seen Emmett so mad. I had seen him fight grizzly bears but never had I seen the look on his face. He was filled with rage. I was concerned if I made a move towards Edward. Emmett might take a swap at me.

"Well, Eddie you have been a very bad little bastard now haven't you."

"Where is she? I can smell her all over you. You son of a bitch." He hissed.

"Now would I go and do a dumbass thing like that and tell you."

I began to torment him. I filled my mind with images of Bella and me kissing and sleeping in the same bed.

"You can't have her. She is mine."

"Sorry Eddie, but you are wrong. She was never yours. Just ask Alice. She was always mine. Your ass just got in the way."

"No her blood calls to me."

"Maybe but her body calls to me."

He lunged at me and broke Emmett's hold. He reached for my throat. But I was faster. I bite down hard on his shoulder. He screamed in pain. He threw me against the wall. Before I got up. Emmett and Rose were on top of him. Both of them had him pinned to the ground.

"Now Eddie boy we can do this the hard way. Which is the way you seem to like or we can do this the easy way." I sit myself down close to him and let my hate flow out of me into him.

"Go to Hell." He hissed back.

"Hard it is then." I drew my fist back and punched him in the face. I cracked that flawless face of his. I then hit him with a wave of lethargy. He was out instantly.

"Rose, I think this was a trap. Carlisle is alone on his way to Charlie's house. Eddie should be out for a bit. Can you and Emmett follow me to Charlie Swan's house and bring Eddie."

"Yea. You go ahead we will be right behind you." I reached down and patted Eddie on the face. "One day Eddie, I am going to rip your fucking head and limbs off and burn the pieces with the wood from your favorite piano. Sleep well fucker." I sent him another wave of sleep. "You all hurry but please be safe." I said and was out the door in a dash. I had a really bad feeling about Charlie's. I had to get there as quickly as possible. I could feel the sadness coming from Charlie's house before I got there. Oh God! What has happened? I couldn't see the pack anywhere. What the fuck had happened? I couldn't believe my eyes as I went through the front door. Oh my Lord….

Carlisle POV

I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong when I couldn't get a hold of Rose. But I knew that my kids were tough and it would take a lot to hurt them when their minds were on something. I reached Charlie's house at the same time as Billy Black. I got a bad feeling before opening the door. The pack was growling and snapping. Then they took off running towards the woods. When we got inside, the scene was as bad as I feared. Alice was sitting on the floor. Dry sobbing. She was holding Chief Swan and covered in his blood. She looked at me broken and said."Dad, please help him. He is dying and I can't stop it." I looked at Billy and then got down and sit beside Alice to assess Charlie. He had a huge wound on his throat and blood was flowing freely from it.

"Carlisle, please his heartbeat is faint. Do something now!" She screamed at me.

I looked at Billy directly in the eyes. "Billy he is going to die if I don't help him. I don't know what happened but I can help him. To save him, I will need to make him like us a cold one. But only if you agree to let the treaty be put aside for now."

Billy looked angry and sad all at once."Did you do this woman?"

"No sir, Esme did it I tried to stop her but I couldn't. I am sorry. Please sir don't let him die."

"Do it Carlisle. Save my old friend. No treaty is broken here."

I leaned down and whispered into Charlie's ear. "Charlie I am going to help you. To do that I am going to have to change you into a vampire. I cannot save you any other way. It will burn and hurt for 3 days. But you will not die and Bella will not lose you. If you can understand me squeeze my hand."

Charlie reached and squeezed my right hand. "Good now do you understand what I am telling you." He squeezed again. "Do you want me to save you? Squeeze my hand if you want this." This time he squeezed my hand really hard. I placed his wrist at my mouth and started to bite him. I heard the front door open again. I looked up and saw Jasper standing at the door. Jasper had the most horrified look on his face.

"Oh god Carlisle, what the fuck happened?"

Before I could answer Alice said. "Esme attacked him. I couldn't stop it Jazz. She was going to drain him until the wolves arrived. They scared her and she ran out the back door. It was either change him or he was going to die. The bite was too bad." I went back to work because I had so little time left to save him. I bite his other wrist. Charlie groaned again. This time Jasper sent waves of calm towards Charlie. I bit both his ankles and then wipe my mouth. I got up and went out to the car to get my doctor bag. I returned to Charlie's side and injected him with enough morphine that would normally kill a human but I was hoping it would save him some of the pain that I knew was coming. I could tell that Charlie was still uncomfortable but between the morphine and the calming waves of Jasper he was going to be okay. I stood and walked over to Billy Black. "I am sorry Billy." He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Thank you my friend. You saved him. But that bitch of a ex wife of yours is as good as dead." "No problem as long as I am the one that rips her fucking head off and you stick the match. We will both send her to hell where she deserves to go." "Agreed" I looked at Alice she was still holding Charlie head in her lap. She was still dry sobbing. I walked over to her. "Alice why don't you go take a shower and clean up. I am sure Bella has some clothes you can wear. We will not leave him I promise." She reluctantly agreed. She hurried up the stairs. I looked at Jasper as he sit there still sending calming waves. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He was taking all of Charlie's pain back into his body. I knew that it would drain him. Taking away someone pain was one of the hardest thing Jasper could do. He sure did love Bella to give of himself so freely.

Jasper POV.

I still couldn't believe that Esme had tried to kill Charlie. I couldn't figure out why? What would she gain by doing that? Hadn't Bella suffered enough? Bella how the hell was I ever going to explain this to her? She was going to be pissed and heartbroken all at once. I would be the one to tell her. I would be able to help her not suffer any more pain if she would let me. One day soon, Esme would pay for what she had done here. Carlisle walked back and sit down close to me. He had went and got the Chief a clean pair of clothes. Billy Black and Carlisle cleaned Charlie up. Doc dressed the wounds. I sit there taking away as much of Charlie pain away as I could. Suddenly there was a loud noise outside; I realize it was Rose, Emmett and the pack. They all came running into the house. Edward and Esme was nowhere around. Damn what had happened? I jumped up. "Rose where the hell is he?"

"He got away." She hung her head down. Then Sam spoke, "We chased the witch into the woods but lost her scent at the river. We finally figured out that she had doubled back and found her at the cottage. She was trying to ripe Rose's head off. Emmett let go of Edward to save his mate. She bolted out the back door with Edward and we lost her again when she got to the river. We went all the way around. I am sorry we couldn't pick up her scent again."

"I am sorry Dad." Emmett said. I could feel the guilty and anger flowing off of him. I would have done the same thing for Bella.

"It is my fault dad. It was her eyes. They shocked me. They were so red. I could never imagine Esme eyes being that red. It caught me off guard."

Carlisle and I went over to them. Dad hugged them tight. "It is okay. Do not blame yourself? Either of you? Rose I can imagine I would have been startled too. Emmett son, you were going to protect Rose at all cost. She is your mate son. You love her. No one will blame you for that. I am just glad that you are both okay."

Rose looked around at the living room and shook her head. She went to the kitchen to get the stuff to clean up the living room. Billy Black instructed Sam and the others to do more patrols. He also told them if they told Jacob what had happened to tell him not to tell Bella. That it would be better for her mate to tell her. I smiled even the pack realized that I was Bella mate.

I got to thinking about Alice. She sure had been upstairs a long time. I got the feeling that something was wrong. I went up the stairs opened the door to the bathroom. The blood covered clothes were piled in the floor. I went to Bella room next. No Alice. Just a note left on the bed. Damn she had got away too.

_Jasper, _

_I am so very sorry that all this has happened. I honestly didn't see any of this happened till this morning. Edward sent us here to kidnapped Charlie thinking it would make Bella come to him. I told him it was a stupid idea. But he wouldn't listen to me. He told me to shut up we were going to play this game by his rules. Esme and he have snapped. They are both crazy. I have seen their plans and they are all bad. When we got here Charlie tried to fight, I was afraid of that happening that is why I texted Carlisle. I am so ashamed of everything that has happened. Please tell Bella I am so very sorry. I know she will hate me. I don't blame her at all if she does. I can't face you all just now. I still have some things to work on. You are going to need lots of help in the future. I am going to find that help for you. I love you all dearly. Please watch over Charlie. He is a good man and doesn't deserve all this. Please let the family watch the other DVD. I hope it will explain that I am not a bad person. I am just trying to do my part to help you and Bella towards your future. _

_Forgive me,_

_Alice_

_P.S. Don't worry about Esme and Edward. They will not bother you for awhile. They are going to regroup and play a huge part in the coming war against you. I know you probably don't believe me. But I am being honest. I will be in touch._

I shook my head and went back down stairs. I handed the letter to Carlisle and Billy. They read it. "Well, maybe she is being honest. She was terribly upset about Charlie." "We will not stop until we capture them. If it is war they want, then you can include us in the fight. They have spilled the last human blood on this land." Billy said.

We then began to discuss how to move Charlie to our house so he could change there the next 3 days and how was we going to fake his death. It was finally decided that they would wreck his patrol car and have a body that could not be recognized because it was so badly burned. We would move Charlie at night to our house. Rose had the living room fixed back up. You could not tell that a struggle had occurred there just a few hours earlier. Carlisle come over to me and placed his hand on my back. "Son, you are going to have to go tell Bella."

"I know dad. I just don't know how to tell her."

"The truth son is the best way. Just tell the truth and be there to help pick up the pieces. But if I know Bella she is worried sick. Go to her son. We will get Charlie safely to our house. Then I am going to pick up Dannie at Emily's house."

"God, I forgot all about Dannie. What we tell her about all of this?"

"The truth, I told her about our lives and our secrets. She is confused and overwhelmed. But she isn't scared or anger. I know she will feel what we feel about this with Charlie. I am going to have her come to the house too. She should be safe until her flight Monday night."

"I am glad that she is okay with things. Somehow I knew that Dannie could handle it. Did you tell her about me?"

"I told her that you were my son that I wasn't the one that turned you. But that it was your story to tell her when you were ready."

"Thanks Doc. I am going to say goodbye to Rosie and Emmett. I can still feel their hurt and I am going to send Charlie some calming waves before I leave."

I hugged Charlie. I went over to Billy Black and thanked him for breaking the treaty. He shook my hand and patted me on the back. "Just love his daughter son. Don't break her heart. He was a pissed off Dad before with the other one. Now he will be a pissed off dad that can rip your balls off for real." I smiled at Mr. Black. "I will not be a dumbass like him. I would never hurt Bella. Charlie is going to be one tough vamp. I don't plan on pissing him off." I walked around and found Rose and Emmett sitting beside Charlie. I hugged Rose tight. "Blondie this wasn't your fault so stop with the guilt. We are going to have to help Bella get through this. Okay." I lifted her chin to look me straight in the eyes. She smiled weakly."I will do my best. I just hope this doesn't destroy her." "Me too. But this time she has us and we are going to fill her with love. We will take care of the both of them." I kissed her on the cheek. "I joking punched Emmie in the shoulder."Emmett make sure it is a man you get from the grave yard this time. No more mix-ups like the last time. I still can't believe you couldn't remember that Dudes have dicks and chicks have clits." Rose and me laughed at Emmett past mistake of creating an accidently death. He had mistakenly dug up a woman when he needed a man's body and when he brought us the body to create the accident Rose like to have took his head off for the mistake. I laughed until I hurt myself. It was so priceless Emmett."Damn man I just got a body I didn't think about checking if it had a dick. You are never going to let me live that down. Are you two?" I slapped him on the back. "Now dude that is just too funny to let it go." I then leaned down and whispered in Charlie ear. "Charlie, I know you can hear me. I am going to send you a wave of sleep and calm. I am going to go get Bella. I will tell her about this the easiest way I know how. I love her Charlie. I promise I will never break her heart. One day I will ask you for her hand in marriage. I hope that I have earned your trust by then that you will be happy about our marriage. Rest easy sir. I hope this helps till I can get back with Bella." I sent him a wave of both and I watched as he began to breathe easier.

I left the house and began to run back to the tree house. I asked Mr. Black to warn Jacob that I was on my way. I stopped along the way for something to eat. Taking all of Charlie's pain out drained me and I was going to need as much energy as I could with dealing with Bella. I knew she would be angry and hurt. I just hoped she let me help her. I got to the tree house. Jacob was waiting on the deck for me.

"Dude, she is pissed. She knows something has happened. But I didn't tell her what. Be gentle with her okay."

"I will Jacob. Thanks for staying with her."

"No problem dude. But if you hurt her. I will take off your bloodsucker head and shove it sideways up your ass. Understand?"

"Perfectly." I shook his hand and went inside. Jacob jumped down from the ledge and shifted. He went running into the woods as a wolf.

"Bella where are you darling?"

"I am in here." She yelled from my mini library. I went towards the door and was greeted by a pair of loving arms hugging me.

"I am so glad you are okay. I have worried myself sick. I was so afraid that something had happened to you." I picked her up and sit down in the recliner with her in my lap.

"I am fine darling not a scratch. See. "

She then kissed me. I couldn't let my heart get into the kiss because I knew in a moment I would be destroying her world. She pulled back and looked at me. Confusion, hurt and worry hit me head on. "What is wrong Jasper?"

"Darling can you let me manipulate you emotions while I tell you something."

"I don't like that but if you think that it is best then okay. But I am scared Jasper. I know you wouldn't do anything like that without needing too." I leaned forward and placed my forehead to hers. I sent her a calm wave.

"Darling, they were back here today. I got a call from Carlisle this morning. He got a text message from Alice warning him that there would be problems. When I left here I went to get Rose and Emmett before we were to met Carlisle in Forks. When I arrived at the cottage, Emmett had Edward against the wall. There was some fighting between us but we was able to subdue him. Rose and Emmett were going to bring him to met Carlisle and me. I continued on to met Carlisle in Forks. I was worried that Carlisle was walking alone into a trap."

"Where did you met Carlisle at?" she asked. I think she knew but was scared to ask.

"Alice told Carlisle to go to Charlie's" I sent her another calming wave. I looked straight into her big brown doe eyes that were now filled with huge tears ready to burst forward.

"Charlie's?" The look of panic on her face was almost too much for me to bear.

"Yes darling. Carlisle went to Charlie's house. When he got there, Alice was holding your dad's head in her lap. Apparently the wolves arriving at the house at the same time as Carlisle had kept Esme from draining Charlie but he had lost a lot of blood."

"Oh god my dad is dead." The tears was falling down her face now.

"No darling. Carlisle was able to save him. But…."

"But what?" she asked me pleadingly.

"Carlisle got Billy Black and Charlie's permission to change him into one of us. He would have died if Carlisle had not changed him."

"Oh god. Where is he now?"

"They are going to take him to our house for the change."

"But we do have those bastards right."

"Now long story short. They got away Esme and Edward. Alice stayed behind with Charlie. But when she went to get cleaned up she left. She did leave a note saying explaining what had happened and said she was going to find us the help we would need for this coming war that she sees us involved in. I am sorry Bella."

"Damn! I hate those 2 with all my heart. I want them to pay for the things they have done. I want to be the one to make them pay." She was filled with rage. Her eyes were black and anger. She was so anger she was shaking. I had never seen this side of Bella. I reached out and touched her cheek with my hand. Two tears ran down her face. I touched them. "Bella, I promise you will be there when those two pay for their sins. But you got to let me help you darling you are so upset that I cannot calm you." I couldn't calm her. It was like all my calming waves were bouncing off of her. I reached out and hugged her. I stopped talking and just held her. I felt her start to relax then she started to cry. She cried loud and hard. She cried for a long time. I just held her and rocked her. I smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. Finally she looked up at me and asked me a question."Can I go see Charlie?"

"Sure darling. I will take you there."

"Thank you. Jasper will he know that I am there?"

"I think he will. He will be okay Bella. We are not going to let anything happen to him. We are going to have to fake his death. Because we don't need anyone asking about him. But we always do that. I will get new ids and papers from Jenks. He will be taken care of. He is a member of this dysfunctional family now. We protect our own at all cost. You know that darling."

"I am glad he has all of you to help him through this."

"Let me take you too him darling."

"Please." She dried her eyes and climbed on my back. I ran through the woods. The breeze felt good against my face. Bella was holding onto me tightly. Today had been such a hard one on Bella but I think she was handling it well. We reached the house and went inside. Emmett and the puppy was sitting in the living room. "Oh Bella I am so sorry."

"It is okay Emmie." He hugged her tight "I know who's to blame in this situation with Charlie."

"Thanks Bella."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He went to get Dannie at La Push. Charlie is upstairs. Rose is with him. She hasn't left his side."

"Thanks man." I took Bella by the hand and led her upstairs and to the bedroom where they had taken Charlie. Rose was sitting on the bed holding his hand. She rose to her feet when we got inside. "Bella I am so sorry." "It is okay Rose. Their sorry dead asses did this not you." Rose hugged her and left the room. Bella looked at me and then moved to her dad's side. I sent him another calming wave. I thought hearing Bella voice might upset him or worry him. "Dad I am so sorry. I wished I had never got you involved in this. It is all my fault. I hope you don't hate me. I have never been the kind of daughter that you deserved or needed. But I have always love you dad. I hope you do know that and can feel it. I promise you that I will make them pay for doing this to you. If it is the last thing I do, I will make them both pay for this." I wanted to correct Bella for what she was saying but I knew that it would only upset her. In time I would tell her that this was not her fault either. Bella laid her head on Charlie's hand and wept quietly. I sent them both calming waves. I was unsure where we would go from here. But I knew that all of us would help them deal with everything that had happened today.

A/N: Okay I hope you didn't hate me for changing Charlie but that seems to be the thing to do. It fit with the flow of the story. I let this story write itself. I just flow with it. Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue. Even if you hate it or what I did to poor Charlie.


	17. Bella's Request

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

As I stood there watching Bella's tears roll down her face, I felt like my long time silent beating heart would break. Bella had dealt with so much heart break these last few weeks. At what point was fate going to cut her a break, even now while her world was changing she wasn't letting it break her. I was in aware of how truly strong she was. A quiet knock jarred me back to reality. I reached to open the door. Carlisle had returned. I was so worried about Bella I had not heard him come back home.

"Hello son. May I come in?"

"Sure Carlisle." I stepped aside to let him into the room.

"Bella, I am so terribly sorry that this has happened. There isn't anything I can say to explain it or beg for forgiveness for the damage that parts of my family have inflicted on you and your family."

"Carlisle, this is not your fault. There are only 2 people that are to blame for this. Neither of them is here. I will promise you this. One day I will destroy them for this. But for now all I can say is thank you for saving Charlie." She wiped the tears from her face with back of her hand and bit down on her lip trying in vain to hold on to the thread of strength she still held onto.

"Bella, I need to exam Charlie and see how he is progressing. Jasper will you take Bella outside for a moment?"

'Carlisle, I have a better idea. I want to go see Billy Black. Can you arrange for Jasper and me to go see him?"

Carlisle looked towards me with a questioning glance. I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue what was going on inside her mind. She had shut off her emotions to me when we arrived here. I had a feeling it was for my benefit. She probably didn't want to overwhelm me with her pain and sadness. I slowly made my way to her side and gently took her small hand in mine.

"Darling, care to share with me why we need to go see Chief Black?"

"I will. But maybe we should go discuss this in Carlisle office. I don't want to upset Charlie. Do you think Rose can sit with him? I don't want him to be alone."

"No problem. I will go get her. You let Carlisle exam Charlie and I will be back with Rosie."

I touched the tears that were still flowing down her cheek. I looked at Carlisle with a confused look and slipped out of the room to go get Rosie. I found her sitting out in the back yard looking at the roses that were still blooming. I felt Rose's guilt and frustration.

"Rose, you okay?"

"Yes Jay. I am fine. I promise. I am just trying to figure out how someone so filled with evil could make such a beautiful garden. I actually come out here to destroy it. But the beauty and its fragileness stopped me. Somehow I felt that they were not to blame for my anger and it would be wrong to take out my frustration on them. Stupid I know." I went and wrapped my arms around my sister. There was nothing I could say to her to get her not to beat herself up. I just stood there a moment and sent her waves of calm and forgiveness. I was hoping it would help. After a few minutes, I felt her relax. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me.

"Nice touch Jay. I needed that. That is one of the reasons you are my favorite bother. You have such goodness inside you. You radiate it out for others to enjoy. How is Bella?"

"She wants to know if you will sit with Charlie. She wants to discuss something with Carlisle and me in his office. It concerns Billy Black. So I am a little worried."

"No problem Jay. I will do anything to help Bella and Charlie. They are family and you will do anything to protect family. Don't worry Jay. She is tough. This will not break her. We will all help her get through this bad dream."

I kissed Rosie on the head. As much of a bitch as she could be, she had a 24k heart on the inside. Rosie probably was the most compassionate one of the bunch next to Carlisle. She had a soft spot for the broken people in the world and would do anything to help them. We went back upstairs. Rose slipped around the bed and sit on the side of the bed. Bella looked at Rose and nodded her head in thanks.

"I will be here with him until you get back." Bella smiled weakly at Rose and then left the room with us. We walked in silence to Carlisle office. I had this feeling I knew what Bella wanted to discuss. I just hoped she would hear me out before she made her mine up completely.

Carlisle motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Bella and I slide silently into them.

"Bella, dear what do you want to discuss with us?" My heart was filled with dread but I sit there silently waiting. She took a deep breath and dried her eyes before she began to speak.

"First, I want to ask you both to please hear me out before you speak." Carlisle looked at me. I nodded my head. I reached for her hand. "Bella darling we will listen to every word before we speak. Just take your time."

"Thanks." She patted my hand and stood. She walked over to the fireplace. I knew she was looking for the words to open up her heart without breaking into pieces.

"I love you both for all you have done for Charlie and me today. I can't imagine losing Charlie like that. It would have killed me. But I know I cannot stay here alone without all of you. I cannot get up tomorrow and be alone. I know that Charlie will be a new born and Forks is not the ideal place for him to be. I know he will have to leave. I also know that you all will have to help him adapt to this new life of his. I just can't do this alone. It is too big. I have thought about things. I want to go to see Billy Black to ask permission to break the treaty. I want one of you to change me. I know I am a liability as a human to you. I want to make them pay for this but in this weak human body I cannot do that. I don't want the pack upset with you because of me. If I go ask and explain how I will not make it without Charlie and you all, then maybe they will agree to my request. I know that they may not agree but I have to try. "The tears started to slide harder down her face. She slide back into the chair and began to sob into her hands. The last of her strength was gone. I looked at Carlisle. His determined eyes told me all I needed. I got down in front of Bella and looked up at her. I cupped her face in my hands. I wanted so bad to take all this pain away.

"Darling, please look at me." She lifted her face and I wiped her tears away. "Now Isabella, I want you to hear me out. Can you do that?" She shook her head yes. "I want nothing more than to change you. I dream of how I want it to happen. I want to spend the rest of eternity showing you how much you mean to me. But Bella I don't want to do it like this. I want it to be a good thing. Something we plan and make it as easy on you as we possibly can. I don't want you to enter my world full anger and seeking revenge. I don't want your hate for Edward and Esme to be the thing you hold on as you change. I want it to be my love. I know I am asking a lot of you right now. I am not going to leave you here. We already discussed staging your death with Charlie's so you can go with us. You are not going to be left her darling. I could not do that. Carlisle and I have discussed it. He is going to take Dannie to the airport on Monday. I am going to take you to the tree house before Charlie wakes up. I know you want to be with him. But Carlisle and I are in agreement on this. Charlie needs to adjust to our life style before you see him again. You can talk to him on the phone but no face to face until we see how he is handling the change. Rose and Emmett will take him to our Canada home for a few months to let him adjust. Maybe by Christmas, we can all be together. Now Carlisle, you and I are going to take the moving vans and head for my home in Tennessee. I am going to call Jenks and get him to fix papers for Charlie and you. You will come home to Tennessee and stay with me. You and I will discuss how and when you want to change. I will change you myself. I promise. But I do not want it to happen today. I will go with you to Chief Black and you can explain things to him. But no matter what he says. I promise you will be changed when the moment is right. Do you understand what I am saying to you Bella and why it has to be this way?" I looked into the watery brown eyes and I saw hope. I looked up at her and smiled. "Jasper I understand and I agree. I will not fight with you about this. I know that you will do what is best for me. I am just grateful I have you in my life." It may have been the most inappropriate time but I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and placed my cold lips next to hers. The warmth and love transferred from her into me. I sent her waves of love and understanding. Isabella Marie Swan was the woman I had spent my entire life looking for. I was the luckiest bastard in the world to have such a beautiful creature to love me so deeply and completely. I was going to make it my job to show her every day for the rest of our lives how much I cherished her love and understanding. Carlisle coughed and brought us back to the reality that we were not alone.

"I will go call Billy Black. Jasper you need to call your brother and tell him to look for a female body in the graveyard. We will want people to think that Bella and Charlie were killed in the wreck and their bodies destroyed in the fire."

"I am going to go back and sit with dad. Let me know when we need to go see Chief Black."

"I will darling. I promise." Bella left Carlisle and me to make our phone calls. I called Emmett and then Jenks. I told Jenks that I would be in touch with the names that we would be using on the new paperwork. As I hung up, Dannie knocked on the door and came into the room. I looked at her in amazement. She was calm. I didn't feel any fear or confusion coming from her.

"I am not interrupting am I?"

"No, we were finished in here. I will get out of the way and let you and Carlisle have some time." I headed for the door and then stopped next to Dannie. "Dannie thank you. You have been given a lot to deal with today. You have dealt with it better than even most vampires would in the given situation. Thank you for that."

"I won't lie Jay. It is hard for me to wrap my mind around everything but I know you and Carlisle are good people. All the rest will sort itself out. I have questions but they will wait until the time is right." She reached out and patted me on the arm.

"Son, Billy said you and Bella could come over whenever you wanted to. Son it might also be a good thing to have Bella to tell you what she wants from the house. When you get back, we can send Rose and Emmett to retrieve them. It isn't a good idea for Bella to go back there since Billy is going to tell everyone that Charlie and Bella were down at his place for a get together."

"Yes sir." I went back to the bedroom to get Bella. Rose and she were sitting there talking about what Christmas in Tennessee would be like. It made me smile to think that both seemed to be happy that we were possibly going to share our first Christmas together as a family. I told Bella that we could go talk to Billy. Rose promised to stay with Charlie. We went and climbed into the truck. We rode in silence as we went too met with Billy Black and the pack. I knew that it was going to be difficult for Bella to explain things to Billy but I also knew she needed to do this. After about a 20 minute drive, we pulled into Billy Black's driveway. It looked like most of the pack was here. I got out and went to help Bella get out of the truck. It was like the seas were parting as we entered the house and all the pack divided into left side and right side. When we got to the porch Billy Black was standing on the porch. He reached out for Bella hand.

"Bella, my girl, I am so sorry for what happened to your father. But it was his wishes and I felt like there was no other way. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Mr. Black. I am here to thank you for letting them save my father. I would have been lost without him."

"Come inside Bella. We have a lot to discuss."

I followed behind them. Sam and Jacob followed us in as well. Chief Black led us to the dining room table.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me? I have a feeling I know but I would like to hear it from you."

"Chief Black, my world was turned upside down today. I take responsibility for everything that has happened. I know I have no right to ask you for what I am going to ask but my heart is telling me it is the right thing to do. I know that the treaty was put in place to protect people. But what if a human wants to become a cold one; can you sit the treaty aside? I don't want to lose my dad. I also don't want to lose my family. I might not ever be able to be around Charlie if he cannot adapt to Carlisle vegetarian lifestyle. I will not lie. I also want to make the ones that did this to my father pay for their evil actions. I cannot do that as a human. I am grateful for all you and the pack did today. I will never be able to repay you for that." Bella dropped her eyes. She was afraid of what his response was going to be.

"I understand Isabella. You could just have them to change you. Why do you seek my permission for this?"

"I know you uphold the treaty and protect people from evil vampires. But I also know that you know in your heart that Dr Cullen and Jasper are good ones. I don't want them to suffer because of my desires. It would be wrong of me to put them at war with you and the pack because of my selfish desires. That is why I come to ask your permission."

"I see. When are you planning this change?"

"I don't know. Jasper and Carlisle convinced me that today was not a good day to do that."

Chief Black looked straight at me then."Jasper, why did you feel it necessary for Bella to wait?"

"Because, our kind takes things from this life into our world and I didn't want Bella to take hate and anger with her. Bella is a loving, strong and compassionate woman. I didn't want her to change. If she left this world feeling those emotions, I was afraid that it would change her when she changed. I didn't want that for Bella or my family."

"You are in love with her son aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I love Bella with all my soul. I have not always been a good man sir. But Bella makes me want to be a better man."

Billy Black got up and walked around the table. He stopped when he reached Bella.

"Isabella, you would have made an incredible warrior. Your heart is a strong one. But I understand why you wish to silent it. I might not agree with everything you are choosing but I respect it. This tribe and the pack will not try to stop you from what you seek. I have loved your father like a brother. I hope he will forgive me for letting you do this. As far as we are concerned, Charlie and Bella Swan died tonight in a terrible car accident that Sam and Jacob came upon. You can change who you are Isabella. No treaty will be broken. But I do have one thing to say to you. When you do decide to change, listen to Jasper. Don't leave this world in anger and full of hate. Follow the Cullen diet plan and you will not have any problems from us. But seek to hurt humans and will we be forced to treat you as we would any other cold one. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. We started to leave and he stopped her.

"Can I ask one more favor Bella?"  
"Sure, you can ask anything of me. I will do my best to do whatever you ask."

"Please tell my brother to call me when he is able. I want to know he is okay."

"I will Chief. I promise."

With that we were out the door and back in the truck. It had went better than I thought. I patted Bella on the knee."Bella, can you make a list of things that Charlie and you will want to keep from the house. Rose and Emmett will go retrieve them after they stage the accident. You might want to write a list."

"I will I don't want much and the only thing that I think Charlie will want is his fishing pole and fishing box. When are you going to stage the accident?"

"We will stage it tonight. Billy told Dad to stage it on La push that way there wouldn't be much of an investigation without his permission. We can't wait long. People will question where Charlie is tomorrow."

"Okay. I understand." She took a deep breath. I could feel her apprehension.

"Bella you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. It is just hard to imagine life as someone different is all."

"I know it is scary. But I promise you will not be alone. Not ever again darling. I am there as long as you need me."

"Thanks, Jay that means so much to me."She smiled at me then looked out the window. I knew she was fighting the tears again. I just rested my hand on her knee and drove towards the house in silence.

Emmett came out to met us with Daisy on a leash.

"Hey guys, I was just going to take Ms. Daisy out for a walk. How did things go at La Push?"

"Good. The pack agreed to sit the treaty aside when Bella is ready for our veggie diet."

"That is wickedly cool. Bella, I love you baby sis. I hope you know that."

"I do Emmie." She hugged him. He patted her on her back and then went to take the puppy for a walk.

We went into the house. Bella went up to sit with her father. Rose came down stairs in a moment. "Bella told me what the Chief said. I am surprised that the pack have been so understanding."

"I think we owe that to Charlie and Bella. Are you all ready to go stage this? We will leave as soon as Emmett is back and Bella is done with her list."

"Yea, we got all the supplies in the other truck we are going to use. Do you think Bella is going to be okay with us using her truck?"

"Yea, she know that the accident has to be convincing. Sam and Jacob are going to meet us there. They are going to be the ones to report the accident."

"Okay. I am going to see how Bella is doing with that list." Rose disappeared up the stairs. I went outside and sit back in the garden where I had found Rose earlier in the day. I looked at the roses myself and wondered the same thing about Esme. How could someone so full of anger and hurt create something so breathe taking. I knew one thing I didn't want Bella to enter our world feeling the same things Esme had. I was certain that effected the change. I wanted Bella's change to be filled with love and hope. Those were the things I wanted her to feel. I didn't want her to regret it. I wanted her to be sure of all the decision she made. I knew that in the future we would have to face Edward and Esme but for now we had a moment to collect our thoughts. I prayed that Alice was telling the truth. That it would take them a moment to regroup. I hoped where ever Alice was that she was safe. I honestly did think she was being sincere today. I saw the pain on her face as she held Charlie's bleeding body against her today. She seemed so real about the hurt she was feeling. Alice what are you up too? I then remembered the DVD in my pocket. Maybe this DVD would have some of the answers that I was looking for. When we were finished at La Push the family would have to sit down and watch it together. Hopeful there were some much needed answers on here.

A/N: I am sorry that it has took me awhile to update this story. All I can say is life happened. I found out my grandmother has cancer. Plus I decided to end my 8 yr marriage. I found out my husband had a girlfriend and I have been paying for her to have a cell phone since Nov. I had a mental meltdown. I couldn't write about love and happiness when I was feeling miserable myself. I hope to do a weekly update from now on. I hope everyone can forgive me. Please leave me a review. Let me feel a little love.


	18. alice visions

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

I had spent the best part of the last hour sitting out in the garden trying to digest all that had happened in the last 24 hrs. So much had changed; Alice had left me signed divorce papers. Bella had told me she loved me. Then there was the mess at Charlie's house this morning and now Charlie was lying in the upper stairs bedroom well on his way to becoming a new member of my adopted family. I was having a hard time digesting all of the events. I couldn't imagine what Bella was going thru. Bella had shut me out of her emotions. I knew that this was to protect me. But there was a part of me that felt empty because of it. I had tried to scan her emotions several times and got nothing back. I needed to feel her presence. When I didn't feel her around me, I felt so lost and alone. I was going to have to talk to her about blocking me out when things got better. I wanted to know if she knew she was doing this or was it instinct. Bella was going to make an incredible vampire. There was this huge part of me that couldn't wait to see how she was affected and what new gifts she might bring into this family. Something told me that Bella was so much more special than even we realized. But time would tell. Encouraging her to wait was the right thing. As much as I would love to see what the change would bring, waiting was the right choice for today. I looked down at the DVD in my hands. My family was looking at me for guidance and as much as I hated to admit it I was stumped. Maybe this DVD from Alice would answer some questions that were bugging me. Suddenly I heard the back door open; I turned to see who was coming out to see me. Emmett was walking towards me with a big huge goofy grin on his face.

"Well little bother, Rose sent me to get you. She wants to go do this thing at La Push." I slipped the DVD in my pocket and slapped him on the back.

"Emmie are you sure you got the right types of bodies this time." I was thinking back to an earlier conversation I had with him where I was teasing him about getting a man's body to use when we actually needed a female one. He got a serious look on his face and then looked down at his feet.

"No fair dude! Rose already fussed at me. She even went and checked the bodies herself. Like I would screw this up for my little sis, give me some credit please."

"Sorry dude. I won't tease you any more tonight. I promise Emmie. No seriously man thanks for going out on limb like this. I know Bella and Charlie will appreciate all you hard work."

"Thanks man. How is Bella really?"

"She seems okay. But I don't know for sure. She started blocking her emotions from me. I know she is probably doing it for me. But I won't lie about it man. It does have me worried man."

"Can't say I blame you man. Considering all that has happened to Bella."

"Let's go do this." I went and said a quick goodbye to Bella. She was sitting by her dad still. She was so loyal. When she loved something, she gives 110% of herself. I give her a quick kiss and tell her I will be back soon.

Rose, Emmett and I get the supplies and go and stage us an accident. It surprised me that the LA Push boys showed to help. Somehow I thought grave robbing would be below them. They had been full of surprises today. I am glad we had developed such a good working relationship. It was good for everyone involved for us to work like this together. But this time had been different. Today we had a common goal. Charlie and Bella safety had been our entire goal. How would their changing and joining our life change our relationship with the pack? We arranged the bodies like we thought they should be and ran the truck into a tree. Then we douched it in gasoline and stuck the match. Bella's beloved old truck was no more. As much as she loved the old truck, she understood why we needed to use it. It would make the wreck more realistic that way. After the fire was going good, I went over and shook Sam and Jacob hand. Today had been terrible but they had made it better for the Swans.

Rose, Emmett and I went to Swan house and got the things on the list that Bella had written out. Jacob had told me at the fire that Billy Black would put the rest of the stuff in storage for them. I thought that was a sweet gesture. At least they wouldn't lose their past that way. We slipped in got the stuff we needed and slipped out. Bella wanted a few of her books and her music and DVD collection. We went and got Charlie's fishing pole and tackle box. We were in and out of the house in no time with any problems. We arrived back home with no problems. Carlisle met us at the door to let us know that the wreck had been reported and the wheels were now in motion. Billy Black had called and talked to him just minutes before. Carlisle told me that all the humans in the house were asleep. He said Bella had finally gave in and curled up next to Charlie and fell asleep. Dannie had been asleep for awhile as well.

"I think there is a lot that we need to discuss about the coming days. Since our human friends are sleeping, now maybe the perfect time for this conversation."

"Carlisle before we do that, maybe we should take a look at this." I removed the DVD from my pocket.

"What is that man?"

"Alice left us a DVD for us to watch. She left it here in the house the night we all left from Forks. She also left me a personal one. Plus she included copies of signed divorce papers."

"I don't know Jay I just don't know if I trust her."

"I understand Rose. I know where you are coming from. But there was something I sensed about her today when we found her holding Charlie bloody body next to hers. I sensed that she was broken and hurt. I had never felt that coming from Alice before. I ended up with more questions than answers today. I am hoping that the DVD will give me some kind of clue to where her mind is really at."

"I agree son. We need to watch it and see if we can get a feeling about what is really going on with Alice."

I put the DVD into the player and sit back down in the chair waiting for that pixie face to come onto the television. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Everyone focus was on the television screen waiting for the DVD to start.

Suddenly the damn little pixie was on the screen, everyone was glued to their seats.

"Gosh everyone would you relax already. It's just me! Opps if you are watching this I guess I deserve all this tension. Seriously, I know if you are watching this DVD you are all upset at me. I must say I don't blame you in the least. I wouldn't trust me either so I know I am asking you to take a huge leap of faith in trusting me again. But at the end of this DVD after I have explained everything that has happened and why I am going to do just that. Where do I start? I guess the best place to start is with the first vision I had that there was going to be some major issues in our family. It started this summer after Bella had been attacked by James. I would catch glimpses of Edward's future in my mind. They would happen very quickly and then suddenly change. Edward was struggling with the desire to taste Bella's blood again. I would see visions of Edward attacking Bella just to taste her blood again. One day I confronted him about this after one very violent vision where I saw him drain Bella of her blood. He confided his struggle to me and begged me not to tell anyone. He told me he was working on it and I should know that he loved Bella deeply and would never hurt her. He convinced me that he was sincere. I know STUPID. But Edward had never done anything to that point for me not to trust him and I felt like he loved Bella deeply. So I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I had my guard me and knew I would watch him closely with Bella until I knew that their futures had been changed for the better. Around the same time, I began to get visions around Carlisle and Esme. I kept seeing them apart. I would see Carlisle holding another woman close to him but I only saw her back and I knew it wasn't Esme. I admit at first Doc I was furious at you. I thought you were cheating on Esme. But then I got into Esme vision of the future and realized that Edward is her obsession. I saw how controlling she was and how her heart only had room for Edward. If you think about it Rose, last summer I started asking you all kinds of questions about Esme and what you had heard about Carlisle changing her. I now know that Esme never recovered from her death of her baby son. It was this that she was holding on when she changed. Somehow when she came too and saw Edward she thought he was that baby. That is why she got so upset with you when Edward left the first time. That is why she will try to kill you in Canada dad when you go to throw us out of the house. I know that works out okay right now. Edward and I will be able to convince her that killing you would be wrong. But Carlisle, don't turn your back on her. She will continue to try to kill you. She blames you for everything. She is sick. I am afraid that she is too far gone to get help at this point. I am going to try to stay with them as long as I can. So I can warn you of harm that she might do to someone. Her mind is a mess so a lot of time I don't know what she is going to do until she goes to do it. One more thing dad, for her soul to rest, you must kill her yourself and burn the pieces. Sorry but I have looked into your future and I don't see any other way around that one dad. I do see happiness in your future Carlisle. It does involve this woman that I see you hugging. I know that she will bring you the peace that you crave Dad. She is a wise woman in a lot of ways and she too has a role in the future war that I see coming. I am not sure what because there is something about her that keeps me from seeing her clearly. Jazz, I know you watched the other DVD I left for you already. I hope the divorce were to your approval. I didn't have Jenks to draw them up because I knew he would call you and tip you off. Jazz I told you some things on the other DVD. But if I know you like I think I do. You have more questions now. Let me try to fill in the pieces for you. I started getting vision of you and your future a long time ago. I knew that we were not meant to be together. I also knew that it was my job to get you to the woman that is your destiny. I didn't realize that Bella was that woman till this summer. We were out on one of the many shopping trips that I dragged you and Bella too this summer. It shocked me at first. I actually sit down in the store's floor when it happened. Jazz, I know you sensed that something was wrong but I convinced you that I was probably a little weak from not eating as often as I should. Bella and you were laughing at something and you reached and caught her as she was fixing to fall because she was laughing so hard. I looked at you both and I saw you both standing on a porch watching a sunset. I don't know where you were at but there was a pond in the distance. You were telling her that everyone would be okay that no one could beat the God of War and Gaia. I knew that you were together because your arms were wrapped around her and you were whispering it in her ear. This vision puzzled me. I know that you were known as the God of war but I didn't understand the Gaia thing. I started to investigate it. Gaia is basically Goddess of the Earth. She controls the environment and the creatures that inhibit the earth. Gaia is a powerful spirit. The only one possibly stronger is the God of War. I continued to have vision. I researched each and everyone. This is what I know. There is a war that is foreseen in the future between the various vampire covens. It is told that the winner of the war will be the one that has the God of War and Gaia on their side. Jazz I believe that you are the God of War that is talked about and Bella is Gaia. I don't think James tried to kill Bella because of Edward pissing him off. I think he did that because he wanted to control Bella because he somehow knew she was Gaia. James was smarter than Edward give him credit for. Now let me explain the birthday party and why all of that happened and I didn't stop it. I had tried to keep Eddie out of my head with this whole Bella thing. I did a good job till a couple of days before her birthday. Then I slipped and he knew. He was pissed off and upset. He didn't accept the fact that Jasper was Bella soul mate very well. So he decided that he would make a scene at the birthday party and show Bella how she would never fit into the family. Well, I knew that if I told you all about this you might have me put back in a mental hospital. So I thought if I pushed you away Jasper that you would end up going back to see Bella. So it seemed like a good plan at the time. Boy was I wrong. I am sorry all of you. I had no idea that Bella would end up with a paper cut and that the one drop of her blood would send Edward over the edge like it did. Jasper you were trying to protect Bella not hurt her when you charged her like that. I know I am sorry doesn't cut it. But at the moment it is all I have. I know now that the future I saw is in motion. As I tape this, Jasper you are going back to the place you consider your home. I know you are going to go down a lot of roads before this war happens and you are going to have to discover who you are and what your role in this is going to be. I know that the 3 people in this room with you will help you. I also know that Bella will be changed at some point and face her destiny as Gaia. Carlisle will have to help you with all of the investigation I hope he can find out more than I have about it. It is a huge secret I found very little about the legend. Now I haven't seen how it happens yet but I know at some point I will leave Edward and Esme. I am going to go find more help. I know that Edward and Esme will join with old enemies to destroy you Jasper. I know you have sometime. Because the people he is trying to convince do not trust him at all and it will take him a long time to do that. So you have time Jasper. I know everything I have told you probably leave you with more questions than answers. I have tried and will continue to try. I will always be in your corner. You have been my family for over 60 yrs and family doesn't desert family no matter what that is the Cullen motto isn't Carlisle. I know you all have no reason to believe me. I don't blame you for all the hate at the moment. I have kept you in the dark and I realize now that was a HUGE mistake. Just know that I am helping and that I love you all. I even love the dog that Emmett is holding in his lap. Yes I know you get a dog. It is cute puppy by the way. Congrats Rose you now have 2 kids. Love you Emmie! I am going to get off of here. I hope you will find it in your heart to trust me again someday. I will be in touch. ("Alice you are fixing to leave."Edward is shouting from the distance) Alice blows kisses and gets up to turn the DVD recorder off. "Alice what is taking so long?" "Edward you know it takes me forever to pack." "Well put it into gear. I want you all gone as soon as possible. I don't want anything to interfere with my breakup with Bella. I am going to destroy her." "Edward don't please. Bella has not done anything."Edward walks over and cups Alice face in his hand. I could tell she was nervous. She was acting calm. She gets like that when she is nervous. "But my sweet Alice, she will. I am thinking of vampires everywhere." Edward went to kiss Alice and he ran his tongue over her lips. I swear I watched her shake with fear. Stupid Edward probably thought it was from desire. Alice had backed up to the camcorder and suddenly it was off.

"Son of a bitch!" We all turned around and saw a pissed off Bella standing at the stairs. I got up and went to her side. Carlisle got up and turned off the DVD player off. "Bella sweetheart how long have you been there?" How had we not heard her come down the stairs? Something was going on with Bella. I couldn't put my finger on it but somehow I couldn't even hear her coming down the steps. I was going to have to question her about the block I was feeling coming from her."Not long but long enough to hear that dickhead say he was going to destroy me! Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Bella calm down darling please. He is not worth this anger you have. Darling, I know you are blocking me somehow. Please let you wall down. Let me inside. I can help with what you are feeling if you will just let me."

"Jay I am scared. I know you feel what we are feeling so strong. I don't want to hurt you."

"It is okay darling. I am stronger than I look. I can take it I promise."I tried to give it my best southern drawl. I knew that helped to make her melt. Then I smiled my crooked smile at her and winked. I had cupped her chin in my hand.

"Okay but tell me if it is too much." I braced myself for the emotions. But I didn't brace myself good enough. Because the next thing I knew I was picked up and threw into the wall. I fell into the floor into a broken pile. What the hell was that?

A/N: Thanks for the out pouring of love and support. I appreciate it. I read some very touching things. I am glad to hear from everyone. Some that have been around at the beginning. I appreciate your kind words and prayers. So I wanted to get this chapter out to you. PB and J I promise next chapter is about Charlie's waking up. S thanks for your kind thoughts. Carole your comments always leave a smile on my face. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. After Charlie's change and waking up, we are going to go back to Whitlock we got to get Jasper back to his roots. There are still secrets to find out there about this God of War. I have a CD that I made that I listen to when I write. My sexy Jasper song is Sade "Solider of Love." It just seems to fit him. Leave me some love if you get a chance.


	19. Grizzly 1964

Promise Me All of Your Tomorrows

Jasper POV

I slowly start to begin to knock the cobwebs out of my brain. I couldn't open my eyes and it felt like a huge weight had been placed on my body. What the fuck just happened? I couldn't wrap my thoughts around what had just occurred. Think Jasper. You were standing talking to Bella and asking her to let her walls down. She had been blocking out her emotions. Wait! Bella! Bella had let down the barrier she had placed on her emotions. When she had I was hit with this huge amount of anger and sadness. It overwhelmed me. I had been caught off guard and the next thing I felt was this overwhelming power knocking me backward into the wall. Fuck! I got to open my eyes I bet she was upset. I began to try to force my eyes open. Hang on Bella. It will be okay. We will figure out this together.

Carlisle POV

"Dude is he going to be okay?" Emmett asked.

"Please God help! What have I done?" Bella cried.

"We need to get him to my office where I can examine him. I will not know if he is injured till I examine him." Carlisle said. He turned his attention to Bella. "Bella dear. Listen I need you to wait out here with Rose till I examine him. I know it will be tough but I got to examine him completely. Do you understand Bella? As soon as I can, I will come get you and tell you what is going on. Rose stay with Bella please. Emmett can you take Jay to my office."

"Sure thing Doc." Emmett lifted Jasper body off the ground like it was nothing and carried him to Carlisle office. "Doc what was that wicked shit that Bella did?"

"I am not sure son. But I will figure it out. I promise."

Carlisle began to exam Jay. Everything seemed to be okay. Nothing was out of place and everything that had been cracked a little was healing nicely. Maybe he had shut down because her emotions were too much for him.

"Son, can you hear me son? Son try to talk to me." Carlisle got some smelling salts out of his bag and ran it under Jasper nose.

Jasper eyes started to twitch. He was trying to come around. His eyelids were lifting a little. "Bella…." Jasper whispered.

"Son, Bella is waiting outside she is fine. I promise. I am worried about you right now. Can you tell me where you are?"

"I am at our house in Forks."

"That is right son. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was talking to Bella about letting her guard down. Suddenly this overwhelming power hit me head on and threw me. I remember feeling all this sadness and anger. It was too much too fast. I couldn't stop it. It caught me off guard. That is the last thing I remember. Carlisle what was that?"

"I am not sure. But I think that it was Bella emotions and rage flowing off of her onto you. I will have to talk to her some more. But for now I think it is better for Bella to block her feeling until we figure this out. Son, you lie here and I am going to go get her. She was pretty upset with herself. I want her to know you are awake."

"Carlisle, please bring her to me. You are right I need to lay here a bit till I can get my thoughts back." I said as I grabbed his shirt.

"I will be right back son."

Carlisle walked into the living room. Bella jumped up and went quickly to him.

"How is he?"

"He is good Bella. A little shaken but not seriously injured. I promise. He wants to see you."

Bella didn't have to be told twice. She took off running for the office. Dannie had been awaken and come out into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Damn Doc did you forget to wake me for the party? Shit where did you hide the truck?" She asked while she looked at the wall where Jasper body had hit.

"Truck?" Carlisle asked

"Yea the one that hit that wall."

Carlisle laughed before he began to try to explain. "I am sorry dear. We didn't mean to wake you. Alice had left a DVD explaining some things to us and Bella come in the last of it and got upset. I am not sure but somehow when Jasper tried to get her to let her guard down with what she was feeling about all that happened to her today. Jasper got pitched into the wall. I am not sure how it happened. But Jasper is okay now and resting in my office."

"Damn Bella is human right?"

"Yes, dear."  
"Well remind me not to piss her off when she is a vampire if she can do that much damage as a human." Dannie said nervously laughing. "I need coffee. Strong and black."

"Here let me help you make a cup Dannie." Rose offered giving Carlisle a chance to go and check on Jasper again.

Carlisle went back into his office.

"Bella darling, I swear I am okay. I was just shaken. You didn't hurt me. I promise."

Bella was holding Jasper hand and crying. Jasper struggled to sit up so he could hug her into his body. "Shhhh… it will be okay baby I promise look I am as fine as frog hair. See look at me." He was rocking her back and forth. The whole time she just kept saying "I am so sorry. I am so very sorry."

Jasper continued to rock her back and forth in his arms. He rocked her for what must have been 10 minutes before she finally got quiet.

"Bella, you have had a terrible day. It has been a lot for you to take in. Let me give you something to help you sleep. Charlie will be out for 2 more days. We will watch him I promise. You need rest dear. Jasper is fine. But it is you I am worried about now. I can tell you are exhausted." Carlisle asked while he stroked the back of her head.

Bella looked up at Jasper. "Bella darling, I am fine. I think Carlisle is right. You need your rest. Charlie will be worried about you when he wakes up and his vampire senses will make it difficult to lie to him. Get some rest. I will go lay down with you until you can get some sleep. Rose and Emmett will keep an eye on Charlie."

"Okay, if you will go lay down with me."

Carlisle got up and went to get some medicine out of his bag. He brought back a small white pill. "Bella it is an ambien take it and you will feel better when you wake up."

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella took the glass of water and the pill. She swallowed it quickly. Jasper got up and got his bearing. Bella had sure knock the stuffing out of him. Jasper had his arm around Bella shoulder as they left the room.

"Dad do you have any idea what just happened with Bella?" Emmett asked

"No son. But if she can do that much damage as a human. Heaven help us when he changes her. I do have an idea where to begin to research this power of hers. I think I need to look up Gaia."

Jasper POV

Bella and I went to one of the bedroom to get some rest. I could tell how tired and worried she was. Damn I had wanted to help and all I had managed to do was make her feel worse. I took off my boots and unbuttoned my shirt. I lay down on the bed. I watched as she took off her pants and crawled up into bed. I helped her under the covers but I stayed on the top. I didn't want to make her to cold. She snuggled down into my arms and laid her head on my chest.

"Jasper I am sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It is okay sweetheart. We will figure it out. Bella I am so sorry too. Today has had to be so emotional for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise. After we get to Tennessee at the end of the week. I want us to relax and have some fun. I want to put this terrible weekend behind us."

"Thanks Jasper. I would like that. How long before Charlie is done changing?"

"He should be finished sometime early Tuesday morning. Carlisle and me figure anywhere from 4am to 10 am Tuesday. But everyone is different."

"Well, he be okay?"

"Yes darling, I promise. It might take him a bit to adjust. But my gut tells me he will be fine. I want you to either go to the tree house or Billy Black's house before Charlie wakes up. We don't know what mood he will wake in. I need to be here to help the others in case he has a hard time. But I can't help if I am worried about you. Understand?"

"Yes Jasper. I will do my best to do as you ask. I would love to talk to him as soon as I can."

"I will get a hold of you as soon as he wakes up and is okay. I promise."

"I love you Jasper." She said as she snuggled deeper into his chest the pill was starting to work.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you to darling."

I laid there holding her while she slept. I was grateful that she was able to sleep. We lay like that for several hours. I then started to feel the slight burn in the back of my throat. I tried to think about when I had hunted last and I couldn't remember. I kissed her on the top of the head and slide quietly out of bed to go hunting. Carlisle and Dannie stayed with the Swans while Rose, Emmett and I went hunting. We hunted for a bit. I knew the next little bit would be exhausting for us and we need our strength as well. I took a shower when I got back home. I stood in the shower. I stood there letting the warm water hit my sore muscles. Bella had really done a number on my body. I was sore in places I didn't know that I could be sore in. I had talked to Carlisle about it. He had done some research but wasn't making much headway. Most of his research books we had already packed for the move. He told me he would find the answer but it might have to wait till we got back to Whitlock and unpacked. He said it was best to not ask Bella to let down her shield until we knew what her powers were and how to control it. All of us had finally talked about the DVD of Alice and we were all in agreement that Alice seemed sincere but we were going to proceed slowly with the trust issue. Damn Edward. I never had hated anyone the way I did that SOB. I couldn't wait to rip his head off and burn the pieces. I was going to save his head for last. I wanted the bastard to suffer for all he had done to this family. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of sweats and went back to the bedroom where Bella was still sleeping. I slipped back in bed and watched her sleeping. I had picked up on of Carlisle book on mythology to do some research myself. Hours passed and I was beginning to worry about her when she finally started to stir. Bella had slept for almost 15 hrs.

"Jay?"

"I am here baby."

"I thought you left?"

"I did for a bit. I needed to hunt but I came back."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You have been asleep about 15 hrs."

"God!"

"Hey, it is okay. You and your body needed the rest. How do you feel now?"

"Better. Jasper it wasn't a dream was it?"

"No darling. It is all real. I checked on Charlie. He is good. He seems to be doing okay with the change. His body is starting to change now. The final 24 hrs is when the most change will happen. He might not look like himself totally at the end. His body will develop muscles and his body will get leaner. But your loveable grouchy dad will still be there when he wakes up."

Bella smiled up at me.

"Today is the day that Dannie goes back to Tennessee. Carlisle is going to take her to the airport. Carlisle really loves Dannie. She is good for him. I am glad she makes him happy. They both deserve to be happy."

"Dannie seems to be a nice woman. It is kind of nice to not be the only human in a house full of vampires."

I laughed at her and hugged her tighter.

"Dannie has been very open to our way of life. Reminds me of another woman I know."

"Jasper I want to get up and fix her breakfast."

"She isn't hard to please. As long as she has her caffeine, no one will get hurt. But I think Emmie beat you to it."

"Emmett is fixing breakfast?"

"Yea he is kind of a show off in the kitchen. He watches all those cooking shows."

"Hummm….now that you mention it. I do smell coffee, bacon and strawberries."

"Well, let's get up and go feed the human."

She smiled at me. She went and took a quick shower. She got dressed and we hurried down stairs. Where the rest of the family were waiting. Emmett had out done himself. Bella and Dannie ate and said they had never tasted anything better than Emmett cooking. I swear we will not be able to get his ego back into this house. I mean, anyone can cook strawberry waffles with fresh whip cream. After they ate, Dannie and Carlisle got ready to leave. We all hugged Dannie and thanked her for being so caring and understanding. She told Bella and me that she would see us in Whitlock at the end of the week. She told me to take care of Carlisle for her and told me that she would make sure my damn old barn was up and filled with horses before we got there. She kept Carlisle on his toes. I sure liked that. I couldn't wait to see what she would be like as a vamp. If that is what she chose to do, Carlisle had so much control. She might decide that she didn't want to change. Carlisle I think would be okay with it. I knew if any vampire could live daily with a human it was him.

We stayed around the house the rest of the day. Bella stayed in with Charlie. Charlie had begun with his body transformation. He was thinner. His hair was thicker and darker. The gray specks in it were gone. His facial wrinkles were gone. His skin had started to get his polished sparkly appearance. Damn he was so going to hate that. His six pack gut had been placed with an actual set of 6 pack abs. Bella had commented on how much he had changed. It was getting close to midnight. I could sense a change in him. He was beginning the end of the process faster than we had thought. I yelled for Carlisle and the others to come upstairs. His heart had begun to beat faster and more erratic. Bella looked at me panicked. Carlisle and the others entered the room almost making new doors in the wall.

"Son, what is wrong?"

"Listen to his heart. He is making the shift faster than we thought." Everyone got quiet and listened then looked towards Bella. We were all worried about her safety. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me.

"Bella darling listen to me. Your dad is in the last moments of the change you need to take the new truck and get to Billy Black and stay till I call you. Please. He will be okay I promise. The amount of time involved in the change is different for everyone. But he is fixing to finish and he will need all of us."

"I will leave. Please call me." She took the keys and left. I called and told Billy that the end was happening and Bella was on her way to him and we will call when it was over. He thanked me and told me he would be waiting for the call.

We all took our places. Carlisle was at the end of the bed. Emmett and I were by the window. There was times like this that I had these huge glass windows. Rose was by the door. We all were on high alert. We knew that new born vampires' could be difficult. I stood there listening to his heart beat faster and faster. He was beginning to feel the last wave of huge burning pain. Because his body was tensed in pain. I sent him waves and waves of calm. He finally relaxed. Suddenly his heart sounded like it would explode. Then there was nothing. Carlisle eased up to the head of the bed to look at Charlie. The rest of us were standing waiting to sub do him if needed.

"Charlie can you hear me?" Carlisle asked in that soothing doctor voice.

Charlie began to open and close his eyes. He rose up and Carlisle stepped back to the foot of the bed. Charlie looked around at us. His wounds had healed and gone were his big brown eyes. Flaming red ones replaced them. Charlie was one tough looking kick ass vampire.

"Charlie I know this is overwhelming. Everything is hitting you at once. Your vision is better. You can now see a fly from miles away. Your hearing is spot on. You can hear things that you never knew that were there. Your smell has gotten stronger. Things that didn't have any smell now smell strong. But the worst thing right now is the thirst that is at the back of your throat. We are going to help you with that. But first do you remember what happened?"

He looked at each one of us. Then slide his body off the bed. Damn this wasn't going to be good. He looked straight at me.

"Bella," he said with a roar.

"Bella is okay I promise. We didn't want her to be here when you woke up because of the thirst in the back of your throat. Bella is human and you might hurt her because of the thirst."

He stuck his arm out and opened his big bear paws of a right hand."I want to see Bella." He closed his hand and began to lift me off of the ground by my neck even though he was a good 10 ft away. He was lifting me off the ground with his mind. He began to squeeze his hand. The grip on my neck got tighter. If he didn't stop he was going to pop my head off. Rose, Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him to sub do him. "I want to see Bella NOW!!!"

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood my nightmare. Bella was standing there. Damn in all our concern for Charlie, we had not listen for Bella to come back. Shit I was not going to sit back and not try to help her. I would not let Charlie hurt her because of his blood lust.

"Dad, please don't. Please put Jasper down. Daddy I love you. It's me Bella. Look at me Daddy. God Daddy please. Look at me NOW!"

Charlie looked over at her. Bella stood there holding her ground. She was not scared of his blood red eyes. She was not scared of his size. She was standing next to him now. Putting her hand on his arm.

"Please dad enough." She was relaxed and looked lovingly towards him.

I was suddenly back down on the ground and the grip on my throat was gone.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Daddy it is me."

He reached to hug her. Suddenly he was scared. Carlisle spoke up. "Charlie, do you feel like you are going to hurt Bella? Is the burning in the back of your throat getting unbearable?"

"No, I mean I feel it but it feels like a good cold beer would fix it."

We all laughed. "I don't have any beer. But I might find a nice bottle of grizzly blood 1964 in my room." Emmett said. We all looked at him. "Hey you never know when you might have a special occasion to celebrate." Rose smacked him on the back of the head. "What did I say?" Emmett asked as he rubbed his head.

"Charlie what is it about Bella that is making you nervous?"

"I want to hug her but I am afraid I might crush her." Charlie said sheepishly

"Bella can hug you Charlie until you get more use to this sudden strength."

Bella hugged her dad and Charlie smiled. He looked funny because he was holding his hand up over her head. He was afraid that simply touching her might cause her harm.

"Dad, you are okay. I am so happy. I have been so worried about you."

"It is okay Bells. You are all I have been thinking about the last few days. You and Alice. Where is Alice?"

"She isn't here. It is a long story. But we will fill you in I promise but first we got to get you out for a hunt. The burn might not be bad now but it will get unbearable soon."

"Okay let's hunt. Where is my gun?"

"Charlie it is a different type of hunting."

"Dude it is a lot more fun than using a gun. There is nothing like playing with your food before you drink it." Emmett said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Drink it?"

"Charlie we are vampires remember we drink animal blood." Emmett said. He was talking to him like he was his little kid."Come on Rosie, Jasper, and I will take you and teach you how to hunt elk now. Once you got better control, I will take you grizzly hunting now that is where the fun is."

"First Charlie put on this shirt. You cannot go out with that six pack." Rose said handing him a shirt.

"Six pack? Where is a damn six pack? God I want a cold one."

Everyone was laughing. Rose spoke up. "Charlie the six pack is your abdomen muscles that is what they are called when they look like yours."

"Damn woman don't tease an old man like that made my mouth water just thinking about one."

I looked at Bella with a concerned yet grateful look. She mouthed the words "I am sorry." And she shrugged her shoulders. I kissed her on the forehead. "We will be back in a little bit. This time please stay put. Carlisle is your guard this time."

"I won't let her out of my sight. I will get in touch with Billy and let him know the princess is still with us and Charlie is doing okay." Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

We made our way out to the back yard. Charlie looked at his skin shining in the sun.

"Shit did you let Bella put that glitter stuff on me?"

We all laughed. "No I am afraid that is one of the draw backs of being a vamp. You sparkle like a fourth of July sparkler."

"Damn it would figure. My balls didn't shirk too did they?"

"No dude. Actually vamp have big ones, we have the best sex too. We can go for hours."

All I could think was God help me. Here Emmett was giving Charlie all the good dirt on being a vampire to my girlfriend's dad. Somehow that was creeping me out." Emmett can we save all that stuff for later. Maybe Carlisle needs to explain things to him."

"Man, loosen up. I just want to help my new bother out. He needs to know these things. I don't want him to think we are pansy Jay because we sparkle. He needs to know the good stuff too."

"Yea Jay loosen up. You are just scared I am going to bust your balls because you are trying to do this vampy sex thing on my daughter."

Oh my God! We are so not going there now. I was not having this conversation with him now."Maybe we can stick to the basic now Em. Like how to feed ourselves. "Rose was laughing her ass off. Something told me Friday was not going to get here fast enough with these two.

A/N: I couldn't wait to get this chapter down on paper. I was hearing this conversation in my head all day. So I hope you all enjoy the update. I think I am going to try to keep the chapters down to 4000 words. I can get that size chapter out quicker. I am so glad that you all have handled the Gaia thing. I touched on it a bit. But this was really Charlie chapter. I will get back to it. I promise. I am also glad that I came off sincere with Alice. Alice has always been one of my favorites. I didn't like how she treated Jasper with the hair and clothes. But I have always felt she was a good guy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PB and J, I hope I have met your expectation of Vampy Charlie. I love writing the humor with Emmett and Charlie. Something tells me these two are going to be big buddies. Okay Carole, here is the song for this chapter. I am still a guy by brad paisley. I think that song is a perfect song for Emmett and Charlie. I hope everyone loves this chapter. It was fun to write. Leave me some love. Until later. Hugs and Jasper kisses. Dena


	20. charlie learns from the master

Promise Me All Your Tomorrow

I am so very sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. A lot has happened in my life. My simple divorce has become a nightmare. My grandmother lost her battle with cancer last month as well. So I hope you can forgive me for the delay in updating.

Jasper POV

I watched and listened as Emmett explained the art of hunting to Charlie. It amazed me as much of a joker as Emmett was he was doing a great job at teaching Charlie the fine points of hunting.

"So let me get this straight all I have to do is silently sneak up on these elks. Then capture one, break its neck and then drink its blood right?"

"Yep that is pretty much it. Except you got to remember that your strength is a lot stronger now, you got to remember how strong you are now. If you don't you will make a terrible mess and will not able to eat at all. You got to be conscious about your strength." Emmett said smiling at his new pupil "Let me show you what I mean."

Emmett walked over to a tree and with one hand ripped it from the ground and threw it against another tree. The tree he had thrown fell down to the ground in a mess of splinters and twigs. "See you are a lot stronger now. You can hurt something or someone and not mean too. Here you try it."

Charlie walked and ripped a tree from the ground. He watched as the tree sailed into another tree and fell to the ground into a hundred pieces. "Damn, how can I ever give Bella a hug if I can rip a tree out of the ground and break it and not break out into a sweat?"

"Charlie it is all about thinking about touching something softly and I will work on it with you. I give you my word." Emmett said as he patted Charlie on the back. I was amazed at how quickly Charlie and Emmett had formed a bound. It was good to know that Bella's dad would have someone in the house to hang out with. As terrible as the last week had been, Charlie seemed to be doing good at handling everything that had been pitched to him.Charlie had showed great composure around Bella and had didn't seem to be interested in her blood in the least.

"Now old man we are going to show you a demonstration on your new found speed."

"Wait who are you calling old. From the sounds of it, I am considerable younger than your sorry ass. I think I was referred to as a new born." Charlie dished right back to Emmett.

"Well let's see if you can keep up with me. Junior." Emmett took off like a rocket. Charlie give us this what the fuck look and took off after Emmett.

"Well we better follow those two Jay something tells me they share the same brain." Rose said with a smile. We took off after them. God they were fast it was like trying to follow the wind. Suddenly they came to an abrupt stop.

"Do you smell that?" Emmett said with a devilish smile on his face. He turned to us and grinned like a child fixing to get a new toy. "Watch and learn from the master." He said to Charlie. Just then a very cranky grizzly came into view.

"What the fuck is he going to do with that damn bear? He is out of his mind. He doesn't have a gun or a lick of sense in that damn head of his."

Rose and I laughed at poor Charlie confused look on his face."Just watch Charlie, he has done this a time of two." Rose said as she patted him on the arm.

The massive grizzly was not in a good mood. It was angry and pissed off to have come across us in his woods. It rose up on its back paws and went to take a swipe at Emmett. Emmett was just a smiling as he ducked the large paws.

"Come on big guy show me what you got." Emmett ducked the huge paws again. Now all he was doing was making the damn bear more angry. Suddenly the paws made contact with Emmett jaw, nothing happened. Our skin was so strong and durable that not even a scratch was left.

"Holy hell the damn bear is going to hurt him. We can't just sit back and let this happen. I am going back to the house and get a gun." Charlie turned to run. Rose and I stopped him before he could bolt.

"Charlie, just look at Emmett he is fine. " I said as I made him face Emmett again.

Charlie looked as Emmett began to slap the damn cranky bear in the face. A huge smile broke out onto Charlie face. He began to hoop and hallow at Emmett encouraging him on in the fight with the bear. "There you go Emmie teach that damn old bear a lesson."

Emmett soon took the bear down and smiled up at Charlie. Charlie looked at Emmett and bowed down repeatedly."Teach me old wise one. I want to learn from the feet of the master." Rose and I started to laugh our asses off. Emmett motioned for Charlie to come down and taste the richness of the fresh bear's blood.

"You might as well have the best for a first meal Charlie." Emmett said smiling.

Charlie drank from the breast. We smiled as we watched him enjoy his first meal. He was getting more on him than in him. He was a mess. When he finished, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Well Emmett, it wasn't a good cold beer but it wasn't as bad either." Rose and I broke out in laughter at the confused look on Emmett face at first then he slapped Charlie on the back and said "I take that as a compliment my new friend."

We then took off and went to show Charlie how to hunt without his trusted gun. We kept at it for several hours until we were all so full we sloshed when we walked. We began to make our way back home. Charlie was actual feeling very pleased with himself. He looked like something out of a horror movie. He was covered in blood. It had taken him a bit to figure out the proper way to take the elk down but he did get the hang of it. Emmett was a great teacher to his credit. I could tell that Charlie and Emmett were going to be the best of friends.

We had almost got home when suddenly we knew we were no longer alone. Rose, Emmett and I came to a sudden spot as the hair began to rise on the back of our neck. We got into defensive position in front of Charlie. I be damn if I let anything happen to Charlie now.

"Damn what is that god awful dog smell?" Charlie asked

Out from the trees came several large wolves. The large black one and russet colored ones were in the front. They seemed to be gauging the situation. We stayed in front of Charlie."Just be still Charlie. They seem to be just checking us out for some reason." The russet one disappeared behind the tree and Jacob Black came back out momentarily. The rest of the wolves seem to move closer to him protecting him if they needed too.

"Jacob son was that smell coming from you?" Charlie ask as he winkled his nose like he had just smelt like the worst thing in his life.

"Yea Charlie it is me. But I hate to break it to you. You don't smell like a bed of roses yourself." Jacob smiled as he said it.

We seem to stiffen around Charlie as well. We were unsure how Charlie was going to act this close to human blood. "What brings you to my neck of the woods son?" Charlie asked seeming a little unsure of the situation himself. Since he knew about the treaty and how our kinds were mortal enemies, he seem to be gauging how everyone was acting.

"Dad wanted us to come and check on you for him. He wanted us to make sure you were truly ok. You look good. How are you really though?" Jacob asked

"Well, other than I definitely need to learn how to eat less mess." Charlie laughed while looking down at his blood stain clothes. Everyone seem to tense. Charlie must have felt it because he looked very nervous."Relax everyone. It was a bad joke. Guys it is just animal blood honest." With Charlie's admission, the wolf pack started to relax and Jacob now was laughing. "I am okay Jacob all things considering."

"I am glad Charlie. Dad wanted me to ask you to come over when you get a chance. He would love to see you and talk to you before you leave."

"I would like that too. If my nervous new friends here don't have any objects, seems they have me kind of on a short leash at the moment. I am a newborn or something like that and need a baby sitter 24/7. But I will definitely check with them and see if I can. I will call him for sure. Tell him thanks for me though I appreciate all he and the wolf pack has done for Bella and me. I will never be able to repay you." Charlie said as he shuffled his feet.

"Yes you can Charlie there are actual 2 things you can do for us?" Jacob said.

"What is that son?" Charlie asked with a curious look on his face.

"One, don't ever change your diet. Two when you get a chance to pay that witch and bastard back rip a piece of them off for us."

"You got it son. Give your dad a hug for me. See you all soon."

With that the Jacob transformed back into the big russet wolf, the pack disappeared back into the woods. We all relaxed around Charlie and stood there looking at him with this blank dumbfounded look on our face. It was hard to believe that Charlie didn't react to his bloodlust when he had been that close to the wolves and a very human Jacob.

"What?" Charlie asked

"Charlie did you not feel anything while they were here?" I asked

"Nope I didn't feel a thing. Wait! You know that you mentioned it, I did kind of feel something?" Charlie said looking very serious now

"What did you feel buddy?" Emmett asked

"I felt…..full as a damn tick." Charlie said laughing his ass off at the three of us. "Seriously guys you should see you faces. You are all so serious."

Rose reached out and touched his arm. "We are sorry Charlie but to be total honest we are in a bit of a shock. You are only hours into this new life and you are already showing more control than most of us have with decades of experience under our belts."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to be a smart ass." Charlie said as he hung his head down.

"Listen Charlie that isn't it either. You are you. We are just trying to figure out things is all? Look let's get home and have Carlisle help us figure this whole thing out. We are family now. We didn't mean any disrespect with you today. It's just most newborns are not in this much control. We are just really impressed with your control honest." I said as I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Okay." Charlie said looking at me.

Then without missing a beat leave it up to the master. "But look dude you got to do something about your table manners. You are a fucking mess." Emmett laugh echoed through the forest. Charlie was stunned. Then he was laughing. "But old wise one I learned from the best." Charlie grabbed Emmett and give him a great big hug. Emmett jumped back and pushed Charlie away. "Damn now my new shirt is a mess." Emmett said slightly pissed. "Come on Emmett what is a little blood among brothers." Charlie began stepping towards Emmett again. "Seriously don't touch me dude." Emmett began to run towards the house. Charlie gave chase. Rose looked at me. I shook my head as I laughed. "Jasper we better go after them before they kill each other. I swear. It is going to be like having 2 three year olds now." Rose smiled as we went running towards the house.

Author note: I am sorry it took a bit to update this story. Life hasn't been very easy and not inspirational in the writing department. I am sorry no Bella in this chapter. We will pickup with her in the next. I already got the start of the next chapter in my mind. I still love this story. I still have a story plan. One more chapter in Forks I think then back to Whitlock at least for some of our characters. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone too much. I hope to hear from you. I have missed you all. Please I have missed the warmth of this story in my heart. It is good to be back. Dena


	21. Hello My Friend!

Promise Me All Your Tomorrow

Bella paced back in front of the big picture windows. She had begun to worry about everyone. Especially her dad, he was so new to all this and was thrust into the very heart of it. She knew that Jasper would take care of Charlie. But she still couldn't help but worry about him. She also felt so guilty of involving Charlie into this whole mess but at the same time she was grateful that she would never loses her dad.

"Bella dear please try to relax. They will be okay. I promise."

"I know Carlisle. It's just that I got a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"The last couple of days have been….?"

"Overwhelming, scary, confusing, happy and sad?" Carlisle said as he reached out and touched Bella on the shoulder. With that Bella fell into his arms and began to cry.

"Shhh…." Carlisle said as he rocked Bella in his arms."Bella it will be okay. I promise we will get through all this. I think you and me are kind of sharing some of the same feelings."

Bella wiped her eyes and looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Carlisle?"

"Bella the last week I have been asking myself the same question I am sure you have been asking yourself…..what if? I am sure my questions are different but they are done for the same reason. The question has run over and over in my mind. What if I had denied Edward's mother request and didn't change him. I have tried to tell myself that I did it for good reasons but the truth is I was lonely and wanted a friend a person in my life that knew my secrets and shared my life with me. I told myself that I was saving each and everyone that I changed but the truth the only one that I honestly changed without a selfish reason was Emmett. I changed Esme because I wanted a mate. I changed Rosie thinking I could give Edward a mate and things would be better with all of us because things had turned so bad. So now I feel guilty for all the problems I have caused you and your family." Carlisle said looking down at his feet. Carlisle looked like a defeated man. I could tell that all of this had been hard on him as well.

"Carlisle, you are one of the best men I know. You could not have known all of this would happen when you changed them. You are not responsible for their bad behavior. So you need to stop beating yourself over this. Everything happens for a reason. You wouldn't have met Dannie if all of this hadn't happened like this." Bella said.

"Bella are you listening to your advice to me?" Carlisle said as a crooked guilty smile came across his face.

"Wow you are such a sneak. Not fair with the twisted psyche stuff doc." Bella said smiling "How did you get so smart?"

"I can't take credit for this one. Jasper gave me this same speech before we come up here. It is an amazing how wise Jasper is. He is wise beyond his 165 yrs. He somehow he is not only good at manipulating your feelings. His words can fix your heart if you let him." Bella leaned over and hugged Carlisle. "Thanks doc I needed that." Carlisle kissed my cheek. "I know you did my dear."

Suddenly Emmett burst into the house and looked at me.

"Bells your dad is fucking nuts! You know you could have warned a fellow."

Charlie came running in next yelling "Wise one teach me." He was covered in blood. There was not a spot that didn't have blood on it.

"Dude you are fucking nuts. You know that." Emmett said. Charlie was laughing his ass off.

"Dad ummh…..did you get any blood in your mouth." Bella asked him with a quizzical look on her face.

Charlie looked over at Bella now. "Ahh, Bells give Daddy a kiss." He said as he walked towards Bella. Bella squealed and ran around the living room

"Dad, no please don't." Bella was behind the couch as Rose and Jasper walked in. Rose looked at Charlie like a pissed mom. "Charlie Swan, look at you, you need a shower and a new set of clothes. NOW get up those steps and I will find you some of Emmett clothes till we get you some!" Charlie stopped and looked at her with a smile. "Yes mam." Rose smiled and pointed up the stairs. She turned and smiled at us and winked. Under her breath we heard her say "God help me. The both of them are going to be the death of me." We stood there as they disappeared up the stairs. Emmett followed behind them fussing about the blood on his new clothes.

We stood there laughing." I am scared to ask what happened." Carlisle said. Jasper began to relay all the hunting trips events. Carlisle was impressed at Charlie will power and control over his bloodlust. He even thought that it might be possible for Charlie to met Chief Black before we left Forks. It wasn't long before the others made their way back down the steps. Charlie looked fantastic considering all he had been through. It was a little tough getting use to his eyes being flaming red. Jasper could feel how proud Bella was of her dad. He was doing a lot better than everyone thought. Charlie asked Carlisle if it would be okay if he called Billy Black. Carlisle agreed and took Charlie to his office to give him some privacy. Carlisle called to be on the safe side.

"Chief Black this is Carlisle Cullen I got someone here that wants to talk to you." Carlisle handed Charlie the phone.

"Hello my friend." Charlie said quietly.

"Gosh it is good to hear your voice Charlie. I have been so worried about you."

"Don't worry anymore. I am good. You have no idea what a rush this actual is. It really isn't as bad as you might think. I still get to hunt. My damn dead bones don't hurt anymore and I can do things I never dreamt anyone could do. As I see it there are only two major draw backs, I miss my cold beer and I sparkle like a fucking 4th of July sparkler in the sunlight."

Billy Black was laughing on the other end. "Well pale face don't worry about the cold beer I will drink one for you and piece of advice animals better be the only thing you hunt because I would hate to have to rip you a new one."

Charlie laughed."Don't worry my old friend. I will never give you are those pack of mutts a chance to do that. I promise. Hey do you all smell like wet dogs?"

"Well we can't all corner that I am dead smell as good as you do."

Charlie laughed. "Seriously thanks my friend for all you have done for Bella and me. My babysitters told me all that happened with the pack and how you helped them. I appreciate it brother."

"It honestly was not a difficult decision. You are my brother and I couldn't let you die at the hands of that crazy bitch."

"Still, I do appreciate it. You didn't have to."

"You would have done if for me my brother if given the same choice. All you got to do is remember to stay on the correct diet plan."

"I will. I do have a question though."

"Sure, what it is Charlie?"

"It seems I got to change my name now. Because Charlie Swan died a few days ago, I am in need of a new name. I was wondering if it would be okay if I was to use your last name."

"It would be an honor brother. I actual like that now you will truly be my brother."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Charlie and Billy talked for a few more minutes then hung up with the promise to meet in the future when Charlie's babysitters allow it.

Charlie made his way back down to the living room. Everyone was gathered there as if waiting for him to come back for some big important reason.

"Wow is everyone waiting for little ole me?" Charlie asked sweetly with a smile on his face.

Everyone laughed. Charlie and Emmett were defiantly bothers separated at birth. Charlie went over and sits next to Bella on the couch. It was still unbelievable that a very human Bella didn't have any effect on him. Jasper still is feeling very nervous though about Charlie. He has never witness a newborn with such control. So he is continuously monitoring Charlie emotions.

"Actual we are Charlie, there is a lot that we need to discuss and get you up to date on." Carlisle says

"Okay let's do this." Charlie says. Bella looks at him very anxious and it is like he can feel it. He reaches over and places his hand gently on her knee. "It is going to be okay Bella."

Jasper eyebrows go up in a very confused perplexed way. Could Charlie feel what Bella was feeling? That was something he would have to check out later. Carlisle began to go over everything that Charlie had missed out on while he was changing. He told him all about Edward, Esme and what Alice had revealed in the letter and DVD's she had left behind. He was told of how they had faked Bella and his death. Charlie was touched that the pack had once again broken their rules and helped. Charlie was curious to say the least about his funeral. But when he was told about how Billy had taken the time to make sure he got proper send off touched his heart. He truly hoped that in some shape or fashion Billy would continue to remain in his life.

"Now, Charlie is there any questions you have about the last few days before we begin to go over as a family where we go from here?"

"No, you pretty much covered it all. I would like to see that DVD that Alice left."

"Sure no problem, you should see that DVD Charlie I will get it for you in a bit. Is there anything else about the last couple of days before we start to discuss where we all go from here?"

"No. I am fine."

"Good. Now let me tell everyone about the package we received earlier today."

"Who is it from Carlisle?" Jasper asked because he could feel Carlisle anxiousness

"Alice." Carlisle said. He took a deep breath because he was nervous about how this will be perceived by his family.

Sorry for the cliffy. But it seemed like the perfect place to end it. Bet no one saw that one coming. I will update soon I promise. Short chapter but I wanted Charlie conversation with Billy and Carlisle and Bella too. Plus the outpour of love and support touched me deeply so I wanted to get you all a quicker update. To say thank you. You all rock! I hope you all liked it. I don't want to disappoint you. I will do my very best to get the next chapter out sometime this weekend. The next has been written in my mind for awhile. It is the last one before we get on the road for Whitlock. It was going to be included in this one but I wanted to get this little one out to say thanks again. Your support and reviews have made me very happy. I plan on answering each one soon. I love this story. It warms my heart that others love it too. Leave me some love if you want. Hugs you all are great! Dena


	22. We will leave the light on

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Jasper POV

"Alice?" Everyone was stunned and asking the same question all at the same time. I felt the urge to send calm through the room. We needed to have the facts about why Alice had sent us a package before we over reacted.

"Carlisle what has Alice sent us? Have you opened it and examined it?" I asked.

"Yes son. Considering the events of the last couple of weeks, it seemed the right thing to do." Carlisle answered "From what I can tell, there isn't anything harmful in there. There is a letter for Charlie, a letter for Bella, a package of papers for Charlie that I am to give him after I have explained the contents to him, and a DVD marked Family."

"She sent me a letter?" Charlie asked as Carlisle handed it to him. Charlie turned it over and over in his hand. He ran his fingers over where Alice had written his name.

"Yes Charlie. I didn't open it so I am not for sure what it says. But as you can see it is addressed to you." Carlisle handed Bella her letter. He had a reassuring look on his face for her. Bella took the letter and placed the letter in her lap. She looked like she thought maybe if she didn't acknowledge the letter existence it would just go away. I gently squeezed her hand and sent her some love in her direction. She felt it. She looked at me smiled and mouthed thank you.

"Now Charlie, it is up to you where you want me to explain these papers to you. I can in private or I can do it in here with the family. The choice is yours." Carlisle said

"Here is fine with me doc. I get the feeling there are not too many secrets in this new family I am part of." Charlie smiled as he looked around the room at us.

"Good choice Charlie. No we don't have many secrets because we have learned that it is very important for our survival for us to work together. To have a good working relationship, we must be as open and honest with each other as we can. But we would never make you do something against your will. Now let me start to explain the content of this package." Carlisle walked over and took a seat close to Charlie. "Charlie to explain this package properly I must explain my history to you. Each of us has a story and it is ours to tell. So when our family has welcomed a new member it is my story that gets told first. That way you will understand where your roots come from. I was born in 1640 in London England. I don't know how much you know about the religious persecution of the time. But people saw evil everywhere they looked. The religious leaders would led raids and destroy everything in the way that they thought was evil. A lot of innocent people lost their lives in the name of my father's religious aspirations. When I was 23, my father decided he was too old for these cleanses as he called them. As his son, I was expected to follow in his footsteps. I hated it. Even then I valued life, I knew what we were doing was wrong. I tried hard to prevent the loss of innocent lies. But as fate would happen, one night I did actual find a hold up of true vampires. My followers rushed in and attacked them. We didn't stand a chance. In the confusion, I got bite but not drained. The vampire left me to burn there alone. Before the burn got too bad, I was able to roll over into a vegetable storage area. I don't know how long I laid there but I know when I awoke and relies what had happened to me. I knew that going to my father for help wasn't an option. If I went back to my father he would have destroyed me himself. I ran away because I knew the burning in the back of my throat was human blood. It was calling my name. I ran until I finally ended up in a cave far away from society. I made that cave myself imposed prison. It just made sense to stay in that cave far removed from my temptation. Then when hungry and loneness overtook me, I decided being dead was a better option than this new life. So I tried to destroy myself. But I quickly learned that wasn't an option. I fought my blood lust every second of every day there was no peace. Finally one day I was so hungry, I was out of my mind. I let instinct take over. I smelled the sweet smell of blood I decided to follow that smell that was calling to me. When I got to where the smell took me, it was nothing but a herd of deer. I decided that I had eaten venison before and that drinking its blood would be no different than eating it. I drank till I felt like I would explode. But when my feeding frenzy ended my mind was clearer and I was able to focus. So began the life of Carlisle Cullen. Over the last 350 plus years, I have acquired quite a large fortune. As members of my family have joined, I have shared that fortune with them. Alice has a unique gift for picking stocks. It has helped to grow our finances to an amount that we will not ever be able to spend all the money we have acquired now. Jasper has always been a huge help with getting us the proper papers to function in society without questions. He has a friend named Jenks that provides us with ID's when we need them. It is amazing what you can get for the right price if you know what I mean. So in this package is your future Charlie. It is your ID for your future. This is your babysitters' gift to you." Carlisle smiled when he said the last part. Before I give you this Alice wanted me to read this too you.

Charlie, after I left that day. I knew that Charlie Swan was dead forever. I knew that you would need to start over. I went to Seattle and met with Jenks. I knew that you would need all these papers to begin your future with this family. I hope I got the name right but this is the name that I kept seeing in my mind.

Alice

"Here you go Charlie open and if you have any questions please feel free to ask." Carlisle handed him the package. Charlie opened the contences of the package onto the coffee table. The first thing he grabbed was a driver's license. He turned it over and there was his picture on it. He looked down at the name and his mouth fell open.

"How did she know?" Charlie asked. "I haven't told anyone and just recently made up my mind what name I was going to use."

"She can see things Charlie. She can see the future. It is her gift to be able to see the future." I said. "What name is it Charlie?"

"Well, I thought about this. Carlisle, I appreciate everything you have done but our coloring is very different and I am older looking so we couldn't be brothers. I know Charlie Swan died. So I asked Billy Black who has been my brother in every sense of the word since we were boys, if I could use his name and become Charlie Black. I hope that makes sense."

"I think that is an excellent idea Charlie." Carlisle said. Charlie continued to go through the papers. There was a birth certificate, high school diploma, social security card, check book, debit card. There was also a black credit card.

"Okay is there a joke or something here? Is there an inside joke about this black credit card. I have never seen one." Charlie asked with a confused curious look on his face.

"Oh, let me explain this one Doc" Emmett said with a devilish smile on his face. "See the black color is just our inside joke letting the world know we are actual dead without actually letting them know." With that we hear a whack, Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Rose what that was for?"

"For being a damn jackass, I have had enough today Emmett McCarty. Charlie the color black is actually the top of the line credit card when it comes to credit cards. It is used when a credit card is set up for individuals with a huge sum of money used as collateral. It has no credit limit." Rose said

"But I don't have a large sum of money." Charlie said

"You do now Charlie and I will not accept no as an answer. It is our gift to you for now being part of the family. You will need this to get setup. You need things that you haven't even thought of yet. Clothes and whatever else you need personally to move forward. So please Charlie let us help you."

"Hey not going to argue here I know I will need it. I think I have 15 dollars in my wallet and something tells me that will not take me far. I do have one request. If I am not going to be able to use my savings and the sale of my home, can I leave my house and other possession to Billy and the tribe?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I will ask Jenks to do the paper work."

"Something tells me, human me would have hated this Jenks. But the new improved me, thinks I will love him." Charlie said. Everyone laughed. "What is on the DVD the pixie sent?"

"I am not for sure. But I think you need to see the old one first Charlie it will get you up to speed on what we know as of today." Carlisle put the old one in. Charlie watched the entire DVD and put his head in his hands. He began to shake his head back and forth. "That is fucked up! No offense Doc but that Esme is one cold hearted bitch. Those two feed off of each other. Poor Alice, she was put in such a terrible place. Guys, I remember the day Esme attacked me. It was like a really bad horror movie bought to life. If it hadn't been for Alice, Esme would have killed me to the point where no one could have saved me. Alice offered herself up in my place and took the blows and rips that Esme tried to deliver me. Alice crouched over me and delivered blows back to Esme. They fought like that for very long time. Until, Esme got spooked by the wet dog smell coming from the wolves as they approached the house. Then as I laid there bleeding profusely, Alice apologized for not being able to save me from this type of lifestyle. She blamed herself for my change. She was afraid that Carlisle wouldn't get there in time and she told me that she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop if she tried to change me herself. I can still feel her rocking me in her lap saying. "I am so sorry Charlie. I am so very sorry." But the loss of blood had rendered me speechless at that point and I couldn't tell her that it wasn't her fault. I know you all don't trust her 100% but my gut and heart tells me Alice is being sincere. She was dancing too close to the devil and got burned herself."

Everyone sit there digesting Charlie heartfelt words. I could feel everyone shock and awe. But all I could feel coming from Charlie was a sense of gratefulness, respect and love. Carlisle got up from the chair and walked to the DVD player. "Thank you for telling us about that Charlie I know it had to be hard. It has helped at least me to see Alice through a different set of eyes. Maybe all is not lost there."

"You are welcome Doc. So are we going to watch the next one?"

Carlisle looked around the room. We all were nodding our head. Carlisle switched the DVD's and took his place back next to Charlie. Shortly the familiar face of my perfect pixie ex wife was on the screen.

"Hey guys! I hope this finds everyone doing well. I know that everyone is fixing to be going their separate ways. So I thought I would touch base with everyone. Carlisle I know that you are fixing to head to see that lovely Ms Dannie. She is a delight and you're equal in a lot of ways that even you haven't figured out yet Doc. But I know you and her will figure it out together. Charlie, I am so very proud of you. I knew that you would make one exceptional sparkly vampire. Great things are to be discovered in you Charlie Black. Emmett please doesn't teach him all the bad things and the inappropriate things that make you the loveable Emmett that I love. 50/50 okay Emmie. Charlie needs the good working stuff and the fun stuff. Rosie dear, you are going to have your hands full with those two. Jasper and Bella, I am so very glad that you are embarking on this new journey together. It is like it should be Jazzy. I knew she was out there. It just took us longer to find her than I thought. Bella I know you are still leery about me I do not blame you. I hope in time that I regain the trust that I so rightly lost. Okay so I am sure you are all wondering what has happened to me. Well first let me apologize to you all, Charlie's blood had a strong effect on me. I was covered from head to toe in the warm gooey mess. So I ran I didn't stop until I was so stiff I couldn't move. Then after I composed myself, I went to see Jenks. I asked him to make all the necessary paperwork for Charlie Black to live and exist. I was very unsure of my next step but eventual I knew that it was the right place for me to go. Jasper say hello to 2 of your oldest and dearest friends." The camera started to move and come to rest on an image I could not wrap my mind around. My mouth fell open and all I could say is "What the fuck?" Peter and Charlotte were smiling and waving. Alice begins to speak again."Yes Jasper it is Peter and Charlotte. Jazzy close your mouth you are going to attract flies dear. I know last place I thought I would go too but when I thought about it. It made perfect sense. I called and talked to Peter. He was kind enough to allow me to explain things before he separated my head from my shoulders. Once, I explained things he wanted to contact you Jazz but I knew that you would be knee deep into Charlie changing process. So I begged him to wait for me to send this to you and once you are done watching this you can call him. But by then I will be on to my next stop. I am going to have to ask a favor for it though. Carlisle, I will need a favor from you. Would you please call Aro and tell him about everything that has happened? I would love to go through their library and find out more information on the legend of the God of War and Gaia. I know somewhere in their library has to be the answers we need to defeat Edward and Esme. So where do we all go from here. First, I know Carlisle is going to Dannie. I know you all have discussed going to the house in Canada. But instead of going to Canada, why don't you come to Montana to stay with Peter and Charlotte. Next to you Jazzy there is no one that could be better to train Charlie then Peter. I have made Peter understand that Charlie would rather stay to our diet than theirs. Peter and Charlotte would love to have you all to come here. This would be the perfect place for Charlie to spend the first part of his newborn time here. Well, I am going to say good bye for now. I got to go pack for Italy and I swear I don't have a thing to wear over there. I might have to have a layover in Paris for the night. "Alice blows kisses at everyone. The camera then goes back around to Peter. "Call me Major. We have a lot to discuss." With that it was done and the screen went blue. We all set there dumb founded trying to digest the whirlwind that was Alice.

"Okay this silence is going to drive me nuts." Charlie said shifting in his chair. "Who is Aro? Who are Peter and Charlotte? And how are they going to help me?"

Carlisle explained to Charlie about the Volturi and their importance to the vampire world."Okay so we have governing bodies with laws and rules. I can get the need for that. But who are Peter and Charlotte?" Charlie asked as he looked in my direction. I knew that I would have to explain to Charlie in full but I didn't want to go into a lot of detail yet. Shit what do I say? Finally I sent Charlie some calm, and then I began to speak. "Charlie, the woman that changed me was building an army in the south. She used my gift of being able to manipulate the newborns feeling to train them and make them better soldiers. I changed Peter because I thought he would be a great assistant to me. Peter and I would change people and train them to be good soldiers. It isn't a period of time in my life that I am proud of. I promise to explain everything to you Charlie one day. But my story isn't quite as pleasant as the others and it will need time and space to explain all aspects of it. Can you understand what I am saying Charlie?" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"I understand I think. Thanks for trusting me enough to explain what you did." Charlie smiled at me. It actual felt like he was sending me calm with his eyes. I am going to have to investigate that at some point. I turned my attention to Carlisle. "What do you suggest Doc? Do you like the idea of taking Charlie, Rose, and Emmett as far as Montana?"

"I like the idea Jasper. It makes sense. You both okay with going there Rose and Emmett?"

"Yea, I always liked Pete. He can kick some major ass"

"Rose what are your thoughts?"

"Well, other than worried what 3 two years will do to me I am good. Charlotte and I always got along great. So it sounds better than the far woods of Canada. You know I am not a big fan of the remote houses that we have up there Carlisle. So this seems more appropriate sense Charlie is doing so well."

"Well Jasper, I think you and I have phone calls to make." Carlisle disappears up the stairs to his office. I turn and look for Bella. Charlie has moved outside to the garden to read his letter from Alice alone. Bella has moved to the window to look out at him. I go to her and wrap my arms around her and send her a huge wave of love. She reaches up and pats my cheek.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"Yes, just worried about Dad. Is he okay Jazz?"

"I think so darling. He has so much control. He seems to be adjusting well." I could feel guilty coming off of her. I looked down and saw Alice crumpled letter in her hand. "Darling you don't have to read the letter. I know you are still hurt with Alice behavior. No one will be mad at you."

"Thanks for understanding. What dad said about Alice fight with Esme made me feel a little better? I just got to work through it. It will take some time but I will get there Jay. You better go call Peter. I will be okay." Bella turned in my arms and placed her warm wet lips next to mine. This beautiful woman made me turn to mush. I sent her all the love, compassion and support I could. I pulled from her warmth. I hesitated for a moment. Her warmth seemed to touch me in ways that I never experienced before. I looked out the window at Charlie sitting under the large oak tree in the back yard. I searched his feelings. He was excited, nervous, and scared. He was acting just like a horny teenage boy that was going on his first date. Shit….Alice and Charlie? No, that can't be right. Wait Charlie said she was crouched over him protecting him. The only time we ever got that protective was over a mate. Damn, how in the hell was Bella going to handle this. I am not going to think about that now. I kissed the top of her head and headed to the bedroom to call Pete.

Charlie POV

Damn, today was one thing after another to wrap my mind around. I hope things get better. Everyone was telling me what a great job I was doing but truth be told I was scared inside. I had come out here for some privacy to read my letter and think about the last week events. I ran my fingers over my name. Alice, she is a top notch lady. She is sweet, beautiful and colorful ball of energy. I wonder how old Alice really is. Somehow I didn't feel like such a pervert knowing that she was my equal and my elder. I lifted the flap of the letter open. I was nervous about this letter for some reason but I could figure it out.

_Charlie, _

_I know that all of this is overwhelming. I am so sorry that I could not stay with you and help you with this process. But unfortunately fate had other ideas for me. I never want to feel this helpless again. I was so scared that Esme would drain you before the others arrived. I would have died protecting you Charlie. I know you are scared and worried about where things go from here. I am working on that. There is an old saying United we stand Divided we fall. I am trying to make sure the next time our path crosses with Edward and Esme that we are standing tall. You will love Peter. God help poor Rose. You all will keep Charlotte and her busy. But do not let Peter talk you into their diet. It will leave you feeling empty and lost. I do not want that to happen. Charlie, I know the family is overwhelming and you do not have much privacy. I am leaving you a gift at Peter and Charlotte it is a cell phone. I have programmed my new phone number in it. Call me if things get to be too much. I will help you in any way I can. You have a piece of my heart Charlie Black. So please be safe. I will always be there for you. I am just a phone call away now. _

_Alice _

I finished reading my letter and heard a door close. I was instantly trying to figure out who was invading my private time. I met the big brown doe eyes of Bella. She looked so scared and sad.

"Bells, is that you?"

"Yes dad it is me. Am I disturbing you? I can go back inside and come back out later if you want to be alone."

"No it is okay Bells. Come over here and sit next to me." I patted the bench

She walked over and sits next to me and looking up at the stars. We sit there for a few minutes just enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the night.

"I am sorry dad. All this is my fault. I caused all of this to happen to you. I have never done anything right. I have always caused you nothing but problems. I have never been anything but a disappointment to you." Tears were running down Bella face.

I got to be gentle. I wanted to comfort her. She needed her dad. I reached over and tipped her head up to me. I wanted to look her in the eyes when I said what I knew that I needed to say.

"Bells, listen to me. I don't regret one moment of the time I have spent with you. Isabella, you have done nothing but brought joy to my life. Bella let me ask you a question. Would you rather I not have changed?"

Bella had a horrified look on her face. "Lord no Dad. I am so grateful to Carlisle and Billy. I can't imagine you not being in my life. I just I ….."

"Bella it is sometimes during the ugly moments of our lives that we are shown who we truly are. I have always believed that god gives us a glimmer of hope hidden inside the darkest moments of our lives. Bells, we will get through this I promise you just got to remember that I am always your dad and I will always be proud to be that. You are one of the strongest women I know. You don't run away when things get hard. You dig in your heels and stay for the fight. So know this, I do not regret a single moment of my life. This is my fate Bella. This is what I am suppose to be and where I am suppose to go. This is who I am now. I just hope you can handle me in your life and "business" a lot more now. So I guess it is safe to say you and Jasper an item right? "

"Dad I am total fine with you being in my life. I am so glad that I do not have to feel the pain that your true death would have caused me." Then Bella was looking down nervous at her shoes "Dad, Jasper is one of the good guys. Would you have a problem with us being together?" With that she looked up at me with questions in her eyes.

"Bella, not that my opinion will mean much once your heart has decided…." She suddenly seemed to pull away from me. "But, I like Jasper. He seems like a good man. He is strong but when he is with you I sense such gentleness about him. I can feel his love for you Bella. Edward will never be the man that Jasper is."

Bella jumped up and hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek. "I do have a question for you though."

"Sure ask away."

"Why can't you cut Alice some slack?"

"It is complicated."

"Okay. Let me see if I can uncomplicated it. She lied Bella. She fooled everyone. I get that people feel let down. But did she lie for selfish reasons. Did she gain anything from these lies? From where I stand, she did it to protect the people she loved. Bella you are one of those people. Without her, I wouldn't be here with you now like this. Alice saved me. She would have sacrificed herself for me. I cannot ignore that. Bella I know how you are with wanting to be told the truth in everything but sometimes the whole sum is great than its part. Sometimes people do wrong for a greater plan or purpose. All I am saying is think about everything before judging her so severely."

"I will dad I promise. Thanks for the talk dad. I appreciate it a lot. I guess I am going inside and leave you to your stars."

"Love you Bells."

"Night dad." With that Bells disappeared into the house. I had so much to still think about maybe I had at least made Bella feel better about things.

Jasper POV

I was guilty. I had lingered on the stairs for a moment when I had noticed Bella slip outside. I knew Charlie had the greatest control of a new born I had ever seen but in the back of my mind there was still this concern. I was also worried about Bella. She still seemed so concerned and sad when it came to her father. I wished I could give her some peace of mind. She has to figure this out on her on. I felt her anxiety decrease and I decided that it was safe to go make my phone call to my friend.

I went into the library room to make my call. All the books had been packed and ready to make the journey to Whitlock. The moving company would be here Friday to move the contents of the house. We would all be on the road by Thursday. Carlisle was leaving tomorrow flying back to Ms. Dannie. I was so happy for him. He deserved all the happiness in the world.

"Hello you old monkey ass! How the hell are you hanging Major?"Peter voiced boomed through the phone.

"To the left and low you jackass but that is besides the point. You got some explaining to do to. Since when is the motto "we will leave the light on." for the pixie. You and Charlotte hate Alice."

"Well, my first feeling was to rip off her head and burn the parts. But to be honest buddy, there was something sincere in her voice that made me want to hear her out. I am glad I did. You are definitely in need of Char and mine help. You got your hands full with Ms. Danger magnet and her new vamp daddy. Since you can't wait to get your honey back to Tennessee, who is going to help Emmett and Rosie with the newborn? "I laughed my brother sure had a way of pointing out the obvious.

"Well dear brother what do you suggest?" I asked sheepishly. I already knew the answer. He wanted us to load up and come to Montana.

"Get your skinny asses to the ranch here. I promise we will be on our best behavior and I won't even tell the new born the difference in the diet programs that are out there. Our how he could continue to fight crime by adopting mine."

"I will hold you to that one. We are leaving tomorrow after we drop Carlisle at the airport. That makes us reach your place. Late tomorrow night or early Friday morning, I can't wait to see you and Char. I also want to talk more about the conversation you had with the pixie."

"Sure thing brother, we will be awaiting your arrival. Be careful."

"We will see you later."

With that I hung up the phone and decided to go find Bella. I wanted to see how she really was doing.

Carlisle POV

I left the family meeting worrying about Alice. Alice was walking into the lion's den alone. Aro was an old friend but he had always been fascinated with vampires with special talents. He had tried for years to get me to bring my family to see him in Italy. But for the fear for their safety I never took them. Now Alice was walking in there alone.

"Carlisle my old friend how is your wonderful family doing?" Aro voice thick with knowledge already of the problems we had already encountered.

"We have been better. That is why I am calling actually."

"Oh, I am so sorry there are problems. How can I be of service?"

I began to explain the last week's events to Aro. I tried not to leave out any details because I wanted him to know the whole truth before Alice got to him.

"I am so sorry to hear about it Carlisle. You know we had a major shift in our family once before and it didn't end well either. How can I be of service to you? Would you like the guard to seek out Edward and Esme for you?"

"No, I think that is a family problem that I must handle Aro. I hope you understand. I appreciate the offer but it is my mess to deal with. You can though help me with another matter."

"Just tell me how I might be of service."

"Alice, my daughter would like to met with you and use your vast library for research on one of visions. Would that be a possibility?"

"Sure can I ask about her vision? What did it entail and why does she think our library will be of service to her?"

"Alice has been having visions of a legend concerning Gaia and God of War. Her visions are that those two unite the vampire world in a common cause to destroy a massive vampire army. That is as much as she has seen. Do you know anything about this legend?"

"Very little my friend, I do know that your son Jasper is said to be the God of War. I do not know of a Gaia. I know that there is some stirring that an army may be growing in the southern part of America. We have sent out scouts from there to investigate it. But Alice is welcome to search our library for this legend. I would love to find out about this as well. Since we do know 1 key character in it, at least we have somewhere to start her research. One of most trusted guard members is a huge fan of Jaspers so he would be glad to help her with it. I sent him there to America in the late 1800's to see if we should be worried about this said to be god of War. He came back marveled at how well Jasper could train a newborn. Demitri felt like Jasper could one day be an asset to the Volturi and pleaded for our observation of Jasper instead of his destruction. He felt it wrong to destroy such a talent. In the end after much discussion, we decided to side with Demitri. So tell your sweet Alice to come and explore the library as long as she wishes."

"Thanks Aro, she should be there in a few days. I appreciate your any hospitality that you may show my daughter."

"It is my pleasure old friend. Bye for now."

With that Aro was gone, I stood there and prayed for a safe journey for Alice. In my heart I felt that Alice had honestly had the family best interest at heart in all her lies. I heard my office door open and turned to see who it was. It was Bella. She leaped into my arms and hugged me tightly to her.

"Carlisle thanks for all you have done for Dad and me. I will never be able to repay you for everything."

"Yes you can."

She pulled back and looked me with question in her eyes. "How can I? I will give you anything."

"Bella my dear, just be happy. That is all I want for any of us."

"Thanks Carlisle." She kissed me on my cheek. Jasper walked into the room.

"Hey now Doc, that is my girl." Jasper said with a smile on his face. Bella rushed into his waiting arms.

"Let's go to the others. There is much to discuss."

We gathered the rest of the group and met again in the living room.

"I think it is best if we discussed our plans from this moment forward. I am going to get on a plane and head back to Jasper's tomorrow. I have a job interview at the local hospital on Monday. Chief of Emergency services just happens to be my specialty. I will start to secure us all housing. The house has been packed up and the movers will be here Friday to get the stuff. So that takes care of all the issues with Forks. Jasper what did you find out from Peter?"

"Charlotte and him are waiting for our arrival tomorrow night. They will give us a place to stay and help in training Charlie. If that is okay with everyone? They promise to not influence Charlie diet. I will say this Peter seems to feel like Alice is being a 100 percent honest about everything. I am beginning to think the same thing as well. I have known Peter most all of my existence and he would never deceive me. I am looking forward to seeing his spin on things with Alice."

Bella looked so unsure of everything. As far as everyone knew she still had not read Alice letter. But no one was pressuring her to read it. Bella would read it at her pace.

"Is everyone okay with this plan?" Jasper asked

"Hell ya! Peter and I will turn Charlie into one kick ass vamp." Emmett said.

"It will be nice to have another woman to help with these 2 yr olds." Rosie said.

"Rosie who you calling a 2 yr old?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"I don't know maybe the giant one sitting next to me." Rose said as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"So we are all in agreement with this plan forward then?" Carlisle asked the room

Everyone looked at each other and said "Yes" at the same time. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. The start of an uncertain future. But each one of them was willing to brace their destiny and the future.

Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. Comes into us at midnight very clean. It's perfect when it arrives and it puts itself in our hands. It hopes we've learned something from yesterday.  
**John Wayne**

Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out. But working on my own destiny. Divorce will be over in a month good lord willing. I hope the changing POV didn't confused anyone. It was a lot of important stuff to pack in the chapter. I hope everyone is happy about the trip to Montana to see Peter and Charlotte. Next chapter will be a fun one. Emmett final finds out that Jasper house is in the state of Tennessee. That is going to be priceless. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I feel like it is an important one. Hope this reaches everyone in a good place. Till later. Bye yall. Dena


	23. Slam it to the left

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am glad no one hates me for Vampy Charlie. Emmett and Charlie are so fun to write for. It makes me smile that you are enjoying them. Just wait for Peter to join them this chapter. Read and enjoy.

Bella POV

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. I had tried to throw it away. But in the end, I got it out of the trash can. I looked at the writing. I looked at it wishing that somehow this pain inside me would go away. Alice had been my best friend and Jaspers wife. But somehow she was still able to destroy my life and break Jasper heart so easily. How was I supposed to forgive her all the broken hearts she had created? The talk with Charlie had helped. I felt my tears when Charlie described how Alice had fought Esme to protect him. I was so grateful for that. Because of the sacrifice that she had made, I wasn't going to have to attend the funeral of my father. I would read this letter but not today. I folded the letter and put it in my back pocket. I didn't get much sleep last night. I was grateful Jasper was able to help me get to sleep finally. His waves of lethargy had helped to shut down my brain long enough to let sleep overtake me. I had so much on my mind though. It is kind of funny. When I came to Forks, I did it for mom so she could go live her life with Phil. I didn't want her to be tied down with me. I wanted her to be free enough to go with Phil as he chased his dream. I did it for the love of my mother not for the love of Forks. But in the end I had come to love rainy, green, and cold Forks. It had turned into my home after awhile. Now I was going to miss it and the people we were leaving behind. I looked forward to the future. Jasper would be with me and help me though all the changes along the way. A single tear rolled down my face. I looked around the room to see if I had forgotten to gather up anything.

"Bella darling are you ready to go?" Jasper asked "Is something wrong sweetheart?" He said as he touched the tear that was falling slowly down my cheek. "Just thinking about how much I was going to miss Forks." He smiled at me reached down and touched my hand. I felt the electricity go through my system. It always was a rush of emotions when he touched me. But I savored it each and every time. I smiled at him. I think I fall deeper in love with him every time I look at him."I promise we will come back here. This place will have a special place in my heart as well because it was where I first met the love of my life Miss Bella Swan." He took my hand to his mouth and kissed it. When Jasper looks at me, I feel safe, whole and loved. "I feel the exact same way about you Mr. Whitlock." We stood there for a moment just enjoying the memories that we would be taking from this place. "Now darling did you get everything?" He held onto my hand while he reached to carry the suitcase in his other hand. "Yes, I think I got everything? Where are the others?"

"They are in the garage looking and trying to decide what vehicles we are going to go in. I put our stuff in your new truck. I think Rosie is going in her car. So that leaves Emmett and Charlie to decide what they are going to take. I swear you should have seen them when got out to the garage. It was like a couple of kids that got locked in a toy store for the night."I smiled at the thoughts of Emmett and Charlie becoming such close friends."Well we better go before Rose kills them for taking so long to decide."

We wondered back to the garage and were met with the sounds of laughter. I wasn't prepared for the scene before me when I rounded the corner though. Charlie and Emmett were wrestling around on the ground. They were rolling around on the ground like a couple of kids."Okay Rose care to fill us in on how this happened?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well Charlie wanted to take the red truck so they could take the motorcycles. Emmett on the other hand thought it would be funny to take Edwards prized car. Neither one would give into the other. So they decided that it was best to wrestle for it."

"Well, I guess that is one way to settle an argument." Jasper said. Just then Charlie pinned Emmett's arms behind him and sit down on his back. "Are you ready to give in now ole wise one?" Charlie asked while looking down and laughing. "Get the fuck off of me." Emmett roared. Rose walked over and slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Don't be such an ass. Charlie whipped your ass far and square. Now take it like a man and not like a whining pouting little boy."

"Yes Rose. I am sorry Charlie. I wanted to go in the truck anyway." Emmett said while holding his head down looking at the floor. We all broke out into a fit of laughter. Charlie just look like he had won the prize fight extended his hand. "Thanks for the work out ole wise one. You almost had me there for a moment. I better work on my training harder next time you will not go as easy on me." Charlie winked at Rose and me. Rose mouthed "Thank you" to Charlie. "You are right ole man. Next time I will go all whip ass on you." Charlie just smiled. "Hey there are a lot of cool bikes in here can we take them with us? I use to ride when I was younger before I realized that I was breakable. It might be fun to go riding again now that I am indestructible." Charlie looked at Jasper and Carlisle to see what they thought of the idea. "I don't know why not might be fun to see the country on bikes one day down the road."They began to load the four bikes into the trucks and secure them down for the trip. Carlisle went and put the house keys where the movers could find them tomorrow. I climbed in the back of my new black truck. Carlisle and Jasper were riding in the front. We had to drop Carlisle off at the airport before we went to Peter and Charlotte house.

"So Doc, what have you and Ms. Dannie going to do without all of us there to drive you nuts?" Jasper asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"I can think of a few things." Carlisle said back with a smile. The new Dr. Carlisle Cullen was still taking some getting us too. He was wearing a t-shirt that had an owl on it that said"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?"A pair of worn blue jeans with holes in the knees and a beat up pair of sneakers but he did seem comfortable in his skin. I sensed a peace about him that I hadn't felt before with Carlisle. This new look and new life was doing wonders for him.

"Actually, we are going to go get and I quote "Jaspers damn horses." At least that is what Ms. Dannie says we are doing, when I get there. I have also arranged to meet with the board of directors at the hospital to see about working at the hospital. "

"That is cool Carlisle. Sounds like you got plans to stick around my neck of the woods for awhile. I like that idea a lot Dad. It means a lot to me that you want to stay not that you got to stay out of some sense responsibility to me."

"I do son. It is a beautiful place. I did have a question to ask though. Would it be okay if I go searching in that old house on your place?"

"Sure treat my home as your own. There is a lot of history in that house. I kind of wanted to do that anyway. So, you will be helping me out."

"I thought once I go through it maybe we can rebuild a house like it there. It is such a lovely old home. I would love the idea of redoing it."

"That sounds like a plan. There is a building supply place where I have an account in Paris. Have Dannie to show you which one. Go there for anything you need. That is where Dannie daddy always goes to buy things when I plan a rebuild on the farm. Just save some of the fun for us to do. You know Emmett loves to help on a rebuild."

"I will son. Thanks. You and Bella will be joining us in a bit I hope."

"Yea, just got to get them settled before we come out there."

"Good. By then maybe we will have the horses and your other remodeling done."

Remodeling? What else had Jasper wanted to remodel at his home? I thought he said he was done except for the barn.

"Good. If Dannie doesn't understand my chicken scratching tell her to yell at me. Do you want us to go in with you at the airport?"

"No just pull in the drop off and then go so you can catch up with the others. That way I will not hold you up to long."

We reached the airport before we knew it. Carlisle got out gathered his stuff and told us to be careful. With that we were off again to meet up with the rest at a truck stop in Colorado somewhere. It was nice to have some alone time with Jasper we talked about everything. Our likes and dislikes. I never knew that Jasper and I would have so very much in common. We both hated shopping, loved books and history. "I can't wait to show you the world Bella. We are going to explore the world together. We will leave with a backpack and what we are wearing. It is so much fun to travel to new places and trying to fit in. Exploring their culture and embracing it wholehearted. Alice would never leave without a ton of luggage and reservations at the best hotels. I use to think there was so much we missed out on." He reached over and grabbed my knee. I sucked a deep breath in. His touch always leaves me breathless and wanting more.

"Did I grab your knee to hard?" he asked. He looked worried that he might have hurt me by mistake.

"No it's just when you touch me..." I looked him in the eye then looked down. How was I going to explain that I enjoyed his touches maybe too much? "I don't want you to stop."

"Oh…" He hesitated before he responded. I could tell he was trying to read my emotions before he finished." Well before long when we are finally alone I won't stop unless you ask me too. I just want us to be alone before we decide when to cross that line and take that next step. I want it to be something that we take our time with. I want it to be special Bella."

I smiled. He was amazing. I could tell that he was being sincere and incredibly romantic. "Thank you Jasper for wanting to wait till we are alone. It means a lot that you don't see my inexperience as a handicap like some other people have in the past."

"Darling, your heart and body will always be treasured by me and will remain safe with me for all of eternity. I swear." He had the most serious look n his face almost like he was trying to burn it into my soul."Besides the thoughts of your Dad dismantling my ass isn't such a fun thought." He had a smile on his face and winked at me. I laughed at the thought of Charlie doing that and the rest of us trying to put Jasper back together. We began to slow down. I realized that our time alone was coming to an end again. It was too soon but I knew that it had too. We pulled up to the big red truck and I almost fell out of the truck with laughter. Def Leopard was playing on their stereo so loud there is no why that they could think with it being that loud. Watching Charlie scream "Pour some sugar on me" was too much. Rose walked over to our truck and seemed pissed. "See if you can handle the kids. I have been trying to get them to shut the hell up for hours. They just get louder and louder." Jasper patted Rose on the back. He walked over to the truck and knocked on the window. Emmett slowly rolled the tinted window down. "Hey dude when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago but you spice girls where so involved into the music you didn't hear me."

"Spice girls? Dude, that was like two albums back. Have you been there that long?" Emmett asked with a too serious look on his face. Jasper just shook his head. I don't know what worried him the most the fact that the "kids" were so zoned out or the fact that they would have been singing spice up your life to the top of their lungs. Suddenly the image of Charlie and Emmett shaking to right and slamming to the left came across my mind and I burst it out into laughter. Rose must have thought the same thing as me. Because Rose and me started singing the song.

Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Huh huh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the front  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
(Huh huh)  
Hi Ci Ya, hold tight

Emmett and Charlie started singing with us. We were all dancing around Jasper. I could tell Jasper was pissed at first. But after the 2nd chorus Jasper give in and joined in. We were all jumping around and singing. We didn't seem to have a care in the world. Suddenly this big booming voice said, "Is this what is taking you so long major? Are you and the other spice girls going to go to American Idol and try to get on the show? Because seriously you all need a lot of work if that is the case." We turned around to face a bear of a man. He had shaggy brown hair and purple eyes. Purple eyes? I looked again and he had purple eyes. I froze because the alarms in me were going off. This man had to be someone that knew Edward and was after us. Jasper stepped forward. He looked shaken as well. Now I knew this wasn't good.

"Who the fuck are you to judge how talented we are?" Jasper asked while walking towards the stranger.

"Because I will have you know Simon Cowell comes to me for advice. You dick! How the fuck are you major?" The bear of a man grabbed Jasper up into a bear hug. Jasper was hugging him back.

"Damn better with you here now. Maybe you can help me to get the other spice girls here and head towards your house now." Jasper said smiling in our direction. "Peter Whitlock I would like you to met Ms. Bella Swan and her dad Charlie."

Charlie reached out and grabbed the man hand. "Easy there newborn. Your grip is a little tight there buddy." Peter said. He walked over to me and smiled. He had to be one of the biggest men I had ever seen. "Well, nice to meet you Ms. Bella. You are even lovelier than dickhead here told me." I took his hand and he raised it to his lips. I swear I heard Jasper growl or maybe it was Charlie. "Easy Major, I mean no harm to your lovely lady here." I saw Jasper relax out of the corner of my eye. "Now if you spice girls are done with your concert. My beautiful wife is expecting us at home. She went out and bought human things for you Ms. Bells. I haven't seen her that excited about a human that she wasn't going to eat before. It was a little unnerving." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now we better be off before we attract any more attention from the locals." We all climbed back into our vehicles and headed towards Peter's home. Peter had run to the truck stop so he went Jasper and me.

"I hope we are not putting you out Pete." Jasper said.

"No problems major. It is our pleasure. We are glad to help you. You know that major after all you have done for Char and me. It is the least we could do for you and your family. When Alice told us all that has happened, we knew that you would need our help." At the mention of Alice's name I touched my back pocket checking to see if the letter was still there. It was. I knew I was going to break down soon and read it. But I was going to give myself time to be alone when I did.

"So, you believe the pixie then?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I do. I might not always been a fan of hers. Because she had to change everything about you and make your dumbass forget who you really are. But with all this bullshit, I think she is telling the truth."

"So, do I." Jasper said very matter of fact. I was out numbered for sure now all of them believed that Alice was telling the truth. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I knew that Charlie was in the middle of his change and you wouldn't leave him and Bella alone in Forks. So, we visited with Alice and helped her get ready for her little trip over the pond." Peter said.

"It makes sense. I just wished you had let us know where Alice was and that she was all right. She was so upset when she left Charlie that morning. I had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go." Jasper said.

"Well, there may be a little more of the Charlie story to understand than what you think." Peter said while he looked through the rear view mirror at me. "I think I know what you are talking about. I got the same feeling. We will have to talk about it later." Jasper said. What more? What was I missing? Why couldn't he talk in front of me? What was he hiding? What could I not understand? A thousand thoughts were rushing through my brain. I sit quietly in the back seat. I could feel tears of anger and hurt well up in my eyes. But I be damn if I let Jasper Whitlock get to me like this. He is no different than Edward in trying to keep things from me. He was going to have to answer a lot of questions. I would never let anyone take away my choice anymore. I looked out the window and wondered how much further we had to go to get to their house. My butt was hurting and my heart was breaking. I didn't know how much more I could take. I started to shake. I felt cold from the inside out and I felt like I couldn't get enough air. It felt like my whole world was crumbling in around me. I had to get out of the truck. "Jasper, stop the truck!" I could hear myself saying "I need to get out of here now."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I kept it in Bella POV. It felt like the thing to do. It felt like this was her chapter. Next chapter we will find out what Jasper is keeping from her and why. I hoped you liked this chapter. If you did, please leave me some love in the box. It always makes me smile to know that people actually are enjoying the things I write.


	24. Red Neck Wedding

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

JOV

It was so great to see Peter. It had been awhile. He was the closest thing to a brother I had left on this earth. Even after I was the one that took his humanity away, he had forgiven me and become an important ally to me over the years. Bella had been really quite. I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed or scared about meeting Peter. I scanned the backseat to see what she was feeling. All I could get was nervous, anxious and confusion from her. Maybe she was worried about meeting Peter and Charlotte. I was going to have to reassure her that everything was okay when we get to their house. I don't want my Bella to feel those things. Not as long as I was around. My Bella, I love the sound of that. I smiled and looked in the rearview mirror. Suddenly I heard her yell, "Stop the truck. I need to get out of here now!" What the hell? I stop because when I look at the mirror she has already got the door open and in my gut I know she will jump even if I don't stop the truck. "Bella wait! What the hell is wrong?" Panic is all I am feeling from her. I manage to get the truck to the side of the road before she bolts out of the truck. She takes off running towards the woods screaming "Jasper don't!" I look at Peter confused and rattled. I instantly take off following her into the woods. There are things in those woods that can hurt a human. I have to get to her fast. I see the others vehicle stop as well. I have no time to stop and explain things to them. I got to find Bella and fast. I hear Peter tell everyone that Bella got mad at me and we need to talk in private. Peter didn't want to alarm Charlie. The last thing we needed was an upset newborn and a human in the woods. He told them that we would join them at the house in a little while but we needed to get things straighten out first. When Charlie asked what had happened, Peter told him the truth but also told him to let me work it out with her. I continue to rush towards Bella. I was not for sure where she was. I took a big whiff of her scent and began to follow it. I found her finally. She had collapsed on a log. She is sobbing and wimping. I still have no idea what has happened. I sneak up quietly. I don't want to scare her into running again. She might be hurt now with the way she is crying. I sniff the air to be on the safe side. I don't smell any blood. God help me if she was hurt.  
"Bella darling what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Don't Jasper. I am fine." She is shaking uncontrollably.

"Darlin I know something is wrong. Please tell me I want to help."

"You are just like him. Always trying to protect me by keeping secrets and keeping me in the dark, when will I be strong enough in your eyes to handle things myself." She screamed at me. She was still shaking now violently. I tried to send some calm vibes towards her. But I met resistance. Damn. This wasn't going to be easy in her state of mind. "Bella please darling let me help you. You need to calm down you are very upset." With that said she started to laugh. "Upset? You think I am upset. That is rich Jasper. What would make you think I am upset?" The ground around me started to shake around me. I started to loss some of my footing. Where is this shaking coming from? They don't have earthquakes in Colorado. Do they? I look towards Bella. She is so mad and she looks like something has possessed her. I reach towards her. Hoping that with my touch I can bring her back to reality. "Bella, I know you are upset with me but please try to calm down and talk to me. I am here. Please let me know what I have done to upset you so bad. I can change it. But you got to help me. "Something inside me told me that I would have to take the submissive approach with her. I the great major was suddenly kneeling in front of her. I knew if I was going to get her to trust me and let me help I would have to win her confidence again. I was still unsure what had set her off. I was going through all the things we had talked about in the truck. Nothing was coming to me. She looked down at me with cold black eyes. I think I actually felt myself shiver. I was scared this wasn't looking good. Suddenly I felt a break in her shield and the ground stopped shaking. Was it her that was shaking the ground? Damn, she did throw me into a wall through by just looking at me. "Jasper, why did you have to be like him?" She said almost broken hearted.  
"Like who dear?" I asked "Who am I acting like?"

"Like Edward he was always trying to protect me for my own good. He never trusted me."

I felt a stab in my heart. How had I been acting like Edward? I never wanted to treat her like that. "How was I acting like him?" I couldn't say his name aloud."Please tell me Bella. I want to fix it."

"Fix it. Just like Edward did. Fix me. Fix the situation. Fix everyone to act and behave like you want or need them to. Do you see me like he did? Am I something that needs to be fixed too?" She said the anger was rising in her voice again. She was getting that look back in her face again the one where she was lost to me. Damn I had to think quickly but correctly. I had to fix this but I had to be careful with my choice in words. "No. It is me that needs to be fixed. I have hurt you and I do not want to do that. So please help me to not do that by telling me how I have hurt you."

"You have kept secrets from me Jasper. I could feel it all day. You know something and you are not telling me. I want us to be able to be ourselves with each other. I don't want secrets. I am a big girl I can handle the truth. It is the deception that I cannot handle. I heard you tell Peter that you and he would talk about it later. What do you not want me to know?"

It then hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been keeping a secret but I had not meant to hurt her. I thought I was protecting her from it. Oh! Just like Edward. Son of bitch, I had to fix this.

"Darling you are right." I said as I reached to touch her arm. "I have kept something a secret but I didn't mean to hurt you. I can see where I made the mistake and it will never happen again. I swear. I hope you will be able to trust me again after such a stupid mistake on my part."

"I knew it. What were you hiding Jasper and why can't I know the truth?" she said looking down at me with tears running down her cheeks. I felt her relax and I started to send a little calm and love towards her.

"I didn't mean to. I just knew that you were upset about Alice. I didn't want to add more stress to you by telling you about my hunch about her and Charlie."

"What about her and Charlie?" I rose up to meet her she was looking at me with concern in her eyes. How do I tell her this? I know she is going to be upset. How do I do it without making her mad again?

"Well, let's see if I can explain what made me think about this first. It started with Charlie telling us about how protective Alice was during the fight with Esme. It was how he told of her hovering over him. She was protective of him. It made me remember how upset she was when I got to Charlie's house that day. I then saw how your dad was treating the letter he got from her. It touched the lettering like he wanted to be able to reach out and touch her. All of it made me wonder….."

A shocked look came on Bella's face. "It made you wonder if Charlie and Alice are mates." I reached both my hands out and touched her arms. I was afraid she would bolt again.

"Yes." It was all I said I wanted to feel what she was feeling. I scanned her emotions again. There I found the feelings of concern but also amusement. I raised an eyebrow up in curiosity. What was she thinking that filled her with amusement?"Bella dear, what is so amusing?"

She giggled."Just a silly thought. One day your ex-wife will be your mother-in-law."

Damn! I had not thought of that. Somewhere I could hear someone go "You might be a redneck…." I laughed too. "So you find that amusing huh?"

"Kind of." She said smiling."Jasper I think I already had that thought about them. What I don't understand is why you wouldn't tell me?"

I was busted and I knew it. "Bella, I screwed up. I should have just told you. But I knew you was still had issues with Alice. Because you haven't read your letter, I didn't want to add more stress to you."

Bella pulled the letter out of her back pocket. She looked at it then she looked at me. "Your right I am acting childish about this letter."

"You are not acting childish."

She looked up at me. "Yes I am. Alice wanted me to read this. I thought by not reading it she would know that I was refusing and be hurt. So yes….I was acting like a little girl."

I smiled at her. "I can see where you are hurt. I understand why. It is up to you what kind of relationship you want with Alice. It is up to you when you want to read this letter."

"I had actually made me my mind to read it later. Maybe when everyone had gone to hunt, when I was alone I was going to read it then."

"That sounds like a good idea." I was hugging her close to me. She felt like heaven.

"Jasper, can I read it now with you here?" She asked. I pulled away from her.

"Yes you can do that if you want too."

"I think I need too." She walked over and sit on the log again. She opened the letter. Her hands were shaking. I sent her some more love and calm vibes to help her. She looked up and me and smiled. "Thanks I needed that." I sit down beside her on the log. "That is what I am here for love."'

She opened the letter and began to read.

Dearest Bella,

Finally, it's about time. You have no idea what it feels like to be a ping pong ball going back and forth between she will and she won't visions. I am glad you finally decided to open this letter. It is a step in the course of your forgiving me. I know what I did to Charlie, Jasper, my family and you is unforgiveable. But I am glad that everyone is giving me a chance to redeem myself in their hearts. Bella, truth is you shouldn't forgive me. I have been horrible and done unforgiveable things to people you love. I do not blame you for being upset with me. I am upset with myself. Charlie's near death like to have killed me. I saw it in a vision and was so very scared that I couldn't change it. I tried to stop it. I honestly did. I had hoped that the wolves or Carlisle would get there before it happened. But I wasn't lucky enough to see her plan until she was already caring it out. I was too late. I will never forgive myself for all the pain I put you and Charlie through. I think Esme realized how special Charlie is too me and was even more brutal to him because of it. I am so sorry for all of it. I am also sorry that I kept Jasper away from you. I knew you were his mate. I had a vision of it a very long time ago. I didn't want to lose Jasper. I wanted Jasper to be my mate so I began to change everything about him. I was hoping I could change the vision by changing him. I was stupid and selfish. I was wrong to do that to Jasper. He deserved someone better than me. I was jealous of the girl in my visions. I could always see him hugging her close to him watching a sunset. I didn't realize you were the girl in my visions at first. Then one day at school Jasper got close to you in the lunchroom it hit me in a vision. You are the girl that is watching the sunset with Jasper. When you ended up with Edward, I stopped having those visions of Jasper and you. I thought maybe I had altered the visions and you still ended up in our family just as Edwards mate instead. Now I know Jasper and you are going to be really upset. I deserve it and I accept it. I had no right to do any of that either. I am sorry for that as well. One day after we had killed James, I had another sunset vision when Edward was around. Edward was able to read my visions and saw that you were Jasper mate. This upset him. Edward can be very coldhearted and cruel. He and Esme planned your birthday party down to the finger cut. They wanted you to be hurt. They hoped that it would upset the family so bad that Jasper would leave the family and Edward would eventually be in control of the family once again. I tried to stop them. But I was naïve. I didn't realize how twisted they truly were. So, I sold myself on being part of their plan. It was the only way I could stay close to them and see what they were planning. I knew that they were planning some terrible things on people I loved and I had to figure out how to stop them or at least stay one step ahead. I have done some truly terrible things and hope that everyone will be able to forgive me for all the pain that I caused them one day. I swear I did it all out of love for you all. I know that what I did was wrong and I will have to work hard to earn your trust. The next several months are going to be hard. There will be a lot of turns and mountains that you will need to climb to get where you are going. Jasper will be with you every step of the way loving you and supporting you. I have seen you two together in my dreams. It makes me jealous that you can have a love that is that consuming and strong. But I am happy for you both. Someday down the road there is happiness for me. I can see it. Give Charlie a hug for me. Send everyone my best. Talk soon I think?

Love always,

Alice, Sightseer of the spice girls.

Bella finished the letter and tears were rolling down her face. I reached to wipe them. "Darlin, why the tears?"

She looked up at me with a tear stained face and smiled. "I have been so selfish myself. I should have had more faith in my friend. Well I just have one question?"

"What is it darlin?" I smiled back down to her.

"What do you wear to a redneck wedding?" We both started to laugh. I smiled and said."Somehow I think Alice will know the answer to that sweetheart."

I heard Bella stomach growl. "Gosh darlin I bet you are starving. Since I basically drove like a manic to get here. Why don't we get you to Pete and Char's house I know she will have something to feed the human?"

"As long as she doesn't eat the human, I am game."

I picked her up and started to run towards the truck. It was getting dark and I didn't want to take any chances with her safety. I was surprised that she didn't fuss about it but relieved when she didn't. We made it to the truck in a matter of seconds and I helped her inside.

As I got in the truck, she spoke quietly "Jasper I am sorry for overreacting earlier."

"No worries. It is just a thing dear. Think nothing else about it." I had to admit the ground shaking thing kind of scared the hell out of me. But I wasn't going to talk about that now. I know another damn secret. But this one I was keeping to myself for tonight at least. One big issue at a moment. Thank you very much. We drove until we found the big Iron Gate with a huge W in the middle. I knew this was the right place. I took the winding driveway up the mountain slow and easy because Bella was with me. We finally saw a huge wooden cabin with all kinds of windows lighting up the night sky. I must admit I was really impressed with their little piece of heaven. As we got out of the truck, I had to start laughing again. Apparently the spice girls had continued their concert. Because I was hearing them sing "If you want to be my lover you got to get with my friends…." God help Rose and Char. Those three were going to be headaches in the coming weeks. I helped Bella out and she looked up at me with a funny smile. I just shrugged my shoulders. I reached to grab her hand. We walked up to the door and I swung it open. "Look, Simon just called and said to tell the spice girls here that there will be a costume fitting tomorrow morning. I wouldn't worry though. You guys will look great in high heels and miniskirts." Char come running over to me and hugged me tight. "Well, major love looks good on you darlin." She then looked over at Bella and extended her hand. "I am Charlotte Whitlock, wife to that great big singing spice girl over there." Bella took her hand. "Nice to meet you. The spice girl in the middle with red eyes is my dad." They both laughed easily. "You must be hungry. I know I am drooling at your smell. But something tells me you don't normally smell like doughnuts and potato chips."

Okay I didn't like the smelling reference. I started to make a low growling sound.

"Put your dick back in your pants major. I can appreciate the aroma without devouring the buffet." Bella laughed. "Well, maybe you can handle these three the next couple of weeks if you can put Jasper back in his place so quickly."

"Sugar there ain't anything about these four little boys that I can't handle." Char said and winked at Bella.

"Who are you calling little?" Peter asked.

"Darlin I wasn't talking about your dick so relax. Gezz why is it that all men assume that we are talking about their dicks when we say the word little in their presence. Come on in here to the kitchen and let's see if we can fix you something to eat. I must admit I am dying to try out the kitchen. Rose you want to come too and let these nethandals get the rulers out and start measuring their dicks." I watched the three women go towards the kitchen easily conversing back and forth.

The remaining spice girls found their way to me. Emmett touched my arm and stepped behind me. "Let me see did she chew you a new one or something?"

Peter was looking at my head. "Everything seems intact. Drop your drawers Major did she rip off your junk."

I laughed. "No guys I am sorry to disappoint but my genitals and the rest of me is intact. Bella was upset because she felt like I was treating her like him by keeping a secret from her. And I guess I was because I was keeping something to myself that was going to affect her."

"Oh the whole red necked wedding thing." Peter said.

"What red necked wedding? Have you asked Bella to marry you Jasper and what does Jeff Foxworthy have to do with it?" Charlie asked anxiously

"No I haven't asked Bella to marry me yet Charlie. But there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is Bella hurt or sick?"

How was I going to explain mates to Charlie? Without scaring the shit out of him. "Charlie you know how you told us about Alice risking her own life protecting you?"

"Yes. Is Bella still upset at Alice? Do I need to talk to her again?" Charlie asked

"No she was but she finally read Alice's letter and seems to be better now. Charlie vampires get really protective like Alice did with you with people that they love. People that they love more than anything. People that they are willing to walk across hell itself barefooted for. People that their world revolves around. People that are their mates." I could see the confused look on Charlie face. I could also see Emmett thinking really hard out of the corner of my eye. I knew that he was going to say something stupid. "Emmett…."

"Oh now I get it red necked wedding. When Charlie and Alice marry, Alice will be your ex wife and your mother in law. Sweet."

"Wedding …Me…Alice….." Suddenly Charlie fell flat on his back, I never knew that a vampire could faint. I wasn't projecting that. I didn't think. The ladies come running back in the room.

"Oh god Charlie," Bella screamed.

"It is nothing Bella your daddy just fainted."

"What did he see how big your junk is when you were measuring major and faint out of concern for his baby girl here?" Char asked.

This conversation was spiraling out of control and fast. "No, Char numb nuts here" I looked directly at Emmett." Just let the marriage bomb drop when we were explaining about Alice being Charlie's mate." With that Rose and Char both slapped Emmett upside the head.

We lifted Charlie up to the couch and momentarily he came around with I shot him a double dose of energy.

"What happened?" Charlie asked groggily

"You fainted when Jasper was trying to explain how special you are to Alice numb nuts here had to go be an ass. Here is a gift from Alice. She said to give this to you when Emmett was an ass. I just didn't know it would be this quick sugar. Her number is speed dial 1. Call her and she will explain." Charlotte handed Charlie the phone. He took it still looked confused. "You might want to make the call on the porch sugar. It will be quieter out there. Rosie and I will handle numb nuts here."

Charlie walked out to the porch. I could tell he was confused, scared and excited all at once.

The girls smacked Emmett upside his head again. He was rubbing the spot. "Hey that smarts." Rose looked annoyed. "What do you expect? I am trying to knock some sense into that thick head of yours." Char said. Rose laughed then. "Don't get to hopeful on that I have been trying for decades and it hasn't helped." Rose said. "I know what you mean sister see the big hairy ape here nothing works on him either." Peter looked down at me and asked "Should I be offended Major?" I laughed "No Pete I think Char was telling Rosie she loves you." Pete smiled a huge ass smile.

"Bella something tells me that these two will handle the boys' just fine when we start our journey to Tennessee."

"Tennessee? Wait that is where we are going to end up?" Emmett asked like a kid that had been just given the best Christmas gift.

"Yea, home is a little tiny town in Tennessee called Whitlock. Why do you have problems going to Tennessee?" I asked. His emotions were all over the place.

"Where is this little town? What big city is it close too?"

"Northwest corner. I guess Nashville is the closest."  
Then it seemed that the air had been let out of his balloon. "What is wrong Emmett?" I asked concerned on this big switch in his emotions.

"It's nothing. I was kind of hoping it was in the east side of the state." He said you could feel his disappointment.

"Oh, I didn't think about it buddy. It is the bears huh?"

Rose patted his hand. "No, you might not know this but Emmett is from a tiny town in East Tennessee."

"No way brother that is so cool. Maybe that is why we have always felt like brothers. Look you can go to the East end anytime. It will seem like a hop skip and a jump being that close."

Emmett looked up at me and smiled. He grabbed me up into a bear hug. "I should have known Jazz man all the cool people are from Tennessee."

Rose laughed."Char do you have waders? It is getting deep in here." We all started to laugh.

Charlie POV

I was still foggy. I remember the word mate and Alice before I blacked out. I was so unsure what it all meant. I opened the phone and smiled. I was going to get to talk to Alice. I was nervous and excited all at once. Just like some pansy assed school boy asking the hottest girl out. Give me a break I am old enough to be her….wait. How old was Alice? How many years had she been on this earth? I didn't have a clue. Carlisle said each would have to tell me their story. Would Alice tell me hers? I hoped so. I swallowed deep and pressed the number 1. I put the phone up to my ears. God it is ringing. You can do this. Man up.

"Charlie?" It was the voice of an angel. My angel. What the fuck?

"Hello Alice…..?"

I know another chifty but it seemed the right place to end it tonight. I am sorry for the long delay but life is evolving again for me. New jobs. Yep plural there I now have 2. Plus this chapter was harder. I hated to make those two fighting. I don't like fighting in really life and it made it harder to have those two fight in my mind. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Once I found my flow it wrote itself again. Let me know what you think about it. I would be really happy to go over 400 reviews. So leave me some love or hate if you must. Always Dena


	25. Freakiest of the Freaks

Promise Me All Your Tomorrow

Charlie POV

"Hello Alice…."

"Hi Charlie. How are you doing?" Alice asked. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

"I am doing well. Feeling better than I have in years actually. This new diet I am on leaves something to be desired but I think I can learn to like it after a while." I laughed.

"Well, just because it has to be blood doesn't mean you are without options. You would be surprised how different every animal taste." Alice said in a very caring concerned way.

"Well to be honest the only true thing I miss is a good cold beer." I asked smiling at the thoughts of one

"I am sorry about that Charlie. But it won't have the same good cold taste that you remember. It is one of the sacrifices we make but there is something that will satisfy that thirst you have. It will just take some time to find it."

"What is your favorite?"

"You are going to laugh." She said hesitating awkwardly.

"No I promise." I said. She could tell me anything and I knew I wasn't going to laugh at my angel.

"Yes you will but it is okay. It is kind of weird I guess but I think it has a very neat clean taste." She hesitated a moment. I could tell she was nervous or embarrassed then she blurted it out very quickly. "It is giraffe."

I must admit the mental image of this tiny pixie woman tackling a giraffe did make me chuckle on the inside. But I tried hard to not let the offensive sound escape my lips."Wow, now there is something I want to see one day. How do you take down a giraffe?" I was hoping I was sounding sincerer the last thing I wanted to do was offend Alice.

"Well let me tell you it isn't easy. There is a knack for it. Takes time and patience. But the taste is divine. I will have to take you on safari with me sometime soon. The hunting there is more different than anything you have ever experienced."

"I would love to go Alice just tell me when you are ready."

"Great. Charlie, I wanted to apologize to you for everything that has happened to you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I tried to protect you. Esme was just too crazed to stop. All of this mess is my fault."

"Alice, stop! Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't control Esme or Edward. They are responsible for their bad behavior not you. You did save me. If it wasn't for you jumping in on Esme or you're calling Carlisle. I wouldn't be here now. I remember everything that happened. I know how you tried to sacrifice yourself for me. So please don't say you're sorry or feel responsible for all that has happened. It is me that needs to thank you for all you have done. I don't really understand why you would do that for me but I am grateful that I can continue to be in Bella's life and be so accepted into a family like yours."

"Thanks Charlie. But I have done things that I am not proud of. I can't go back and fix them now. I made a mess of things for Bella and Jasper. I tied to change him to keep him and that was just wrong. I should have encouraged him to be who he is and help him find his mate. I was just jealous and stupid. I was afraid to be alone again. I could see Jasper happy and I didn't see me with him it just scared me. I didn't want to be alone again like before. I should have known not to interfere with mates finding each other."

There was that word again mates. What did that mean? Jasper and the others thought Alice was my mate. I needed to ask about that.

"Charlie, I am sorry, I am rambling and probably not making any sense. Is there something you want to ask me? You know I will always answer any questions you have with honesty and do my best to explain this new world to you."

"Alice, what is a mate exactly?" I asked nervously.

Alice laughed that bubbly contagious laugh of hers. It is that laugh that seems to melt this cold heart of mine in ways that I forgotten it was capable of feeling."I guess that is a new word for you. Let me see if I can explain it. A mate can be anything to you and everything for you. It is the one person that you would lay your life down for and not think twice for. If you lose that person you know you will surely not survive without them for long. Finding ones mate in our world is a lifelong commitment and something that doesn't happen often. It is a rare beautiful thing and something to be treasured."

"So Jasper and Bella are mates like that?"

"I would have to say yes. Have you noticed how protective he is over her?"

"Yes he does seem to have Bella best interest at heart. She seems to be the center of his world."

"Charlie, how does that make you feel?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. "I am happy for her. There is nothing more than a father wants than for his little girl to find someone to love her and treasure her like you have. I am still confused about something Emmett said tonight though."

"Oh my, what did that big goof ball say?"

"He said that Bella might be upset about the redneck wedding coming her way. I don't understand what he meant by that."

Alice gasped on the other end of the phone. I could tell she was instantly mad or upset about something. "Alice did I say something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"No Charlie. I just am pissed that he ran his mouth without thinking about what he was saying is all. "She got really quiet then. I started to put things together in my brain. How mates are protective over the other and how they would put themselves in danger if it meant that it would help their mate. Alice had protected me like that with Esme. She was fierce and protective towards me. Was it possible that Alice and I were …mates?"Alice….."

"I think so Charlie. I didn't even think about us being together until I saw Esme standing over you and blood gushing from your body. Then something took over inside me and I knew that I had to save you no matter the cost. When she finally left and I looked down at your broken body, it felt like a huge part of me was dying as well. Now Charlie, I don't want to presume things will be all sunshine and roses for us. I don't want to pressure you for anything more than you are willing to give to me. I know that this life style is new…."

"Alice…" I interrupted her. She continued to talk."Alice, angel, please stop for a second. Just breathe for a moment."

"Charlie what did you just call me?"

"Angel. I called you my angel." She giggled nervously. "Alice, I do not know what the future will bring for all of us. But I do know I want to be very much part of your life. I want to get to know everything about you. Your likes and dislikes. No one has ever fascinated me like you do."

"Oh Charlie, I would love that as well. We have all the time in the world to do just that."

"Well, Miss Alice please tell me your story. How did you end up in this mystery world of the supernatural?"

"It is kind of a long sad story…."

"I have all night." I said with a smile as Alice began to tell me her life story.

Jasper POV

Almost a week had gone by since our arrival at Peter and Char. Charlie was really adjusting to this lifestyle with little problems. He was progressing well with his control. We had even come upon some campers one night and he made no effort to seek them out. When he wasn't working on his skills, he was on the phone with the little pixie witch. He seemed happy and enjoyed their conversations. Everyone was happy and getting along rather well. There was this one little thing though that was really starting to wear on me. Bella and I had no time alone. We were always with someone. We had no privacy. Our nightly recital of Bella and I lying down together was beginning to get next to me. I longed to touch her and hold her. My divorce was final but I couldn't bring myself to act on my desires. I didn't want our first time together to be in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing. There was also the problem of Bella's dad being here and me deflowering his little girl. How would newborn Charlie handle that? Something told me not well. No, Bella deserved better. My lusty thoughts would have to remain thoughts for now. I didn't know when Bella would want to leave and go away alone. But I would wait until she gave me a sign of some sort before we left her father. We were coming back in from a productive hunting trip. Charlie was really good about not getting covered in blood now. It had taken him a bit but he was finally able to figure out his own hunting style. I was so very surprised at Peter and Char. They were really trying to adjust to this lifestyle. I had to hand it to them. They were true and loyal friends. They had saved my ass more times than I cared to count and now they were changing their life style because it might be a problem for my family. You didn't find friends like that often. I was a blessed man. I had incredible family, friends and the love of a beautiful woman. There was nothing more that I needed in my life at the moment. Expect maybe some alone time with my Bella.

"Jazzman, are you up to a little camping trip tomorrow night? We thought Charlie might like some variety in his diet." Emmett was asking me.

"I don't know man. It might be too cold for Bella and I am not going to leave her alone way out here."

"Well, it was just a thought. Pete and I thought it might be good to expose Charlie to new situations and foods. Just let us know."

"Sure man, I will talk to Bella when we get there."As we got close to the house I began to feel a range of emotions. Someone was throwing out a lot of them as well. I was feeling frustration, hurt, anger, confusion, delight and frightened. It was rolling off someone like waves. I hurried towards the house leaving the others to catch up to me. I knew the source of the emotions was around back. God I hope Bella is okay. I rounded the corner and came face to face with Bella. She was sitting on the ground and had tears rolling down her face. I rushed over to her. I had to make sure she was okay. It was the first time in weeks since I had felt any emotions coming from her.

"Bella, darling are you okay?"

She looked up with tears free flowing from her face. I reached down and wiped a tear from her face. "I am sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just…."

"It's just what darling. You can tell me anything. I will always understand I promise. Has something happened? Are you hurt? Can I do anything for you?" I was scanning her body for any signs of problems. But I didn't see anything visibly wrong with her.

"I have been working on something while you all have been hunting and I just don't know what to think of it. Let me show you."

She stood up and moved over to a bucket of water. She started to move her hands back and forth. The water began to rise from the bucket and mimicking the movements of her hands. It was like she was willing it to dance. I was astounded. I had never seen anything like that.

"Bella, that is amazing. How are you doing that?"

"I don't know for sure. I just see it in my mind and then I can seem to make it happen. There is more."

She moved over to a small patch of leaves."Stand back Jasper. I don't know how well I can control this." She moved her hands again and the leaves began to swirl around. She guided them to the ground in a pile. She then put her hand out like she was trying to stop something. The leaves then caught on fire. Bella then collapsed to the ground. I rushed over to her. I picked her up in my arms to make sure she was okay. She had tears flowing again. She buried her face in my chest. I let her cry. I just stood there cradling her in my arms.

"It is okay darling. It is going to be fine. I am here and I am not going anywhere. We will figure out all of this I promise." I rocked her in my arms. The others had reached the house and had seen the last of Bella show. I motioned for them to leave us alone. Damn, there was no privacy in this house. I don't think I could take another minute of all this company. I couldn't even comfort Bella in peace.

"Jasper, why is this happening? Why do I have to be the freakiest of the freaks? I just don't know what to think or what to do. Carlisle talked to me about trying to control my energies and harnessing them. I have been working on it for a few days now. I am so scared about what will happen to you all if I lose my temper again. I could have hurt you twice now Jasper. It would kill me if I did something to you or the others. I would never recover from it."

"Bella, darling, it is okay. I have an idea but it would require us leaving Charlie and the others."

"What is it? I am open to anything that will help me figure out how to control this."

"I think we need to go on to Tennessee and to where Carlisle is and see if he can help us with this. I know he was going to research this Gaia legend. I think it would be best for us to go and see if we can figure this out."

"That sounds great Jasper. I think Carlisle will be able to help us figure this out. There has to be something to help me control this better. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't darling. Are you okay with us leaving then? Can you handle leaving Charlie here?"

"I will miss my dad and I will worry about him. But I know he is in good hands. I know everyone will take care of him. This is something that we have to figure out on our own. I would feel better if I didn't have to worry about having an audience around waiting to get hurt or for me to screw up somehow."

"Well, I will call and tell Carlisle that we are leaving for Tennessee in the morning. We best go tell the others. I know that they will understand. You might want to go tell Charlie alone though. I think it would be better for him to hear things from you."

"Yea, I can hear me now. Dad guess what your daughter is an even bigger freak than you thought."

"Bella you are not a freak." Charlie said.

"Dad how long have you been there?"

"A bit, I am sorry Jasper. But the father side of me takes over sometimes and I had to make sure Bells was okay. Forgive an old fool."

"There is nothing to forgive Charlie. I understand. You will never stop being Bella's dad. Not ever. But I appreciate your discretion. I might have been more of an ass earlier if you had insisted on staying. I think you understand what I am talking about."

"Yea, Alice has been a huge help explaining this world to me. I am glad my daughter is lucky enough to have such a good man to care about her for the rest of eternity. Bells, I don't understand everything yet. But I do know you are on the right path to figuring it out. You are in good hands. Jasper will always have your best interest at heart. But you will always be my Bells."

Bella ran over and threw her arms around her father." I love you dad. Thank you for everything. I hope Alice makes you as happy as Jasper does me."

"Thanks Bells that means a lot to me. Now you both best go tell the others before Emmett and Pete come out and demand to know what is going on."

She hugged her dad again and headed around the house.

"Jasper, I just got one request."

"Name it Charlie."  
"Take good care of my little girl. She can be a huge pain in the ass from time to time. She seems to find trouble wherever she goes. She needs a strong man but not a controlling man. Does that make sense son?"

"Crystal clear sir, I give you my word. I promise to love Bella everyday of forever and always give her enough space to be herself but always there in case she falls."

He patted me on the back and smiled weakly at me. "Are you coming?"

"No I think I need a moment to myself to collect my thoughts."

"Tell Alice that we said hi." I said as I smiled at him.

Charlie laughed. "I will son. Now don't keep Bells waiting."

I left Charlie to his phone call. I joined Bella with the others. Everyone understood why we needed to leave and seemed to accept the situation well. Bella and the girls began to pack right away. Bella decided that it would be best if we left as soon as we got packed. She thought she could sleep in the truck. She hated long goodbyes and thought it would be more painful to leave in the morning. I called Carlisle and told him about our heading his way. He told me that he had moved all his stuff to Dannie's house and that we would have the whole place to ourselves. We would finally have all the privacy we needed. Why was I suddenly so nervous? I swear if I could sweat my palms would be wet. I was scared suddenly to be alone with Bella. What if I rushed her or disappointed her? What if she hated Tennessee? What if she realized that being with me was a mistake. Rose walked over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, it will be okay. You just got remember to take your time and remember to breathe. Bella loves you. She loves the real you. Not the one that Alice created. She will love your world as well. Just let things happen as they will. Don't put pressure on yourself to be perfect. Bella loves you despite your flaws remember that."

I smiled at Rose. She was always such a calm reassuring voice to me. Rose had a way to see the whole picture and always knew the right thing to say to me." I love you Rosie. Thanks."

"No problem little brother, you act like a fool though during that girls first time and Char will be playing bat and ball with your privates. Does that make sense to you Major?"

I suddenly reached down to make sure my privates where still connected. "Yes madam that makes perfect sense to me. I give you my word that I will be a perfect gentleman."

We loaded up the truck and said our goodbyes. It was tense and sad but we promised to see each other soon. Bella looked back and waved as we left the driveway. I reached down and patted her knee. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Well, darling, Tennessee here we come."

A/N:

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter wrote. I work 64 hrs a week. It doesn't leave me much time for anything else. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was ready to get them to Tennessee. I am ready to move their relationship in new more intimate directions. We will see the others in a few chapters. But the next couple will be Jasper and Bella. I hope everyone can forgive me. I promise to try really hard to get the next chapter out quicker. I hope you will continue on this journey with me. If you liked it, leave me some love. Until later much love Dena.


	26. Comin Home

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Jasper POV

Over the years, I had found out there was many perks with being a vampire. Today if my luck held out I would benefit from one of those perks. If I timed this just right, we would be arriving at Whitlock at the perfect time of the day. Sunset, I would get to show Bella my favorite place in the world to watch a sunset. It had been over a month since I had been home. Gosh, how I had missed the sweet smell of the earth. But my trip to Washington had been well worth it. I glanced over at Bella. She was curled up against the door sound asleep. In just a few months her world had been turned completely upside down. She had handled it with grace and bravery. Her strength and courage were just two of the things that I loved about her the most. She once had said that she handled weird well. I had to agree with that. I chucked silently to myself. She was an incredible amazing woman and she was mine. I don't know how I got so damn lucky but I was sure glad I had found her. She was the one thing that made sense in my crazy world. I knew now that I would never want to know what a world was like without her in it. We had not stopped much since we left Peter and Charlotte's home. We had stopped a few times for Bella's human moments as she liked to call them. But we both were too anxious to get home to Tennessee. Since I didn't have to sleep, I was hoping that we would be home before the sunset. I had called Carlisle and told him to expect us home sometime tonight. He had sounded really excited for us to get there. He told me that he had been doing a lot of research on Gaia and thought he might have a few answers when it come to what Bella was going through. Bella needed answers. She needed to know that everything she was going through would make sense in the end and that she was on the right path to discovering the answers she needed. We had just past through Murray Kentucky. That meant that I was 17 miles from home. I reached up onto the visor. There was a cd that I played every time I got close to home. I put the CD in and the sweet sound of "Comin Home" by Lynyard Skynard floated out of the radio. It always seemed to say what I felt about coming home to Whitlock. My life had been full of turns and changes. But my home in Whitlock was the one constant thing in my life. I felt my anxiety to get home grow as the miles clipped past. I knew why I was so anxious. All I could think was "What if she hates it?" and "What if she thinks it's just an old house?" I think it would kill me. I had never brought Alice here. I knew she would never see what I saw when I looked at the house that had been my boyhood home. When I looked at it looked at it, I felt love and peace. Even before I had restored it to its present state, I saw all the beauty. All I could do was pray that Bella would at least try to learn to love it. Then I saw it, the beautiful green sign that said Whitlock with an arrow pointing right. I slowed the truck down. Bella woke up then and started to stretch.

"How much further are we?" she asked smiling up at me. Her hair was a tangled mess and she had drool running down her face. But right then she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was digging around in her purse looking for a brush and wiping the spit from her chin.

"Not much further. It is just another mile or two." I smiled at her. I could see the Whitlock population sign in front of us and pointed it out.

"Wow I thought Forks was tiny." She laughed as she read the population sign.

"Well darling here in rural west TN, Forks would seem like a big city."

"Was this town actually named after your family?"

"Yes my grandfather was one of the founders of this little community. He was a minister here in one of the local churches."

"Wow that is neat."

We went over the bumps of the railroad tracks. I swear if I had a beating heart it would be beating out of my chest. My luck had held out. We were arriving at the perfect time and the orange glowing sunset was not going to be a disappointment. I reached over and patted her knee.

"Darling we are here. We are home." I said as I pulled into the driveway.

"Oh my Jasper, it is beautiful." She said as we came to a stop.

"Sit right there." I raced around to her side of the truck and opened the door.

"Jasper this is incredible."

"I am glad that you like it. I will show you inside in a minute but first I want to show you something." I took her hand in mine and led her down to my little pier.

"Jasper you have a lake?"

"No darling. It isn't a lake just a stocked pond." I laughed as we walked out to the pier and sit down on the concrete bench.

"Bella, lots of things have changed in my life. But one thing has always stayed the same. This little pier has always been here and this is still my favorite place to watch the sunset." The sunset was full of beautiful colors of blue, pink, purple and orange."When I ran after the birthday party incident, here is where I found myself. It was here when I knew I had to find myself again. I had to go back to the man that my mother raised. It was also here that I knew that somehow I needed to figure out a way to apologize for my behavior towards you."

"Jasper, there was never anything to apologize for. You know that right?"

"Yes darling. I do now." I hugged her tight to me and was thrilled that she was letting me feel her emotions. She was feeling love, peace, awe and contentment. Everything I felt about this place she was feeling.

"Isabella Marie Swan I will love you for all of eternity. You know this right?" I said smiling down at her.

"Yes but no more than I love you." I leaned down and kissed her lips slowly. God she tasted good. I wanted so bad to touch her and take her places she had not gone before. I felt myself grow hard and I knew if I didn't stop now. I would never stop. So as bad as I didn't want to I knew had to stop. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers.

"Jasper…."

"Darling I know. I am sorry. I want you too but I don't think our first time needs to be out here in the open for all the neighbors to see. I promise you that soon we will have that first time but I want it to be special and something you will never forget."

"Jasper Whitlock, you ole romantic soul, you know I am going to hold you to that."

"Darling I am counting on that." I quickly kissed her again.

"So did you build all of this yourself?"

"Well, my father and I dug the pond when I was about 8 yrs old. He did it so we would have water for the livestock. Let me tell you it was hard ass work. It took one whole summer. But I added the gazebo between the ponds and the little piers about 50 yrs ago after one of my little slip up sent me here to regroup."

"So you really didn't tell the family about this place? And Alice never came here?"

"No darling, I needed a place that was a place for me to go escape too when things got to hairy there. I knew that Alice would not see what I saw in this place and the first thing she would want to change everything to her taste. You know that our tastes are completely different and I didn't want the fight that I knew would come with showing her this place. Because I wouldn't have changed this place for her, she could change me but this place was my past and roots. I couldn't let that happen here. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense, this was who you were before the change and I know I would want to hold onto my memories. There is nothing wrong with that. She was wrong to change you. If she truly loved you, she would love the man you are." Bella was such an angel. She was my angel. I was stupid to worry that she wouldn't love this place.

"Well Ms. Bella, it would be my incredible pleasure to show you our home."

"Our home?" she asked nervously.

"Yes my dear, this is our home. Yours and mine, I hope you will love it as much as I do and feel comfortable here. If you want to add onto the house and make it part yours, we will. I want you to be happy here."

"Jasper where ever you are I am happy. Let's go see this home of ours."

I smiled and led her back up to the house. We walked up to the front door and I reached in my pocket for the keys.

"Jasper this is a huge porch. Was it like this when you were a boy?"

"Yes darling the house is exactly the same in the front. I have added onto the back but the porch was just like this down to the porch swing there. My mother spent many days rocking in that swing." The door opened and we stepped inside. Bella walked in with her mouth open in amazement. She walked over to the fireplace and looked at the picture above the mantel. It was a huge picture of my family.

"Jasper is this picture your family and is this little boy you?"

"Yep, I had that picture painted from the only photo I have of my family."

"You look like your mother. You have her eyes."

"Thanks." She looked around the room and I could feel her excitement. She walked over to the piano and touched the keys. "That piano was my mothers."

"Wow really? Do you play?" She asked with this huge smile on her face.

"Yes my mother taught me. She wanted us to learn to appreciate the arts. She was a teacher before she married my father and was big on us learning things."

"That is so cool. I would have liked to have met your family."

"Me too darling, they would have loved you. Let me show you the rest of the house. There is still a lot to explore. There are 4 bedrooms, kitchen, two bathrooms, den and my office. She was shocked at how big the kitchen was since I didn't eat. But I told her that the kitchen was my mother favorite room so I had to fix it back up to her standards. In the office, she ran her fingers over the books that lined the shelves. She teased me and told me that it needed to be called a library since there were so many books in there. She excused herself for a human moment when we got to the bathroom downstairs. I then took her into the bedroom downstairs she was amazed at the size. I told her that it had been my parent's bedroom and that all the furniture in here had been theirs. She was amazed that I had taken the time to restore all of this how my mother had it. I then led her up the cherry staircase to the three bedrooms upstairs. She glanced in each and every room and commented how it looked like something out of a museum. I think I had impressed her on how a much love I had put into all the little details down to the little cradle in my sisters room. We then were standing outside my bedroom. I opened the door and motioned for her to go inside there. She looked around the room and took in all the details. She touched the huge four poster bed and the quilt on the bed.

"Jasper this bed is huge."

"Yes, I kind of did some changing in here. This was my bedroom as a boy but I added some modern comforts in here. I also made this room larger. My sisters' rooms were bigger back then but I knew that I wanted to have a bigger space in here now. She walked over to the fireplace and picked up the pictures on the mantel. It was a picture of me in my military uniform.

"Jasper is this you?"

"Yes darling, that is me in my uniform. I was the youngest major in confederacy."

"My oh my I do love a man in a uniform."

"Well then remind me to wear it in front of you sometime."

"You still have it."

"Well not that one. But one just like it."

"You will definitely have to show me that one day."

"This is the bathroom." She walked inside and walked over to the huge Jacuzzi tub.

"Jasper a bunch of people could fit into this tub."

"Well, I can think of only two that need to be in that tub." I raised my eyebrow at her. Just then my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Yea, Dannie and I saw when you got here. We were giving you a moment to show Bella around. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yea, we didn't have any problems. We made good time. Why don't you and Dannie come over? Bella and I can't wait to see you both."

"Cool. We will be over in a few minutes. Dannie has got supper fixed and is going to bring some over for Bella. She knew that you didn't have a lot in the kitchen and thought that Bella might not want to cook after such a long trip."

"That was sweet of her. I am sure Bella will appreciate that. We will see you in a few." I hung up and looked at Bella with a smile on my face. She made me feel so complete on the inside. "Well, looks like we are going to have company. Carlisle and Dannie are on their way over here. Dannie has made you some supper."

"That was thoughtful of her. How long before they get here?"

Right then there was a knock on the door. I smiled at Bella. "That would be them now. I forgot to tell you that is Dannie house across the street. Let's go and greet our guest." We walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Carlisle came in and gives Bella a great big hug.

"Bella, dear, how are you doing?" he asked looking at her with a truly concerned look.

"I am good doc. It has been a bit rough the last few days but I already feel better being here with you and Jasper." Bella then started laughing. Carlisle was wearing a t-shirt that said "Just call me Dr McDreamy" and then we noticed Dannie shirt. It was even funnier than Carlisle. It said "I run with vampires." Somehow I knew that these too were perfect for each other.

"Damn Dannie you are advertising a bit huh?" She started to laugh. "Well Doc here thought this was kind of cute and bought it for me. He has gone t-shirt crazy. I told him I was going to have to build onto the house just so he has a room for them all."

"Now dear, I just think that they are funny. I never knew that there were so many funny ones out there. Forgive an old man please." Dannie reached over and kissed him. "I will forgive you of anything darling. You know this."

"Thanks. How was your trip?" Carlisle asked.

"Good. We made really good timing I think. I know Bella is worn out sleeping in the truck didn't look very comfortable but we were anxious to get here."

"Did you notice you damn old barn built out there Jasper?" Dannie asked.

"Yes I did Dannie. It looked great. You will have to give me a tour of it. Did your dad have any problems with any of it?"

"No. He is anxious about wither you will like it or not."

"I am sure it will be great. Your dad has done a great job here. I have been really pleased with everything he has done. So what does Mr. Ball think about Doc here?"

"My parents really like him. They were actually okay with us moving into together. I figured they would throw a fit. But Carlisle has been helping out with the barn a lot this last week. So my dad got to know him really well. It also helps that he is your friend. My parents respect your choices so they know if you are ok with us. They should be as well."

"That is great. I really like them as well Dannie. Carlisle when do you start your new job at the hospital?"

"At the end of the month, I will start working in the ER. I asked for a little time to get settled here before I start and they were so happy for me to go to work there that they agreed."

"Jasper, can I go warm this up in your kitchen?" Dannie asked holding up a grocery sack.

"Oh how rude of me! Of course Dannie, make yourself at home. You know where everything is in there."

"Thanks for supper Dannie. I don't think I could eat anymore junk food. I hate traveling and having to eat all those empty calories. Let me help you. That way you can show me where everything is at in this kitchen."

"Sure Bella. You are welcome. It isn't much just grilled chicken salad. I hope that sounds okay?"

"It sounds like heaven." The girls disappeared into the kitchen and Carlisle and I found our way to the study.

"So how is Bella really?"

"She is hanging in there. This Gaia thing has her all screwed up. But damn Carlisle you would not believe the things she can do. You know about the wind thing because of her pitching my ass into the wall at the house. But she can move the ground, light fire to leaves and make water dance. It is freaking amazing but she feels like a freak."

"I am glad she has been working on things. I encouraged her to do that at Forks but I didn't think she would actual find time."

"She slipped and did most of it while we hunted with Charlie. She is worried that she is going to hurt someone."

"I would think so. Can you imagine controlling those things? I have done a bit of research on the legend. I haven't found a lot. But there was one thing that I found that said that Gaia was another name for the Goddess of Nature. If Bella is truly this spirit of Gaia, then it would explain a lot about Bella. It has always amazed me at how tolerate Bella is of new situation. Bella has a kind soul. The goddess of nature has a loving compassionate spirit. Except when the things she holds dear is threatened. Then from what I have read, she can become one pissed off bitch."

"Sounds like the Bella I love. How do we help her Carlisle?"

"Well, she has got to continue to practice her control. The more she works at it the better control she will have over it. Do you think she would be up to a demonstration sometime soon?"

"Yea, she trusts you completely. She was anxious to get here and see what you thought about the things she can do already. Maybe after she eats if she isn't too tired she will show you something. I have noticed that the fire wears her out more for some reason. She is great with the water control. Maybe she will show you at least that."

"Well that sounds good. When was the last time you hunted?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I will need to in the morning. Do you want to go with me in the morning?"

"Yes I would love too. I have been making sure to eat more. I do not want to lose control with Dannie. She means everything to me and it would break me to pieces if I hurt her."

"Carlisle you have the best control of anyone I know. But I respect your dedication to providing a safe environment for Dannie. I was actually hoping you and I could talk about some personal stuff. I would prefer to do it alone in private. I have a ton of questions and concerns. Maybe you could help me tomorrow when we go hunting."

"Sure son. I take it you and Bella haven't…."

"No not yet. I am really scared of hurting her. I am hoping you can give me some advice in that department.

"It would be an honor son."

Bella and Dannie came into the study. "What are you fellows talking about so seriously?" Bella asked.

"I was just telling Jasper that I had found a little information on Gaia."

Bella was nervously twisting her hair around her fingers. "What have you found out?"

"Not a lot just that Gaia is another name for the Goddess of Nature. The goddess of nature controls the elements fire, water, air, and earth. She also has control over all the creatures that room the earth as well. Jasper was telling me that you can make water dance. Are you up to showing me that?"

"Sure Carlisle. Where would you like to go to show you?"

"Let's do something easy. How about if we fill the kitchens sink with water and see if you can move it?"

Bella grew a huge smile. "I am really getting good with water and air. Let me show you those two."

We walked into the kitchen. Bella filled the kitchen sink with water. She asked us to stay back behind her. She was still worried that she would hurt us. Bella started to move her hands back and forth in front of her. The sink water began to rise and started to dance and sway in the direction of her hands. Carlisle and Dannie stood there with their mouths hung opened in shock and awe. Bella stopped and turned around.

"So what do you think about the water control?"

"I think that was incredible. You can control the air too?" Carlisle asked. The excitement was shining on his face.

"Yes. I have been working with moving leaves. But I bet I can move the mail on the table." Bella started to swirl her hands around. The mail began to spin in a cyclone shape.

"Bella that is great. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks. I can't wait unto I am changed. I bet I will be big assets to helping defeat Edward and Esme." Bella said smiling.

"Bella, I know you are excited about the change. But I wish you would think about putting it off for a bit. If you are this strong, it worries me to think what you will be like when you changed. The first yr of a newborn life is the hardest. Because your emotions are all over the place, I am afraid that you would be too stressing for you while you were learning to control this. Please think about waiting. "

"I didn't think of it like that." Bella looked sad now. "What do you think Major?"

"Well, I think you should wait a little while darling. Once you get better control over this, then I would love to be the one to change you." I smiled down at her and pulled her into my arms. I hugged her close to me and started sending out waves of love. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, that makes sense. Then I will have to work doubly hard to get control of this. I want to be a help to you Jasper. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Darling, you never disappoint me. I will help you all I can." Dannie decided it was time to lighten time moon.

"So you going to look at this dam barn or not?"

"Yes I would love to Dannie lead me on towards this barn."

We walked outside and in the back yard. The barn was huge. It looked like an old ban. It was bright fire engine read and had 6 stalls for livestock inside it. Mr. Ball had done an incredible job. This was just what I had imagined.

"Dannie this is incredible. Tell Mr. Ball it is perfect. Just what I dreamed it would be."

Bella yawned really big. I could tell it had been a hard day on her. It was time for her to go to bed.

"Bella, darling, why don't you go on back into the house and take a shower? It would probably help you to take a nice warm bath and relax."

"Well, that sounds like a plan. I am ready to try out that huge tub. I just didn't want to rude to our guests."

"Bella you could never be rude. I think I hear a warm bath calling my name." Dannie said

"Well, I think I will go back inside then. Thanks for supper Dannie. It was delicious." Bella hugged Dannie and Carlisle bye.

"I will be up in a few minutes Bella. I just got to unload the truck first." She leaned in and kissed me. "Night everyone." Bella said as she went inside. Once I knew that the coast was clear, I smiled at Carlisle and Dannie. "Dannie I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Sure thing Jazz. What can I help you with?"

"Do you think you could take Bella shopping tomorrow? I kind of have a surprise planned for Bella."

"Sure thing. I would love to show her around Paris. How long do I need to keep her shopping?"

"Just a couple of hours." I said smiling at her.

"That sounds incredible. Thanks Dannie. I owe you one."

"I will just put it on your tab." Dannie said winking at me. I hugged them both and disappeared back inside. I made my way upstairs. I found Bella relaxing in a bubble bath. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You know you can join me in here."

"Darling, as tempting as that thought is I want our first time together to be something for you to remember forever. I don't want to put you to sleep."

"Jasper you, would never put me to sleep that isn't possible. Jasper, promise me that it will happen soon. I am growing old waiting." I leaned down and kissed her lips. I ran my tongue across her lips.

"Darling, I give you my word and to a true southern man. His word is gold. We never go back on our word. I am going to leave one of my t-shirt here on the sink. When you are done come into the bed room and I will brush your hair."

"You know how to brush hair?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, dear, I did have two younger sisters. I was really good at getting tangles out."

I exited back into the bedroom and turned on the TV. I took my boots off and stretched on the bed. After about 20 minutes, Bella came out of the bathroom. My black shirt came down below her knees. I turned off the TV and took the hair brush from her and began to brush her hair.

"Jasper, this house is great. I love it here. It is so peaceful. I feel like I am deep inside my own little Jasper cocoon.'

'I am glad that you like it darling. This house is part of my soul. My southern roots run deep. This house is a symbol of those roots."

She yawned again. I finished brushing her hair and laid the hair brush back down on the night stand. "There all done. Here come snuggle up into my arms. I would be glad to help you get off into a deep sleep."

"Thanks I would love that Jasper." She snuggled deep into my arms and laid her head on my chest. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep. I laid there thinking about how incredible my life was now. Bella show the real me and love me despite my faults. I had a lot to do tomorrow while Bella was gone. I wanted things to be perfect the first time I made love to her. It had to be as close to perfect as I could get. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. "God if you are out there. Thank you for sending me one of your angels. I promise to be good to her. "

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter. I love them. They were so good. It actual made me want to write this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will Jasper/Bella finally make love. Yippee, I am nervous about it. I don't think I do citrus as well as other writers do. Thanks for hanging with me. If you like the story, please leave me a review or two. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. I hope everyone has a safe and joyous season. I will post soon. Good lord willing and I don't come down with a bad case of writers block. Much Love and Hugs, Dena.


	27. Just the way you are

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Jasper POV

I had spent the night watching Bella sleep. She had looked like such an angel. It was the first truly sound sleep she had gotten in weeks. I was grateful that she had let me help her get into a sound sleep. I wanted her rested and ready for our plans for today. My mind had been so full of thoughts last night. I wanted to make today perfect for her. She deserved a perfect day. I wanted it to be as stress free as I could make it for her. I also wanted tonight to be perfect as well. It was something I wanted her to remember for the rest of eternity with a huge smile on her face. That is why about an hour ago I had slipped out of bed and made my way down to the kitchen. I was working on making breakfast for Bella. I had called Dannie and got one of those fancy little trays and I planned on taking breakfast up to her in bed once I was finished. It wasn't anything fancy. I had fixed her a western omelet, bacon, toast and some orange juice on the side. Once I had everything plated. I put a single pink rose in a vase I had gotten from the garden and made my way back upstairs to the bedroom. Man, even a mess, she was the best looking thing I had ever seen. I sit the tray on the dresser and made my way over to the bed. I sit down beside her and started to push a piece of hair out of her face.

"Darling, it is time to wake up. We got a big day a head." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Damn she looked sexy as hell in my black t-shirt. She stretched and rolled over.

"Good morning handsome. Have you been sitting here long?" she asked with that sweet little smile that made me melt.

"No just a few moments. I have made something for you." I got up and retrieved the tray. "I hope you are hungry. I wasn't sure what you liked. But I thought this might be okay."

"Oh Jazz this incredible, You didn't have to do this. Wow, no one has ever done anything like this for me. You better be careful. You might spoil me." She said as she pushed the fork into the eggs.

"Well, all I can say is be prepared to be spoiled. I plan on doing lots of nice things for you. It makes me happy to see you smile." I sit down next to her on the bed.

"You said we had a big day. What have you got planned for us?"

"Well, I thought that we could take the four-wheeler out and take a quick tour of the farm this morning. That way you can see how big the place really is. It is a truly working farm. Then when I go on a hunt this afternoon with Carlisle, Dannie thought she would take you into Paris and show you around. She thought you might like a chance to go grab some of the things you will need here."

"That sounds like a good plan. It will give me a chance to get to know Dannie better as well. I have a feeling that she and I will become good friends. At least I don't feel so weird here; I mean it is nice not to be the only human in a house full of vampires."

I laughed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You going into town brings up another subject we need to discuss."

She looked confused at me. "What is something wrong?"

"No not exactly. I just went though some of my mail while I was cooking and I come across the papers from Jenks. I got your new identity in this envelope and I am worried that it might upset you."

"Okay now you got my total attention. Why would it upset me?" Now I was nervous I hated when Bella give me that look. The look that said what the hell are you hiding Whitlock. I started to open the papers.

"Well, I called Jenks with ever intention in the world of telling him to use the same last name as Charlie. But when Charlie went with Black, I kind of ditched that idea. I am sorry but I didn't want the pup's last name being yours." She started to shake with laughter. Now I was starting to get a little pissed. What was so damn funny? I give her a confused pissed look.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are so funny. Why would you be jealous of Jacob Black? He has got nothing on you. This is priceless." She laughed for a few more minutes then stopped when she could tell that I wasn't finding any of this funny. "I am sorry. What name did you use?"

"Well, I used mine. Now I know it might be rushing things with you but I liked the idea of you already using Whitlock. It means that we were starting out this new phase of our lives together. But if you don't want to use it or if you think I am rushing things just say the word and I will call Jenks. And we can change it." She got up and moved in front of me. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock look at me. Now we need to get one thing straight in that mind of yours. I love you. I love the real you. So it would be my incredible honor to have your last name for all the rest of eternity." I then pulled her towards me and pressed her body into mine. God, how I loved this woman? I ran my tongue over her lips. I was seeking entrance into that warm mouth of hers. We feel back onto the bed. Bella had her leg bent up and it was pressing into my hard throbbing member. The tension was unbearable. I ran my hand up her legs and cupped her nice round bottom in my hands. I pulled her body into mine. God the heat coming from between her legs was killing me. I could smell her arousal. I wanted to taste it so bad. I wanted this and I wanted it now. Bella was moaning my name and breathing harder. Suddenly I knew if we didn't stop right this minute in a few moments we would be in the land of no return.

I gently pushed her away from me. "Darling we got to stop. If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop in a few minutes. I need to prepare myself for this a little. I need to hunt first. I don't want to take the chance that I might hurt you." Bella stopped and rested her head on my chest. I could feel her disappointment. Damn I hated myself right now. "Soon darling I promise."

"I am going to hold you to that Jazz."

"Here let's get up and go explore the farm."

"Okay. " She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. I slipped on a t-shirt and my boots. I had already put my jeans on when I had gone down stairs to cook breakfast. I gathered the dishes up to take them down to the kitchen. "I will meet you down stairs darling." I said as I started towards the door. "Okay I will be down in a few minutes."

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I processed to wash the dishes. It wasn't long before Bella found her way into the kitchen. She came into the kitchen wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a ball cap on her head. Damn this woman would look good wearing a flour sack.

"Well, I am ready. Where are these monsters that Carlisle told me about?"

"They are out back. Let's go"

We walked outside and climbed onto the beast. We began to take a tour of the farm. I showed her the herd of buffalos and cattle. She marveled at their size. We made our way down to the creek that ran behind Dannie's grandmother old house. She couldn't believe that the creek was that ice cold. We then made our way to Sarah Elizabeth's home. We parked the four wheelers and walked up to the old home.

"Wow Jasper this is an old home. It is a shame that it is in such bad shape. Who owned this place?"

"Well, it is kind of a long story. One day I will tell you everything but for now I will give you the Clift notes version. Bella, I was married in my human life to a girl named Sarah Elizabeth Ball. We were kids together. I loved her with all my heart. She was my very best friend. I came home on leave in the winter of 1862 and asked her to marry me. Unfortunately, I met up with Maria in the summer of 1863 and you know the rest."

"Oh Jazz, that is so sad. Did you tell Alice about her?"

"No I didn't. It is like I told you earlier. I kept this and the secrets this place from everyone. I knew Alice wouldn't understand why I was holding on to these memories. I always felt like I had to keep this place to myself or Alice would destroy it. Silly I guess. But I knew Alice wouldn't get it."

"Thanks for telling me about it Jasper. I am so glad that you trust me enough to share it with me."

I pulled her into a hug. "Bella, I trust you with my very soul. All that I am and have is yours."

We stood there for a moment. It was nice just to enjoy being together and alone. I had called the others earlier to let them know that we had made it. I could hear Emmett and Peter wrestling in the background and Charlotte yelling at them to take the bullshit outside. I loved them all dearly but it was nice to get away from them for a bit. When we got back to the house, Bella got ready to leave with Dannie to run to town. I made sure she had all her new ids and her new credit cards. She started to object to the black credit card telling me that it wasn't necessary. But in the end I had convinced her to make an old man happy. Carlisle and I waved to the girls as they left the house.

"Carlisle come inside for a moment I want to give you something."

"Okay what is up?"

"I wanted to give you the deed to the old home place. I want you and Dannie to have that property."

"Jasper, son, you don't have to do that."

"I know that. But I want to. I can't wait to see the old place fixed back to its original beauty. Is Mr. Ball going to line up some builders for you?"

"Yea, I think so; I talked to him last night. He is going to try to get the men that worked on your place. But first Dannie and I are going to go through the house seeing what we can salvage."

"Cool, just be careful that old place is falling down."

"We will. Thanks again for giving us the deed. It means a lot to me and I know Dannie will love it."

"You are welcome. Carlisle, I got a personal question to ask you."

"What is it son?"

"I know you and Dannie have been intimate together. How were you able to do that without hurting her? I am sorry to be so personal but I know that Bella and I are heading that way and I am scared."

"Well, I made sure I wasn't thirsty and I took my time making love to her. I didn't let myself get caught up in the heat of the moment. I knew if I lost control I might hurt her. I will not lie. I was nervous. I had never been with a human woman before. But I must admit it was incredible. You also need to use protection son. I am not sure what the venom in our sperm will do to a human woman. So is tonight the big night."

"Yes, I hope so. I don't think we can wait much longer. It has been so hard the last couple weeks holding her at night while she slept. But we have managed. Bella is a virgin and I am really nervous about the whole thing. What if she bleeds a lot? How will I handle the smell of the blood? I don't want to hurt her."

"Well, you are going to have to not breathe. That would be a dangerous thing. If you don't breathe, you should be fine. There is not a ton of blood usually that is an old wives tale. You just got to go slow and take it easy. You will have to focus on her needs and wants."

"Well, that sounds like good advice. Have you and Dannie talked about changing her?"

"No not really. Right now we are just enjoying being together. We are taking it one day at a time. But I can't imagine a world without her in it. So, I know at some point we are going to have to talk about it. But for now we haven't discussed it."

"Well, you both seem to really love each other and that is all that matters in the end. Bella handled putting off the change better than I thought she would. Thanks for helping her last night. She seem to relax a lot after you talked to her about everything."

"Son, Bella will always be like another daughter to me. I love her and want what is best for her. But I am glad that I could help her. You ready for this hunt?"

"Yes let's go."

With that we were out and running towards the trees. We spent about hour hunting. I drank from the deer until I couldn't drink another drop. I wanted to be prepared for tonight and I didn't want to be thirsty at all. I hoped into the shower when I got home. I had a lot to do before Bella got back. I took a nice hot shower when I got back home. I was hoping it calmed my nerves. I was so nervous about tonight. You would think that it was my first time as well. I put on a black button up shirt and black jeans. I finished by putting my best cowboy boots on. Bella should be back in a couple of hours and I had so much to do. I started by putting hundreds of candles in the bedroom. Then I put rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart. I put a trail of the out into the hall and down the stairs. I put hundreds of candles in the living room. I made sure I had a bottle of wine chilling in the refrigerator. I put on some soft music. I then started Bella's dinner. I decided on chicken alferdo. I went and wrapped the two gifts that I had for her. One of the gifts was something special to wear and the other was something personal I wanted to give her. It wasn't long before I got a text from Dannie saying they would be home in 15 minutes or so. I went and ran a bubble bath for Bella. I light all the candles. It was just getting dark when I heard the truck pulling into the driveway I watched as Bella got out of the truck and made her way to the door. I opened the door and swept her into my arms.

"Welcome home darling." I leaned in and kissed her. I hugged her really tight then led her into the living room. I hoped she liked the surprises I had for her.

"Oh my Jasper, is all this for me?"

"Yes darling what do you think?"

"It is beautiful. I can't believe that you planned this all for me." I reached and took the groceries from her.

"Darling, you are so worth this and so much more. Here let me take those. I got you something."I handed her a gift.

"Jasper you didn't have to do this."

"Well, it kind of is for me as well." I smiled at her and she took the box to open it. Inside was a green silk gown and robe. "Jasper it is gorgeous."

"I am glad you like it. Now, why don't you go take the bubble bath I have drawn for you and I will finish your supper down here."

She leaned in and smiled at me. She placed her soft warm lips onto mine. "Jasper, I don't know what I have done to deserve you but I am grateful I have you in my life. I like this spoiling thing you got going on. You are making me feel so special."

"Well, my dear you haven't seen anything yet. You are very special and deserve to be treated that way for the rest of eternity." Bella got up and kissed me. She smiled that sweet smile at me and I watched as she headed up the stairs for so more pampering. Damn I was one lucky bastard. I made my way into the kitchen and finished fixing supper. About 30 minutes later, Bella came into the kitchen looking relaxed and sexy.

"Well hello Ms. Sexy as Hell." I leaned over and kissed her. I handed her a glass of wine. "I have a confession. Green is my favorite color. It makes you look yummy." Bella cocked her eyes at me. I laughed, "Just teasing darling. But you do look incredible." I picked up the plates and the glasses and took it into the living room. I had set up a small table in there for supper. I put it close to the fireplace. I turned off the lights. The fireplace and candles provided us with enough light for Bella to eat by. I poured her more wine. I had actually poured myself a glass of blood. I wanted things to seem as "normal" as I could. I knew I couldn't eat but I did have a stock of animal blood in bottles. This seemed like the perfect occasion to use one of the bottles.

"Jasper, are you drinking wine?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"No dear, it is just a private stock of animal blood I have put away in case I ever need to appear "normal" with others around. I hope you don't mind. I can pour it out if you want me too."

"Jasper don't be silly. I think it is great that you are able to join me in a drink. "I am so glad that Bella is relaxed with me. I could be myself and she would love me anyway. We continued to chat while she ate. Conversation flowed so easily back and forth. Once she had finished eating, I took the plates back to the kitchen. I refreshed our drinks and went back into the living room. Bella was looking into the fireplace. I could tell that she was deep in thought when I sit back down. "Penny for your thoughts."

She turned and smiled. "I was just thinking how very lucky I am to have you in my life." She took my hands into hers. She didn't pull back from the cold. She seemed to embrace it. I leaned over and kissed her. I loved the feel of her lips on mine. "The feeling is mutual darling."

"Jasper, thanks for bringing me here. It is so incredible. I am so glad that you trust me enough to share this with me."

"Bella you have no idea how that makes me feel. It feels like you just fit here. Like you have always belonged here with me."

"Jasper, I love you."

"I feel the same Bella. I got another surprises for you."

"Oh Jasper, you have given me so much already."

"It isn't much you. Remember how you asked me if I played the piano?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of you so much. I would like to play it for you."

Bella giggled out like a school girl. I could tell that she was really excited. I led her to the piano. She was sitting beside me watching me with love filled eyes. I began to play.

**Just The Way You Are Lyrics**

Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

I looked at Bella as I sang she had tears rolling down her face. When I was done, I reached over and wiped them from her face. "Don't cry darling." She sobbed a little "You just don't know how happy you make me Jasper." I smiled at her. I reached to the top of the piano and got the small present I had put there. "This is for you. I handed to her and waited for her to open it. "Jasper you didn't have to get me something else. You have been incredible. "Well, you have been so open and have embraced my life. That this seemed to be the perfect gift. Just open it sweetheart. She untied the ribbon and lifted the top off the box. Inside the box was a locket that had been my mothers. It was engraved with a W on the front. I had placed two pictures inside. One was of me in my uniform. It was an old tin type. The other was a picture of the two of us. Rose had taken it the night of Bella's 2nd birthday party. "Jasper, it is beautiful."

"It was my mothers. I wanted you to have it. Look inside darling."

"Jasper is this you."

"Yes madam. I was the youngest major in the confederacy. I remember you saying that you liked a man in uniform. The other picture was one that was taken in forks at your second birthday party."

"Jasper it is perfect." She hugged me and turned around for me to fasten the necklace. She turned back around and smiled at me. "I have one more song for you. You remember asking me what our song was the other night at Peter's when Rose and Emmett began to sing "Unforgettable" too each other. Well, don't laugh. But I think I have found the perfect song for us and it is a Miley Cyrus song." Bella started to laugh. "Jasper you are kidding right?" I shook my head. I just hoped that she would listen to the words before forming her final opinion on it. I turned back to the piano. This time I looked down at the keys. I didn't think I could sing if she started to laugh.

**When I Look At You Lyrics**

everybody needs inspiration,  
everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
when the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
that this life is easy.

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
that's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
that's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
that's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
that's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.

You, appear just like a dream to me.

When I finished, I felt so emotional. If I was capable of crying tears would be flowing down my face. That song seemed to sum up my relationship with Bella to this point. Even after the disaster of her birthday, she had found a way to forgive me. She saw the true me and loved me. I looked up at her afraid what I would see in her eyes. When I made contact with her. She jumped into my arms and started to kiss me. Romantic and forceful kisses. The kind that are so full of passion that you lose yourself in them. She straddled my hips and I could feel the damp warmness coming from her. The pleasure that this give me was immeasurable. All, I knew is that I had to find my way inside of her and soon. I untied the robe and slide it off of her perfect shoulders. I ran my tongue up and down the artery in her neck. I could feel her pulse speed up under my lips. The robe feel to the floor. I found my way to her breast and gently touched her nipple through the silk of her gown. She moaned loudly "Jasper please don't stop." I pulled back and smiled at her "Darling, I have no intention of stopping tonight. Unless you want me too." I looked into her eyes. All I could see was passion, love and desire. I got up and swept her into my arms. "I love you Isabella Swan."

"Jasper show me."

With that I headed up the steps to the bedroom. I sit her down on the floor. I began to kiss her lips again. She tasted of wine and lust. I kissed down her neck again. When I got to her shoulder I slide the gown straps from her shoulders and let the silky gown fall to the floor. My inner beast was screaming inside. I was fighting to push him down. Tonight was about her and God she was gorgeous. She was standing in front of me totally naked wearing nothing but a red glow to her cheeks. She was looking down at her feet. I lifted her chin to look up at me. "Bella, you are beautiful." I leaned down and kissed her again. This time she was the first to pull back. "One of us has too many clothes on. She started unbuttoning my shirt and pulled it from my jeans. She slide it from my shoulders and ran her hands over my scars. With her, my scars didn't seem to bother her in the least. She slide her hand down to my crotch and began to rub up and down the length of me. Now it was my turn to moan. I pulled back and put my hand onto hers."Darling I am going to ask you this one more time. Because we are fixing to go past the no stopping zone. Do you really want this? If you want to stop for now. I am okay. I don't want to pressure you into something."

She put her hands into the waist of my jeans and pulled me closer to her. "Jasper Whitlock, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" She had an evil playful look in her eyes. "My apologizes, mame" She began to unbutton my pants. In a minute I was as naked as she was, we then found ourselves on the bed and exploring each other's bodies. I kissed down the length of her body. I stopped when I met the warmth of her center. She tasted like honey and strawberries. I stroked her core with my fingers. She was melting like butter under my touch. I kept caressing her. I was sliding my fingers in and out of her. Licking up all her sweet juices. It wasn't long before I felt her walls start to squeeze my fingers. I looked up into her face."It is okay darling. Let yourself go. Ride the feelings that you are feeling" She moaned and her body jerked up off of the body. "Oh God Jasper." I held her as the storm passed. I began to kiss her again. "Jasper that was incredible." Bella said in broken breaths. "You haven't seen anything yet. I slide up her body and placed my swollen cock onto her clit. I began to rub up and down the inside of her mound. "Jasper please. I am on fire." I stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Sweetheart this is going to hurt the first time. If you let me, I can help with the pain." I reached inside the nightstand and slide the thick condom Carlisle had given me earlier. "Yes Jasper do what you think you need to. I just want to feel you inside me." I sent as much love and desire as I had for her towards her. I eased myself back between her legs and situated myself at her entrance. "I love you Isabella Swan forever." I pushed my way through her barrier. I stopped breathing. I could feel the warm blood wrap itself around my cock. The beast inside wanted to take over and possess her. She was his as much as she was mine. But for now he would have to take a number. Tonight she was all mine and mine alone. We began to move in rhythm with each other. It was like her body was made for me. We felt together perfectly. God she was so warm, tight and wet. It wasn't long before she was breathing faster and moaning again. She was calling out my name and riding out this storm with me. I felt my release climbing. I roared out as I felt her orgasm around me. "God Bella." I collapsed back on her. That was incredible. I had never felt anything like that before. The love and desire she was sending back to me had helped to push me over the ledge. I looked down and had dug deep holes into the bed. But I had contained the beast. I kissed her on the lips. I could feel myself going soft inside her. Damn, I didn't want to move but I was going to have too. I sit up in the bed. "Wait here for a moment love." She looked at me confused. I went into the bathroom and had got a wash cloth. I come back into the bedroom. "Let me clean you up honey." She spread her legs and I started to wash the blood from her body. I felt it slide down my finger. I removed my hand and held the blood up to my face. "Jasper, you can taste it if you want too." She said looking at me. She sit up and was face to face with me now. "I don't know Bella. It could be dangerous. I don't want to hurt you." She breathed hungrily at me. "It is ok Jasper. I trust you." I put my finger to my mouth and slowly licked the blood from my finger. It tasted like honey and strawberries. It tasted like her. I waited for the beast to roar again. But it didn't happen. Instead I was purring like a kitten, which was drinking a good bowl of cream. She looked at me and smiled. "I told you that it was going to be okay. I know you would never hurt me Jasper." I kissed her again and finished with my cleaning. I returned the wash cloth to the bathroom and then made my way back to the bed. Bella had turned down the covers and was under them. I slide back into bed and wrapped my body around hers. "Bella, are you okay? You might be a little sore. A warm bath will help that if you are." She patted me on my arms. "I am fine Jasper. I have never been better. I do have a question."

"What my angel? Anything."

"How long before we can do that again?"

"Well, dear, there is another perk about being a vampire. We are always ready." I smiled at her and began to kiss her neck again. Something tells me that tonight was going to be a very long night but a very good one.

A/N: Well, I hope this didn't disappoint. I was so nervous about this chapter because of the long awaited lemon. Today is my 44th birthday. Someone needed to have sex on my birthday. Since it isn't going to be me. I decided to finish this chapter up tonight. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I have been writing this scene in my mind for months. I love both of these songs and they seemed to fit. So I included the words in here so you all can see why I choose them. I do not own any of the characters. I just like to play in their world from time to time. I did steal Jasper's line in Eclipse. When I heard him say it to Alice, I knew that it would end up in my story somewhere. Okay, I am going to sit in the corner and wait nervously for your reviews. Next chapter is a big plot one. Going to start working on it. Since I am in the bed with the flu. I have nothing else to do but write. I hope the very best for everyone in the New Year. I think 2011 will be a better year for me than 2010 or at least I am hoping it will be. Much love you all rock…Dena


	28. I am broken

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Carlisle POV

I waited at the house for Dannie to get home from shopping with Bella. I hope they both had a good time. Dannie had been so accepting of my life and my family. I knew in my heart that Dannie and Bella would be great friends. Bella had commented on several occasions that it was hard being the only human was hard at times. So at least they would have each other to make sense of the madness that was a vampire's life. Jasper had raised several questions in my discussion with him. The biggest being would I change Dannie. We had not discussed it. I couldn't imagine my world without her in it. But it would be up to her about wither she wanted to become part of it for all of eternity. For now I was happy with the way things were. She made me happier than I had ever been. I felt more alive than ever and I had a huge sense of peace. I heard Dannie car pull up into the driveway and I headed outside to help her in with her packages.

"Hello my love. Did you and Bella have a good time?" I asked as I kissed her.

"Yes, we had a great time. Bella has a good soul and heart. I think she and I will become good friends. What about you? Did you and Jasper have a good hunt?"

"Yea, we had a good chat as well."

"That's good. What did you boys talk about?"

"About love and protecting the ones we care about." She smiled at me."I love you too Carlisle."

"When we get done putting up the groceries, I would like to show you something."

"Sure honey. It won't take me but just a few minutes to finish in here sugar."

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I put the last of the groceries on the table.

"No sugar. I can manage."

"Well, I am going to sit on the porch and wait for you."

"Okay. I will be out in a bit."

I went out to the porch and sit in one of Dannie's white rockers. This side porch was the perfect place to watch the sun start to set in the sky. I was hoping that we had a few minutes to enjoy me telling her about Jasper giving us the deed to the old place. Dannie had told me that she always loved this old place and could remember her grandmother taking her there as a girl. She had even found a couple of children's books in the rubble. I wanted to search through the old place as well. I think there had to be some hidden treasures in there as well. I loved old things the history in them. Of course, I had lots of antiques now. But most of them I had brought new. So they didn't really count in a way. Rebuilding this old house would give Dannie and me something to bond over. I was really excited about this.

"Sugar I am ready to go." Dannie said as she walked out to the porch. "Do I need to get the car keys?"

"No, we are going to take Jasper's beast. It is not far and they will get us there quickly." We made our way over to Jasper's barn and to the four wheeler's. In no time we were sitting out in front of the old home place.

"Okay, I will bite. Why are we here?" Dannie asked.

"Well, today when I talked to Jasper's, he gave me something for the both of us."

"What?" her eyebrows were raised in a question look.

"This." I took the deed out of my pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up and began to read it.

"No freaking way. Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ms. Dannie, this lovely old home is ours. I hope you are up to the possibility of rebuilding it with me." Dannie jumped into my arms and started to kiss me. I was so happy to see her this excited.

"Carlisle, I have always loved this old place since I was a little girl. What do you have in mind here?"

"I thought we could see what is salvageable on the inside and rebuild it just like it was. What do you think of that love?"

"Oh Carlisle, really, I think that is incredible. Let's go inside and look around." She had a playful look on her face.

"You have had all your shots?" I asked I didn't want to risk her getting lockjaw from some rusty object.

"Scouts honor." She looked so cute with her fingers up in the air.

"Good lets go see what secrets the old place is hiding. We went into the old parlor first. I moved some of the rubble around and found the old fireplace. We might be able to save this. I would have to talk to Mr. Ball and see what he thought. We went into the bedroom on the bottom floor off the living room. It was a great big room. I definitely wanted to make the space workable as an office and library. I think it would be a beautiful one with rich wood shelves and an old roll top desk. We left that area and went into the kitchen. Inside was a very old wood stove; I thought that there was a company that turned these old antiques into nice modern gas stoves. We would have to check into that. The kitchen cabinets were made out of cedar. If possible maybe we could restore them. I wasn't for sure but I definitely wanted to check into that possibility. We then headed up the steps to explore the one bedroom that we could. The other two bedrooms had fallen in already. "Let's be careful love. I am concerned that the room might fall in."

"Okay honey."

"I am going in first. If I fall, I will not get hurt and if I can walk on the floor it will be safe for you." I entered the room. I could tell that it had been a very long time since anyone had been in here. There was an old brass bed up against the wall. The dresser was still intact it was made of cedar. I ran my hand across the dresser. It was still in really good shape. I went over to the closet and opened it up. Inside was a wooden baby cradle. "Dannie look here." Dannie came over and looked at the cradle. "Wow, I wonder who in my family used this." I smiled at her. She continued to explore the closet. I went and tried to figure out how we were going to get all this wonderful old furniture down those stairs.

"Carlisle, come here. Can you reach that box on the shelf of this closet?"

I returned were she was standing and looked at the shelf there in one corner was a wooden box about the size of a shoe box. I don't know how Dannie had been able to see it because it was getting dark in here.

"I think so." I stretched until I was finally able to reach it. I took it down and dusted the top with the handkerchief I had in my pocket. "Here love. See what is inside." I handed the box back to Dannie.

She ran her fingers across the top of the box. There was the letters W and B intertwined. She then lifted the lid of the box. Inside was letters with red ribbon around them, a journal, some old pictures, and a jewelry box with a diamond ring inside. I glanced at the name on the letters. The letters were sent to a Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock. Oh my gosh, was this woman related to Jasper. Was she his sister? If she was Jasper sister, why were here things here at the old Ball place? It was really getting dark here. It was time for us to leave. I needed to figure this out before I showed it to Jasper. I didn't want to upset him. But if this was his sister's things then I would give them to him. His history was important to him. But first I needed to do some research. Dannie is looking at the ring. It was really old.

"Dannie, you told me that your grandmother was the family historian. Did she by chance keep some sort of records?"

She put the ring back in the box. "Yes she wrote everything down in the family bible. Why?"

"Well, I would like to see how this Sarah Elizabeth was kin to the Whitlock family."

"Oh are these her things?"

"Yes love I think they are. Her name is on these letters."

"It is a really sad story. She got married to a man with the confederate army and he was killed in action. She died nearly a year later of a broken heart. At least that is what my grandmother told me. Her bible is in her old house. We can go and see if there is something in it that might explain who this Whitlock man was."

"I would like that. As long as you don't feel like I am intruding on your family history." I had a feeling I knew what Whitlock man this Sarah Elizabeth was married too. It had to be to a certain major I knew. But why hadn't Jasper ever mentioned anything to me?

"No silly. We have no secrets from each other remember." She leaned over and kissed me. I led her back down the stairs and we made our way to her grandmother's old house. Dannie was really opening herself up to me. I knew how much her grandmother meant to her. Dannie always got tears in her eyes when she talked about her. I took the old wooden box into the house with me. It was a wonderful old home. Dannie showed me around and told me how part of the house had burned when she was in the third grade. How grateful her grandmother was that all her family history and treasures were found safe once they got inside and went through things. I followed Dannie to the den. There was a fireplace mantle that held many pictures on it. I walked over to inspect the pictures. You could learn a lot by looking at old pictures. I smiled as I saw pictures of Dannie as a little girl with bright red hair. "You had red hair." I said as I smiled at her. "Yep, my grandfather called me his little carrot top." She smiled. I made my way down the mantle looking at all the pictures. When I got to the end of the left side, I stopped in my tracks. I picked the picture up. It can't be. There is no way that this was her. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. "Dannie, who is this?" She took the picture and smiled at me. "Oh this would be my great great grandmother. Her English name was Lily. I can't pronounce her Indian name but its English meaning was flower. She was a woman ahead of her time. She was a Creek Indian woman that was meant to be the next Indian medicine woman. But for whatever reason she chose to leave her family and embrace the white man ways. She went to medical school and became a Doctor. Then she moved to this area and worked as a doctor for many years. She was able to support herself in a white man's world as a credible doctor. She didn't even get married until she was thirty." It can't be but in my heart I knew it was true. The woman staring at me in this picture was my Lily. I had to sit down before I fell down. How in the world did fate intertwine Lily family and I again? Was fate playing a cruel joke on me? Was I being punished for abandoning Lily all those years ago? Once Dannie knew about my past with her great great grandmother would she hate me? Would her feelings for me change? Dannie sweet voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Carlisle, are you okay? You don't look so good. You look like you just saw a ghost."

I smiled up at her as I took a seat in a nearby chair. "I think I might have Dannie."

"Okay now I am confused. You knew my great great grandmother?"

"I think so. It was a very long time ago in another life." Dannie sit down beside me. I looked into her sweet face and all I could see was the confusion behind her eyes.

"I don't understand how?" She asked quietly.

"It is a very long sad story. I will tell you the story but you may not like me much afterwards." Dannie looked at me with a scared look on her face. "Carlisle, please tell me."

"Well, at the end of the 1800's I had grown tired of Europe and decided that a trip to America was in order. I knew they had more of a detailed entrance into this country in New York. So after some research, I decided that New Orleans would be a more discreet entrance for me. I entered the Port of New Orleans in the late winter of 1885. I knew that I couldn't stay there. The city was covered in vampires. I had learned a long time ago. That my way of life wasn't as accepted by other vampires. I also learned that there were these great vampire wars going on in the south and I didn't want any part of them. So, I made my decision to go north where there would be less vampires to deal with. It was on my way through Alabama that I met Lily. I was deep in the woods and traveling by foot when I happened onto the smell of fresh blood. I went and tracked down the location of this delicious smell. It was the smell of fresh made bread and sage. I found a hurt, frightened, beautiful, young Indian woman. She had fell down a hill and broken her leg very badly. I knew as I approached her that I would not leave her out in these woods hurt when there were so many hunger vampires around. She was too beautiful to leave to such a bad end. She was hurting terrible and was frightened by my sudden appearance. I reassured her that I was a friend and a doctor. I scooped her up and took her to an abandoned cabin to make a better assessment of her leg. It was very badly broken and it was an open wound. It didn't look good and I feared I would loss her those first few days. She ran a high fever from the infection and was hallucinating. But I had my medical kit and was able to give her antibiotics to fight the infection. After a week of touch and go, she started to come around and her fever went down. I learned she could speak some broken English. When she told me her Indian name, I laughed and told her that I would never be able to pronounce it. I asked her the meaning of her name. She told me flower. I told her then and there that I would call her Lily. It was my mum's favorite flower. She had to be completely immobile for weeks. Too pass the time, I started to teach her to read and write in English. She was like a sponge and soaked up all the knowledge that I could send her. I was worried about what her family must have thought had happened to her. But because my sensitive to sunlight. I knew that I couldn't go into the village and tell them the truth. So instead, I took care of her. She became my patient, pupil and finely my friend. Months past and my feelings for her grew. She was the first human that I had been around for more than a few moments. It was incredible to be able to be around a human and not have the desire to drink from them. One day I was coming in from a hunt and Lily greeted me outside. My sparkly skin didn't scare her. She had heard tales of cold ones but never thought that they could be so civilized. I didn't frighten her. Over those long months, I found myself falling in love with her. The day that she could walk to her village came faster than I wanted. I promised to wait there in the cabin for her return. But in my heart I knew that it was a promise I couldn't keep. At the time, I thought I was too dangerous to be around her. That if I let her into my world, there was a good possibility that I might destroy her by loving her. See this was forty years before I changed Edward and looking back I knew he was dying so if I couldn't stop myself from drinking from him. I wouldn't feel so guilty because he was dying. But at the time when I was with Lily. I was scared that I would hurt her and it would destroy me. So I did a cowardly thing, I ran. I left her a note that said I was sorry but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her in anyway. And up until a few minutes ago, Lily was a sweet memory of my past. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me now."

Dannie sit silent for a moment. Then she turned and looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "So you are the wise pale face that changed Lily life. Oh my god Carlisle! You don't even know what you did for her. Do you? You never saw her again did you?"

"No I didn't Dannie. I ran like a spineless coward and didn't stop at all till I got to Illinois. I have often thought of her and wondered where she ended up."

"I can tell you. My grandmother told me all kinds of stories growing up. Lily did go to the Indian village but they kicked her out. They thought she was a evil spirit and was there to haunt their village. She tried to explain but they wouldn't listen. So she gathered her belongings and set back out to return to the wise one at the cabin. Instead, when she got there all she found was the medical books he had left and a note. She stayed in the cabin for several months and when she was finally stronger. She set out to go into the white man's village. She met a doctor and his family in a town a few hours from the cabin. They give her a place to stay as long as she went to work with the doctor as his nurse. She was there for a couple of years. The doctor and his wife treated her as the daughter they never had. She was educated and trained in various medical exams. One day the doctor encouraged her to apply to college at a medical school in Nashville, Tennessee. She applied to the school and was accepted. So, once again, she packed up her belongs and headed to school in Tennessee. After graduating, she took a job in rural west Tennessee. It was hard at first but eventual the white man began to accept her and use her as their doctor. For years, she waited to run into the wise man again. She was certain fate would begin him back into her life. Then one day she was treating passing gypsy camp, one of the woman said they had a message from the sprits. She needed to move away from the dream of the wise man returning. That one day in the distant future, the wise man would return back into her family and he would need their help. After that day, Lily was able to move on with her life. She kept journals. My grandmother has them around here somewhere." Dannie smiled up at me. "You see I could never hate someone that made such a deep impression on Lily besides something tells me that the gypsy fortune is coming true. My grandmother always said it would be me. She had a way of just knowing things."

"I don't know what to say Dannie. I am speechless."

"I know what you can say Doc. You can tell me that you love me."

"I love you to my core Dannie." I turned and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her with all the passion I was feeling.

"Let's get the bible and go home Doc. I have plans for you tonight."

We gathered the bible and headed home. I knew that my research into Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock would wait until the morning.

Jasper POV

God making love with Bella was the very best thing I had ever felt. She had given herself so completely to me. She trusted me with her very soul. How could I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman to love me? I rose at dawn and went for a hunt. I found myself standing in front of the old home place. I really couldn't wait until they rebuilt it. The old place created quite and image on this hill. After the sun was almost up. I returned home. I took a shower then slide into bed with Bella. I watched her start to wake up.

"Good morning." I smiled down at her.

"Ummm…and what a good morning it is." She smiled sleepily up at me. I leaned down and kissed her. "What a great way to wake up Cowboy. I could wake up like this every morning."

"Well, darling, I think I can see to it that you do." We slowly start to make love once again. I loved the feeling of Bella wrapped around me. It was so perfect. I loved to hear the sounds she made as she was climbing the walls of desire again. It was beautiful and perfect. After our final climax together, we laid there in the glow of passion. "Damn cowboy! I think that is going to be a dangerous addiction for me."

"Well, I do believe I have the cure darling" I smiled over at her.

"So Mr. Whitlock what is on the plans for today?"

"Well, we could just lie in bed all day."

"As much as I like that idea, I think my body could use a rest for a bit."

"Did I hurt you Bella?"

"No silly. I am just a little sore. I just want to do that again later and I thought I might need to rest the sore parts for a bit."

I hugged her close to me."I understand. Let me go draw you a nice hot bath and you can soak your cares away."

"Sounds perfect." I got up and drawled Bella a bath. I helped ease her into the tub and went down stairs to start to clean the place up. It doesn't take long for a vampire to clean up. So by the time, she came down the steps. I had most of the night before mess cleaned up and everything back in their proper place. I glanced up and show she was wearing my mother's locket. I reached and touched it. "Do you like it honey?"

"Yes Jasper, I love it. You couldn't have given me a more perfect gift. This connects me to your past."

"That it does love. That it does."

My cell phone went off in my pocket. I looked down and it was Carlisle.

"Hello Doc! Before you ask, everyone over here is healthy and happy."

"I am so glad my son. I hope everything lived up to your expectation."

"Yes sir. It surpassed them actually. So what are you and my favorite nurse up to this morning?"

"Well, I am trying to get in touch with the builder that restored your house. I can't wait to get started. We went over there last night and went though some things. We found a few things. One thing I would like you to take a look at. When you get around. I think it might be something from your past."

"Really? That is interesting. I have no idea what thing of mine would be in that old place. We will be over in a bit. I would love to take a look at it."

"Come over when you are ready. We will be waiting on you. Dannie said to tell Bella she has enough breakfast for her too."I held my hand to the phone and looked at Bella.

"Dannie has enough breakfast fixed so that you can have some. Do you want to go over there and eat?"

"That sounds great." She said with a smile on her face.

"We will be over in a few minutes."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and pulled Bella into my arms.

"Isabella Swan, I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me and then we walked hand in hand across the street.

Dannie met me at the door. "Well, hello you two. Bella you are just glowing. I take it you had a good night sleep." I watched as Bella started to turn a nice shade of pink. "Something, like that."

Dannie smiled back, "I think I got the same kind of sleep myself last night." Dannie hugged Bella close and the two went into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

I looked down at the wooden box on the table. It looked familiar somehow. Carlisle entered the dining room. "I see you found the wooden box we found last night."

"Yea, it is familiar to me somehow." I picked it up to examine it. I touched the letters on top. I gently opened the box and looked inside.

"I was going to do some research on it last night but I got distracted. I thought you might know about it. So that is why I called you." I reached inside the box and removed the letters. There was Sarah Elizabeth name looking up at me. This can't be the jewelry box I bought for her after we were married. I looked at it again. It had to be. I started removing items from the box. There was her engagement ring that I had given her. These letters are the ones I wrote to her while I was away. I touched the journals that she had kept. Underneath the journal was a piece of paper that looked like a birth certificate. I picked it up. But it wasn't a birth certificate. It was a death certificate. It was her death certificate. She had died 5 months after I had gone missing. Oh God! What had happened to her? She was so full of life. I glanced down at the cause of death. No! It can't be! It just can't be. It felt like the ways were closing in on me. I knew in that moment that my life had been turned upside down. I sit quickly down in the chair. I knew at any moment that my legs would give way on me and I would fall.

"Jasper, are you okay son?" A very worried Carlisle asked me.

"No, I am not Carlisle." Suddenly the girls were back in the room.

Bella looked at me with such a worried expression.

"Dannie where are the burial plots of your family?" I asked panic stricken.

"They are down at the Bird's Creek Cemetery. Why Jasper?"

I jumped up from my seat and took off running towards the cemetery. Why Sarah? Why didn't you tell me? I made my way into the graveyard. I began to search the old graves. I found it finally. There staring up at me was the graves of Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock. Why? I found my legs giving way and I was lying on the ground of the graves. I curled up into a ball. I didn't understand why? God, Please tell me why?

Bella POV

I heard Jasper sit hard in the chair. When I turned to look at him, I could tell that something was wrong. Something was bad wrong. I could feel his panic. Dannie and I rushed into the room. I heard Jasper ask her about some graves. What was going on? He was out the door in a flat run. I turned to look at Carlisle. "What happened?" Carlisle picked up the paper that Jasper dropped when he left. I watched as his face went into a stunned look. "Oh this is bad. This is very bad. Dannie where are the graves Jasper asked about." Dannie looked scared and confused.

"I will show you Carlisle."

"We need to hurry. I am afraid Jasper will need us."

With that we were out the door and running down the road like Jasper had just run down. It didn't take long to find him. We found him lying on the ground. He sounded like a wounded animal. He was broken. Something had broken him. I looked up at the names on the grave stone. There were the names of Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock and Jasper Whitlock. Oh my God! This was bad this was very bad.

A/N: Well, I know a HUGE Cliffy. I told you that this chapter was a big one. What happened to Sarah Elizabeth? Will Carlisle be able to help Jasper? How will Bella handle the truth? I know I have left you with a lot of questions. I promise that all will be answered soon. I was relieved that you all like the lemon. I really was worried. I was hoping that everyone would see the romantic man that I see. I don't like really detailed lemons. I like soft romantic ones. Well, two chapters in one night. I am the one spoiling you all. But the other chapter needed to be alone. I am in bed sick with nothing to do but write. I hope everyone has a great new year. It will probably be next week before I can do the next chapter. So Happy New Years everyone. I hope that the next year will be kind to each and everyone. Thanks for reviewing. It helps me write faster. To my dear friend Carole, the songs made me cry the first time I heard them. I knew that they would have to be the songs for that chapter. Please Review. It lets me know if I am doing it right. Much love and Jasper hugs….Dena.


	29. The Voice

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Bella's POV

Oh my god! What has happened to Jasper? I go to lean down to him and Carlisle stops me. "Wait! Bella we don't know exactly what has happened to Jasper. He would never forgive himself if he hurt you. Let me go to him please." Carlisle had a pleading look on his face. But in his eyes I could see that he was really frightened for all of us especially Jasper.

"Carlisle, please just help him."

"I will do what I can Bella. I have never seen anyone like this before." Carlisle began to get closer to Jasper. He was going towards him slowly with his head down. He was avoiding eye contact with Jasper. He wanted Jasper to see him as not a threat. "Son, let me help you."

Jasper stopped thrashing about but continued to sob. Carlisle inched towards him. He was trying to get closer to him so he could evaluate him. "Son, I am going to make sure you are not hurt." Carlisle went to touch him and Jasper curled up in a ball and just shook. "Son, are you hurt?" Jasper didn't answer. He just continued to sob. "Son, can you tell me what is wrong?" Still no answer came. Carlisle stood back up.

"Dannie can you go back to the house and get one of the four wheelers. We need to get Jasper home so I can do a thorough exam."

"I will be back as fast as I can." Dannie began to run back towards the house.

"Carlisle what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I am not for sure. But it isn't good. I will know more about it when I can examine him."

I looked at the man that I loved and wondered what I could do to help him. I was at a loss. What if Carlisle couldn't figure out what was wrong with him? What if he was broken so severely that he couldn't come back to me? What if I had lost him for good? How would I ever get over it? Please God! I need him. Here with me. Please! I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Suddenly I felt strong arms on me; I looked up at who held me. It was Carlisle. "Bella, listen to me you got to snap out of it. Jasper needs you strong now. Get a hold of yourself." I don't think I had seen Carlisle that upset before. "I am sorry." I put my eyes down to the ground. "Bella, I am sorry. I just need to focus on Jasper now and I need your help." Dannie was back in no time. Carlisle scooped Jasper up and placed him in the wagon behind the four-wheeler.

"I hope this is okay Carlisle. I wasn't for sure if he would snap out of it to actual ride home."

"Thanks Dannie. Are you and Bella okay to walk home?"

"Sure Bella and I are right behind you. Just take care of Jasper." I watched as Carlisle pulled out and headed towards the house.

"Bella, sugar, are you okay?"

"I don't know Dannie. I feel so numb. I don't know what is going on. We had such a good day yesterday and now…" I found that silent tears were rolling down my cheeks again.

Dannie wrapped her arms around my shoulders and just held me for a minute. It felt so good to feel her warmth because I swear my body was totally cold.

"Bella, it will be okay. I swear. I will not leave you. I am here for you my friend. We better go before Carlisle worries about us."

I wiped my eyes and we started the walk home. It didn't take long before we got there. Carlisle had taken Jasper into the downstairs bedroom of his parents. Dannie and I waited in the living room. I looked at the piano there less than 24 hrs earlier Jasper had sung me the most beautiful songs. I reached down and touched the necklace he had given me. I began to pace back and forth. I wanted to go into the bedroom. I needed to see that he was ok. But I knew that I would have to wait until Carlisle was finished.

"Bella, I am going to make some coffee. Do you want any?"

"Not right now Dannie. But thanks." She touched my shoulder and headed off into the kitchen. I sit down on the couch. I was going to wear a path out on the antique rug that Jasper had down. It wasn't long before Dannie returned and sit down next to me. We sit there in silence. We were waiting for Carlisle to come out and tell us what was going on with Jasper. I found myself praying again. That is all that I thought I could do at the moment . So I began to silently to pray for God to bring him back to me.

Carlisle POV

I had just finished a complete exam on Jasper. I couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. It was like I feared. It was something mentally going on with Jasper. God help me I didn't know how to fix this. I could handle anything physically wrong with him. I was a doctor it was my job to fix people when something was wrong with them. But, I didn't know how to fix mental problems. Sometimes the mind could do far more damage to a human than the worst accident. I was afraid that this was going to be one of those times. I was helpless in helping Jasper. I wished I could hear what was going on in his mind. Unfortunately the only one that could help me with that was someone that I would never ask for help again. Edward. No, I was going to have to figure this out on my own. I sit down on the bed next to Jasper. I felt so guilty. If only I had took the time to look in that box and find that death certificate. Then I could have told Jasper the truth in a more controlled environment. But I didn't now here I sit trying to figure a way to fix my son.

"Jasper, I hope you can hear me son. I am so sorry. If I had known what was in that box. I would never have asked you to look into it like that. I am so so sorry. I will fix this son. I will find the answers that your mind needs. I didn't think son. But I swear you will know the answers. I will find them. Just rest son, I am going to go out and let Bella come in." I patted him on the hand and got up and go out to get Bella.

Bella and Dannie ran up to me as soon as I came out.

"Carlisle how is he?" Bella asked.

"Physically he is fine. I am not for sure what is going on with him. I think it is something mentally. I can't reach him. It is like he is broken. That his mind has took him to another place to protect him from something that he can't handle. I am worried Bella. I have never seen a vampire in this much distress. I don't know how to help him. I am sorry."

"Carlisle, you can't help him?"

"No Bella. There is nothing I can do to physically help him. He has got to fight his way back from where he is. I think Jasper best chance to come back lies within you."

"What do I do Carlisle?"

"Just talk to him. You just need to be there for him. If he is going to respond to anything it will be to your voice. "I hugged Bella close and led her to the door.

"I will try." She wiped her tears and went inside quietly. That strong silent strength was pouring off of Bella. I smiled as she disappeared into the bedroom. I turned to face Dannie.

"Carlisle is it that bad?" Dannie asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. But it isn't good. I want to stay here for awhile in case they need me."

"No problem darling. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Thanks, but I wonder if you could do something for me."

"Anything, just name it dear."

"Could you go across the street and bring me the box and your family bible. I think the key to what is going on with Jasper lies within them. Something has caused his mind to shut down and I got to figure out what it is exactly."

"Sure sugar I will be right back." With that Dannie was gone. Whatever Jasper read had caused him to shatter. I had to figure out what it was so I could figure out what I could do to help him. I knew that the answers to my questions were in that box.

Bella's POV

I entered the room slowly. I was unsure what I was going to find. I looked at Jasper lying on the bed. He was lying so still. If I didn't know between I would swear I was looking at a corpus. If it wasn't for the quiet sobbing that he was doing I would have thought I had lost him for good. I didn't know how to help him. Carlisle had said to talk to him. Carlisle felt like hearing my voice would sooth him. I crawled up in bed and lay next to him. I started to smooth the hair out of his eyes out of his face. "Jasper I don't know if you can hear me but I am here my love. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me. Do you hear me? No matter what has happened we will face it together. Please, come back to me." I lay my head on his chest. Somehow, someway he would come back to me. I knew it. He would find his way back to me.

Jasper POV

Oh god what had I done to Sarah Elizabeth? Why didn't she tell me that she was with child? Our child! Why oh lord? Why did you take them on to you? All this time I thought that she had went on and had a happy life. God, WHY? God please tell me why? That was the last thought I had when I had collapsed on our graves. Why? Things had gotten all black for me then. I didn't feel anything. I didn't think anything. There was nothing but this blackness surrounding me. So this was it, this was death. I should have known God would turn his back on me. I had done so many terrible things. Why would God forgive a man so full of darkness and evil? This nothingness is what I deserved. I had lived a terrible life. God had taken all things good from me. I deserved to suffer for all the pain and suffering I had caused. This was my fate. This is where I will remain. I would lie here in this darkness alone too suffer. I don't know how long I had laid there surrounded by the darkness. Was it minutes, hours, or days? I was not sure. When I finally give over and accepted my fate, a peace had come over me and washed me of all the bad feelings I had inside me. In the distance I could see a light; I could hear my name being called. I rose to go towards the light. I could hear music and singing. It was like the voices of angels. It was like they were calling out to me. It was beautiful. I had never heard anything so beautiful. I was racing towards the singing. I had to see where it was coming from.

The Call by The Celtic Women.

Lyrics

Sometimes in this life we hear  
Calling from somewhere  
Sometimes it is loud and clear  
Sometimes it's so softly there

Sometimes it is in the sea  
Sometimes in the sky  
Sometimes it's in you and me  
And sometimes it's a cry

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling too  
Open your arms  
You will find the answer when  
You answer to  
The Call

(Máiréad)

Sometimes it is in desire  
Or in the love we fear  
When the call keeps calling us  
Till the fear will disappear

When we have no dance to dance  
The call is in the song  
When we have no voice to sing  
And the call is calling strong

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart was calling too  
Open your arms  
You will find the answer when  
You answer to  
The Call

(Máiréad)

Open your heart  
I am calling you  
Right from the very start  
Your wounded heart is calling too  
Open your arms  
You will find the answer when  
You answer to  
The Call

Open your heart (your heart)  
And you will find the answer to  
The Call

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. There standing in front of me was an angel that my heart knew immediately. It was my Sarah Elizabeth. She was breathtaking. I rubbed my eyes. I had to be seeing things. Then I heard her musical laugh."Jasper you cannot rub me away my love. I am standing here right in front of you I promise. Open your eyes and take my hand."

"Sarah!" I asked as I reached out to take the extended hand.

"Yes, it is me love." I touched her hand she was warm and whole.

"Oh my god!" I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her. She tasted just like I remembered."I don't understand! How is this possible? Am I died?"

She touched the side of my face. "No darling. I can't explain the whys , the hows or what is that is going on. Just know it is a gift from a higher power that has allowed me to come to you now. Jasper we don't have a lot of time. I have a lot to tell you and you have a lot of questions my love."

"Sarah, oh my sweet Sarah." I was pushing the brown hair behind her ear.

"Jasper, I know you think I left you a long time ago. But in truth I never left your side. I have been with you always."

"You have seen always been with me? Have you seen all the things I have done?"I hung my head in shame.

"Yes Jasper. I was with you even through your dark days."

"What you must think of me?" She turned my face up to hers.

"Jasper, you were lost. You could not help the things you did. You was not really true to who you are. You didn't realize at first what you were. So how could you judge what was right and wrong. I am so sorry you went through that. You listened to others. You let them tell you who you were and what you needed to do. They were wrong and you suffered at their hands. Sometimes as deeply as the people that you hurt. You still care that guilty with you today. It makes me so very sad. It took me awhile. But I was finely able to get you to hear my voice. It was my voice inside your dead beating heart that reminded you who you were before you met that witch. I was always with you when you were with Maria. It was me that encouraged you to let Peter and Charlotte escape. You were beginning to remember who you were and it was the perfect time to show you that you were better than the things that Maria had you doing. It was also me that helped you be brave enough to leave with them when they came back for you. I have been with you every step of the way my love. I have seen it all. Every accomplishment and every misstep, I have been here." She reached out and touched my chest where my heart should be. I reached out and held her hand to my heart.

"My darling can you forgive me?" I asked.

"There is nothing to forgive love. You followed the path that was before you. You overcame a lot of obstacles. You became the stronger man for the missteps you have had in life, I think. You will overcome this one as well."

"I don't understand Sarah why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"I did Jasper. I sent you a letter a week before you disappeared. I was so excited. The thought of a little you running around my feet had made me so happy. It was like God was going to give me a piece of you to have with me while you were away. Then…" Sarah looked down as a sad look overtook her face.

"What is it?" I asked touching her face as a tear ran down her cheek.

"A man in a uniform came and told me that you were missing in action. They found your horse dead and blood covering the rocks. He told me that you were going to be presumed to be killed in the line of action since they could find a body. They couldn't say for sure but they were going to list you as dying in the line of action. I could wrap my mind around it. You were gone and yet we had no body to grieve over. It was like poof and you were gone. I know it felt like part of me died right then and there. All my hopes and dreams were gone. In an instant, my world had been turned upside down. I knew that the baby I was carrying inside me was never going to know his father. It was too much for me to bear. I wanted the world to suck me up and take me to where you were. I couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened. Family decided that your mother and I both needed a place to grieve. So they decided to bury an empty casket. The day of your funeral was the first day I felt him move. It was like he was sending me a message to get up and go on. I never completely recovered but I tried Jasper. I tried really hard. I took good care of myself for the baby. I started writing to you in a journal. It seem to help. "

"I am so sorry I wasn't there."

"Oh but to me you were. I heard you voice in my head, I saw you in my dreams. It was those things that got me through. I fought my way back to life for the baby. It was a problem with the delivery that caused my death. The baby was too large for me to have. It made for a rough birth. In the end, I had lost too much blood. But I was able to hold on long enough to know he was a healthy baby boy. I even got to hold him before I passed. I died with a smile on my face Jasper. Don't be sad that I died that way. I am not. When I passed it was gentle and I was in a room filled with love. I knew that our child was proof that our love would go on in our abscense."

"So the baby lived?" I asked with a smile on my face. We had a healthy baby boy. I swear I thought I heard my heart beat in happiness.

"Yes love. We had a healthy baby boy. He was gorgeous. He had my hair color but your eyes. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"What happened to him?" I asked. I knew all the Ball family in the last hundred years. I had never met any Whitlock along the way.

"Before I passed, I asked my maw and paw to raise him as their own. I knew that they would take care of him and love him in our absence. And they did. They raised him as their own. They named him Robert Jasper Whitlock Ball. They call him Whit."

I shook my head. "I don't remember there being a Whit in the Ball family tree."

"Love, Whit had died before you made your way back to our home in Tennessee. You knew our grandson through. Robert Lee Ball. They called him Lee." All of sudden I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. "Mr. Lee was my grandson?"

"Yes love."

"That means…."

"That means Dannie is your great, great, great granddaughter."

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How did I not know it? As I looked at Sarah Elizabeth now, Dannie was the spitting image of her. I had been around my family for nearly 100 yrs and had not known it. They had been good people. Hardworking people that had a love of family, faith and loyalty in their hearts. Those were the things that Sarah Elizabeth and I had passed onto them.

"I don't know what to say Sarah." I shook my head.

"There is nothing to say Jasper. Our love lives on. In the end, all is important is that we were loved and give love. We passed that on to them. You see, no matter the bad things that have happened to you. Your goodness lived on. It still lives on with Dannie."

"Sarah, have you seen her? She looks just like you." I said smiling.

"Yes, Jasper. I have seen her. You know you and her destiny have been intertwined since the moment of her birth. I have always known that we would get to this point."

"I don't understand."

"It isn't my story to tell. The future is off limit in our talk."

"But why?" she took my hands into hers and looked at me.

"Jasper, the future is a big book that needs to be written yet. I cannot tell you of the rumors I have heard. I don't what to influence your decisions. They are yours to make my love."

"How can I have a future now? I am here with you." I asked I didn't want to leave her. I liked it here. It was warm and full of bright light. It was nothing like the dark place I had been. I didn't want to go back to the dark place. Why couldn't I stay here.

"Jasper, love you must go back to Bella. She needs you." Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Bella…."

"Bella is your future love. You have a second chance for happiness. Please don't push that away. You must live it for the both of us." I could see the love and compassion in her eyes."Jasper, it is okay. I love Bella too. She is great beautiful woman with a strong compassionate soul and she loves you. I am so happy for you to find that kind of happiness again."

"But…"

"Jasper, I know you love me. I know a part of me will always remain in your heart. But I am not with you. Bella is there waiting. You got to go back and live this life for the both of us. You got to reach out with both hands and grab it. You got live like you have never lived before. Grab every opportunity out there love. Live for me. Please." She looked at me with tears running down her face.

"Sarah, I will always love you."

"As I will you love."

"Oh Sarah, I have missed you."

"I know my love I have missed you too."

"I don't want to leave. Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know Jasper. But I will always be right here." She reached down and touched my chest again. The music started playing again. It sounded like the Irish lullabies that I heard as a boy. "Jasper it is time. It is time for me to leave my love." She was beginning to fade. But the music played on.

"Please don't go." I said

"I must. Give Dannie a hug for me and tell Bella that she is a very lucky lady to have you in her heart. But tell her to give you a swift kick in the ass when you need it from me as well. Bye my love."

"Please don't leave….." I was reaching for her to take my hand once again.

The music grew loud and she vanished.

Celtic Woman - The Voice

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind  
and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields  
when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves  
when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout  
all the cold winter long  
I am the force  
that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past  
that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood  
in my fields  
I am the voice of the future,  
bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace,  
and my wounds, they will heal...

I am the voice in the wind  
and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past  
that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

I sit there as tears rolled down my face. God it was good to see her. Was all this a dream? Was she really here with me? I listen to the words of the song and weep.

Bella POV

It had been 2 week since Jasper last spoke to me. Carlisle still couldn't help him come back to me. He checked on us a lot but never had any advice but to tell me not to give up. The first couple of days were terrible. I had laid there with him and just held him. He didn't make a sound after awhile. The silence was so loud. It like to have driven me crazy. Then I got angry with him. I challenged him to wake up. To prove to me that he actual had a pair of balls. It was during this time that Alice had called me. She told me that Jasper would come back to me. But I would have to be patient and did I really want the first thing he heard me say was to call him a lying bastard. I didn't want that. But I knew that I would go crazy with the quiet. She suggested that I read to him. So after I got off the phone with her. I went took a shower and then marched myself into his library. Alice said to read. So reading is what I am going to do. I went to the shelf and found one of his beloved civil war book. I took the book into the room and I began to read. So here I sit now reading to him. I was praying and begging for him to give me a sign that he heard me. But I was not getting any kind of response. I had cleared two shelves on his bookcase. If we kept this up, I was going to be an expert at the civil war.

"Shiloh was the bloodiest battle in all the civil war. More lives were lost in those two days of battle than any other battle in the war. Shiloh gets its name for the area around the battle…."

"That isn't right. It got its name from the little white church that was close to early fighting. It is strange Shiloh means place of peace there was no peace there…."

Damn did he just say something to me? Was my ears playing tricks on me? Did they hear what they wanted to hear? Or was he finally coming back to me?

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darling I hear you?" He turned and look at me with a smile on his face. I jumped from the chair and leaped into his arms.

"Oh God, Jasper, how I have missed you." I pressed my lips onto his and kissed him with all the passion that I could feel. I let all my passion pour out of me and onto him.

"I am so sorry baby. I should never have left you like that. Can you forgive me?" he asked with his eyes turned down in shame.

"Jazz there is nothing to forgive. I don't know what happened or why it happened? I am just glad that you are with me again. Just please don't leave me again."

"I won't darling. I promise. You are stuck with my sorry ass. How long have I been out?"

"Almost 2 full weeks. We have been worried sick. Carlisle couldn't figure out what was wrong or how to help you. Alice called and told me to stop yelling at you. She told me to read. So I have read you just about every civil war book I could get my hands on."

"Oh darling, now you and me have something to talk about." He said joking. Just as he smiled, I slapped him with a pillow. I then turned to the table next to the bed and handed him a glass. "Here, drink this Carlisle said to give it to you when you woke up." He began to drink the nice warm blood. Carlisle was worried that his bloodlust would be too much when he first woke up. I got up to call Carlisle. But Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, darling, sit with me for a moment before we call Carlisle."

"Sure, I just want him to come and take another look at you now that you are awake."

"He will. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment first."

"Okay Jazz."

"Bella, I need to explain what happened to make me react like that. I feel like I owe you an explanation. I mean it was the morning after such an incredible night. I did the one thing I promise you that I would do. I left."

"It is okay Jazz. You are here now."

"No Bella. It isn't okay. I broke my promise to you. I am so sorry."

"It is okay."

"Bella, I owe you an explanation. I hope you will promise to hear me out till the end of it. No matter how crazy it might sound." I laughed at him then.

"Well, you obviously have forgotten who you are talking too. I do crazy real well. Remember?" He laughed then and took my hand in his hand.

"Bella it started with that box that Carlisle give me. I thought I recognized it. It was a gift that I had given Sarah Elizabeth after we got married. I give her the box to keep the letters I promised to write to her. Inside was things I had given her. Her wedding ring, my letters, and a journal were inside. As I picked them up to touch them, I noticed what looked like a birth certificate but it wasn't. It was actual her death certificate. I knew she had died at some point. But in my heart I had always hoped that she had met someone and lived a full and happy life. In my hands, I held a piece of paper that destroyed that dream. It told me that Sarah had died giving birth."

"Oh my God! Jasper, that is terrible. When did she die?"

"She died about 5 months after my change."

"So the baby was yours?" I was totally shocked. Jasper had a child and he lost both of them. No wonder the grief was too much to bear. No wonder he shut down on me.

"Yes, I had a son."

"Oh Jasper what happened?"

"Well, what I am going to tell you will sound strange but I swear it happened. Sarah Elizabeth came to me as I was shut down. She told me everything that happened. She told me that she got to hold him before she died. That we had a healthy baby boy. Her family raised him as their own."

"Oh Jasper that is so great. I am so happy for you." I reached out and hugged him close to me.

"Okay Bella, you do crazy well. I tell you I talked to my dead wife and you are hugging me and telling me you are happy for me. You don't think I am nuts?"

"No Jazz. Gosh." I picked up a pillow and hit him again.

"You might as well hit me again. Sarah said to hit me for her when I do something stupid." He laughed as he grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Sounds like a smart lady."

"She was. She said you are a smart beautiful woman and you are my future."

"She said that?"

"Yes she couldn't give me lots of details about the future but she did tell me that you are in my future."

"I like the sound of that. Did she tell you what happened to the baby?"

"Well, now that is an interesting thing there. Because it seems I have had been in contact with his children and grandchildren."

"Huh?" Okay no he lost me that didn't make sense.

"Bella, my son name was Robert Jasper Whitlock Ball. He had a son who he named Robert Lee Ball who had a son that he named Robert Mason Ball. Mason had a son named Robert Lee Ball. Now Mr. Robert had a daughter named Dannie." He was smiling at me as I processed what he was telling me.

"Does that mean…" I asked while the wheels in my brain turned.

"Yes Dannie is my great, great, great granddaughter."

"Oh my God Jasper that is so cool!"

"I thought so. I should have seen it Dannie is the picture of Sarah Elizabeth. Down to the smart mouth."

"Jasper you got to tell her. She does crazy well too. Jasper you have blood family close to you. That is so incredible. To think you took care of that family all these years and never knew you were truly part of it."

"I thought so too. So you are okay with all of this?"

"Yes Jasper. I think it is wonderful. I can't wait to tell Dannie and Carlisle."

"Me either. So you are okay with me calling them over here now?"

"Yes, as long as you promise you are all mine when they leave."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled me close and kissed me again.

Jasper POV

Bella got up and went to call them. I finished off another glass of the rich blood that Carlisle had got for me. I was going to have to hunt before I made love to Bella again but for now this glass was helping with my weak feeling. Bella had taken things well. Now if Dannie would take it as well. I decided I needed a shower while I waited for Carlisle and Dannie. I was just coming out of the shower when they came into the room.

"Son, you look well. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked

Dannie ran towards me and hugged me. This time when I hugged her. I held her a little tighter. It was like I was hugging my child for the first time. I wanted it to last. "Damn Jazz. You scared the shit out of us. Don't do that shit no more. Carlisle has become a hermit. Reading the journal and going over things in that box night and day."

The box, I should have known that Carlisle would have been eager to find out its secrets. I wonder where the box is now.

"Son, is it okay if I examine you. I would really like to know that you are 100 percent okay."

"Sure, no problem Doc. I will be your willing patient."

"Ladies if you will wait in the other room for a moment."

"Sure."

"No problem. I will be right out here Jasper. I will let you tell Carlisle all about your experience." Bella winked at me. She was letting me know that she would not tell Dannie anything. It was my story to tell. I smiled back at her as they disappeared out the door. Carlisle began his exam.

"Jasper, what do you remember before you passed out?"

"I remember everything Carlisle. The box you asked me to look at belonged to my human wife, Sarah Elizabeth. I know that she died giving birth to our child."

"I am so sorry Jazz. I haven't said anything to the girls. It was your story to tell. I couldn't find out what happened to the baby though. I am sorry."

"If I told you I know would you believe me Carlisle?"

"How?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"While I was gone, Sarah came to me. She told me what happened. She told me that we had a son. Her parents raised him. They named him Robert Jasper Whitlock Ball. He went by Whit."

"Oh yes I remember seeing the name Whit in Dannie family bible."

"Yes, it seems that I have been a part of my family's life and didn't know it."

"How so?"

"Well, Whit had a son his name was Robert Lee Ball. I met him. He was an old man when I met him. He went by the name of Mr. Lee. Mr. Lee had a son and he named him Robert Mason Ball. He went by the name of Mason. I knew Mason really well. He was the first to help me get this place started in the right direction. Mason had a son named Robert Lee Ball. Now Robert is a good friend. He is responsible for the way this place turned out. Robert had a daughter Danielle but she goes by the name of Dannie. I do believe you have met her." I smiled as Carlisle caught back up with me. Then it hit him.

"No way. Dannie is your granddaughter!"

"Yes, she is. I should have known. She is the spitting image of her grandmother. She looks just like Sarah Elizabeth."

"Jasper I am at a loss of words."

"I know I felt the same way. I want to tell her. But I am not for sure how to do it."

"You got to tell her Jay. This is too big to keep it a secret. I will tell her with you. This might help." He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Here, I have kept this hidden for you." I took the picture. It was Sarah Elizabeth and mine wedding picture.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the box. I thought you might want it."

"Yes, thank you Carlisle. So you didn't show Dannie?"

"No, I didn't know how to explain it. I figured if you came back around. I would give it to you and let you explain it to whomever you wanted too. Does Bella know?"

"Yea, I told her when I came too. She took everything really well. So when should we tell her?"

"Now I guess if you feel up too it."

"If you are sure, I would love nothing better."

"Let's go"

We walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Dannie and Bella were drinking coffee.

"So Carlisle, how is my man?" Bella asked as she came over and sit down beside me.

"He is fine. I can't even find any screws loose." Carlisle said as he smirked at Bella.

"Good. I thought he was good. He seems to be doing well handling things now." Bella said as she smiled at me.

Dannie was still drinking her coffee. I took a good long look at her. She was my granddaughter. Granted, she was a great, great, great one. But she was still my family. It was like I hit the lottery. The chances of a vampire having blood family were slim and yet here I had them in my life all this time. I walked over to her and kneed down beside her.

"I am glad you are ok Jazz. You had us all worried. We told dad you had a really bad case of the flu if he asks how you are feeling."

"That is good Dannie. I wouldn't want him to be upset. He might be if he knew the truth." She smiled at me. Then looked up at Carlisle who was standing in front of her.

"Are you ready to go home love?" Dannie asked. For a moment I heard Sarah voice, and I closed my eyes. How I wished she could be here to know Dannie?

"No sweetheart. Jasper has something he would like to share with you."

She looked at me with confusion on her face. "Okay. What is up Jazz?"

That was my queue. Where did I began to explain this too her? I guess the best was to just start.

"Dannie, I know Carlisle has told you about his change. I think it is time for me to share mine."She just looked at me. "See, I am not as old as the Doc here. But I have been around since the before the civil war. I broke a beautiful woman heart and my mother's by joining the confederacy. I was lucky and had a talent of persuading soldiers to listen to me. So I was promoted rather quickly to the ranks of Major. I got leave one December and I came home. I begged for forgiveness of my mother and of the other woman. It took sometime but I convinced her to marry me. I went back to my unit. Life as I knew it had never been better. Until one day I was on a long lonely road, it should have been an easy mission but it ended up being the beginning of a nightmare. I was rounding up women and child and getting them to shelter before the Union troops moved into town. I thought we had got everyone but I went back to make sure. I came up on 3 of the most breath taking women I had ever seen. But they were not like normal women. They were actually evil vile creatures. The leader's name was Maria. I got off my horse and offered my services. My mother had raised a gentleman after all. I didn't see it coming when they changed me. I burned for days and didn't have a clue what was happening to me. I became Maria's top number one soldier. I was her prized pet. I could control people's emotions plus I had a military background. I was just what she needed. I fought in the southern vampire war for years. I have seen and done things I am not proud of. Two friends helped me to leave that life. They helped me learn a new way to live. But I left them after a while. I felt a pull in another direction. I ended up meeting up with Alice and we joined Carlisle family. You know the rest."

"Okay, that is a sad story I am sorry that you went through so much. Did your past catch up with you is that what upset you?"

"In a way, yes. I found out what happened to my human wife and it broke my heart. I want to show you something. " I handed her the picture. She looked down at the picture. I could feel her confusion grow.

"Jasper is this you?"

"Yea that is my wife Sarah Elizabeth and me on our wedding day."

"That is neat. Wait …..what did you say her name was?" I could see the wheels turning in her head now.

"Sarah Elizabeth Ball."

"No…it can't be. No way." She looked down at the picture again. "Sarah Elizabeth lost her husband in the war. They say she died of a broken heart. It can't be her. " She was shaking her head again.

"She did lose her husband in the war. It was me that she lost. But she didn't die of a broken heart. She died given birth to our child."

"No one ever said anything about a child. This can't be right Jay."

"Sarah, did you ever hear about a family member named Whit?" Carlisle asked.

"I have seen the name in the bible before."

"Well, his full name was Robert Jasper Whitlock Ball. Sarah family raised him as their own son. He lived a good long life and he had a son that he named Robert Lee Ball."

"Wait! I know that name. My father was named after him. He was his grandfather."

"That's right." Then I could see the stunned look on her face.

"Oh Jasper that would mean…." She had tears flowing down her face.

"Yes, I am your great, great, great grandfather."

"No way….Really?"

"Really, no lying about this please. It is too big."

"I swear Dannie. You look just like Sarah Elizabeth. I should have seen it sooner."

"I just can't believe it. Somehow, I got to be dreaming."

"No I swear every word is true. I know that it is going to take you a bit to digest this. But I will be here to answer your questions."

"I got to go Jasper. I am sorry." Dannie got up to leave crying. Carlisle looked at me. "It is okay. I am fine. You must go to her. I hope I haven't upset her too much. Let me know if I can help."

"I will. Call if you need anything."

I sit there on the couch feeling all the emotions that Dannie had sent me before she left. Confusion, fear, scared, love and understanding mixed in there as well. I knew she just had to digest everything I had told her. It was not every day that someone drops a bomb like that on you.

Bella came over and sit beside me. She patted my leg and smiled. "I love you too Bells. I love you too."

A/N: Okay, I couldn't leave you hanging like that. It was just mean. So I wrote sooner. I am so glad that some of you even figured out what happened. I hope I didn't get too weird. But when I started writing this. It was Sarah Elizabeth voice I heard telling Jasper about their kid. It felt right writing it as well. The songs are from the Celtic Women. I love them. I think they sound like Angels. If I get lucky enough to see heaven one day, I think I will be greeted by the most beautiful songs from the angel choir. Yes if you type in the names on to U tube you will get the video that goes with the songs. Well, I hope I didn't go too far off the path. And if you will excuse me I am going to go hide in the corner over there while you all read this. If you would, please send me some love my way that corner gets lonely.

PS Carole get your Kleenex handy. These songs will make you cry as well.


	30. kluck kluck

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Carlisle POV

I had raced out of Jasper's and went to find Dannie. She had been hit with so much the last few weeks. I was concerned that she had finally been given too much to digest and was shutting down to protect herself. I went through the kitchen door and I found her where I knew in my heart she would be. She was washing dishes. I had noticed a pattern with Dannie. Anytime life was overwhelming her, she cleaned. She was washing the dishes and crying her heart out. I desperately wanted to reach out and hold her. I knew she needed to be hugged and held until she could get a handle on her emotions. She was so tense and she was sending out the message thru her body stance "to leave me the hell alone". I decided that I needed to approach her carefully.

"Dannie, can I help?"

"No, I can do it!" Dannie said very matter a fact. I didn't need Jasper skills to know she was really upset.

"Okay. I just wanted you to know I am here for you if you need me."

"I don't." Wow now that was short. I turned to leave her alone with her thoughts. "Okay, I will leave you alone." Her shoulders began to heave and she began to really sob hysterically.

"Wait! Please don't go." She said. "I am sorry. I am just so confused."

"Dear, I am not going anywhere. I am here for you always in whatever way you need me to be."She had stopped washing the dishes and was just standing there sobbing. I so wanted to comfort her. I eased up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She turned into me and hugged me with her wet hands. "Oh my love, it will be okay. I promise. I will help you figure this entire mess out."

"I am sorry Carlisle. The last couple of months have been so overwhelming. First I find out the hunky doctor I like is a vampire who has a "crazy son and ex wife" that want to kill their entire family. Then I find out that you knew my great great grandmother Lily. Which by the way, that totally blew me out of the water? Now I find out that a man that has paid my father years to be an overseer of his home is my great great grandfather and that he was married to the woman I have been told stories about all my life. Somehow they failed to mention along the way that Sarah Elizabeth was my great great grandmother. It's just so much going on. I feel like that any moment the ground is going to open up and swallow me. I no longer know how to put one foot in front of the other. I am on pins and needles waiting for some else to happen."

As I stood there, thinking about all the things she has had to deal with the last few weeks. I knew one thing for sure Dannie was an incredibly strong one that was just worn down because of all the drama my family and I had inflicted on her life. There has to be something I could do to help. I suddenly had an idea of how I might be able to help her.

"Dannie, I think I know what may help you."

"I think I am beyond help."

"You are not. Here hold on a minute I got to get something." I went to her office and brought back a globe. She started to laugh as she wiped her tears.

"Carlisle, I think you have lost it too. How is that old globe the answer to my problems?"

"Now wait a minute, give me a chance. Do you trust me?"

"With my heart." She replied.

"Then close your eyes, I am going to spin this. When your heart tells you to stop the spinning, put your finger on the globe."

She looked at me with uncertain eyes. "Okay…..I still don't know how this is going to help me but I am game." I began to spin the globe. I watched as she closed her eyes. "Now, no peeking." She reached forward with her finger and pressed it to the globe. "Okay, open your eyes and tell me what country your finger has landed on."

"It is on England." Wow it was perfect. I smiled a huge smile."Okay smiley do you care to let me in on the grin?"

"It is simple love. If you are game, I would like to take you on a trip to England. I think a little R and R is just what is in order."

Her mouth dropped open. Her tears dried up. She was left speechless for a moment. She finally found her voice. "How do we do that doc?"

"It is simple. I had my private jet sent to the local airport. If you have a passport, we can be gone before the sunset."

"What we can just leave like that?" she snapped her fingers.

"Yes love just like that." I snapped my fingers.

"Well, okay. That sounds like a plan. I just need to pack. I got to call my parents. I think I got my passport in the safe." She turned to move. I stopped her. "Love, I got a better idea. Why don't you go take a shower? Then after you are done getting ready, we will just leave with the clothes on our backs and make this a true adventure. I got plenty of money to do this for you. London has great places to shop according to Alice. We can get anything we need once we get there. What do you say? Are you up for an adventure?"

Dannie looked at me with a very confused look. "Really? Just leave without any clothes or anything?"

"Yes. Well, you can pack our toothbrushes and any other what not things you can think of. But no other clothes. Are you game?"

She threw her arms around me and kissed me. "Oh Carlisle, how did I ever get so lucky to have you to love me?"

"Dear, it is the other way around. I am the lucky one. Now go get ready. I am going to call the airport and have them to fuel up the plane. I also want to go over and tell Jasper and Bella our plans." She looked sad again.

"He probably hates me."

"I have known Jasper for 60 plus years. I know for a fact he is not that way. He will understand. But I do have one rule on this adventure of ours. No talking about my family or any sad memories while we are away. Is it a deal?"

"Yes. I think that is perfectly acceptable. Please tell Jasper I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude or mean to him."

"I will relay the message. Now go get ready." I kissed her on the forehead and watched as she ran to the bedroom. I called the airport and asked them to get the plane ready for the trip. I also called the airport in Philadelphia to notify them that we would be stopping there for fuel before the trip over the pond. I then made my way back across the road to Jasper's. I knocked on the door. I didn't want to bother them but I needed to tell them about our plans. Jasper came to the door minutes after I had knock. Good, I am glad that I didn't interrupt them.

"Come in Carlisle, How is Dannie?"

"She was shaken but don't feel bad. Because it was the combination of a lot of things that got to her. A lot has happened to her the last few weeks and your bomb shell wasn't her only surprise. I will fill you end on a piece of the puzzle about her past and me later. She was overwhelmed. Hearing that you were her long lost great great grandfather was just the last straw before the big meltdown. But she wanted me to tell you that she was sorry for acting the way she did."

"It is okay. Any normal human has a breaking point after all. Tell her it is no big deal. I will give her all the space she needs."

"Well, speaking of space, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Well, I am going to take Miss Dannie for a little R and R in England. She needs it and I was wondering if you can keep an eye on the building of the old house."

"Sure Carlisle. When are you going to leave?"

"Well, let's see…" I looked down at my Rolex. "We will probably leave in about 30 minutes."

Jasper and Bella looked shocked. They looked at each other and said "How?"

"Well, I am going to take her on an adventure. We are leaving with the clothes on our backs and a small carry on case with personal products and our passports. I brought the plane down here from Seattle when I came back home a few weeks back."

"Oh, wow that is so romantic Carlisle. Dannie is a lucky lady to have you."

"Bella, dear, I am the lucky one. Jasper, can I get my passport from your safe?"

"Sure, I will go get it." Jasper left the room. I looked at Bella and smiled.

"Bella make sure he doesn't over do it for a few days. Please continue to practice your powers. I think they will be the key to our futures. If something happens, call me on my cell phone. We will come back right away." Jasper came back in the room with my passport and a set of keys.

"We will Dad. You two just have fun. These are for you." Jasper handed me the set of keys. I looked at him puzzled.

"The keys are to a nice little cottage outside of London. There are plenty of trees to hunt but it is close enough to London to sight see. Before you ask, Alice and I bought the little cottage a long time ago. We needed some place to stay when she decided it was time to go shopping. There is also a key to a nice villa in France if you decide to go there."

"Thanks son. You two be safe. We will probably be back in a couple of weeks. I start to work soon. So we will need to be back before that."

"Have fun. We will miss you both." I hugged them both and headed back over to the house. I must admit the thoughts of our adventure did excite me. Dannie was waiting for me already to go. She had on an oversized sweater, shirt and jeans. She looked amazing. "Good you dressed in layers. I was going to suggest that."

"Well, I goggled weather in England and this was their suggestion to dress in layers."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I got my passport in here and my camera. I called mom and dad and told them that you were taking me on a surprised trip."

"Are they okay with us going?"

She laughed. "Mom was a little worried. But she told me to please be careful that there were all kinds of strange things out there." I laughed with her. "Well, love, she does have a point."

It was a short drive to the airport. The jet was out on the tarmac waiting for us. Dannie was shocked that the plane was so big and roomy. It was nothing like the planes that she had been in before. In no time we were up in the air, I turned and looked at her. She had the biggest smile on her face. I could see her already relaxing. "So love, I can't wait to show you the country of my birth."

"I can't wait either." Then she got a puzzled look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering….." She said.

"What are you wondering?"

"I was wondering if you were inducted into the mile high club." I studied for a moment before I answered.

"No love I can't say that I have."

"Would you like to be?"

"I thought you would never ask." I turned and pulled her passionately in my arms. This was definitely going to be an adventure that I would never forget.

Alice POV

Here I sit in this mausoleum going through yet another book. The key to the story of the God of War and Gaia had to be in here. I just had to find it. The volturi had been very helpful. I had been so scared to come here at first. I was so unsure of the reception I would get. Carlisle had talked about his stay with the Volturi. They sounded like wise old men that valued the law and order of things more than anything else. My meeting with Aro scared me the most. Carlisle had told me how Aro could read prior thoughts and acts by simply touch. What would he think of my actions the last couple of years? How would he judge me? In the end, our meeting had been a lot easier than I thought.

_Flashback_

_I was standing outside this huge castle in the middle of a beautiful old town square. I stood there trying to gather my strength and will power to knock on the door. The voice inside my head was calling me a chicken. Well cluck cluck is all I had to say. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Slowly the huge ancient door started to open. A young blonde woman was there to greet me. She was a tiny little thing but had blood red eyes. She had a smirk on her face. I swallowed hard. Here goes nothing…_

_I extended my hand. "Hi my name is Alice Cullen. I believe Aro is expecting me. My father, Carlisle Cullen called Aro about me possibly doing some research in the library here."_

_The young woman just looked at my hand like she might catch something from me. How rude she was refusing to shake my hand. I dropped it by my side. "I am Jane. Aro is expecting you. If you would follow me I will take you to him." I stepped into the castle. God it was breath taking it was like something out of a museum. "Right this way." I followed Jane down the winding hall way to an elevator. She held the door while I got inside it. I watched as she pressed the 6__th__ floor button. I needed something to focus on before my nerves got the best of me. I know I will focus on the elevator music. Oh my…. Maybe that isn't such a good idea. It was really bad elevator music. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the door open up into another massive this way. Jane motioned for me to get out of the elevator. I followed her down this long hallway. It was badly lit. It looked like something out of a bad Hollywood movie. What lies behind the creepy door? Dun dun dun dun… Yea just what I need I need to make this even creepier than it is? Jane opened the big door and motioned for me to go inside. I stepped into the room. This one was a complete opposite of the last one. It was bright and warm. There was a huge roaring fire in the fireplace. The room had a warm inviting feel to it._

"_Come in child. Let me get a better look at Carlisle Cullen's daughter." A really tall thin man with blood red eyes was walking towards me. He was dressed in a black robe._

"_Hi I am Alice Cullen. I believe that my father spoke to you about the possibility to do some research in your library. "_

"_Yes, your father called and spoke to us about that. Forgive me I haven't introduced myself. I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus."_

"_It is nice to finally meet you. My father has some many warm memories about each of you and the time he spent here with you."_

"_Carlisle was a very talented, compassionate, and wise man. We hated to see him leave but our life styles were too much for the good doctor. I can see that you also practice his diet as well your eyes are a warm honey color."_

"_Yes, it might not be the diet choice of everyone but it works in our family."_

_Caius spoke then "Tell us does your brother Edward and Esme share the same diet practices as you."_

_Ouch that tells me that Carlisle had to fill the Volturi in on the mess that our family had become. If Carlisle had filled them in on that, did he mention my involvement with them? _

"_No, our family has been put in a strain of late. A lot has happened in regards to Edward and Esme. So to be honest, I could not tell you if those two still share our life style beliefs. But I highly doubt they do." I wanted to sound confident and sure of myself I didn't want them to see how truly scared I was._

"_Your father mentioned your family's misfortune to me when he called. I am sorry for the strain that your family finds itself in at the moment." Aro stated as he stood studying me. It felt like his eyes could actually see into my very soul. It was like he was looking for a defect. _

"_Thank you."_

"_You are welcome little one. I do have a request through. Actually it is more of a test." Aro said as he walked closer to where I was standing. Damn a test! Here we go. He will either kill me for my actions or forgive my sins of betrayal of my family._

"_What kind of test?" I asked_

"_You see little one. I have a way of seeing a person's past by simply touching them. If you would give me the honor I would like to read your past myself. If I can see that you mean no harm to my family, we will give you access to the knowledge in our library for your research." _

_As nervous as I was for what he would see, I knew that ultimately I didn't have a chance in refusing this test of his. "That sounds like a reasonable request." I extended my hand out towards his. He wrapped his cold pale fingers around my hand. He looked like he had zoned out. I stood there scared of what he was seeing. He uttered only one phrase. "Oh my, that is interesting." He began to come around. He let go of my hand and step back before he spoke to me. _

"_Child, you need to let go of the guilt that you carry on your shoulders. Sometimes the bad things we do in life are for a greater good. Always remember that little one. Sometimes, we do bad things in the name of love but we are not judged by the bad things we do but how we deal with the bad things that happen." I knew he was talking about my sins of late._

"_Thank you Aro. I appreciate the kindness you have showed me."_

"_You are welcome. Now do we let your stay? Decisions, Decisions."_

_Suddenly the sad vampire known as Marcus spoke up. "Brother let's not delay this. We already made that decision before she arrived." Aro turned and looked at his brother._

"_I suppose you are right Marcus. Little one what do you know of the creation of the Earth?"_

"_Not much that is why my family sent me to do the research here. We know little of the legend of Gaia and the God of war."_

"_Where do I start?" Aro asked while he paced the room._

"_The beginning is usually the best brother." Caius said._

"_The beginning, yes that would be the best I believe. In the beginning, it is said there was nothing but a large black void. It was known as Chaos. Chaos had a daughter named Gaia. Gaia is the mother of all creation. She created everything in this world from the thin blade of grass to most dangerous predator." He smiled as he said that last bit. "There is a piece of her soul in each of us. She controls everything and everyone on this Earth. For as loving and giving as Gaia is the God of War is lethal. It is foretold that the God of War will be a ruthless leader of men that has no concern for anything or anyone that stands in the way of his goal. He is the most brilliant military leader the world has ever known. There is only one being that can control him and that is Gaia. There is a legend that three wise witches known as the fates foretold of the future. They said that one day in the future Gaia would walk the world as a might vampire. That she will become enraged at all the destruction the vampire wars will do to the earth and she will seek out the most powerful leader known, the God of War. It is said that when these two combine they will be unstoppable. Now, my brothers and I have been around for thousands of years. We tried to locate Gaia or the God of War. We found nothing. After a while, we played it off as just a story tale that had been passed down. Until about 140 yrs ago, we began to hear about this southern vampire General that people were beginning to call the God of War because of his ruthlessness in battle. We became intrigued by the stories we were hearing so we sent some of the Volturi guard to investigate this general. When the guard returned, we accepted their recommendation to just watch this general for awhile and not to destroy him. They thought this warrior might one day be a big access to the Volturi. So we watched, then one day he just disappeared. Poof and he was gone. We looked everywhere for him. We searched everywhere but could not locate him. We decided that maybe someone had destroyed him and they didn't realize who he is. Then about a 10 years ago, a nomad vampire crossed paths with your family and who did he see in the middle of the family but one God of War. When we were told of his life style change we no longer believed that this man you know of as Jasper was the same warrior who had killed thousands of people and vampires. So once again we decided that the story was just a fairy tale." I had listened to every word. I knew coming here would help. Aro had already explained more than I had known before about Gaia and the God of War. Aro turned from the fireplace and looked at me. "Now child you know as much as we do about the legend. I do not know how to tell if Gaia is walking the earth or how she meets up with the God of War or how these two attempts to stop this war. I think your answers might lie deep inside the library. You are welcome to use the library to your heart's content. I am going to send one of the guards to assist you. Demetie is one of our best soldiers. He is able to find things when they are said to be impossible to find. I think your project could become a lot easier with his assistance." Great just what I need a baby sitter. But I knew that to refuse this was suicide. "Thank you for all your help Aro. Carlisle was right you have been most helpful."_

"_Jane will show you to your room. Tomorrow morning, Demetri will come and take you to the library. You can look at anything in there as long as you give us a report of what you find before you leave."_

"_I promise to inform you of anything I find. You have my word on that." I turned to follow Jane. I was thankful that our conversation had gone so smooth. "Little one, I do have one more question tonight." Damn, double damn, that is just what I get for thinking. I turned and looked at Aro with a smile. "Yes sir, what is the question?"_

"_I am curious. This newborn vampire is your mate. His name is Charlie right?" Shit! I thought I was going to get out of here without answering a lot of personal questions._

"_Yes, I believe he is my mate."_

"_Why did you think that child?"_

"_When I came upon Esme trying to destroy him, I felt compiled to try to save him. I knew he was my mate when I sit there covered in blood and did not feel thirsty. I felt nothing but anger, sadness, fear and love."_

"_I see, now this Charlie is Jasper the God of War's mate's father." This was getting embarrassing._

"_Yes Charlie is Bella's dad. She is one of my best friends. Jasper is my ex husband and Bella is Jasper's mate." I hoped that answered that question. I knew I was rambling again. I rambled when I was nervous I couldn't help it._

"_I see. Charlie and Bella's last name was Swan correct?" Okay what does that have to do with anything?_

"_Yes. That was their last name." _

"_That is very interesting. Now if you will forgive us there are something that my brothers and I need to discuss."_

"_Sure no problem. Thanks again for everything." That was weird. I wonder what all that is about. Maybe if I am lucky he will tell me one day._

_End of flashback._

It is hard to believe that was over a month ago. Now, I spend every day going through volumes of books and papers. I am looking for the key to this whole situation. It had to be here somewhere. I would find the answer to this puzzle.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know no Bella and Jasper. But this chapter felt right when I sit down to write. Next chapter will be a Bella/Jasper chapter. I just felt like I needed to let you in on what was going on with Alice. I loved the idea of Carlisle taking Dannie away on a grand adventure. It seemed so magical and romantic. I can see Carlisle doing this. Plus Dannie is human. We have all felt a little overwhelmed at times in our lives. Wouldn't it be nice to have a sexy doctor to rescue us? Well happy reading. Leave me some love. I sure do enjoy getting the reviews.


	31. Chapter 31 Family and Fire

Promise me all your tomorrows

Dannie POV

I looked out the kitchen at the wonderful garden in the backyard. It was well manicured and still beautiful despite the early fall morning. I would love to see what this garden looks like when it is all in bloom during the spring and summer. The last week had been unbelievable. My apparently super rich doctor vampire boyfriend swept me off my feet for a romantic trip to England. Yea, that happens every day in a small town nurse's life. I laughed at myself. I had been taking life to serious lately. I had been trying to juggle working, family and these bombs that continues to go off in my life. As a nurse, I am taught to handle dire situations on a daily bases. I have learned to look at all the aspects, make rational sound judgments and act accordingly to every given situation. Let me think about the last couple of weeks. First, I finally met the allusive Jasper Whitlock. I had heard about him from my father who was overseer of the remodel of the Whitlock Place. Dad never met Mr. Whitlock in person just talked first through a lawyer then started talking to Mr. Whitlock on the phone. I warned dad that it was strange and dangerous way to do things. He just informed me that his father had always kept an eye on the Whitlock place and "if it was good enough for his father…." Then I met the mysterious Mr. Whitlock and his good looking friend. I follow them to Washington and I find out that they are really vegetarian vampires. I didn't believe there were non-vegetarian vampires so veggie vamps were definitely a new concept. I find out that Carlisle is actually over 360. Yep, I was okay with that too. I thought it was so romantic. I always did like older men. I took the whole Washington mess and I guess I looked the other way because they were all so nice and caring. Then I find out Carlisle knew my great great grandmother Lily and loved her in his way. Okay weird but that is life. Then come the whole Sarah Elizabeth and Jasper were married, I could handle that until I find out that my great great great grandparents adopted Jasper and Sarah Elizabeth baby boy as their own when Sarah had died in childbirth. That straw was the straw that broke the camel's back. I could not handle one more thing. I was burnt. I could not wrap my mind around Grampy Jasper. I freaked. I melted down and Carlisle was already so in tune with me he knew it. He swept me away on this romantic adventure to take my mind off my mixed up world. Suddenly I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help to smile. God I love my mixed up life.

"Good morning love," I felt a kiss upon my cheek. "A penny for your thoughts!"

"Just standing here wondering what this place would look like in summer is all."

"It is gorgeous. All the flowers are blooming, it is quiet and peaceful. You would love it darling."

"I hope we can come back someday." I looked up at Carlisle and smiled.

"We will love. Someday I even want to bring you here during Christmas. It is so different here than in the states. I can't tell you what exactly but there is just a different feel in the air."

"I look forward to it." He bent and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Now hurry love, I have one place I need to stop on the way to Heathrow."

"I will be ready in a few. I already had my shower before I came down for coffee."

I ran upstairs and came down. I had thrown my hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a white sweater over multiple layers of clothes. If I had learned one thing in England, one must always dress in layers to be comfortable all day. I threw my ball cap on my head. I looked over at Carlisle and started to laugh. I swear I was going to have to bar him from Wal-Mart. He was wearing a t-shirt that said. DAD the Man the Myth the Legend. I shook my head and laughed. He was full of tongue and cheek things.

"What?"

"I just was admiring your shirt dear. I like it." I winked and give him thumbs up.

"Glad you approve darling."

We headed towards the airport. Carlisle pulled the car into a florist. "Okay, is this the stop you were talking about?"

"Yes, love one of two. I will explain when I get back into the car." Now I was more confused.

It was not long before he was back. He had a bouquet of daises, white roses and pink roses. He placed the daises and pink roses in the back seat. He handed me the white roses and lavender bouquet. "Here my love these are for you."

I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. You are too good to me. But I am curious who are these other flowers for?"

He took a deep breath and turned to me. "They are for my family burial plot here in the village."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know. I was being too noisy."

"No love. You have all right to ask. I just leave some flowers each time I am in the area. It won't take a minute."

"No, Carlisle. It is okay really. You need to do that. I understand totally. You can go do that and I will be fine here while you place flowers on your family graves." God, how the hell did I get myself out of this awkward situation?

"Darling, do you really want to sit in the car? I was kind of hoping you would go with me."

"I would be honored Carlisle."

We drove a bit longer and pulled into this older church parking area. It was a small well keep cemetery. Carlisle got the flowers out and took my hand. I was mesmerized by the dates on the graves. 1467, 1602, 1534 it went on and on. We finally stopped at the Cullen tomb plots. He laid the pink roses at a grave of a Virginia Cullen and Emily Cullen. The dates on the graves where worn. Carlisle leaned down, kissed his fingers and placed his them on the tombstones.

"I suppose you are wondering who these graves belong too?"

"The thought had occurred to me but I figured you would tell me who they are when you were ready."

"Did you know that a vampire's last thoughts before he is changed will stay with him on his journey to the next?"

"No, I didn't. I am still learning things about your world." I said that gently not to upset him.

"They do. My father was a horrible man. He saw things he could not explain and labeled it evil. I remembered that. I remember the way Virginia's hair smelled and how Emily's smile would melt the world. Virginia was my human wife and Emily was our daughter. They were the rays of light in my deeply dark world. My ray of hope. I could never have forgotten them. Most people when changed try to forget their family because the thoughts of them being so close and yet unobtainable hurts you too your core. I remembered my family and the pain killed me. I tried to kill myself in the beginning because I saw myself as the monster of my father's sermons and was overwhelmed with fear that I would seek out my family. I would have died if I had hurt them. Several decades after I had gained control on myself, I returned to London to look for a member of my family. I wanted to know that somehow in all this madness my family went on without me. I needed to know they survived. After some digging, I found these plots. Now when I found them. They were small plots with wooden crosses. I bought the monuments. Here lies all that was good in human Carlisle's life. My bloodline died when my sweet Emily died of diphtheria at the good old age of 7. Her mother grieved herself to death 6 months later. The last time I saw little Emily she had just turned 5 and was full of daddy why questions. You know the kind. Why does the sun come up? Why does it rain? Daddy why? I missed those questions. You know why most vampires move into a coven like the one Jasper and I are in? Because we long for that sense of belonging to something…..belonging to a family again. "

The light bulbs started to go off in my head. Carlisle had another reason to bring me here today.

"Carlisle Cullen, you have set me up here. You are talking about what we promised not to discuss."

"Guilty, love. I hope you are not too anger with me. I just wanted to try to explain Jasper side without using your family in the explanation. Jasper never forgot where home was. He never forgot Sarah Elizabeth. He didn't know about the baby. He thought that all of his family had died. I just know what I would have felt if I had just found out that members of my family were alive. Can you forgive an old man for meddling? "

"Well it was underhanded but I will think about everything you have said if you do one thing for me?" I smiled up at him. Damn but he was cute even if he was a meddling old man.

"Anything love!"

"Tell me about your daughter on the way to the airport."

Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

"Well, she had the blondest curly hair I have ever seen and the bluest eyes….."

Meanwhile back in Tennessee…

Jasper POV

Carlisle and Dannie new home was almost completely done. It should be finished by the time they get back sometime next week. The house sure brought me back to my childhood. It was like a picture had been snapped then and replaced here in the future. I can almost hear the laughter coming from the old house. There were tons of memories in that old house. But all of that is past; it is time for new memories. I hope that Dannie and Carlisle will be as happy together as the ones that come before them in this house. I had finished reading Sarah Elizabeth's diary. She was so full of love down to the end. I am going to give the diary to Dannie when she comes home. I don't know if she will read it now but maybe someday. I didn't mean to scare her. I was just so shocked and full of love at the idea that a piece of Sarah Elizabeth and me lived on. What a fool I had been? Maybe in time she would come to accept me in some form. For now, I just need to be patient and give her space to figure everything for herself. It seemed like our house would be busting with people in the next week or so. I talked to Peter earlier in the day. He said that Charlie was doing great. He was complete control even when he was around humans. They had taken Charlie into town several times and all Charlie complained of was a slight tickle in his throat. Peter also had started working on Charlie gift of being able to control things with his mind and hands. For some reason, this fascinated Peter. He said Charlie could actual kill his food this way. Charlie thought it was a more gentle way of killing them. I would have to run this by Carlisle the next time I talked to him and get his ideas on it. I loved watching Bella train. Every evening we would go out to the open fields and she would work with controlling things around her. It was so interesting to watch her work her magic with the elements. I didn't know how else to describe what she does except magic. She could take a single leaf and spin it up in the air. Then she would take her hands and control its movement from place to place until she finally let it gently rest on the ground of my feet. Her work with water was her strong point. I don't know how I became the end of such jokes to her but she always thought it was fun to take water and let it land on me. I don't know how many times I have had to change clothes after she caused a bunch of water from the creek to mysterious land on my head. God I love her. Anyone try that and they better start to run because their ass will end up in the creek. But when Bella did it and I hear that laugh I melted. I became a love sick fool overnight. Now she was my world and I would die to protect her. There was still one element that she wouldn't try. No matter how I tried to convince her to try it. She always refused. "Not now Jasper. It is too dangerous someone could get hurt." She would say. I always wanted to reply "If not now when Bella." But so far I had just kept my mouth such but my gut was beginning to tell me that we were running out of time. I didn't know when those sons of bitches would attack us but my gut was telling me it would be sooner than later. We needed her to master Fire! One of the few things that could cause vampires true death was fire. I was afraid that I was going to have to make her upset again. I didn't want to do that but if I had to then maybe she would be able to forgive me later.

"Jasper, how much more do they like on the house?" Bella asked while looking at the new house.

"I think just few more days. It should be finished by the time they get back."

"It is so beautiful. I am sure they will love it. Does it look like it did before?"

"Yep, Carlisle even has a most of the furnishings close to how it was. There is a cast iron stove that has been made into a gas stove in the kitchen. It takes me back." Suddenly Bella looked sad, she was avoiding my eyes.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who Bella? Dannie?" Okay that question confused me.

"No Sarah Elizabeth…." She said and looked down at her feet.

Okay I was going to have to fix this one and quick. I didn't know that had been bothering her. I walked over to her and tilted her chin up to me. "Bella look at me. I love you. I am here with you. You are the center of my world now. I will not lie. A very human me loved Sarah Elizabeth with all my heart. But for whatever reason. Fate didn't want us to grow old together. Instead it brought you and me to this very spot. If you think about what all we have been through in our lives, you know that this." I run my hand from my heart to her heart. "Is where we are meant to be? Now I have learned one thing in my 100 plus years, it is not to question fate. Are you not happy Bella?"

She looked up at me shocked then shook her head. "No Jasper. I love you too. I am just being silly. I was just worried that maybe I could not make you as happy as you were with her."

"Bella, you being here with me now makes me happier than I have been in over a hundred years. I thought that I was a monster so I let Alice mold me into what she thought was more acceptable. I lost the true me in all of that time. Then your birthday happened and I felt like a monster again. I ran and ended up here. I stripped back the layers and found the real me. You accept the real me. Bella, you have made me more human than I thought I could be again. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does Jasper. I am love the man you are. You mean everything to me." I slowly kissed her on the lips. It was one of those slow long passionate kisses that make you want to spend hours locked into that moment. We finally pulled apart hesitantly. We kept on walking around the grounds of the place until we came upon a pile of old lumber. It was from the old house. Suddenly I got an idea; maybe she would try to use fire on this old pile of lumber.

"Bella, I was wondering why you don't practice on this pile of old lumber."

She laughed, "Okay you want me to move it from where to where?"

"No, I was thinking you might burn it."

Her face was full of shock then she just shook her head. "No it is too dangerous."

"Bella, how would it be dangerous? It is a long way from the house. It is just you and me out here. I think that it is the perfect time."

"No Jasper." She crossed her arms and looked away. Okay I was going to have to push the issue.

"Bella if not now when? Fire might be our best defense against them. All vampires fear fire. It can cause the true death of us. Darling you just got to try it."

"I will not Jasper Whitlock. I could hurt you. I will not do it." I walked over to it and placed my arms onto her arms.

"Bella look at me. I believe in you. I know you will not hurt me. Just try it please." Never had I begged another in all my time as a vampire. But if begging was what I had to do so be it.

"No Jasper. Please drop this."

Okay now I was getting agitated. She was being too stubborn and her own worst enemy. I didn't want to but I was going to have to push this issue.

"Bella you will do it and you will do it now!"She looked at me like I had just slapped her.

"Jasper, just because we are together does not mean you get to tell me every step to make. I still have my own mind and my own willpower. I will not have you dictating to me on what I will and will not do."

Okay that didn't work. I was going to have to try something else. "Okay Bella, fine you are right. I shouldn't tell you what to do. I just thought that when the time comes you would want to be up front fighting them. But it is okay we will find somewhere to keep you safe when the time comes."

"What do you mean keep me safe? I have been working my butt off training with this shit. Keep me safe." She was getting upset. I could feel the air vibrating with energy. Just a little more and I think I will have pushed her enough.

"Bella, the things you are doing are interesting but you can't protect yourself very well with them. So if you think Charlie, Carlisle or me are going to let you put yourself in danger you are wrong."

"Let me….Let me."Okay she was mad now.

"Yes let you, we will be at war. Do you honestly think we are going to let you be in danger?" I started to walk away as I watched the tears run down her face. "Let go home you don't need to keep up with this training. I can tell you will be more of a liability than an asset when the time comes and that is okay. We will just keep you safe as usual." Damn I hope she will forgive me. I turned to look at her because she had gotten super quiet.

Bella was upset. So upset that I think she was shaking. "Liability….I will show you a fucking liability."

I watched as she opened the palms of her hands and look down at them. It seemed like her thoughts were focused into them. Suddenly orange balls of light were above her palms. She gives me a go to hell look and then looked at the pile of lumber. Fire flew from her palms. I watched as the pile burst into flames. Damn she had done it. I knew she could. Man, I knew that it would be amazing to watch.

"Yes, now that it is. That is what I call one incredible gift you got there." She wasn't yelling at me. I turned to look at her and I saw her crumpled on the ground. Shit what have I done?

Author Note/

Hello everyone. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life happened and I had a huge case of writer block. I knew where I wanted this story to go. I just didn't know how to get there. But after some serious changes and rewrites. I can say I am pleased with the end product I hope you liked it. I promise not to wait so long with the next chapter. Next chapter we will see how Alice is doing. Just a note, my grammar isn't the best. I don't have a beta. I can't figure out how that works. If you don't like my rambling words I am sorry. I accept constructive critics' ideas and thoughts but if you don't like my changing pov or my poor grammar unnerves you. My story might not be for you. So please keep those ideas to yourself, they do little for a case of writer's block. Now if you don't like what a character did or said. Please feel free to voice. I love those. I decided after reading some of those thoughts. I needed to address Jasper, Bella and Sarah Elizabeth triangle for that very reason. Not trying to sound bitchy here. Just being honest. Now if you leave me some thoughts, questions or ideas. I promise to do my very best to answer back. I love this story. I still believe in with my whole heart. I have been thinking hard about it. I now know how and when Bella will get changed. I have struggled with that one. But I think I got a good idea with it. One more thought. If you haven't watched True Blood. I recommend it. I just found it and it is like twilight but for adults. Until later….Much love and happy reading Dena.


	32. Answer your phone

Promise Me All Your Tomorrows

Bella POV

I am surrounded by a blanket of darkness. I have such an overwhelming feeling of emptiness but for whatever reason this does not scare me. Where am I? As I am trying to figure this thought out, I see a glow in the far distance. I have this pull to go towards this light. I work my way towards this light careful to take in all my surroundings and looking for an escape if I need one in a moment's notice. Unfortunately the darkness that surrounds me is not so forgiving; it is not giving me any hopes of an escape if I need it. So I slowly make my way towards the only hope I might have in understanding where I am. As I get closer to the light, I try to peek inside it hoping to see what is on the other side of this opening. But the light is so bright all I can see is this blinding beautiful light. It gives up no secrets as to what is inside it. Okay what do I do? I look behind me at the emptiness and then back to the light. Going back isn't an option there is nothing there to see. Even if I have no clue what is on the other side, I know staying here will lead me nowhere. I take a deep breath and step through the opening.

"Oh my God! It is beautiful here." I am now standing in beautiful forest that has a creek running through it. I look around in amazement. All the trees are filled with leaves of brown, orange, yellow and reds. It feels so peaceful here. This place is filled with a feeling of calmness and contentment. I still have no clue where I am but there is such a familiar feeling here. I am now curious where I am. I start following the rapidly flowing creek water. The creek flows into a meadow and instantly the environment changes to a bright sunny day with a field of lavender surrounding me. The field is so wide and inviting it makes me want to lie down and enjoy the clouds that fill the sky above me. I never want to leave this place. I feel so happy inside. I lie down and start to drift away in happy thoughts when I hear a voice say very loudly "Bella wake up!" Was that Jasper? Where is he? I rise up and start to look around. Suddenly the skies turn dark and it starts to pour rain. I start to look around for a place to get out of the storm. I see a cottage in the distance. It has smoke billowing out of the chimney. Maybe someone is home and can tell me where I am so I will know how to get home. I run towards the cottage like my life depended on it. The storm around me is growing stronger. Lighting fills the sky. As I get closer to it. I can tell that the cottage is actually an old stone cottage that is covered in ivy and settled into the edge of a forest. I smile to myself there is something about this place that makes me feel like I am back in Forks. Am I home? If so how did I get back to Forks? I don't have any answers just questions and each new question brings more with it. I walk up to the door and knock. Someone please be home. I am lost and I need guidance. No one is coming to the door. Damn! Just my luck. I wonder if the door is open. I might find something inside that can help me find my way back. I turn the door knob and take a deep breath when the door opens up. I step inside and look around. It is a beautiful home. It feels warm and cozy here. As I look around the room, my eyes stop at the fireplace. There in front is a figure dressed in a brown robe. I can't tell if the figure is a woman or a man. The robe is covering them so completely that I cannot decide. Who is this person and why didn't they answer the door when I knocked. I hear myself say "Hello, I was hoping you might be able to tell me where I am. I seem to have lost my way."My voice is quivering and giving away the fact that I am scared.

"It is okay Bella. You have nothing to be afraid of here. I have been waiting for you."

Okay now that voice sounded feminine but now I am creped out because she knows who I am. I watch as she stands to face me. I take a step backwards trying to get a step closer to the door encase I need to leave in a hurry.

"Bella, I mean you no harm. I am here to guide you a little before you continue on in your journey." I watch as she removes her hood. I can't help but to stare at her. She has auburn brown hair that is fixed in dog ears and she has what appears to a crown of branches and leaves on her head. Her eyes are the bluest color I have ever seen. It feels like the earth has painted her in its brightest most brilliant colors. Her eyes grab onto your soul and hold you there. Even if you wanted to look away, I don't think you could. I watch as her rose colored lips open up into a friendly smile.

"Bella, please have a seat. We don't have long and there is much ground to cover." She says as she motions towards the bench by the table. I walk over and sit down and face her. I have so many questions I don't know where to start.

"Bella, I know you have a lot of questions and I wished I had time to answer every one of them but right now we don't have a lot of time. See we were not meant to meet yet. But that is not important right now. Let me just say one day we will meet again and I promise to answer all your questions. I am only here right now to get you back home and give you some important instructions that you must promise to follow completely. Do you understand Bella?"

All I could do was shake my head yes. My head was busting with questions but I knew that for whatever reason. Right now if I wanted to get home this woman was the key and I must listen.

"Bella, you are very special. You have always been special. What you have seen as strange about yourself. Is actual a great gift of power and energy? Your human shell has never been a great place to store all of this. So it has flowed out of you. And made you appear as clumsy and awkward. It was used as a way to help you to exist in this human skin. As long as you remain human you will not be able to control this power. The power is far too great for a human. But I am not telling you this for you to make Jasper change you. Because it is not that easy I am afraid. See it is not as simple as you have the powers inside and can control them when you are changed. I know that is what everyone is wanting. These powers cannot be used for self serving reason. They are given to the person who sees the destruction of the world and wants to restore balance. They are only granted to the one that has a pure heart not the one out to seek vengeance or full of hatred in their heart. For this reason, you must let go of the hatred in your heart. That is why you cannot control even the smallest part of them now. You seek them out when you are angry. You must not do this Bella. You will destroy yourself and possibly the ones around you. I know I am asking a lot out of you Bella. But you got to fill yourself with peace, forgiveness, and understanding. It is up to the greater powers if you truly deserve the powers that dwell inside you. I know I am asking a lot out of you and I may not be making a lot of sense at the moment. But I have so much faith in your ability Bella. Your heart and soul are strong ones. If you give yourself over to the faith that burns in your heart, I am sure that you will be given control of them in the end. Is any of this making sense?"

"I won't lie I am confused. I have powers but I might not get control of them if I don't let go of the hurt inside me?"

"Yes basically that is it."

"But why is it so important that the hurt be gone?"

"It is a way to make sure these powers are not used for self gain or fall into hands that will do much damage with them in the name of vengeance. With great power comes great responsibility, it will be overpowering and unforgiving if used for selfish gain. I know it will take some time to think about this and for this to sink in. But right now I must get you home."

I heard Jasper voice again even louder this time. "Bella, open your eyes."

"Jasper where is he?"

The blue eyed lady reached out her hand towards me. "Take my hand I will take you to him."

I stood and went to take her hand. "Wait, who are you? How will I find you again if I need you or have questions?" She smiled at me and said, "Look inside yourself, the answers to all your questions is inside you." She grabbed my hand. Suddenly I had this overwhelming feeling of falling down towards the ground. I felt like I was spiraling out of control. Then I felt a jerk of a stop and heard the female voice yell "Open your eyes now."

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Jasper. One word escaped my lips "Gaia."

Meanwhile in a castle in Italy

Alice POV

I don't know how long I had been looking at these dusty old books. I felt like I was looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack only I had a babysitter with me. I turned and smiled at Demetri. He was really a nice guy. I couldn't fault him for doing his job. The Volutri were actually not asking for a lot in exchange for making their library open to me. It just felt creepy at times to know that I was being watched 24/7. I knew from all of the talking with Carlisle in the past that Demetri was an excellent tracker. So when we started going through this vast library I had great hopes to find something that would explain to me the importance of Gaia and the God of war. But so far we had found very little about Gaia or the God of War. Only glimpses of the God of war were all that we had found.

Demetri walked over to me with a cup in his hand and handed it to me. I looked up at him with a curious expression on my face.

"Here Alice, I don't remember the last time you stop to eat Alice." I winkled my forehead at him. "Don't worry I promise it is just a warm cup of deer blood."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him for his thoughtfulness as I took the cup from him.

"You are welcome. I would never trick you Alice. I respect your freedom of choice when it comes to what you drink." I looked at him quizzically. "Seriously Alice, I wished I had the will power to follow such the path as you have."

"It hasn't always been easy. Honest Demetri, some days my throat burns still for the desire of human blood. It takes all in me not to break my own rules for myself."

"How do you overcome it then?"

"I imagine the person family and the loss that they will feel with the death of their love one. I can never think of one good reason to bring pain into other people life because I am thirsty."

"I admire you Alice. Really I do. I just don't think I could ever have that will power. For now I drink from people the world will not miss as much. You know murders and rapists. In my own mind I feel like I am helping rid the world of evil people. Stupid I know." He was looking down at his feet.

I reached over and touched his hand "No it isn't stupid. I appreciate what you are doing. It is very honorable considering you are part of the Volturi guard and would have easy access to any number of human. That you take time and are picky about what you eat is really remarkable considering where you live."

I picked up one of the books that I had found about the God of War.

As I read I cannot wrap my mind around what I am reading, the pain, hurt and useless destruction made me sick. This was not the Jasper I knew and had spent so many years with. The Jasper I knew was kind and gentle. Yes, he had problems at first with our diet. But he eventually embraced it and had gone along time without killing anyone. The man that was described in these books was ruthless and coldhearted. He killed for the fun of it. He destroyed 1000s of people without a single thought of their lives. I slammed the book down. Demetri turned and looked at me.

"Alice is there something wrong?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I am sorry Demetri. It is just so frustrating I can find tons of information about the "God of War" which makes me sick at my stomach but I don't have a clue about Gaia I haven't found one piece of information about her." I knew that my face was showing all the frustration I was feeling.

Demetri walked over to me and sit down beside me. "Alice, it is okay I know you are frustrated. But you must not give up. You knew this would be tough. I can tell something else is frustrating you what is it? Maybe I can help."

"I am sorry. I am not giving up I just wished things would speed up I miss my family."

"Alice, I envy you so much. You have so many things I wished I had in my life. I wished I had a family. We are close in the guard but I would not call it a family."

"Demetri, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Was Jasper as ruthless leader as they say he was?"

"Ahh! I thought it might be something like that. When I went to see if Jasper was a threat to the Voultri, I was really impressed at the leader he was. He was very effective at his job. He made some hard decisions. But that is what makes great leaders. The ones that are successful must be strong and able to make sure he all the right decisions even if they are hard ones. So no I wouldn't call him ruthless. I would call him effective. Because of his skills as a good leader, I advised Aro that he must be spared and watched."

"I am glad that you did spare him. I can't imagine my life without him. It is just so hard to image him as effective when he came into my life he was so broken."

"Alice sometimes we make decisions that are hard and we regret the destruction that is left behind. After awhile this wears on you, I am sure that is what happened to Jasper. He had no light in his life. He was surrounded by darkness and he lost his way I am sure. Don't judge The God of War from what you read in a book. I think he is a more complex than what we read."

"Your right the Jasper I know is a strong man and he did lose his way. But he found it when we found the Cullen's. Let's get back to looking something has to be in here somewhere about Gaia."

Demetri got up and went back to where he was looking. I got up and went over to a corner shelf where there was a box full of books. It looked like a good place to start. It looked like no one had been in the box in a very long time. I blew the dust off some of the books. They needed someone to oversee this library. I know it would have made my life easier if they had a librarian. Why would you go to the trouble of collecting these books then throwing them in a box? Good grief this dust was going to kill me. Wait, what is this. I grabbed a gold looking book from the box. I reached for a rag. It had the most beautiful drawing on the front. I appeared to be a swan on a lake. There was an ancient writing under the picture. I wonder what it says. My gut tells me that this is important. But I am not sure how. Suddenly everything goes hazy and I am hit with a vision. I see Bella lying on the ground and Jasper above her. Something is wrong. I get the feeling that Jasper is struggling on whether to change Bella or not. But I feel like that would be bad decision. I got to get in touch with him before he does this. I know that changing her now like this would be wrong but I don't know why?

"Demetri forgive me but I got to go make a phone call. I know it will not go out from down here." I jump up and hurry up the stairs I got to reach him before he does this. I start to dial the number as soon as I hit an area where I know it will go out. God answer the phone Jasper. Please God let him answer the phone. The feeling that he doesn't need to do this is so strong I got to get a hold of him. Jasper please answer your damn phone!

Author's note.

I am sorry that it has been awhile since I posted. Life has kicked me in the ass again. I had to start dialysis at home last month 2 wks before xmas. Been sick for a long time but it caught up with me this time and I couldn't escape it. I am finally feeling better. So forgive me for the delay. I still very much love this story. So with the encouragement of my incredible son, I decided to give my hand at writing this story again. I hope everyone likes this story still and will not be disappointed at where I have taken this story.


End file.
